Love Thy Enemy
by scottishpixie
Summary: Claudia Knight is the shy girl at Hogwarts, Fred Weasley is popular, funny & everyone loves him.  Everyone except Claudia!  There's a fine line between love and hate. FW & OFC. Rated M. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE THY ENEMY**

**CHAPTER 1 BEGINNING**

You know school is a strange time in everyone's life; it's like a pool of emotions some more hidden than others; all different kinds of characters trying to figure out who they really are and what they should become. They have to learn to choose between right and wrong or decide what's popular and what's not? Or should that be...who's popular and the ominous who's not? The latter being the most feared amongst all teenagers. Nobody wants to be unpopular by not fitting in and not being wanted. So does this mean our greatest worry is acceptance? But at school, it's the worst it will probably be in your entire life, as every sense seems multiplied by a thousand.

So when you think about it, Hogwarts is no different than any other school. Everyone still carries around the same emotional baggage no matter where they are.

Like now; when I'm sitting in the Great Hall watching everyone in their collective groups, buzzing around socialising, some whispering, some joking; just a bunch of teenagers hanging around and talking to each other about what's popular?

Right now I'm amidst my own collective, our group within a group because we're Hufflepuffs. My threesome consists of myself…..wait, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm rambling like always. I'm Claudia Knight. I'm a sixteen year old witch born to muggle parents. I'm 'vertically challenged' as I like to put it; I'm 5'2. Not too skinny, a little curvy but not overly so. I have dark curly hair which I hate (makes me look about 12) it sits in ringlets just above my shoulders. I have big hazel eyes that my grandmother gave me and a few freckles on my pale skin. How would I describe myself? I would say I'm a good person; I'm kind and polite but quite private. How would other people describe me? Probably shy, quiet, doesn't say much… "That short little Hufflepuff girl, what's her name, the little mouse with the curly hair, the shy girl?" I guess it's true! I can't help it, though amongst my close friends I'm more comfortable and I feel more relaxed, I can speak my mind. It's just the rest of the time; I'm scared to open my mouth around other people who don't know me. I worry what people think. I guess now I've been this way for so long it's expected of me so why try to change. It's stupid isn't it?

Sitting across from me is my good friend Sophie Stone who is rolling an apple around the table whilst eyeing up some Ravenclaw boys. She's a lovely warm person. Sophie's the same height as me but the similarities end there. She has gorgeous long blonde wavy hair and crystal blue eyes. She's very pretty with soft features and slim physique. She of course has no problem with male attention as she's very used to it. She could never be arrogant though, I just don't think she's got it in her. I'm lucky to have Sophie, she's a loyal and protective friend, and has been since the first day we met on the train. She sort of took me under her wing. She's always trying to encourage me to talk to boys and bring me out of my shell.

Sitting right next to me is our friend Bobby McIntosh. He's frantically trying to finish some homework he forgot to do. He's so disorganised but one of the funniest people I know, with messy brown hair, dark brown eyes and of average height. Bobby is madly in love with one of the girls from Slytherin; Victoria _something_. Not that I pay much attention despite the fact she's all he talks about… I should also add at this point that Victoria doesn't even know poor Bobby exists. He's too nice for her I think, Victoria's a bit of a vamp, more suited to a fellow Sytherin. I kind of wish my two best friends would fall for each other but I doubt the idea has ever been contemplated.

I hear some laughing from another table across the hall and glance over….Gryffindor! I inwardly wince as I look at them all. Gryffindor AKA 'The Popular People'. Don't get me wrong, like their name sake the majority of them are Brave of Heart, they're good people. It's just one in particular who makes my skin crawl; one half of the ever admired and well liked Weasley Twins; Fred.

Fred! To everyone else who know him or knows of him, he and his brother are the most mischievous, original and ever so funny pupils to set foot into Hogwarts.

To me, Fred's my nightmare. For as long as I can remember Fred Weasley has taken great pleasure in trying to embarrass or tease me since our first year here. I'm sure to him it's incredibly amusing and doesn't give me a second thought but the fact is I hate this boy. 'Mr funny man Fred' thinks he is a comedian, to me he's just a bully; plain and simple.

Whenever I am anywhere near Fred he homes in on me over everyone else. I know it's probably because of my shyness and the fact he's been getting away with it for years. I basically can't walk past the guy without some smart ass comment escaping his lips. Or he will try and frighten me with a spell or I will discover I'm the victim of another one of his pranks. I've learnt to avoid him at all costs and stay far away, which for the past couple of years has worked rather well for me. But periodically our paths do cross and he's always got some cheeky remark to make in front of his mates. His main objective being to turn my cheeks redder than his hair as I am forced to endure the chorus of laughter from his friends as I walk past as fast as I can with my head down. That's my routine.

So if you ever hear anyone going on about how great Fred Weasley is just remember that he's really a nasty little shit who gets his kicks out of humiliating girls who are too shy to tell him to GO FUCK HIMSELF…_hmmmmm_. I guess I have a bit of built up aggression there. All I know is that one of these days Fred Weasley is going to get what's coming to him!

"You know Claudia, I heard Ernie McMillan needs a study partner, he's not doing too well in some subjects"

Dragging me from my homicidal thoughts towards Fred I look at Sophie who is smiling at me whilst wiggling her eyebrows.

"What are you on about?" I ask.

"Listen, he's cute don't you think? He needs help and you are one of the smartest people I know"

I cough.

"En no, that would be Hermione Granger".

"Well you're a lot smarter than me. And Hermione isn't in Ernie's' House is she? This is a good opportunity for you to talk to someone other than Bobby and I. Come on Claudia. I want you to be happy, I'm sure Ernie would make you happy". She giggled.

"Tell me Soph; is this a study partner or a blind date?" I asked sarcastically.

"A chance to go help out and maybe something may come of it, you never know. You're pretty Claudia. Start doing something about it, get yourself a nice boy."

"I am not pretty" I dismissed.

Sophie frowned and threw her apple at Bobby.

"Bobby" she whined.

"Huh?" he looked up at her confused "Oh right, yeah….you're a hot little minx Claudia". Bobby winked.

"Shut it Bobby" I couldn't help laughing out loud.

Smiling back at Sophie I caught someone's eye over her shoulder. I had unintentionally attracted some attention from a couple of Gryffindors.

Fred Weasley being one of them; looked directly at me. The smile instantly fell off my face. I looked at him with a stony expression for a second before focusing back on Sophie.

"What's up Claud?" Sophie questioned, as she noticed my sudden change of mood.

"So if I agree to help out Ernie you'll get off my back?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Oh yes" she beamed. "I would very much".

Authors Note

I'm currently cleaning up most of the chapters that are written and adding a bit more here and there. So please bear with me.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 SOPHIE'S CHOICE**

It was a few days later and I was making my way to the library. It was getting quite late but I still had an hour or so until it closed for the evening. I like the library, it is one of my favourite places in Hogwarts, it always seems so peaceful and relaxing to me. Despite the fact its main purpose was of study but I loved it none the less. It was my haven.

Upon entering I scanned around for a suitable location to rest my books which were currently piled under my arm. The place was almost desolate, not every student's choice of a haven I guess. I was just about to sit at a table towards the left of the room when I noticed none other than Ernie MacMillan. He had his head buried in a book, the strained lines that were etched across his forehead told me what he was reading wasn't making much sense. I felt a pang of guilt when I remembered my promise to Sophie that I would help him with his studying. I of course never followed through thinking it was a sham plan of hers to hook me up with some guy. I never once considered the fact that Ernie genuinely needed help. I inwardly sighed and walked over to him.

"You look stressed" I said quietly.

Ernie glanced up at me and smiled; relief clearly evident, seemingly glad for the interruption I'd given him from whatever it was he was reading. It was obvious why Sophie would want me to spend time with Ernie. Not only was he a nice guy but _he was rather cute_. He had big blue eyes, full lips and dirty blonde hair that curled around his face.

"Hey Claudia, how are you? I thought I was the only idiot here" he joked, as he mock surveyed his surroundings.

"I'm okay" I mumbled. "What are you doing here so late?" pretending not to know.

"I'm trying to get my grades up. I'm not doing so well in a couple of classes. I'm ready to give up though because nothing's really sinking in here" he chuckled while tapping the side of his head with an index finger.

"You know sometimes going over it with another person makes it a little easier, would you like me to help you out?"

Ernie's blue eyes widened, appearing a little surprised by my forward offer.

"I mean, I'm not really busy, _em… I mean_, being in the library so late, I'm kind of bored…looking for something to do …. I mean" mumbling ungraciously while feeling a little flustered.

_Really articulate there Claudia...good one!_

"No Claudia that would be great" he cut in "I could really use your help, thanks" he smiled.

I felt my cheeks heat with his eyes on me, knowing they were changing to self conscious pink.

"Here have a seat" he pulled out the one next to him and I sat down.

After about 45 minutes of discussing spells and an assortment of potions we had moved on to talk of things that had no relation to study.

"I hate Snape; he's such a misery isn't he? By far the most awful teacher at Hogwarts" laughed Ernie.

"I know, I remember the first time I saw him he terrified me" I gulped.

That was not a particularly fond memory. Snape seemed to enjoy picking out the shy girl in his class and making them the unwanted centre of his condescending attention.

"Well I don't blame you, just look at him. I doubt he's ever had a girlfriend, probably still a virgin too!" joked Ernie.

"_Stop it_" I giggled. "He's probably cast some spell where he can hear who's talking about him"

"Well in that case. Snape, you're vile and I hate your class, oh and your hair looks daft!" declared Ernie...

"Shhhhhhhhhh" I giggled again and hit him playfully as he burst out laughing.

We both eventually stopped our hysterics and Ernie smiled at me. I couldn't believe me right now, flirting with a boy. I didn't feel so shy around Ernie.

"You know Claudia; I never really spoke that much with you before today which is silly really considering we are in the same house. You are really easy to get along with. You should become a teacher when you leave Hogwarts, your far better at making me understand potions than the dreaded Snape".

"I don't know about that" I replied coyly.

"No really. You must promise to help me again, I insist"

"Of course I'll help you Ernie, it's no problem"

"What I meant was it's that, I liked spending time with you, we should do it again. Not always to study, I at least owe you some butterbeers for your help so far, maybe we could meet up at Hogsmeade at the weekend?"

"Oh!" I said, a bit taken aback.

Ernie's face dropped into a frown and I instantly regretted my answer.

"I mean, I'd really like that Ernie" I smiled.

"_Really_, cool Claudia, well it's getting late" he nudged "let's get out of here".

"Sure, sounds like a good idea to me, I need to get a couple of books before I leave though".

"Okay, see you back at the common room then" He smiled.

"Okay" smiling.

He jumped up with is books and started to walk away before turning.

"Thanks Claudia, you know I was having a really shit day before you came along".

Then I watched him walk away and out of sight. I sat there in disbelief. I guess Sophie was right, I felt really excited. I was bursting inside. I really liked Ernie, maybe things could work out for us. Perhaps this could be a new start for me.

I was just getting up to leave. I was beaming and I couldn't stop smiling when I suddenly heard his words….instantly my smile was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 RELEASE**

I was just getting up to leave. I was beaming and I couldn't stop smiling when I suddenly heard his words….instantly my smile was gone.

"_Get...a...room_" he muttered sarcastically, his tone was biting.

My eyes instantly shot around and focused on him, the surprise and his comment left me speechless and I felt embarrassed.

Fred Weasley was sitting merely two desks behind the one I'd been studying at with Ernie. His head was lowered down in a book and he was tapping the end of a pencil against its pages. I just stood there staring at him, his long red hair hiding his face from me. Seemingly to my utter shock the arrogant shit had entered the library at some point, unnoticed by me. He'd been sitting behind us for... _who knows how long_ and must have listened to everything we'd said to one another. But he was making his presence known now I was alone, what a man eh? He was as silent as the dead as he spied when I was with Ernie, but the second he's out the door Fred's right in for the attack.

Had he intended for me to hear that? _Who am I kidding, of course he had_. Why would he say it? Am I 'slut' now because I spoke with a boy? I guess I've not heard that one before. _I can't believe him_, the nerve of him.

Caught up in my thoughts I felt the anger rise within me.

It was then his eyes directly found mine as he lifted his head and met my stare, His eyes laughing at me as he glared. Normally in a situation like this my feet would have moved for the general direction of the nearest door, fire exit, escape route with the accompanying feeling of shame and embarrassment. But I was so affronted by him today. Why was he doing this to me? I was sooo tired of this. How dare he? I glared back and held his stare; he laughed and returned his attention to his book.

My eyes were pooling and threatened to spill a tear but I swallowed hard. 'I will NOT get upset, I will NOT get upset' my thoughts chanted.

My feet then began moving unconsciously towards him and before I knew what I was doing I was standing right beside him at his desk. In that moment I really had nothing to say I just wanted to physically confront Fred for the first time in my life and I furiously looked down at him. Then suddenly I found my voice, my anger creating a surprising bravado.

"_Silly…..Little…..Boy_" I hissed sarcastically, my tone doing nothing to hide my utter contempt for him.

My hatred towards Fred was apparent in every syllable.

I heard him smirk, he turned his head and looked up at me but his face showed no emotion. Slowly he stood up and before I knew it, all of his intimidating 6'3 frame was hovering over me and his eyes were cold. There was no distance between us at all and I had to bend my head right back to meet his glare again. I was so little, his height engulfing mine. I knew what Fred was doing, trying to scare me. The fact I'd called him 'little' was indeed intentional. It didn't surprise me to see him react in this way.

"Little?" he mocked.

I laughed to myself then and sneered at his predictable response. Too angry to care and definitely too pissed off with Fred in that moment to feel shy and afraid. Had this been the last straw for me? My reaction must have surprised him because his eyes widened before focusing curiously to examine me.

"What's this? Has timid _little_ Claudia found her voice? But it can't be! That tiny pixie's too scared to speak to anyone" he dripped with sarcasm.

As much as I didn't want them to his words hurt me. I knew I was shy, we had all gathered that fact a long time ago, it's not my fault, it's just the way I am. I'd rather be quiet and shy than an arrogant, vain attention seeker like Fred. I was now angry again, in fact, I was pissed. 'I'm not going to put up with his shit any longer' I thought. 'Enough'.

"What's wrong Fred….did you expect me to run away from you?"

"You usually do" he sneered.

"I'm not intimidated by you"

"You should be" he cut in.

"_Oh really_" I laughed and I caught his face frown for a split second before he quickly recovered. Yep, last straw! "You really are quite sad aren't you Fred?"

Fred's head tilted slightly as he continued to examine me, this had been the most I'd ever said to him in my entire life. He was looking surprised and my anger was changing to satisfaction. I was actually annoying him! I found myself grinning at him.

He grimaced slightly before speaking.

"How's your neck, does it hurt?" referring to his height once more.

_Real original Fred_

"Does yours?" I replied.

"Don't attempt to challenge _me_ Knight...you think you can confront me and walk away with your head held high?"

"You think you can go around trying to intimidate and embarrass me at every opportunity for you own amusement and get away with it?"

"Always do" he chuckled, self satisfied.

"Well think again….WEASLEY" I snapped. "I'm not taking any more crap. In fact, I've completely had it with your shit and I don't care what you do to me. Bring it on you pathetic worm because I've had ENOUGH" I yelled.

At last, a proper reaction. Fred's face was a picture. Perplexed, confused. It was then I dared a glance around to see who had witnessed our altercation so far.

I scanned the library to see there was nobody present but us. I realised that we were all alone. 'SHIT!' I thought suddenly. 'Nobody's here and I've just confronted and pissed off the boy I hate and am perpetually victimised by, perhaps it would have been wiser to have planned out a bit more Claudia?' I turned and looked up at him once more.

"Yes! We're all alone Knight. Still not going to take anymore of my shit are you?"

He'd noticed my reaction to our unplanned privacy. I just stared at him.

"You look scared Knight"

"I'm not scared of you Fred" I said toneless. "What could you possibly do to me that you've not already done?" The last part came out more despondent than I'd intended it to. His jaw clenched slightly when I said it.

"You sound defeated" he eventually said. The malice was now missing from his voice.

We just stared at each other for some time until I spoke again.

"Your sooo popular, and everyone just loves you don't they? You think your so great, how wonderful you are? How clever and funny! Well I DON'T! I think your pathetic Fred; in fact I think you're cruel and revolting. I could never quite figure out what it was that I did to be the source of your entertainment? Why and when you decided it would be me you would choose to humiliate in front of all your friends. I guess I'm just unlucky or maybe you're just a FUCKING BASTARD! GO FUCK YOURSELF FRED YOUR NOTHING BUT A FUCKING PUTRID LITTLE MAGGOT IN MY LIFE!" The sound of my own angry raised voice surprised me.

There. I did it! I'd finally said every last thing I'd ever wanted to say to that shit. My heart was racing with adrenaline; I couldn't believe I was doing this. It was utterly surreal.

Fred was scowling; his eyes burned looking down at me with such fire. I couldn't quite tell in that moment if it was hatred towards me or humiliation. For the first time since our encounter began I felt my stomach spasm with anxiety. 'What am I doing?' sudden realisation 'I'm out of my depth here' I thought.

He said nothing and continued to glare at me intensely. His jaw was clenched again and I could hear him breathing through his nose in short sharp bursts as if trying to keep control of himself.

Instinct took hold of me and I quickly made a decision to get away from him now. I wasn't sticking around to see what he was going to do next. I took at step back and I pulled my eyes away from him to walk but his arm shot out and I found my wrist being held tightly within his grip. It caused me to jerk fiercely back toward him. My mouth fell open in shock and I gasped not expecting it.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 CAPTURE**

My mouth fell open in shock and I gasped not expecting it.

"Don't walk away from me!" he hissed.

I pulled away from him but he gripped my wrist so tightly I couldn't move.

"Where do you think you're going Knight?"

I still hadn't made eye contact with him. There was no way in hell I wanted to see the look on his face. From the strength of his grip I didn't want to. I kept pulling and my wrist burned in his hand.

"Let me go" I demanded. I tried using my free hand to make him release.

"Stop it" he ordered. "You're not going anywhere; I'm not done with you yet"

I dared a glance up at him and he looked wild.

"Let go"

"No"

"Let Go" I was panicking now.

"No way!" he declared.

Then he turned and started walking, he was dragging me towards the back of the library to the "Restricted Section'; where no students are allowed. Worse, the library was due to close for the evening. I was fighting Fred the whole way but was having no impact at all on the situation. I was completely powerless as he effortlessly dragged me along behind him and marched towards a mysterious destination. We kept passing rows and rows of bookcases and I realised I was becoming far away from any help. He suddenly took a sharp right and we reached the back of a dusty dark aisle and dead end.

One thought crossed my mind 'Fuuuuuuuuuuck!'

Fred practically threw me out of his grip and I was faced with a wall of books. I was panting with breathlessness, as I turned to him to discover that towering 6'3 frame which I had been dumb enough to challenge was now blocking my only escape route.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck" I said inside my head.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" I screamed at him.

He sneered at me catching his breath. I walked towards him to try and get past but he completely blocked my exit. I pushed him with both hands in an attempt to move him just reaching under his muscular chest but he didn't even flinch. I sighed with frustration and took a couple of steps back and stared at him.

"You look scared now"

"Is that what you want?" I asked.

"Maybe" he grinned.

This was so pointless what the hell was I supposed to do now? I couldn't overpower him. I walked backwards until I touched the bookcase and then slide down it until I was sitting on the dirty floor, my knees tucked into my chest; I just stared at him blankly waiting.

He looked a little confused.

"Get up!" he demanded.

"No" I said and looked at my feet.

I could hear him sigh with impatience. Maybe my reaction is not what he had anticipated, maybe he was expecting me to fight and he wanted a confrontation. My indifference was not satisfying him. I heard him take a step closer; I continued to stare at my feet.

"Get up"….I ignored him.

"Look at me"….I ignored him.

"What? Have you nothing to say?" he sounded really harassed and I continued to ignore him.

"CLAUDIA!" he yelled.

He came toward me and grabbed my arm pulling me up to look at him. When my eyes met his he sneered with satisfaction.

"What? You won't be content until you've covered most of my body with bruises from your grip?" I seethed.

He frowned a little and loosened his hold on my arm. I looked into his eyes and he stared back with hooded gaze.

"Why am I here?" I questioned quietly.

"You pissed me off" he replied.

"That's not an answer….what's the point of this?"

"It's your fault you're here"

"_Oh, what do you intend to do?"_I asked sarcastically.

"Wouldn't you like to know" he growled.

"You dragged me here! We're all alone! What? You're going to hurt me? All I've done is stand up to you"

"You insulted me"

"You deserved it, what do you care what I say, what do you care what _the timid shy girl say's to you?_" I hissed.

He gripped my arm harder after that.

"So you are going to hurt me?" I winced.

"You infuriate me" he whispered angrily.

"Good. Because... I HATE YOU!" I spat back, with utter contempt.

Then it happened. He growled and his other hand found its way into my hair and pulled me roughly up to him, my tiptoes barely brushed the floor. His breath was on my lips and his eyes inches from my own. My stomach ached with nerves when I saw the raw biting look in his eyes.

"Fred" I whispered, scared.

"Shut up Knight" he groaned.

His lips were on mine quickly as he kissed me forcefully. He gripped me harder his hand fisting in my hair and I gasped. He took advantage of this opportunity and his tongue instantly found its way into my mouth. He was lapping me up, tasting every part of my mouth that he could find and his assault was unrelenting. I couldn't even comprehend what was happening, he was clearly in control and I felt completely vulnerable to his actions. Fred Weasley was kissing _me_! He was _really kissing me_, kissing me deeply and forcefully. It took a while to register but when it did my stomach flipped when I suddenly realised I was kissing him back. What the hell was happening here? Now I'd kissed a boy before but this was different…_very _different. It had never felt like this before.

Fred on the other hand clearly had a lot of experience when it came to kissing girls because he was a very good kisser. I didn't mean to or want to but I moaned into his mouth and I felt him jolt slightly, causing the grip in my hair to adjust. He almost growled with the realisation and lifted my body with his other hand to place me on a narrow desk running along the length of the bookcases. He placed himself between my legs and pulled my body into his. The minutes went by and he never stopped kissing me, breaking his lips for seconds only for breath before demanding more. He pushed into me and I shuddered when I felt his hardness against me. I'd never felt anything like this, I'd never been in a situation like it.

I kissed back hard, and as forcefully as he kissed me, it was like we were still fighting in the kiss, my mind was racing with my heart and I could hear it beating loudly in my ears. I unconsciously lifted my hips into his; the friction made him moan and he ground into me.

_Holy shit that felt good, so fucking wrong but please more_

I whimpered in surprise. I felt the throbbing and my whole body trembled with fear and exhilaration. My hands, which up until now had been holding onto his upper arms, were now snaking around his neck. I had no control over my actions and all logical thought had left me. I dragged my nails up through his hair and pulled him deeper into me. He moaned between kissing and he slowly began to rock.

Fred was doing things, making my body feel things I didn't know was possible. If my eyes had been open they'd be rolling backwards. It seemed to become a frenzy, all I wanted was to feel more and more of him. His hardness pressed up against me, the force of him grinding his hips into me. It felt so dirty and I was supposed to be inexperienced but I was suddenly greedy. Ravenous for the things he was doing to me physically, I didn't want it to ever end and then…it did!


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5- UNDERSTANDING CONFUSION**

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON IN HERE" a female voice shrieked out.

Fred broke away instantly and his eyes locked with mine. He was flushed and panting.

"PUT HER DOWN! PUT THAT GIRL DOWN!"

We turned and looked at Professor McGonagall. She was enraged. There was a look of utter shock and disgust on her face.

"Weasley, get away from that girl at once" she demanded.

He looked back towards me confused and let go, stepping away.

"Fred or George" McGonagall enquired furiously.

Fred looked completely stunned and he stared at McGonagall blankly.

"_I asked you a question young man_" she admonished.

Fred blinked a few times before coming to his senses…..he eventually found his voice.

"Fred…Fred Miss." he stuttered.

"You will go to my office immediately and wait for me, now GO!" she barked her tone severe.

He cast his eyes to the floor shamefully nodding in compliance; he dared a glance back at me before leaving. The expression on his face shook me, he looked resentful. Not at being caught but towards me!

After receiving the bitter once over from McGonagall I was excused but told to remain in my dormitory until further notice. She had asked me to explain the scene she had shockingly come across after finding our abandoned belongings in the library when she was closing up for the night. She was confused at witnessing my involvement in such circumstances. Had I been forced? Had I been led astray? How did it happen? I honestly didn't have an answer for her; I didn't even understand how I came to be strained against a bookcase with Fred Weasley between my legs. The one person I loathed. The memories making my face turn crimson as they entered my head. I told her the truth. That we had been arguing in the library and it became very heated very quickly, somehow things spiralled out of control and progressed to something neither of us had intended. I couldn't really remember how it led to what she walked in on. I was confused. Beyond anything I was utterly humiliated that she had seen me in that kind of a predicament. I imagined it must have been somewhat similar to a parent walking in, a figure of authority seeing something they really shouldn't see. McGonagall had seemed unwillingly satisfied with my response. I guess she didn't have much of a choice, she had to believe me. She kept repeating how shocked she had been with me and how could I have got myself into a situation like that, banished to my room to think about my actions until she thought of a suitable punishment for me.

_She was shocked. _ Hell, she had nothing on me. _I was reeling_.

I lay on my four poster bed staring at the Hufflepuff canopy. 'At least I'm safe here' I thought. There's no chance of me bumping into Fred while I'm prisoner in my houses domain. I began to replay everything from the start. How had it really happened? I hated Fred; he was always picking on me. But had I hated him because I secretly fancied him and he never liked me? Was that the real reason? NO! How could I like him, he was always so horrible to me. I covered my eyes with my hands wanting to forget….of course, I couldn't.

He was the one who kissed me! Hell, I'd never been kissed like that! It's like he possessed me in that moment and made me want him. I told him I hated him and with such venom.

_He kissed me_

Why did he kiss me? Was it because he wanted me or was it to be in control over me? But it wasn't just the kiss; I remembered how he ground against me with his hardness. I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment.

_He had wanted me_

My thoughts drifted to what might have happened had we not been interrupted. How far would it have gone? 'No' I thought. I couldn't comprehend that!

Being fucked my Fred Weasley in the library.

My insides tightened, my stomach danced I was suddenly feeling very lightheaded. A thought entered my mind, my dark twisted imagination conjuring up the scene before me. I was bare underneath my school skirt; he'd ripped my panties aggressively from me, left torn on the floor. His trousers and underwear were heaped at his ankles in his haste to free himself. We were no longer rubbing against each other desperate to create some kind of friction, there were no garments keeping us apart and he'd already pushed himself inside me, thrusting his whole pelvis deeper and deeper into me as my legs wrapped tightly around his strong body. And he was groaning in satisfaction with every thrust of his hips and I was making sounds, the most filthy, vulgar coarse sounds.

_Oh... no, no, no, no..._

"It would never have got that far!" I said out loud.

"What wouldn't have got that far?" a voice questioned.

I jumped up to see my roommate Sophie staring back at me inquisitively.

"Um….nothing" I stuttered.

"What's going on Claudia? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the library studying like you usually are?"

I almost choked when she said that but managed to compose myself.

"Are you okay? Something happened didn't it? You look upset"

"I'm okay, I'm fine, it's ….." I sighed and took a few seconds to think. "Oh shit Sophie, I don't know what the hell is going on…" I wailed.

Sophie looked worried and jumped up on the bed beside me.

"Claudia you're scaring me"

"I'm in trouble, I'm here because McGonagall sent me here, and I've to be punished".

"What? Shut up Claudia, you're lying. McGonagall sent you here?" she chuckled to herself "_Give me a break_"

I didn't laugh back and from the serious expression on my face she realised I was telling the truth.

"What's going on?" she asked confused.

"_You're never going to believe this_…"

"Just tell me already!" she demanded impatiently.

"You know Fred Weasley?"

"Yeah, what's he done now? Wait are you being punished because of him? Did he set you up or something? _That idiot why won't he leave you alone_ I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

"No, no Sophie…." I interrupted. "Let me speak" she nodded in compliance.

"I was in the library and I approached him after he made some sarcastic comment like he usually does. But this time I was so mad at him. I just lost it and confronted him, we started to argue. Things got very heated between us."

"Did McGonagall walk in on you fighting?"

"Eventually…_things got way out of control long before that_!"

I slowly told Sophie every excruciating detail of what happened between Fred and me in the library. Not quite believing it I, as the words spewed out my mouth. By the time I was finished the blood had completely drained from Sophie's face and her mouth was hanging open.

"McGonagall walked in on you and him….and he was…. _And you were_….HOLY SHIT!"

I just frowned and put my face in my hands trying to hide. Sophie crawled up next to me and put her arm around me.

"That has to be the most embarrassing thing I've heard and to think you're involved"

"I know …..But Sophie, it's not being caught that's freaking me out here"

"Of course" sudden realisation on her face. "What the hell is with Fred Weasley, he practically raped you!"

"He didn't attack me Sophie" I corrected.

"Okay, he overpowered you, took advantage of you; he would have…_well you know_"

"Why did he do it? He hates me"

"Well I think it's safe to say he doesn't completely hate you! There's obviously a very thin line here between love and hate! I mean if he hates you and he does that... Emotions seem to be boiling over here, and years of doing what he does to you, there must have been a reason behind it all, perhaps this is it."

"What is it?" I asked not quite catching on.

"He _wants_ you Claudia, he's always wanted you he just can't admit it to himself!"

"No way" I said in denial.

"And neither can you…."

"I can't accept that as an explanation".

"Fine, but that's what I think."

"What, happens now? He didn't seem too happy when we were caught out"

"Well we will just have to wait and see, won't we"

"You won't mention this to anyone will you?"

"You know I won't but Claudia…it's not me you should be worrying about, what's Fred going to say?"

"Oh Fuck!"


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 - SECRETS AND LIES**

It was 4pm; I walked quietly along the long corridor away from McGonagall's office to make my way back to the common room. My day so far had been rather uneventful despite the drama of the previous night. I woke very early as I didn't get much sleep to begin with, my mind did not exactly feel like slowing down and a million thoughts kept coursing through it during the night. I was mostly worrying about what was going to happen when I finally saw Fred again and when exactly that would be…?

Deciding my best course of action would be to avoid that for as long as I possibly could so I had headed down to the Great Hall before the rush for breakfast, just had a little porridge and left as quickly as possible. Lunch I completely avoided opting to hide in the grounds until my next class started.

During my classes I found it hard to concentrate on much and was nudged by Bobby on more than one occasion for staring into space for prolonged periods. I had received word from McGonagall to attend her office when my final class finished at 3pm.

"What's up with you today?" Bobby whispered. "Your acting really strange, so is Sophie come to think of it"

"Nothing is wrong with me I'm just having an off day, and Sophie isn't acting strange" I lied.

"You women confuse me!" Bobby shrugged.

I sighed when I realised he was going to drop it after that. Poor Bobby I didn't want to keep secrets from him but in this case the fewer people that knew about it the better.

At McGonagall's unfortunately it was more of the same from last night. Still just as shocked and disgusted as ever. Was I _really_ the first student she'd ever come across doing something so terrible? Or was it because it was me. She never mentioned Fred's name once or her discussion with him, only strongly advised me to avoid the 'boy' who had been involved in the_ incident_. All McGonagall did was reiterate how disappointed she was in me. My punishment was to be restricted to the grounds of Hogwarts over the weekend which meant….no Hogsmeade.

Hogsmeade! I had completely forgotten about Ernie. I hadn't seen him since the library. I hadn't even told Sophie. How was I going to explain to him why I couldn't go and see him at the weekend? What would he do if he found out about Fred and me? Would Fred tell him?

When I finally entered the common room Hufflepuffs were scattered around the place. Talking, playing board games, doing school work, had barely scanned the room when I was grabbed and dragged to the girl's staircase.

"_When_ exactly were you going to tell me about Ernie" Sophie whispered frantically.

I shrugged my shoulders and pulled a face at her.

"I kind of forgot about that after _what happened last night_." I confessed.

"He told me he's taking you to Hogsmeade at the weekend, it sounds like a date" she freaked.

"Slow down there Sophie! I'm not going to Hogsmeade this weekend - McGonagall finally gave me a _punishment_" I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Are you serious?" she sighed. "You seen Fred yet?" she whispered.

"No... Thank fully"

"Do you still want to go to Hogsmeade with Ernie?"

"Well, yeah. Last night, was a mistake, a big weird mistake".

"I mean, you don't like Fred now or anything?"

I shook my head at her.

_Don't have a flashback Claudia...don't have a flashback..._

"No way, I mean, this is Fred right? He's horrible. He hates me and I hate him."

"I don't know what he's going to do about the thing between you two so in the meantime; I think you should act like normal. Quit hiding; just do what you would do if you and Fred hadn't got down to it in the library".

"Soph" I choked incredulously.

"_In fact_" she was grinning now. "Ignore Fred completely, act like it didn't happen! Just tell Ernie you can't go to Hogsmeade because you don't feel like it but ask him to go hang out with you at the loch or something. Go out with Ernie and forget Fred"

Sophie's eyes were twinkling mischievously. I knew this look, this was a calculating look, and this was a look I should be worried about.

"What are you up to Sophie, you're the one who told me you thought Fred was in love with me now I've to ignore him" I challenged confused by her going 180 on me.

"Do you really want to talk to him? _I don't think so_. Just take my advice. I'll talk with Ernie, leave him to me. As for Fred, let him see his actions had no affect on you, let him see you with your friends even better with Ernie"

"Why with Ernie?"

"I want to see how he'll react."

"What if he says something to him?"

"He won't, I bet he won't, I bet he's not even told his brother" she assured.

She grabbed my hand.

"Now let's get down to the Great Hall and get some dinner. You go on ahead with Bobby and I'll be right behind you"

"I hate when you're like this Sophie, you've got an agenda!"

"When have I ever done anything not in your best interests" she grinned again.

"….okay then" I caved reluctantly.

Bobby and I arrived in the Great Hall and to my absolute relief there was no sign of Fred Weasley. The fact I'd not seen him once today was a little unnerving. Bobby and I sat down and had some hot bramble tea. He was staring at me with a strange expression on his face.

"What?" I asked guiltily.

"You're doing it again"

"Doing what?"

"Acting weird"

"I'm NOT"

"Whatever….where's Sophie by the way?"

"I dunno, she said she was just coming….." I looked at the doorway and as if on cue, in walked Sophie with Ernie by her side, then headed over and sat next to us, Sophie next to Bobby and Ernie next to me.

"_Look_ _who I found"_ announced Sophie as she plopped down beside Bobby grinning.

Ernie smiled sheepishly at me and I smiled back a little embarrassed.

Sophie started talking some nonsense to Bobby and Ernie leant over to whisper something to me.

"It's okay I know," he whispered.

I sat stunned and stared at him blankly.

"Sophie told me" he said.

"_Wh...what_" I choked.

"About Hogsmeade, that you can't go that McGonagall punished you for knocking over that vase"

"Vase..." I repeated trying not to have a heart attack.

"When you were running to class, the one in the corridor?" he questioned.

"_Oh right!_" I faked, glancing over to Sophie who caught my eye and smirked. "Yeah, it was an accident"

"Really unfair of McGonagall to do that Claudia but it doesn't mean we still can't hang out" he smiled.

I smiled back at him. He really was such a nice boy; nothing like that lunatic Fred Weasley. Sophie was right.

We had been talking; the four of us for a while and eating our dinner when for some reason I lifted my head and glanced up toward the entrance to the Great Hall.

_HE_ was standing there with his friends and he was staring at me. I stopped eating and instantly felt faint. I was frozen to the spot as everyone else around me carried on as normal oblivious to me; whose eyes were locked with my enemy's. Fred stared at me intensely, darkly, leaving me feeling naked. I think I even visibly gulped. His friends were soon seated not noticing Fred's actions, my heart pounded hard. He followed them and sat down but his eye's not once left mine. I wanted to pull my eye's away from him but I couldn't I felt trapped there.

"We're leaving now Claudia!"

The spell was broken and I glanced at Sophie who was waving at me.

"Going we're going. Where were you?" she laughed not realising.

I turned and looked at Ernie still in a daze. He smiled at me warmly, making me feel a little better.

"Hey, Bobby and I have something to do, we'll catch you guys later" she jumped up grinning and grabbed Bobby by the arm and quickly left.

Sophie was soooo unsubtle but thankfully this was lost on the boys who were oblivious to it.

"You finished?" Ernie asked pointing at my partially eaten meal.

"Um, yeah" I answered still a bit disorientated.

He leaned over to me and whispered.

"You want to get out of here?" he smiled.

"Definitely" I practically begged.

"Come on then" he encouraged and stood up quickly pulling my arm to follow him

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"How about a walk?" he suggested.

"Okay" I smiled.

We walked together towards the doors and a glanced back at Fred. He was still seated and he gawked at Ernie with curiosity then at me. His eyes followed the entire way out the hall, studying me and just before I passed through the doors I noticed his brother George leaning over to whisper into Fred's ear, he was staring at me TOO! I'd never noticed, I was too busy transfixed with Fred.

Oh no, don't tell me _he_knows! It took me about a third of a second to answer that question as he smirked when I looked at him.

_Definitely yes_!


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 DAMAGE CONTROL**

The wind rushed through the trees rustling thousands of leaves as we walked along the edge of the Forbidden Forest, glancing inside its depths it seemed endless and shadows cast around the ancient trees hiding all kinds of creatures, well, in my imagination they did. I'd always been very curious about the forest, drawn to its mysterious mystical side, but my fear held me back and I never dared enter to actually explore it, though I've always liked to imagine I would one day when I was feeling a little braver and my magical abilities were more finely tuned.

Another rush of wind flew around the ancient trees and directly on us making my curls dance around my face and I shivered wrapping my arms around me.

"Are you cold?" Ernie asked.

"I'm okay" I smiled. "It's just the breeze".

"You sure?" he asked again.

"Really"

"Because, we can go back"

"No really! I'm okay!" I smiled again trying to reassure him.

He seemed happy with that and we carried on walking, we'd been wandering for nearly an hour and hadn't really spoken much since we left the Great Hall. I'd been thinking about George and the expression on his face when I'd looked at him. The thought of the two brothers discussing my antics in the library was beyond a doubt wholly cringe worthy. They made me shiver more than the breeze from the woods. George seemed like the more sensible of the twins…if that were possible. Compared to Fred he was I guess, I mean, unlike his stupid brother, George never really bothered me, I don't think he ever really took much notice of me and anytime he was witness to one of his brothers taunts aimed at me he sort of was in the background, he never was much of a participant.

"Oh please don't let George start teasing me now because he knows all about me and his brother" I thought.

Then again, reflecting on the situation, the whole idea of being teased in general was not much of a threat anymore especially from a Weasley!

I had just as much on Fred as he had on me now! What would his little fan club of fellow Gryffindors think if their ring leader had hooked up with his main victim and source of entertainment? Come to think of it, Mr smooth talking Fred was the one who forced himself on (_unintentionally willingly participant_) me! In his moment of weakness! He was the one who instigated the entire debauched affair! Yeah...HE WAS!Why should I be worried what people might do or think, what's Fred going to do? He should be the one who's worried. He's the one who's lowered himself by getting involved with me. If he goes in for the attack on me now, I have some excellent ammo in retaliation. The sudden realisation of the situation had me smiling from ear to ear.

I'm not the victim anymore! I'll be ready for him next time he launches a tirade on me!

Glancing at Ernie I was surprised to see him watching me; he had a small smile on his face.

"What?" I asked curiously

"What are you thinking?"

"Oh! Um, nothing…..I just realised something that's all"

"Oh really what was that?" he urged.

"Um, just that…"

Trying desperately to change the subject from my thoughts of Fred…

"I'm really glad you asked me to come on this walk" I continued meekly

Okay _not really_ what I was thinking…but it was true though!

He smiled at that and then to my surprise took my hand in his and carried on walking. I watched him intently as we headed back to Hogwarts main grounds. "He's such a nice guy; I can't believe he actually likes me" Then my mind wandered back to what Sophie said about forgetting Fred and moving things on with Ernie. I suddenly stopped dead making Ernie turn around and look at me, and as he was about to ask me what was wrong I stepped forward whilst pulling him by the hand back towards me and leaned up to give him a chaste kiss on the lips.

Now it was Ernie's turn to look surprised with me. I guess after the _Fred fiasco_, I was losing some of my inhibitions! Also I wanted to let Ernie know that I liked him and I needed to get Fred off my mind **ASAP!**

He just stared at me and then he slowly smiled and brought his hand up to the side of my face and leaned forward to kiss me back. Ernie's kiss started of chaste as well but then when he didn't pull away I opened my mouth a little and he deepened the kiss. This kiss was nothing like the ones from the library with 'you know who'. Ernie was not forceful and hurried he was gentle and slow…it was lovely. His thumb caressed my cheek soothingly as if he genuinely cared about me.

Again; nothing like the harshness of that '_red head_'

After a while we reluctantly parted looking at each other in the eyes. His eyes were kind and he looked contently at me then sighed.

"I have to go, I have a late Quidditch Practice to get to; I really don't want to go!" he excused.

I smiled at him.

"It's fine; really, I don't want you to go into trouble….on you go!" I urged him nudging my head towards the big doors that would lead Ernie back into Hogwarts.

He smiled again before taking hold of my face with two hands and pulling me back in for another kiss.

"I'll see you soon?" he invited.

"Yes" I assured.

And then he turned and ran towards the doors and was gone. Obviously he was already late for that practice.

I turned around and sat alone on a stone bench looking on to the grounds and felt in a bit of a daze. Staring into space, I must have looked like I was in a bit of a dream world and I smiled to myself relaxed and happy. It was dusk now the sun was setting and darkness was not far away.

"Wait till I tell Sophie this, she will be very pleased with herself" I thought.

I continued to stare at nothing lost in my thoughts.

**"**_**You move on quickly**_**?"…..**

My breath caught in my throat as I suddenly noticed a glint of red from the corner of my eye.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8 - FRATERNISING WITH THE ENEMY**

"_**You move on quickly?"…..**_

My breath caught in my throat as I suddenly noticed a glint of red from the corner of my eye.

My stomach churned and I turned suddenly to look at Fred but was startled to discover none other than George Weasley. I should have realised…..George's voice, though very similar to Fred's was just that bit deeper. I always could easily tell the brothers apart; even though they were identical they had very subtle differences in their features. George's being that bit harder and masculine than his brothers, I guess that's why Fred got more girls than George. Fred had softer features and looked more 'pretty' even kind…..looks can be so misleading.

My reaction was instant relief!

I really didn't want to see or speak to Fred Weasley anytime soon and especially when I was all alone.

I let out the breath I hadn't realised I was holding in and stared at George who was leaning casually against a boulder staring right back at me with a smug shit eating grin on his face. I really didn't want to do this now. I just pulled a face and stood up to walk away….

"Leaving so soon?_ And we didn't even have our nice little chat..." _he tutted.

He actually tutted

I had my back to him and I scowled to myself at his stupid remark then turned back to glare at him.

_"__Why the hell would we be having a nice little chat?"___I snarled back sarcastically.

He straightened up and put his hands up in the air towards me in an over animated defensive gesture….

"Hey don't go snapping at me I'm not Fred!" he laughed, getting some kind of amusement out of the situation.

I continued to glare and shook my head.

"What do you want? Why can't you and your retarded brother just leave me the hell alone?"

He stopped grinning and kind of frowned, slowly he began walking toward me.

"HEY…I'm not here to have a go at you so just relax okay" he said in an apologetic tone.

I looked back suspiciously at him, tilting my head suspiciously.

"Then what do you want!" I asked impatiently!

"Like I said before…..you move on quickly?"

I frowned shaking my head in frustration.

"You're just the same as him" I seethed. "Leave me alone George"

I started walking away when George yelled back.

"Hey, I never approved of the way Fred obsessively annoyed you. Like I said …I'm not him!"

I stopped again and turned back around to face him.

"If you never approved of the way Fred annoyed me all these years then why'd you stand back and let him do it? ….. You're full of shit"

"I stood back and let him do it because___you_ never stood up for yourself" he shrugged.

I was bit taken aback when he said that and just looked at him lost for words.

"Why'd you let him pick on you that whole time? Why'd you let him get away with it? If you're looking for someone to blame start blaming yourself Claudia".

I just shook my head at him silently, I could feel my eye's watering at the realisation that everything he was saying was true!

"Look Claudia…..you're an easy target for people like Fred, you should have put him in his place from day one"

"_Just like that it's that easy is it? For someone like me!_ I'm not like you and your brother, I don't crave attention and I'm not full of myself" my voice a sounding a little unsteady.

"_Yeah, yeah, you're the quiet girl, your shy …..We all know that_! If you're so shy Claudia then why did you finally confront Fred last night eh?"

"So he told you about that then did he, bet you had a good old laugh about it"

"Well I was quite shocked at the outcome of it all if that's what you're implying."

"Oh I can imagine….the sordid shit he's probably told you, you should remember that…..it's a load of shit most of what he's said"

"What part is that then? Was that the part where you told him to 'Go Fuck Himself' and finally stood up to him or the part when Fred couldn't face the truth and lost control?"

I shook my head at him, confused at what he'd said.

"Oh I can't take anymore of this ….. 'Truth'….. 'Lost control?' What?"

George sighed.

"Listen Claudia I know what happened last night, I know everything. Fred's my twin; we don't have any secrets. There are things I know that you have no idea about. But we are not going there right now…..we'll leave that discussion for another time"

Now I was really confused…but he continued.

"Fred was raging last night when I saw him; he was so angry with McGonagall and well…he's on the war path. Say's he blames you!"

"Me? What did I do? He was the one who…"

George cut me off to continue.

"Look the details don't matter here, like I said you don't know the whole story or truth, you don't know Fred…._perhaps things are going to change there..."_

That part was more to himself than with me.

"The guys pissed off….end of story. My advice to you is, give as good as you get Claudia"

And with that George shrugged and started to walk away.

"WAIT!" I yelled back and jogged towards him.

"What? Why are you doing this? I don't understand"

He stared at me but then instead of answering asked another question.

"What's with you and Ernie by the way, when did you two start being an item?"

"_What?_Just answer my question" I demanded.

"Answer mine first!" he challenged.

"It just started…. I like Ernie not that it's any of your business"

"_Ahh... but I think it just might be._And what does good old Ernie, think of you and my brother hooking up in the library last night?"

I grimaced at his words.

"He knows nothing about it, and I want to keep it that way, I want to forget it ever happened! Besides, we didn't hook up; I was not in any way a willing participant"

"Really not quite telling the truth there Claudia are you? I didn't realise you could be so feisty"

"WHAT!"I bit back.

He kind of chuckled to himself.

"And to answer your question….maybe I'm trying to redeem myself by advising you on some home truths. Perhaps I let my brother carry on his little charade with you a little too long. I'm making amends so to speak"

"It's a bit late for that".

"Better late than never" he laughed. "Besides, you had to make the first move, you're the one who confronted Fred last night, I'm just helping you out a little" he leaned toward me.

"Keep confronting him. You're stronger than you think!"

And with that….he turned and walked steadily away out of sight, leaving me in an emotionally drained and confused state. I stood completely perplexed at the entire conversation.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9 - WRATH OF A WEASLEY**

A week had passed since my encounter with George and my situation with Fred had gone no further forward. In fact I had barely seen Fred at all, it's like the guy had done a complete disappearing act! The only times I had seen him were brief and always at a distance. The only clue I had to his resentment and loathing of me was the way he would look at me, it was etched across his face as his eyes bore into mine. But he never came anywhere near; it was like he was avoiding me completely!

_Where was this revenge_?

Contrary to what George had said….he had not been on the war path at all. What was Fred Weasley up to? His behaviour didn't come as a relief, it made me more nervous…it was now a guessing game as to what was going on inside that calculating mind of his, guaranteed he was planning something. I still believed George's warning and I knew at some point Fred was bound to follow through.

I never told Sophie about George, I don't know why? I guess I thought things would be simpler for me if I left that part out, I had told her though all about Ernie to whom she was ecstatic about, maybe a little too excited. The success of her matchmaking plan had worked out perfectly, she had only wanted me to have someone in my life and the fact Ernie and I were moving forward with such momentum she had almost forgotten about Fred completely.

I wish I could forget about Fred also, I should be forgetting about him.

Things with Ernie were going really well, we were definitely a couple now and every time I was with him I could never understand why he liked me but I threw myself into the relationship with no reservations, I never hid my affection from Ernie but was I doing it for the wrong reasons? Was I just doing this to get that red head out of my life for good; to forget him?

I'm sure part of the reason for Fred's avoidance of me was due to the fact that Ernie was ever present fixture by my side.

It was 4pm. Ernie was walking with me hand in hand along one of the old stone passageways in the castle. Topic of conversation was Quidditch and the upcoming match this weekend. Ernie was just buzzing about it, excited about the game; he was a Beater for the Hufflepuff team and had been attending practices all week.

"We're going to win! I just know it! We've been playing so well lately and I'm telling you Claudia that 'Gryffindor' are in for some shock" he said hurriedly

"_Gryffindor"_

Catching my attention

"Yep, they've got such a skilful reputation but I've got a good feeling about Saturday"

Ernie was going to be playing Gryffindor on Saturday and with Fred Weasley in the team; a Beater like Ernie, this was surely going to be a disaster! I hope Fred's not going to give Ernie a hard time during the match just to get at me. Fred was pretty ruthless and the thought of Ernie being at the receiving end was not at all comforting. I frowned at the thought.

"What's the matter Claudia?" Ernie noticing

"Oh, nothing…..it's just"

Think of something Claudia!_ Change the subject_

"I'm just missing you is all, thinking of you going to all those practices. I just want you all to myself"

"Awe, you're so sweet" he cooed

He stopped to face me and grabbed both my hands whilst pushing me back toward the hard stone wall. Lowering his mouth he began to kiss my neck tenderly while whispering to me.

"I want you all to myself too….your all mine!" he said softly.

"That tickles" I giggled like a little girl.

He began kissing me gently on my lips before his tongue pushed past them to deepen the kiss. We would have remained kissing for a while if it hadn't been for the loud footsteps echoing up the passageway towards us. Ernie broke away from me turning his head to see who was coming, I was too busy fascinated with his full lips which were now damp and swollen to pay attention to anything else, but wish I had when I head Ernie's next words….

"Hey Fred, how's it going?" Ernie greeted cheerfully.

Horrified, I turned my head to see Fred standing only a few feet away.

He said nothing in return and glared at me before focusing acutely on Ernie.

"Shouldn't you be at your practice Ernie, you don't want _distractions_ affecting your game" he said bluntly.

Ernie just laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, but some distractions are worth it!" was his response.

I just stood in complete silence transfixed with Fred. This was the closest I'd been to him since last week, since the library. My stomach flipped as I tried to look indifferent but my hands began sweating and a rush of goose bumps crawled over my skin.

_"__You think__?"_ Fred asked bitterly.

This was so awkward and I was just cringing, wanting it to be over as soon as possible.

"I'll be seeing you around then" Fred grunted, sounding more like a threat.

He was looking at me when he said it but Ernie was oblivious.

"See you Fred!" Ernie called back as Fred brushed past and stomped steadily along the passageway out of sight.

"Not a happy bunny" laughed Ernie "Did you see that?"

"Um…" I gulped. "What do you mean?" I asked….slightly shaky.

"Have you not heard Claudia?"

"Heard what?"

"Fred's punishment!" he laughed

I think my face turned a paler shade of white at Ernie's words.

"Um, what are you talking about?" I panicked.

"Fred's apparently been banned from playing in the next two Quidditch matches!"

"Why?" I was shocked.

"McGonagall did it! _Can you believe it_? He's so pissed off! Seemingly he's known since last week but only told the Gryffindor team today and everyone went nuts. There's no way in hell Gryffindors going to win on Saturday, not even with their golden Harry Potter. They need Fred Weasley!"

"Err…Ernie, why's Fred been punished?"

"That's the best part, nobody knows and he won't tell anyone! He's such an idiot, he probably played a prank on old McGonagall and she caught him and flipped out"

"_Oh right_" I practically squeaked; desperately trying to hide my guilty knowledge.

"Hey" he shrugged. "I kind of do have to run off now to practice"

"Okay" I said dazedly

"Sorry to kiss and run again, I'll catch up with you later in the common room"

A quick peck and off was Ernie, racing down the passageway late for Quidditch Practice again.

'Great' I thought. Why'd McGonagall have to punish Fred with a Quidditch ban! He's definitely planning some kind of a revenge on me, there's no way he's going to take all that flack from his friends and team mates and let me off the hook. I'm definitely going to suffer the wrath of a Weasley!

I decided the only thing to do for now would be to get back to the common room and lie low. I hurried along the stone floor staring at my feet lost in my thoughts, turning a corner I walked straight into something very hard and very solid. Slightly dazed I glanced up to be faced with red fiery hair hanging around features laced in bitterness and loathing.

I gasped.

He grabbed hold of my shoulder with one hand keeping me in place, his fingers curled around and dug into my skin.

"I think this is long overdue Claudia..._would you agree?_" growled Fred.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10 - HUNTER AND THE HUNTED**

He grabbed hold of my shoulder with one hand, keeping me in place, his fingers curled around and dug into my flesh.

"I think this is long overdue Claudia….._would you agree_?" growled Fred.

Speechless and slightly bewildered I stood with my mouth gaping open, imprisoned to the spot I stood upon. I gulped. My eyes cast over him briefly and in that moment his face was pensive, he looked down on me with a steady, condemned stare.

"I've been waiting…" he muttered while giving me the once-over, scrutinizing me, "For the opportunity to catch you"

Catch me? I hadn't realised I was being hunted. I shuddered.

His hand gripped so tightly on my shoulder, his hold secure, ensuring I was not leaving any time soon.

"But it turns out that has been more problematic than I'd anticipated; your not alone too often these days are you Claudia?"

I bit my bottom lip and just glared back up at him, waiting for what he had to say.

Fred stared back at me with probing eye's as if he were trying to pick me apart. Kneading my shoulder painfully he leaned down bringing his face closer to mine. I let out a nervous breath while attempting to remain calm trying to not let him see that his ambush had frightened me.

"Here we are, finally alone and I have a _hell of __lot_ of things I have to say to you little one" he warned bitterly.

I swallowed uncomfortably, terrified.

But then from nowhere I remembered my conversation with George and his words….. '_give as good as you get Claudia_"…. "_Keep confronting him, you're stronger than you think_!" I took a deep breath before speaking.

"Well get the hell on with it!" I snapped back at him.

Fred's eyes immediately widened and he swayed back slightly before sneering and leaning forward again.

"Very well then….but let's find somewhere a little more private shall we? We don't want anyone interrupting this time…_do we Claudia_?" he said venomously.

He turned me by the shoulder which he had a hold of and started forcing me along another passageway, before pushing me down some dark damp stairs until finally we came to an older part of the castle that lay unused and empty. I'd allowed him to do it because I needed this to be over one way or another.

We stood at an old dimly lit landing between the stairs; it was cold and drafty making me shiver. Fred glared at me in silence, his hand still fixed upon my shoulder.

I sighed. "You can let go of me now, I'm not going anywhere"

He sneered at me before shrugging but did release me; I abruptly took a step back from him before reaching up to rub my shoulder.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah it does actually…._not that I'm surprised_"

"Good!" he snapped.

"_So charming of you_" I said bitterly.

"So…."

"So…get on with it!" I barked with false bravado.

"Okay, I'll get on with it…" he came towards me and I unconsciously backed up against the wall.

"You caused me a lot of grief you little witch! Have you any idea what that bitch McGonagall has done to me?" he hissed as he began his tirade.

"_I do actually_…..I heard all about it"

"Yeah, and right now I have the entire Quidditch Team pissed at me, my brother isn't talking to me all because I can't play the next two matches, do you have any idea what that means?" he erupted.

"Hufflepuffs going to kick your ass on Saturday" I smirked.

I instantly regretted my words when I saw his reaction.

His face screwed up in disgust the rage was unmistakable.

"_You little_…" he reviled.

Fred grabbed my face with both of his large hands, his fingers pressed into my flesh pinching at it, his hands trembling with rage.

You think this is funny do you…..DO YOU!" He screamed at me.

Now I was scared. And Fred was actually hurting me, his grip too hard.

"STOP IT FRED! STOP" I begged.

He immediately released me, his hands falling at his sides like dead weights as he paced backward away from me. He was breathless and looked confused; frowning before turning his back on me, striding back and forth a couple of times in frustration.

"Why do you always have to get so physical; why do you have to hurt me?" I wailed, my distress at his actions forcing its way to the surface.

I hid my face in my hands as I gulped down air because I didn't want him to see the tears that threatened to spill from my eyes.

"If you'd just kept your trap shut none of this would have happened" he grunted.

I pulled my hands away to stare at him in disbelief.

"_My trap shut?_What the hell are you on about now? You're deluded Fred" I spit angrily.

My own distress morphing into outrage

"You had to answer me back; you had to wind me up in that library" he muttered caustically.

"Fuck you Fred! I'm the one who did nothing wrong. This is all you're doing; you're the one who started this not me. All I did was challenge you, confront you. If you're looking for someone to blame_…__blame yourself"_

Remembering Georges words

Fred gave me a scorned look when I said that. Shaking his head he stalked back towards me with a studying gaze.

"That's exactly the same thing George said to me" he accused.

He continued to inspect me, his eyebrows furrowed and I wondered what he was thinking.

"Tell me Claudia? Has my brother been talking with you?"

I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. Fred looked at me curiously.

"Um…um …..NO! _Why would your brother be talking to me_? If you believe that then you're more deficient than I thought…..seriously!" I denied while shaking my head and giving him the most incredulous look I could muster.

Fred leaned back casting his eyes over me, like he was marking me.

"Nonetheless…we still have unfinished business here between us"

"And what would that be?"

"The fact you're walking around with your rosy little life; punishment free. Why should I get all the grief?"

"I was punished" I defended.

"_Oh restricted to the grounds for one weekend_….some punishment that is_,__for a loser like you! _Not like you'll be going anywhere anyway_"_

"You are one cheeky bastard …. How did you know about that?"

"I know plenty" he bragged.

"Really, I know a lot of things too" I hissed

"_Oh this should be good_"

"That you're such a pussy you didn't have the balls to tell your own brother about your _boohoo_Quidditch ban until today! That I find amusing, _and now he's not talking to you, what a shame_!"

Fred growled viciously before shoving me against the wall. He grabbed my chin between his fingers and jerked my face up to his.

"You want to know something Knight? You're nothing but a slut" his accusation was malevolent and noxious.

I slapped him hard across the face when he said that. He released me only to bring his hand up to his now scarlet cheek, trying to rub the pain away. My own hand stung from the strike I'd laid upon him.

Eye's wide, he stared at me in disbelief.

I'd had enough by now and began to run up the stairs racing along the passageway, then I heard his footsteps and realised he was right behind me. In the distance I noticed one of the prefects doing the rounds and I tried to run faster knowing that as soon as they'd see me then Fred would back off the chase and give up letting me go for now. But I wasn't fast enough. Fred grabbed my upper arm and I let out a yelp and he brought his other hand over my mouth and my yelp turned into a muffled groan.

He pulled me back around a corner and out of sight. He popped his head around to watch the prefect whilst holding me captive, his arm wrapped around me, holding me to him and my back was flush against his chest, his other hand still silenced me. After a few moments he leaned down and whispered to me.

"Your prefects gone now" and carefully removed his palm from my mouth. "So don't bother yelling out!" he warned.

"I hate you! I hate you!" I groaned defeated.

He turned me around so he could look at me.

"I can't believe you slapped me!" he bit out.

"I'm NOT a slut" I was spent, emotions from our entire altercation finally catching up with me.

My voice was broken and my breaths were fast and short. I could feel the tears in my eyes ready spill over.

Suddenly Fred's face softened as if finally realising that the situation had gone too far. His eyes were quickly mournful and I could see remorse in them.

That was the last straw, I was crying now, and let the tears fall freely down my cheeks. I just stared at him silently.

"Don't" he said quietly. "Stop crying!"

I bit my lip. He brought his hand up to my face and tried to wipe some of the tears away.

"Stop it" he pleaded guiltily.

"Why do you do this? Why do you hate me so much?" I whispered.

There was no pretence in my tone, no smart arse comment; all I could do was be honest now.

Fred said nothing and then he leant down and brushed his lips against mine and I gasped.

"Just stop crying and your free to go!" he said quietly against my mouth.

In that moment Fred looked different to me, his eyes were sympathetic and he seemed weak and not intimidating. He looked sad, his eyes were so melancholy. Before I knew what I was doing I leaned up and kissed him on the mouth, Fred let out a sigh and kissed me back. Opening my mouth I pushed my tongue into his and he responded by holding my face in his hands, gently this time. I began to explore his mouth tasting him again; this kiss was different from the one in the library. It was intense but gentle, Fred wasn't forceful.

The feel of his lips again, something about them something about our mouths kissing did strange things to me. After everything that happened after all that he'd said to me and his rough handedness I could not bring myself to stop kissing him. He tasted like coffee and chocolate, his mouth was warm, the feel of his tongue dancing with mine; exploring each other. My abdomen tightened, my insides coiled up so tightly I didn't understand. His thumb rubbed against my cheek as we kissed, it felt nice; his touch was so tender. I sighed into his mouth and Fred tilted my head back further to deepen the kiss even more. This was so intimate, so compassionate. I felt overwhelmed and my fingers grasped and crawled their way up his neck behind his hair as I tugged and scratched gently. Fred whimpered.

I suddenly pulled away realising what I was actually doing. I stood back unsure of what to do next. Fred just looked at me not saying a word.

We were both breathless.

His face was calm and showed no real emotions. But his eyes….they looked anxious.

Shaking my head I felt I bit bewildered.

"I…I have to go now!" I muttered.

And I walked away leaving him standing there silently watching me. I could feel his eyes on my back and even when I must have disappeared out of his sight I felt like he was still watching. Heading back to the common room I brushed my fingers against my lips.

"What the hell was that Claudia?" I whispered to myself.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11 - HOSTILITY AT HOGSMEADE**

Before I knew it Saturday had come and the day of the big Quidditch match Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. The gossip doing the rounds before and during the game was the participant ban of Beater for Gryffindor; Fred Weasley. Much speculation was made as to the cause of such a severe and personal punishment for the very popular Fred. His brother was still not talking to him and either were most of the team. Perhaps then it should not have been much of a surprise that Fred didn't even bother to turn up and witness how Hufflepuff kicked some serious Gryffindor ass and won the game! Ernie was amazing and performed brilliantly, and I for the first time since attending Hogwarts, actually felt accepted and involved with my peers.

Everyone knew now that I was dating Ernie McMillan and some girls actually seemed jealous….I couldn't believe it. _Jealous of me!_It was like I was in some parallel universe. Ernie waved at me a couple of times and I thought I was just going to wet myself with excitement, well not literally. _Don't think I'd be too popular then!_Sophie, Bobby and I all stood and screamed our heads off; it was one of the best day's ever.

Life was great, everything was perfect. Just as long as I didn't think about...'him', just as long as I pretended that I'd not done something so terrible and was secretly a cheater.

Claudia Knight...cheater! It made me shudder.

I'd not seen Fred since our last fight and that stupid thing I did in the passageway of the castle.

_Oh…why the hell did I do that_?

Why did I kiss that asshole? He had me in tears and I bloody kissed him! If Sophie knew about that she'd just die. My life was great now and I nearly screwed it up again. All because I allowed that bully to get inside my head and confuse me with his mind games.

_Yeah, I'm definitely over it_, I'm forgetting about Fred Weasley, _I mean _…..I've forgotten about him…_I have!_

Why would I even waste my time thinking about him; the bully. I've got Ernie, and he's popular…..he likes me. Fred's just…well Fred's just…oh he's a stupid idiot.

_Oh Claudia would you just stop thinking about him!_

But every time I closed my eyes I could feel his mouth on mine and I despised myself for it because deep down, it made me feel good.

We were now all in Hogsmeade, 'we' being most of Hufflepuff! Everyone was celebrating and we were stuffed inside The Three Broomsticks like sardines. Butterbeer and snacks cluttered the chunky wooden tables; people were laughing and yelling over each other to be heard whilst discussing the amazing game play. Some of the discussions drifted off to Fred Weasley though, I couldn't help overhearing people trying to guess at what he'd done? How things may have turned out differently if he'd been allowed to play today.

"Are you listening to that, about Fred?" yelled Ernie to me, trying to be heard over the chorus of people.

I pulled a face and shook my head pretending not to know and appear disinterested.

"They think Gryffindor might have won if he'd been playing" he explained.

"Well that's just rubbish. He's not so great. A lot of fuss about nothing"

Ernie laughed.

"Exactly" he winked at me.

Leaning over he gave me a big kiss and some of his team mates began to wolf whistle at us. I could feel my cheeks turning red but was distracted when Sophie started nudging me under the table with a big stupid grin on her face, she was practically about to give me the thumbs up when I kicked her. I sat there watching the scene in front of me, everyone laughing and enjoyed themselves and there was me being right in the middle of it all. To think just a few weeks ago I was sooo not 'this'. I would have died if I'd had to walk into a packed Three Broomsticks and just sat there feeling out of place trying not to look completely retarded. But now because of Ernie and other situations or a certain 'red head' here I was living this different life now. It made me feel a little strange and I wasn't really smiling anymore, I just felt melancholy and it confused me.

But those feelings were soon forgotten about when I heard Sophie…..

"You gotta be fucking kidding me….." she muttered.

I glanced over at her to see her focused on the door, I nearly vomited into my mouth from shock when I spotted Fred standing there stoic and emotionless. His brows slightly furrowed as he surveyed the scene in front of him, eyes searching the room when suddenly they fell on me and his search stopped.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck" I thought.

I glanced back at Sophie giving her a 'help me' look! Last interaction she knew of Fred and I was the library, she was still waiting to see what he was going to do after that. She just stared at me but then her eyes grew wider and she mouthed…. "He's coming over"

I swallowed hard and just stared down at my butterbeer like it was the most interesting thing I'd ever seen.

"Oh Fred" I heard Ernie announce. "What are you doing here? Come join us for a drink… I think you may need one old chap" he laughed teasingly.

I cautiously tilted my head up to see Fred glaring at Ernie and then me.

"_Celebrating are we_" he said through purse lips.

"Now, now Fred no hard feelings, we owe you a drink for not being on the pitch today" he laughed again, while offering Fred a swig of his butterbeer.

Fred smacked the butterbeer away from him and right out of Ernie's hand, it crashed onto the ground with a loud clatter, spilling the contents all over the floor. A bunch of people stopped what they were doing and all attention seemed to fall upon us.

I felt my heart jump up into my mouth, I was absolutely mortified, and I was dreading what would happen next.

Ernie jumped up to confront Fred. Though Ernie was not as tall as Fred, he was tall enough to take him on. He shoved Fred back making him almost snarl.

"What the hell's your problem mate" yelled Ernie, I'd never seen him angry.

"Get your hand off me" ordered Fred smacking Ernie's hand away.

Bobby jumped up and tried to get between them both, pushing at Fred.

"Back the fuck off Fred" yelled Bobby.

"Get out of my face" responded Fred. "Who was talking to you?" he sneered at Bobby.

"I was you big moron!" challenged Bobby.

I sat cringing…. 'Oh shut up Bobby' I thought.

"I'm warning you. Sit back down you stupid little git or you'll regret it!" growled Fred.

I just sat with my mouth hanging open at what I was witnessing.

"You're making a big mistake coming in here starting trouble Fred when the place is packed with Hufflepuffs" announced Ernie "Who will back you up? Your own house isn't even talking to you" he warned gravely.

Fred came back towards Ernie and looked like he was about to hit him when he glanced in my direction and no doubt saw the look of absolute horror on my face. He seemed to change his mind and just stared menacingly at us all.

"Enjoy your little celebration people while it lasts because believe me, it won't be happening again….I will be back on the pitch soon and then you'll remember why Gryffindor always win!"

"Oh bugger off you loser" said a cocky Bobby, maybe he'd drank a few too many butterbeers.

"You Hufflepuffs are pathetic wimps…you celebrate out of a fluke! You're just a bunch of losers!" And then he stormed back out again.

People sat stunned and I was visibly vibrating with nerves.

"What the hell was that all about?" Bobby was asking Ernie.

"What a fucking sore loser, can you believe him" stated Ernie.

Then the place erupted into a frenzy of gossip

I sat there numb and furious with Fred. Sophie was checking to see if Bobby was okay and everyone was asking Ernie what it was all about as he shook his head utterly confused. I was absolutely livid with anger at the entire embarrassing display. I suddenly jumped up and walked right out the pub unnoticed by everyone. As the door opened and I stepped out on to the street the cool air hit me like a wall. It was dark and the lit lamps were scattered around Hogsmeade creating a candle like glow. I ran down the street looking for him and when I turned the corner and glanced down a lane I spotted Fred marching along it near the end, heading back in the direction of Hogwarts. I raced into the darkness and caught up with him.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING IDIOT YOU KNOW THAT?"I yelled at him out of breath.

He stopped dead and turned around to glare at me.

"What was that for? Why'd you do that? You made yourself look so stupid!" I snapped.

"If you had a brain inside that little head of yours Knight you would have stayed put in that pub" he growled at me.

"You really are an asshole Fred aren't you?"

He slammed me into the wall knocking the wind out of me.

_Fuck!_

"DON'T"he threatened….

Both his hands leaning against the wall as he hung over me and I was trapped.

"_Don't push me Knight_…I'm already so pissed off to point I will certainly do something that you'll be sorry" he spat.

I knew I should have been scared by his temper, by his heavy handedness again but I still went on and pushed. I couldn't stop myself.

"Why did you do that back there?" I whispered.

"I'm so mad at you right now, you're sitting there…..acting like something you're not, being somewhere you don't belong and they're all celebrating…and what about me? I'm the one who is still being punished because of you. I wish I'd never met you!"

_Oh no, you did not just say that to me._

"Sounds ironic to me….you finally get a taste of your own medicine Fred….._how does it feel to be the unpopular one now_?" I hissed.

I was angry; the words were out my mouth before I could think.

Fred closed in, his lips hovered over mine, and he was right in my face.

"I say it's about times we evened things out don't you Claudia" he sneered.

My heart was drumming way too fast, my breaths were shallow, my eyes suddenly glued to his lips.

Fred grinned crookedly, a knowing menacing grin and licked his lips; my stomach tightened and lurched toward him.

"What are you going to do?" I breathed.

But before he could answer he was dragged back and I heard the smack as Ernie's fist collided with his face.

"Get away from her you bastard!"

Fred nearly fell back but managed to keep standing, I gasped when I saw the trickle of blood run from the corner of his mouth.

Fred stalked towards Ernie ready to retaliate.

"You little fucker you're going to regret that" he snarled.

"STOP IT! …..STOP" I screamed.

Both did stop and looked at me.

Ernie stepped towards me and pulled me to him.

"Are you okay, did he hurt you? …..What did he do to you?"

"I…..I …."

Fred was staring at me incredulously.

"I came out to confront him that's all, for making a scene"

"Your pathetic you know that?" Ernie snapped back round to Fred "You're twice the size of her and you were threatening her".

Fred started to laugh and we both looked at him stunned.

"You're a stupid bastard Ernie…you want to know the truth? _Because I'm more than willing to tell you….believe me_…_I'm just dying to get__this__off my chest"_

I looked at Fred petrified and started shaking my head at him. But he just grinned back at me.

"Tell me Ernie….._You want to know the truth?"_

"What truth? ….What are you going on about?" asked Ernie angrily as he stood with his arms around me protectively.

"Well…let me see, it's all very relevant to tonight events…shall we start at the beginning?" he announced looking at me, still smiling but it didn't reach his eyes. It was an empty cold and callous smile.

I was shivering and shaking my head. I mouthed the words "Fred please don't" to him. And he opened his mouth to speak when ….

"FRED!"…..

We all turned around to see George standing at the end of the dark lane, watching us all. He slowly walked up and approached Fred standing before him, both brothers just staring at each other.

George put his hand on Fred's shoulder firmly.

"Let us just get out of here…_OKAY!"_

Fred stared at him for the longest time before turning to walk away silently. George was right next to him and gave Ernie a brief look as if to say it was all over. Then he glanced at me with a knowing look and nodded subtly. I gave him a solemn smile in return as a thank you and then they both disappeared.

Ernie looked down at me then pulled me into a hug.

"It's over, it's okay!" he tried to comfort me not fully realising what had really happened.

"Let's just go back to the pub; I want to forget about this" I mumbled.

And we both slowly walked back towards the glow of Hogsmeade.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12 - BLOOD BROTHERS**

**(Fred's POV)**

We walked in silence for a while but we did not head in the direction of the castle, we took a detour and ended up sitting on the shore of the loch. It was George who lead me there as I followed, I guess he thought maybe the still water would encourage calmness within me….but my blood was still boiling inside my veins with confined rage and anger that my brother had forced into suppression when escorting me from Hogsmeade.

George's perfect timing had prevented me in the satisfaction of Ernie learning the truth about _his precious little Claudia_. A suitable revenge I say, especially for the split lip the asshole gave me. I should have just punched him right away; I would have done a lot more damage than he did to me. I should have told him about Claudia, I don't think he would have been too quick to defend her if he knew what she'd been up to behind his back with me!

I gave George a quick glance; he was sitting down next to me on the sand, staring at the water. He was silent, not a sound from him. He looked deep in thought….probably waiting for me to say the first word.

_Though it should be him, h_e's the one who's been ignoring me because of the Quidditch ban….I expected the rest of the team to be pissed and over react but not my own brother. The humiliation of the whole school knowing too was just the icing on the cake but his behaviour felt like a betrayal and it angered me even more. I could feel myself scowling at him when he turned giving me and expectant look.

"What?" I snapped at him.

George sighed and lowered his eyes before meeting mine again.

"What was all that back there?"

I wiped what was left of the blood from my lips with my hand showing it to him in a blunt manner.

"What…this?" George's face screwed up a little. "This was a little present from Ernie to me….._wasn't that nice of him_?" I said sarcastically.

"What did you do? …What were you doing in that lane with Claudia?" George wasn't interested in my smart arse remarks and just wanted the facts"

"What do you care George? _Your not talking to me, remember_?"

He shook his head at me impatiently.

"Come on Fred…..enough for now. I was upset with you and under the circumstances I think it's allowed, you're my twin brother and you couldn't even tell me that you weren't playing today, you let everyone down with your lies…..

He sighed again.

"But we need to talk about what just happened okay" he stressed.

Although I was still angry with George, I was relieved that we were on speaking terms again, I decided to let it go for now.

"They only won because I couldn't play" I announced moodily.

"Hufflepuff…..they won because we didn't have enough time as a team to decide a game plan with you not in it! But yes, they won Fred" he acknowledged.

"They were all in The Three Broomsticks, rubbing it in, celebrating and she was right there in the middle of it all! When she's the reason it happened. How is she the one who's 'Little Miss Popular' all of a sudden with her damn Quidditch player boyfriend, who plays the same bloody position as me and I'm the one being the fucking loner George huh? ….I was bloody pissed off! I think I had good reason to be. So I mouthed off in the pub and I left. _Then she bloody appears in the land after me_"

"But why did he punch you Fred?"

"Because the idiot turns up and tries to play hero when he see's us together"

"You were going tell him about you and Claudia? I saw that much"

"What were you doing there?" I realised.

"I came looking for you, I had a feeling you'd do something….I turned up after he punched you".

"I should have told him about Claudia, I would have if you'd not stopped me"

George raised his eyebrows at me.

"You know that would have been stupid if you did"

"Why? It would have felt damn good to me to see that moron's face. I'm still going to say something George….I have to. I'm not letting her get away with this..."

"Oh come on Fred…._get away with what_? She hasn't done anything wrong and you know it. You've been torturing her for years, she pisses you off one day when she finally gets the balls to answer you back and what happens….you nearly end up fucking her"

He then pointed his finger at me.

"Something you started and she didn't stop! We both know you're not pissed off because you were caught and punished….your pissed off because she's with him"

"He should still know the truth about her then…it's only fair" I continued.

George gave me a disapproving look.

"You're making the same mistakes Fred. She'll hate you forever if you do that to her! You need to sit down and admit to yourself what it is you really want here. You want to torture her? Or do you want her Fred? You need to bloody back off and have a good long think about that" George said sternly.

"She kissed me" I confessed.

"I know she kissed you, you already told me she kissed you back in the library…."

"_No George!_ A couple of days ago….I finally got her on her own and we were fighting again. She was upset because I was giving her a hard time and then…..then she kissed me"

George looked a bit confused.

"She kissed you?"

"She was crying and then she kissed me" I said. "And we kept kissing…after that"

"And then….."

"Then she ran off….." I admitted reluctantly.

George frowned and rubbed his face before looking at me again. He seemed tired with everything.

"Fred….if she wants you, she will come to you. You have to let her come to you. Stop giving her cause to hate you, stop doing what you have always done to that girl…..stop causing conflict just to be near her...

He frowned at me.

"I know you've always liked her Fred, I'm not blind. The constant picking on her…you just did it because it was the only way you could maintain some kind of relationship with her!"

I shook my head at him. But what he said was true. I had always been attracted to Claudia from the first time I saw her. She wasn't like the other girls, she was so quiet and private…..nothing like me. I noticed almost right away how introverted she was. But the moment she saw me with George acting up I saw how she frowned upon us, she completely shied away, and despised the attention that we encouraged and I knew then she didn't like me. So I did what any precocious 11 year old would do, I started to tease her because it was the only time I could actually communicate with her. Claudia was completely unapproachable for someone like me…so I did what I did. Over the years I began to enjoy it, initially it was just an excuse to approach her but as time passed by I learned to hate her as much as she hated me. The damage was done.

I pulled myself from my thoughts and stared at George finally nodding.

"Okay …..I will leave her alone. I will back off. To be honest I've had enough of this whole thing for now."

George smiled.

"It's the right thing to do Fred. Come on; let's get out of here and smooth things over with the team."

I nodded in agreement. And we both stood up to leave. George gave me an encouraging pat on the back. I looked at him and realised something.

"Why do you care so much about Claudia's feelings?" I asked him curiously.

He paused before turning to me.

"I don't want you screwing things up, that's all. Whether you decide you want her or not, it's best not to cause any more drama don't you think?"

"I guess" I said.

But what George didn't know, I was already thinking of more drama….I am Fred Weasley after all. A leopard can't change its spots and certainly not overnight. I had a plan that would ensure that Claudia would be paying me a visit very shortly whilst tying up some loose ends in the process. Hell, our little conflicts were like a drug to me…and one I could not easily give up…I would be needing my fix sooner than later.

A knowing smile spread across my face and the badness I had inside me was something I could not control.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13 - A WHOLE NEW LOW**

Nearly a week had passed by since Saturday's hysteria at Hogsmeade. I was surprised at how quickly things had calmed down drama wise. I don't know what George Weasley said to his brother but whatever influence he had over him seemed to be working because I had not seen or heard from Fred the entire time. Ernie and I were still together and going strong although deep down the guilt I carried with me was torture enough without the threat of Fred in the mix. As much as I liked Ernie I couldn't help but think that part of my reason for being with him was the one way ticket out of Loserville. It was not the initial reason for pursuing him but the benefits it brought to my confidence and social life were hard to ignore. For a former social reject like me it was like winning the damn lottery. But part of me still felt like I was trying to be someone I was not. Forcing that to the back of my mind again I carried on walking back to the Hufflepuff common room after my last class.

Upon arrival I spotted Sophie sitting by the fire flirting with a random boy….I smiled to myself, I don't think Sophie's personal pursuit of the perfect boy would ever stop. _"I'll find him one day!_" she would tell me… _"In the meantime, I will just have to test run all the others until that day comes"_ she'd giggle. Shameless…but with that angelic face of hers, believe me she could get away with it.

I plonked myself down on the seat next to hers and she practically shooed away her potential suitor to talk gossip with me.

"Hey girlie…..how's things?" she asked me; tucking her blonde waves behind her ear.

"Okay Soph" I replied indifferently.

She pulled a face and leaned over.

"What's up with you? You've been in a mood all week. You still upset over the whole Hogsmeade thing?"

"No, I mean….nothing's happened since then so what's to be upset over?" I shrugged.

"Still can't believe huffy puffy Fred freaked out like that. Bit of an overreaction don't you think?"

"Hmmmmmm….." Yeah, and I still hadn't got quite round to telling Sophie why exactly Fred freaked out that day.

She looked at me curiously.

"Claudia!_ Why do I get the feeling there's something I don't know_?" leaning in.

"Because…..there's something you don't know…."

Sophie practically jumped off her seat; she grabbed my hand and before I knew it I was dragged into our bedroom and forced to sit on Sophie's bed and she stood before me with her arms crossed tapping her foot impatiently at me.

"Well…? I'm waiting Claudia…..SPILL!"

I took a big sigh.

"Where do I begin….?"

"Like from the first thing that happened that you never told me nothing about would be a good start" pulling a face.

I sunk into the bed.

"Okay, Okay... I kissed Fred"

Sophie took a sudden choking fit and I thought I was going to have to get up and pat her on the back when she ran over and sat down next to me, grabbing a hold of my arm she stared at me with her blue eyes seriously.

"You will start talking and not stop until I know every last detail Claudia….do you understand me!"

I nodded, she was being very sober with me but I had to bite my lip slightly to stop smiling at her despite the fact it was not a laughing matter.

"Right….the day after the library incident and after I officially got together with Ernie I had a visit from George in the grounds…he teased me about the Fred thing and bla bla bla went on to actually seem normal and try to give me some advice about him, he even warned me that Fred blamed me for getting caught and wanted some kind of revenge. So a couple of days before the big Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor game I unfortunately ran into Fred in one of the passageways after seeing me with Ernie. Well, he kind of grabbed me and another argument began. Taking on George's advice I gave as good as I got which kind of infuriated Fred and then well, he got a lot worse with me. I began crying and then well …he kind of got really upset about that"

I suddenly realised.

"Then….then he seemed different to me for a moment like he wasn't Fred and I don't know…I …..I kissed him." I shrugged.

"Okay, right….I take it this is the edited highlights but the fact is…that you willingly kissed Fred Weasley?" asked Sophie.

"Yeah, I guess I did" I admitted.

She licked her lips.

"And then what happened?"

Slapping her arm I pulled another face at her.

"_Nothing happened Sophie_, we kissed each other for a little while and then I practically ran away when I realised what I was doing"

"A little while..." she scoffed.

I nodded shamefully.

"But what did Fred do when you kissed him?"

"He just kissed me back" I shrugged.

"Okay…." said Sophie to herself. Then she stood up and paced in front of me a few times rubbing her chin as I remained on the bed watching her curiously.

"You fancy him don't you?" She accused.

"No I Do Not**" **I choked.

"Liar, yes you do"She challenged.

"I do not fancy him Sophie…I'm with Ernie…_remember_**"**

"Okay…..you're with Ernie. And that's great! But, this is just you and me here so just tell me the truth for a second….I'm not going to tell anyone…Do you fancy Fred Weasley?"

"NO…Fred Weasley is a bully, _we've been here Sophie_"

She put her hand up to silence me and I laughed, surprised.

"Fred Weasley is a bully…..yes. He's a total idiot and twat for bullying you all these years….yes. But Claudia…..he's fit….he's very good looking….he's very popular….a lot of girls would not mind the asshole getting into their panties…"

"SOPHIE!"I said shocked.

"Just tell me one thing Claudia….Do you fancy…find attractive…enjoy kissing …maybe more….Fred?"

"I don't fancy him" I whined.

"CLAUDIA!"She snapped.

"OKAY, OKAY….I think Fred Weasley's attractive…..and he's a good kisser" I finally admitted.

Sophie sat down next to me looking smug at obtaining the confession from me.

"I knew it" she whispered cheekily.

"I don't fancy him though and I DO NOT want to be with him" I added.

"But he clearly wants to be with you" she grinned.

"_No he doesn't it!"_

"Claudia, I was sitting in The Three Broomsticks…..I did witness the whole macho man act….total jealously …..That's what that was….he was practically beating his own chest like a gorilla"

She suddenly stood up and put on a man's voice.

"ME BIG MAN…..ME MACHO MAN…ME CAUSE SCENE!" as she marched about the room.

I started laughing hysterically at her and it broke some of the tension in the room. Sophie sat down next to me again smiling.

"He like's you Claudia…..I know he does…" she said.

"Well, I don't believe you and at the end of the day, I've made my decision and I'm with Ernie and he's been nothing but nice to me…Sophie _you remember Ernie, don't you?_The_ really cute boy you wanted me to go out with…..The popular boy who plays Quidditch and wins matches?"_

Sophie shrugged at me.

"_Yeah I know!"_she admitted. "But this whole Fred thing just fascinates me…it's like he could just rip off your clothes or something…okay, I'm sick and twisted and just want sordid details and stories from you"

"Well there will be none Sophie"

"Yeah but Claudia… at the rate things are going with Fred's jealously he's going to say something to Ernie."

"He won't say anything to Ernie…I know he won't because for some reason George is looking out for me"

Sophie shook her head at me.

"_George is not looking out for you Claudia…_George is looking out for Fred! It must be in the best interests of his brother for him to intervene. Don't fool yourself that George gives a second thought about your feelings…."

That statement upset me a little, I actually did believe that George was concerned for me and it was a kind of a comfort but the way Sophie explained it made me sure she was right.

"I didn't think of it like that" I acknowledged.

"I think you should go and talk to George and find out exactly what's going on" she suggested.

I nodded in agreement.

"Where's Bobby?" I asked her changing the subject.

"I don't know?" she shrugged. "I've not seen him all day…..that's kind of strange don't you think?"

"Yeah…..let's look for him…..I'll see if he's in the Great Hall, I'm starving anyway"

"Okay….I'll check around here for him…..I'll see you in a bit" she rubbed my shoulder.

We parted ways and I headed for the Great Hall.

It was dinner time now and the place was quite packed. The smell of delicious warm food hit me and I breathed it in slowly accompanied by the rumbling of my stomach.

Scanning the hall I eventually spotted Bobby sitting on his own near the far wall. But my face fell when I looked at him. Bobby had one of his hands in his wild brown hair but his head sort of sank into it, his face looked so confused and disturbed and I felt my heart worry. I rushed over as fast as I could and sat down next to him putting my hand on his back.

"Bobby, what's the matter?" I asked him.

He glanced up at me with a frown, his brown eyes were bloodshot and he seemed so upset.

"Oh Bobby tell what's wrong?" I worried.

He opened his mouth to speak but couldn't and then he took a pitiful sigh

"Look across the room Claudia" he whispered sorrowfully.

I did as he said and my eyes scanned the hall, suddenly they fell upon a sight I was wholly unprepared for.

Fred Weasley was right across the hall but directly facing us…sitting on his knee feeding him food from his plate was none other than….Victoria! As, in Victoria; Bobby's crush. The girl he had practically married in his head. She was perched on Fred's knee like a little doll, while his arm snaked possessively around her waist. Her long straight scarlet hair came down to her waist and floated around Fred's face as she leaned into him. They were laughing at each other and then began kissing….no they weren't kissing…..they were eating each other's faces. I turned back to Bobby completely horrified and speechless.

He just shook his head at me.

"I found out from one of the Gryffindor lads today…Fred's started dating Victoria. Can you believe it…the guy could have anyone he wants and _he picks her_"

Bobby was absolutely gutted and I could feel the anger rise inside me as I glanced back at Fred. I knew exactly what Fred was doing….it was no secret that Bobby fancied Victoria and this was Fred at his best. I knew he was pissed off at Bobby for getting involved in the fight at The Three Broomsticks but this was fucking low of him.

Suddenly my breath caught in my throat when Fred looked over at us both. Slowly a smile spread across his face…no it wasn't a smile….it was a sneer and he eyed Bobby slowly before looking at me ….sneering.

I could feel my heart racing and my animosity and rage towards Fred boiling over in that moment.

"You fucking bastard" I thought.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14 - THE SECRET**

**George's POV.**

I sat by the loch once more staring at the calmness of the water, always I could rely on this place to contemplate and forget about my worries. To think only a week ago I sat here with Fred in my attempt to patch up his mess of a life. I brought him here hoping that the effects this place had on me would rub off on him...unfortunately he's too absorbed in his own tormented thoughts to let it influence him. My brother Fred was a lot of work at times, yes we both had quite a reputation in Hogwarts for our mischievous plots and endeavours, but dear old Fred out did himself every time…always leaving me; the more responsible one, to clean up after him.

I had a nagging feeling as I sat in Gryffindor Common Room last Saturday that something was going on….call it twin intuition….sounds contrived but it does exist, especially between us!

I made my way to Hogsmeade knowing the revelries that were taking place there, knowing how bitter Fred was with things and that he was going to kick off at some point. And not to disappoint, there I found him and just in time it seemed before he shoved his oversized foot in his mouth! I can't believe he nearly ratted on Claudia to her golden new boyfriend. That would have been a serious fuck up in the plan. I managed to stop that just in time. Just as well because from the look of utter relief on Claudia's face it made my quick actions seem worth it.

Fred's just so confused in his head over this whole situation, I'm trying to steer him in the right direction but its bloody hard work! The lad does not know what he wants. Well it's pretty obvious he wants a bit of Claudia, that's been clear from the start. Their relationship if you can call it that was so fucked up from the set go, I shouldn't be surprised that nothing is simple for those two.

_Bloody hell was I shocked _when Freddy boy told me about what went down in the library that evening; it took him a good hour to convince me that what he was telling me was true. Sure I believe all that Fred's capable of, I know his reputation; I know he's not backwards about coming forwards with girls. He usually takes what he wants and receives it willingly.

But, Claudia?

That was a shock. Good on the girl for getting her act together and pissing off Fred, that part cracked me up good but _willing participant_….that I never saw coming in a million years. From Fred's details too; _wow_….saw her in a whole new light then. Always the quiet ones eh? Had to admit, was a bit jealous of Fred, this girl really had him in a right state…..I guess she was different from the other girls in more than one way. She was certainly getting under Fred's skin. When I approached her that day in the grounds, it was initially out of curiosity. I wanted to see what all the fuss was about, I'd always just sat back and watched Fred annoy her all these years. Not feeling that sorry for her when she would let him get away with it. But face to face on her own, she was quite a feisty little thing. You back her into a corner and bingo…..fireworks! So the whole thing kind of intrigued me at that point. What to do? So I played the peace maker….felt a bit guilty actually for Fred's antics towards her over the years.

Claudia's not one of these girls you really notice right away, she's sort of in the background. Not really that important, certainly not an object of your affection_; though Fred certainly noticed her right away_. But now because of this whole situation I'm definitely noticing her. I can see the attraction, she's hard to read a lot of the time and holds herself back…..it's kind of interesting or mysterious even. And then well, she is a cute little thing when she's not hiding in the background, she's even cuter when she's pissed off. But I'm not going to go there, it's just an observation I mean…..Fred's staked his claim with her. Not stepping on my brothers toes but I'm telling you, if the day ever came when she was not Fred's obsession any longer…..I wouldn't mind filling his shoes. The little thing certainly grows on you.

Now Fred's gone back to playing his little games, started dating Victoria Verona from Sytherin, now she's one sexy lady. That long hair of hers is something else…..red like ours but has cat like green eyes and a body all the lads want their hands on. If Fred was not so obsessed with Claudia, Victoria would be a good match for him…..they are very similar. From what I've heard from other lads she's not shy and certainly no virgin! That should please Fred; he won't have to wait on getting any action from her. But don't be fooled, that's all he's interested in …definitely to get some action. Probably trying to take his mind off Claudia…that and make her jealous because Fred's certainly freaking over the whole Ernie problem. But I doubt very much if Ernie's getting any action from Claudia. Now it's a guarantee that she's a virgin. If Fred does not make his mind up fast and get Claudia who's the one he really wants ASAP, it won't be him who's deflowering her. And I bet that thought is just killing him!

I stood, picking up a stone and skimmed it across the water. I was getting too engrossed in my thoughts and needed a distraction. I watched it hit the water 2...3...4...5 times…..hmmm, not bad. I was just about to have another go when the sound of the sand moving behind me made me turn around.

Claudia stood a few feet away looking up at me, her arms were crossed in automatic defence mode and she had a face like thunder….she looked really pissed off!

_Boy this should be fun_…..I like her when she's mad…Fireworks!

I cocked my head at her and smiled.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" I asked.

She gave me a frustrated and impatient sigh.

"We need to talk!" she said bluntly.

"Are you here to thank me for last week, I've been waiting for that" I asked cheekily.

She screwed up her face a little.

"That's initially why I wanted to talk to you but something else has pissed me off!"

Interesting…..looks like she's found out about Victoria.

"Why don't we start with what you _initially_ wanted to talk about and we will move on to the latter …." I suggested and invited her to sit with me.

She inspected the sand suspiciously as if it were some kind of trap before nodding and kneeling down next to me.

"Well?" I urged her.

"I owe you for Saturday" she said solemnly but not making eye contact…..she stared out at my loch. "If you hadn't stopped him he would have screwed up my life…..so thank you".

"You're welcome" I grinned…trying to get her to look at me.

"Ernie didn't really understand what was going on, he thought it was a Quidditch thing so everything's all right there".

"_Well that's a relief_" I said slightly sarcastic.

"Why did you help me out George?" her eyes were on me now.

"Why do you think?" I didn't answer.

"_You always answer with another question_…just tell me!" she sounded frustrated and her brows furrowed slightly.

"Fred was mad; it wasn't the right time for things to be dealt with".

"Did you do it for me or for him" she blurted out anxiously…..her hazel eyes seemed more brown and as she stared at me waiting for my response.

"For you both I guess" I shrugged. "Fred's my first priority Claudia, don't get me wrong but….it was not solely for him. I told you I was going to cut you a break didn't I?"

"Well, not exactly…..you confuse me slightly."

"Well, I've helped you out so far have I not?" I challenged.

"Yes….but ….I don't understand _why your helping me_?"

"It doesn't matter does it?"

"_Yes it does_….if you've got some kind of scheme with your brother and I'm just some kind of…"

I cut in.

"_On the attack again_! Am I Fred? Claudia"

"Um…..no but, but" she stuttered.

"So bloody relax will you and give me a break! If Fred knew about our little meetings he would not be happy with me….I'm out on a limb here so quit analysing me. This little arrangement we have is a secret…..do you understand?"

She looked confused again but agreed when she finally nodded. She now seemed to have retreated back into her shell and was silent, her head hung slightly. Her dark shiny curls hid her face from me. I regretted that, I liked her more when she had a bit of a spark…..time to drag it out of her again.

"So…what's the other thing? The thing you were pissed about?"

Her head snapped up and the fire had returned to her eyes.

"Your brother…your brother has really done something I will not tolerate!"

"What's that?" I smirked, beginning to enjoy this.

"_You must know_….he's dating Victoria from Slytherin" she announced.

"Yes, so why has that upset you so greatly, should you not be relieved?"

"_Relieved _….why should I be relieved, he's done it to mess with Bobby"

"Bobby?" I asked confused.

"Yes, everyone knows how Bobby feels about Victoria, how he's had the biggest crush on her for years….don't tell me Fred didn't know, this is his revenge on Bobby for challenging him in The Three Broomsticks, and he's a low life for it. I expect him to harass me, to mess with me, but not my friends. He's a shit stirrer!"

"What makes you think Victoria has anything to do with Bobby?" I challenged.

"Because Fred the 'slut bag whore' has never seemed interested in her before has he? And the fact he was just sneering at Bobby and I from across the Great Hall with her perched on his lap like a, like a ….." she rambled.

"_Sooooooooooo! You're defending your friend_?" I asked grinning.

"YES! And Fred's gone too far. You tell him to leave my friends alone"

"_The fact he's with Victoria doesn't bother you_?"

She was all flustered now and shaking her head.

"NO….no, it's a relief…now maybe he'll leave me alone"

"In what sense Claudia…" keeping my face straight.

"That he'll stop bringing up the damn library and stop annoying me and threatening to tell Ernie shit about me"

"It's not just the library though is it Claudia…" I raised my eyebrows at her.

Her little face looked shocked and her eyes grew wide…she seemed mad at me.

"What's this about you kissing Fred then?" I pushed.

"I, I ….I didn't mean to do that… Did he tell you he was screaming at me? I was terrified; I was in a right state ….."

"Yet you managed to kiss him" I cut in again.

"No, it wasn't like that**…**I was crying….he panicked and tried to get me to stop, I didn't realise what I was doing…..I was upset…._stop twisting things George_" she whined.

"I'm just trying to get the facts; that's all."

"I don't want to talk about Fred like this…" she complained.

"_Only about how he's annoying you and your friends…though_"

"I shouldn't have come" she moaned and suddenly jumped up and started walking away.

I jumped up and ran after her; I grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Claudia, I'm sorry ….I was teasing you, I didn't mean to" I admitted.

"Must be a family trait" She said bitterly, looking up at me.

"A truce" I said…offering her my hand.

"I don't know if I should trust you" she confessed.

"You can trust me Claudia" I tried to convince her.

She eyed me suspiciously before reluctantly taking my hand, I squeezed hers gently and she seemed shy.

"Tell him to leave Bobby alone….._please_. If he wants to war with me then that's fine but not Bobby"

"Okay…..I'll tell him." I agreed.

I was still holding her hand in mine, it seemed so tiny.

"What does he want with me….your brother?" she asked me honestly.

I shook my head at her.

"I don't know Claudia"

"I should go now…we shouldn't be seen together" she added.

I let go of her hand and she carried on walking along the shore until she was out of sight.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15 - FIGHT OR FLIGHT**

**Claudia's POV**

Days have passed since my 'secret' meeting with George Weasley on the shore of the loch. I walked away from it with hope that things would improve for both Bobby and me with regards to Fred's vengeful ways. So far….there's been no improvement and poor Bobby; well…he's just a basket case. Wandering around completely broken hearted and in a deep depression, not the happy go lucky lad I've always known. Every time Sophie and I watch him moping around we just look at each other helpless.

Did George even say anything to Fred? Obviously he wasn't going to tell him it was on my order's that he try and convince Fred to remove his tongue that is permanently wedged inside Victoria's mouth. Ugh! And the PDA scale is just rising by the day. If I see him paw her in front of me during dinner or in one of the passageways one more time I think I'm going to scream. I absolutely have zero respect for Victoria now….what a slut! I know for a fact that Bobby is too good for her so maybe it's for the best she's now been tainted in his eyes. I just wish Fred would stop rubbing it in his face all the time….._and mine_.

I hate Fred so much. The first opportunity I get I'm going to tell him that to his face. I'm going to explode actually!

It was Friday and early evening. I'd just arrived back in Hogwarts from the Train Station next to Hogsmeade. Sophie was going home for the weekend and she thought it was a good idea to ask Bobby along too, the break from Hogwarts and the Victoria situation would do him good. She asked me if I wanted to come too but I passed in order to spend some time with Ernie. I'd waved them off as the train departed the station hoping that when it returned on Sunday evening Bobby would be more like himself. As for me, I was going to have to catch up with George at some point and ask him what the hell was going on.

I wandered along one of the old hallways slowly making my way back towards the common room. It was going to be quiet this weekend with no Sophie, especially in our bedroom; it was just the two of us so being on my own would be weird. At least I had Ernie to keep my mind occupied. I smiled when I thought of the blonde, blue eyed boy. He really was a sweet guy. Things were just plodding along nicely for us, at a normal pace. Things hadn't got too serious yet….hmmm…._things would eventually be getting serious though_! I nervously pushed that thought to the back of my mind.

I reached one of the large stone staircases and was just about to ascend them when I heard the familiar and cringe worthy voice of Fred Weasley, turning around to expect the worse I was surprisingly relieved to see he was not behind me, I dipped my head around the corner next to the stairs to see him just a few feet away talking to a fellow Gryffindor. I shouldn't be that surprised, I wasn't that far from the Gryffindor Common Room on this floor. I was so thankful he hadn't seen me. He was having some random conversation, laughing and joking with the other guy who eventually headed off down the hallway leaving Fred standing by himself.

I was still peeking around the corner when I noticed Fred looking around him as if checking to see if anyone was nearby…_maybe he could sense me_. I panicked thinking he was going to look my way and snapped my head back. I stood frozen and silent, my heart was racing. I was going to run up the stairs out of sight but instead I listened and couldn't hear him coming my way. I nervously peeked my head around again to see that Fred was already walking in the opposite direction along a passageway…._where was he going_? That corridor didn't lead anywhere?

He walked to the end and stood in front of the statue of an ugly gargoyle. He was just staring at it. Confused, I continued to spy on him. Suddenly he pushed it to the side and it seemed to move effortlessly…? But, revealed a hidden door behind it. I gasped. Fred opened the door but before he entered I could sense he was going to look around again so automatically hid from sight once more. By the time I had the courage to look again, the gargoyle statue had returned to its original place and the door was hidden once more along with Fred?

I now stood in plain sight staring down the long passageway in awe at what I'd just witnessed. What was Fred Weasley up to and where did that door lead? How did he even know it was there?

I really should have left at this point but consumed by curiosity I found myself slowly walking along this abandoned and empty passageway and standing directly in front of the ugly gargoyle myself. I stared at its old stone face frowning back at me. What was Fred hiding in there? Was this the place he kept his stash of potions and pranks? Was this the Holy Grail for the Weasleys? I had to know! Because if it was…..then I could come back when he wasn't around and mess about with his life and the things he cared about. That would be a just revenge for all Fred had done to me in the past. But I needed to know first if that's what lurked behind that door...

I stood contemplating…..what should I do? Do I risk entering and being caught by Fred or do I walk away?

My curiosity was winning out and I found myself pulling my wand from the pocket of my jeans…_I had to be ready for anything!_ I pulled my black hoodie up, covering my head. I stood still deciding…should I push? Should I push the statue?

Slowly and shakily I lifted my hand and gave it a tepid nudge….it didn't move. I sighed confused? I tried again….harder! The statue seemed to moan as it slid to the side and I gasped unexpectedly.

The old wooden door was revealed to me and a thrill of nervousness rushed over me as I stared down at the rusty handle. Hesitantly I let my fingers brush against the rough metal and I turned it opening the door gradually, I glimpsed through the crack and could see a glow in the darkness.

Taking a deep breath I pushed the door open and stepped inside.

I was in a narrow stone passageway. It was very dark and the only light came from the flicker of candles that were mounted along the wall. There was no hidden room and no Fred Weasley? What to do now? I stepped forward cautiously ….it was cold and drafty. Then there was a loud click and a dragging sound and I turned horrified to discover the door had shut! Statue had returned to its origin. I pushed the door but nothing….. PANIC!

I was trapped!

What do I do? Looking along the dark passageway that wound to an unknown destination I had no option but to follow it.

I walked for a little while; my wand was lifted ready as I carefully made my way with only the candle light for company. After what could only have been five minutes…..but felt much longer I apprehensively reached some kind of room. It was almost dome shaped and more candles were lit around the walls but it was still fairly dark. There were boxes scattered around and what looked like a big old work bench, crammed with jars and potions. An old oak table was positioned in the middle of the room with a couple of wooden chairs… some bookshelves stuffed with books that looked very similar to ones I'd seen in the library….belonging in the Restricted Area.

There was a fire place on the opposite wall ….unlit and the final giveaway? Two pathetic looking dusty armchairs positioned in front of it.

JACKPOT! I had just discovered the Weasley Central. Their secret workshop. Everything in this place had been stolen and pilfered from all over Hogwarts Castle.

I glanced around in awe of the place…suddenly I became acutely aware that Fred Weasley wasn't here. I outwardly sighed from relief. I was too busy taking everything in to remember I'd followed him here in the first place. I took a few steps forward until I was standing in the middle of the room. Placing my wand down on the table I made my way over to the bookcase and attempted to make out some of the titles of the stolen library books…..

"That was a very stupid mistake Claudia…_very stupid indeed!"_

I gasped and turned.

Fred seemed to appear out of the darkness…._where had he been hiding, I hadn't seen him?_He must have been behind me as I entered. Then to my horror I noticed my wand in his hand. I glared at it. _What a fucking idiot….why'd I put it down_?

"I thought you were intelligent …_obviously not_…..took you about ten seconds to discard this!" he taunted, pointing _my_ wand at me."

"Give that back to me" I ordered.

"Don't order me around when you've been caught trespassing in my domain"he snarled.

Fred put my wand in his pocket and out of my reach. He took a couple of steps nearer but I bravely stood my ground.

"How did you get in here?"he asked bitterly.

I didn't answer immediately causing him to take another step forward and roughly pull my hood back from my head to reveal my face properly.

"You better start talking Knight, because it's just you and me in here and there is no way out" he warned.

"I followed you here"

"So you're spying on me?"he spat.

"Fuck you! You're the one who's sneaking around…you're the one who's been caught" I looked around. "_All this stuff here_! You'd be expelled!" I threatened.

"What makes you think anyone's going to find out?"

I laughed a little in disbelief at his arrogance.

"Because I'm standing right here in your secret little headquarters…..you stupid moron!"

He leaned over me then, giving me a despising look.

"You're not telling anyone about this place. So you can forget that little plan" he growled.

"You can't stop me!" I challenged.

"You think? If you tell anyone about this…I'll tell the entire school about your sluttish ways…"

I sneered at him….the animosity I had towards him was about to erupt in his face.

"_My sluttish ways?_ The only slut around here is you and your fucking whore Victoria!" I snapped.

"_Whore? _She's more woman than you could ever be you stupid little girl. You're pathetic Knight. You've always been pathetic. Scared little girl…..now you're trying to pretend you're something you're not…..hanging around with your Quidditch player boyfriend to be popular. You sad desperate little girl"

"Fuck you…stop calling me a little girl…you're the fucking freak around here. Look at you, immature, arrogant Fred, the school joke, wandering around Hogwarts like you own the place with your new whore. You're the pathetic one. You're only with her to piss off Bobby because he made you look stupid in The Three Broomsticks…._now that is sad"_

"_Awe is poor Bobby upset because he couldn't get the girl he's been drooling at like a dog the past five years? That's a real shame_…You seem awfully obsessed with my girlfriend Claudia…..I think maybe your jealous" he grinned.

"Huh…._Jealous_…You're delirious Fred. She's a slag…..especially now she's involved with you"

"Define a slag…dear Claudia? Is a slag someone who two times their dumb ass boyfriend behind his back, while pretending to be all sweet and innocent? Or is a slag someone who _actually_ has sex?"

He looked me up and down.

"You should try it sometime…." he grabbed my chin roughly and I slapped his hand away…he just laughed."You might like it….or is that too adult for you…_little girl_?"

"You know nothing about me…you know nothing about Ernie either" I bit back.

"_Yeah right_…." he laughed."You know you're well suited….the dumb male blonde, nice but dim and the childish scared little girl…real mature. What do you do together?" he taunted. "Do you hold hands and hug…._how exciting"_

"You're sick! You're a sick obsessed weirdo Fred who won't leave me the hell alone. You need to get a life and fuck off out of mine for good."

I was so angry now, all these years of putting up with him. Of sitting back and taking all the abuse from him then culminate that with all that had gone on between us recently; the kissing, the physical pull that seemed to draw me to him. How could I want this? Want him to ever touch me? He was cruel and callous.

"I hate you. I've always hated you Fred. I wish you'd just disappear forever. You harass me and bully me and taunt me….what's the reason for it all…if you hate me so much then why don't you leave me alone? _No that would be what a normal person would do_….._no what do you do_? You kiss me…you screwball, you fucking lunatic!"I yelled.

"I'll do more than fucking kiss you!" he said in frenzy and grabbed me throwing me down against the table.

I was stunned for a second, and then realised Fred had my top half pinned down as he stood in between my legs and loomed over me. He glared angrily down at me; his rage seemed to be controlling him now. My wrists were locked tight against the wood in his hands.

I gasped unmoving…my head was aching. I'd pushed him too far. This was by far the most extreme and violent display from him. His eyes burned into mine and what really frightened me, what shocked me the most was the hunger that I saw in them.

Whatever hate and malice he had inside him who had been fermenting away was suddenly released.

_To Be Continued…._


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16 - FIGHT….**

"I'll do more than fucking kiss you!" he said in frenzy and grabbed me throwing me down against the table.

I was stunned for a second, and then realised Fred had my top half pinned down as he stood in between my legs and loomed over me. He glared angrily down at me; his rage seemed to be controlling him now. My wrists were locked tight against the wood.

I gasped unmoving…my head was aching. I'd pushed him too far. This was by far the most extreme and violent display from him. His eyes burned into mine and what really frightened me, what shocked me the most was the hunger that I saw in them.

Whatever hate and malice he had inside him who had been fermenting away was suddenly released.

Staring up at him I felt nothing but panic. The fear grasped at me and I didn't know what to do. Fred's long red hair hung over me and I could feel it softly brush the side of my face. He began studying me intensely with his dark eyes, like he was observing every part of my face but the look of rage didn't once leave him.

"What are you going to do now Claudia?" he growled at me.

I couldn't answer him…I couldn't find the words.

He gave a subtle sneer before dropping his head, his mouth roughly found my neck and he slowly began kissing me there. I let out a loud gasp and my breaths became heavy. His tongue dragged over my skin licking me, lapping at me. A moan escaped from my mouth and I pressed my lips tightly together trying to suppress it, but it still came out like a hum. I unconsciously arched my neck back, allowing him better access to my throat and I didn't even understand why.

Those lips of his, they seemed to sear my skin and all I could do was submit to it. He started to bite and nibble between kissing and licking the bites getting harder every time.

'_Surely that will leave a mark_' I thought as I lay frozen allowing the assault on my neck to continue.

I was allowing this, I was letting him take whatever he wanted from me, do whatever he wanted like I always had. What _was_I going to do now?

"FIGHT" I suddenly said out loud, finding my voice.

"Huh?" he mumbled, lifting his head to meet my eyes.

I began to buckle and struggle under him unexpectedly, taking him off guard. His grip loosened slightly on my wrists and I took the opportunity to break one of them free and scratch him hard across the face with my nail.

_Now that would leave my mark on him_!

He lifted his hands in shock and I rolled off the table landing hard onto the stone floor with a thud. I began crawling to 'I don't know where' before scrambling into a standing position.

I stood one side of the table while Fred stood on the other…..glaring at me with ferocity. The red scratch I'd left on his cheek looked raw and sore.

"So you want to fight huh?" he taunted.

He whipped his arm over the table to try and grab me but I jumped back and he let out an angry and frustrated moan. Then he went for me again, this time trying to get around the table chasing after me but I ran to the other side keeping the table between us for protection.

Fred shook his head at me in a condescending manner before grinning once again. Suddenly grabbing the table he completely flipped it over making it fall to the side with a loud crash and leaving an open path to me. Lunging at me, I turned to duck out the way and he grabbed my hoodie by the scruff of the neck so I unzipped it pulling myself free and ran to the other side of the room. I left him standing there with it in his hand, intolerant and irritable towards me. I myself now stood shivering in my white vest top.

"_Are we playing cat and mouse Claudia_?" He asked sarcastically, but his eyes had a glint of excitement in them.

"You've fucking lost it!"I snapped, backing myself up against the wall with nowhere else to go.

Knowing I was trapped Fred ran towards me, again trying to grab my arms and pin me, this time to the wall, but he was finding it difficult as I thrashed against him and starting pounding at his chest with my fists.

Finally after only minutes I was spent with exhaustion and he managed to grab my arms and hold me still. We were both breathless and sweating now.

"I think you like to flight…in fact I love it when you fight" he grinned again.

"What do you want from me Fred?" I asked tired, my chest heaved as I gasped for breath.

He lowered his head to my ear and I could feel his lips brush against it.

My entire body shuddered.

"I want to taste you?" he whispered hungrily.

The air seemed charged around us, energy crackled we seemed to create some kind of magnetism and I didn't understand it. I hated Fred, I was supposed to loathe him so why was I tempted, why did he bait me?

I wanted to fight him and give in all at once. I was beyond constraint and I knew which side of me was winning.

I sighed heavily and then he kissed me forcefully on the lips immediately demanding entrance to my mouth with his tongue. It was overwhelming and I tried so hard to resist him, it took everything I had. Fred broke away from me to stare into my eyes.

"I want you to stop" I whispered weakly.

"Why" he growled lowly.

I couldn't answer that…so he answered for me.

"_Because you like it Claudia_? I know you do"

He licked his lips and looked at mine, leaning closer and brushing his lips against my mouth.

"Tell me you like it….." he muttered.

I was panting now there was no air in this room.

"Tell me Claudia…" he urged.

"_You obviously do_" glaring back at him. I wasn't going to give in so easily, I couldn't.

His eyes lowered and studied my throat until they reached my chest, I watched him intensely, the lust in his eyes as he examined me intimately, the dampness on his forehead, his short sharp breaths. I didn't want to be weak but I was because I knew it was such a struggle to resist Fred, to resist the way he was forcing himself on me and the thrill I felt from it. I knew it was so wrong to feel that way about him but I wanted him. And I did like it; I liked it more than anything. He loosened his grip on one of my arms and dragged his hand up my skin to my shoulder; he pulled the straps of my vest and bra together over it to reveal bare skin. Rubbing his thumb over my flesh he caressed the spot while gripping my shoulder. Fred's eyes found mine again and he looked at me with a craving.

"The things I could do to you here….you have no idea…" he whispered with need.

"What are you going to do?" I asked timidly, my head leaning back against the stone.

"I'm going to do whatever it takes until your moaning my name…"

He quickly took my mouth again then and kissed me deeply, no longer able to resist, I let him slide his tongue inside as we both fought for control of the kiss. He held my face in his hands possessively as he explored every part of my mouth he could find.

He broke the kiss briefly returning his mouth to my sensitive ear and I shuddered again.

"Tell me you want me" he groaned.

I squeezed my eyes shut and heard myself whine quietly.

Fred's lips brushed against my ear once again.

"Claudia. Tell me you want me" he demanded lowly.

The tone of his voice seemed to shoot down the entire length of my body and rest between my thighs, and all I could do was surrender.

"I want you" I whispered in defeat.

Pulling away suddenly he dragged me from the wall only to push me to the floor before he was on top of me, his lips returning to my mouth. He rested his body between my legs, the weight of him making it impossible for me to push him off if I wanted to, unfortunately in this moment that's was the last thought on my mind. He abruptly ground into me with his hips and I could feel his hardness right where I wanted it, the most guttural groan slipped from my lips.

Fred progressed relentlessly, rocking and grinding against me. I wrapped my legs around him and I was right back there in the library once more. The pleasure it brought me was fated and inescapable, I just wanted more. And we kissed each other passionately. Fred held my hands above my head in just one of his, leaving his other hand free to explore. I felt his fingers tug at the bottom of my top before creeping under the thin material there to touch my bare skin, bringing his hand up to grab my breast over my cotton bra and caress it erotically. Slowly and reluctantly he moved his hand down again over my stomach and lower towards the waist of my jeans….his fingers just beginning to push under the material there….

"WHAT THE FUCK'S GOING ON!"

The next thing I knew Fred was pulled back from me roughly. I sat up suddenly to see him kneeling and looking up at a confused George.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE FRED?"he screamed utterly furious.

It was then I surveyed the scene myself. The place looked a chaotic fright…..the oak table thrown over, books scattered around, chairs knocked on their sides….Fred a dishevelled mess with a deep bloody scratch down his cheek.

George was shaking his head at Fred in disbelief. Then he turned and examined me with confused eyes, my hair must have looked wild, my shoulder bare with my straps still hanging down. He gasped as his eyes were drawn to my neck; he turned back to Fred and growled at him with contempt.

"What have you done to her? What have you done Fred? Her neck, you've marked her!" shaking his head in disbelief. "Your face, tell me this is not what it looks like" he demanded.

Fred glanced toward me guiltily.

I suddenly stood up, trying to pull myself together. I spotted my hoodie lying on the ground, picking it up quickly I put it on.

"It's not what it looks like George…I promise" pleaded Fred.

George looked so confused, the scene before him appeared like Fred had viciously attacked me and was about to do the unthinkable.

"What is she doing here? How did she get here?"

"I didn't bring her here George…she followed me here"

"We need to talk Fred!" George ordered gravely.

Then he looked at me again and back to Fred.

"First I'm getting her the hell out of here" explained George.

He came toward me and took my hand in his before leading me away from Fred and towards the passageway once more. I turned back, glancing at Fred still on his knees but George was pulling me so fast Fred was out of my sight in a couple of seconds. We got to the entrance of the passage and George pulled at one of the mounted candle holders on the wall and there was the familiar dragging of the Gargoyle and a click. He opened the door and we were back in the hallway.

I stood dazed.

George then turned to me pulling my chin up to him with his hand on my neck examining me thoroughly an urgent look on his face

I pushed his hand away.

"He didn't hurt me George".

"You're marked…..your covered in bruises…" he pointed out, still examining my neck."_What happened in there_"?

"He didn't hurt me!" I repeated.

"Claudia?" he pleaded.

"It's not what you think Fred, I know it looks bad but it's not what you think"

"_You were on the floor Claudia_!" he stated.

I knew Fred had me on the bloody floor but I wasn't about to tell George that I liked every minute of it, that for some twisted reason I got off on the thrill of Fred roughly man handling me.

"I don't want to talk about this right now…I just want to go George".

"We need to talk about this Claudia!"

"NO…I'm not talking now, I'm leaving…" I started to march away but then I stopped and turned back.

George looked upset.

"Fred didn't hurt me…that is all I will say." and I ran as fast as I could out of there.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17 - THE GREEN EYED YELLOW MONSTER**

**GEORGE'S POV**

"He didn't hurt me George".

I looked at her in disbelief, her neck riddled with numerous fresh bruises that coloured her throat in shades of red and purple. She would be a mess tomorrow.

"You're marked…..your covered in bruises…" I pointed out, still examining her neck. "_What happened in there?_" I asked wanting to know the truth. Surely Claudia would tell me!

"He didn't hurt me" she repeated adamantly.

But she _was_ hurt; I could see the bite marks on her neck with my own eyes.

"Claudia?" I pleaded.

"It's not what you think George, I know it looks bad but it's not what you think" was her only response.

What I thought…..what I was imagining that went on in our HQ between my brother and Claudia was incomprehensible. I mean I knew my brother was domineering and took what he wanted but that scene was just horrific. The room was a disaster area…..everything was in a state of disarray. My initial thought when I entered was we had been found out; probably some Slytherin had trashed our Weasley hideout. Then I saw Fred on the floor…..on top of her, forcefully and practically clawing away at her. Was he trying to rape her?

"_You were on the floor Claudia_!" I said out loud as the image plagued my mind.

She just looked at me desperately, and I couldn't interpret from the expression on her face what she was thinking, she was flustered, confused, embarrassed…_was she hurt_?

"I don't want to talk about this right now…I just want to go George".

I couldn't leave her like this; I suddenly had the overwhelming feeling like she was my responsibility! I wanted to comfort her, I honestly just wanted to hold her in my arms in that moment….I couldn't let her go.

"We need to talk about this Claudia" I begged her.

"NO…I'm not talking now, I'm leaving…" she started to march away but then she stopped and turned back to look at me.

I couldn't hide my feelings in that moment.

"Fred didn't hurt me…that's all I'm saying." she recited for the final time and she ran as fast as she could out of there.

_He didn't hurt you my arse_! I thought. I was furious. I turned immediately and headed back to our HQ.

* * *

**FRED'S POV**

I slowly raised myself from my knees to stand a few moments after my furious brother had dragged Claudia away from me, as if to protect her from the ogre that he thought I was. How was I going to begin to explain _this one_ to George? He looked so angry and confused. I guess it did look really bad if you just walked in…..I scanned the room. 'Shit' I thought. The place is a total fucking mess…._did I really do this_? He would be back soon no doubt, I better do something.

I began to try and bring the room back into some kind of order, putting the furniture back where it belonged, clearing the mess I'd created. I was crouched on the floor lifting a couple of books when I heard George's footsteps as he re entered the room. I glanced up at him expectantly. And he glared back at me with his arms crossed.

"Start talking Fred" he demanded.

I stood up to face him properly.

"Before you start freaking out…I was _not_attacking her!"

"You got to be fucking kidding me Fred…..seriously look at you…look at this place".

I shrugged.

"Okay, I admit things got a little carried away, maybe a bit out of control but no one was hurt George, I wasn't hurting Claudia" I tried to reason...

George screwed his face up at me shaking his head.

"And your fucking face…if you weren't hurting anyone why the hell do you have a massive bloody scratch down your cheek…looks pretty much like a defence wound to me Fred!"he growled angrily.

I lifted my hand to my face and winced at Claudia's handy work.

"That….that was just ….."

"What Fred…What was that?"

"Foreplay" I shrugged.

George's face fell…and he looked very serious.

"Don't expect me to believe for a second that the damn scratch on your face was foreplay and the fucking marks all over her neck!"

I took a deep sigh and ran my fingers through my hair.

"I swear to you George, I didn't hurt her. Yeah we fought a bit when I found she'd got in here but it was nothing more than verbal but I promise you….the only physical stuff that took place here was just foreplay because by the time you walked in she was into it as much as me."

"She hates you!" was all he could say.

"Yeah and I hate her…..but George, she drives me crazy to the point that all I want to do is ….fuck her and she's sparring with me, she's winding me right up because she knows what I'll do, we get to this point that we hate each other so much and then we cross this line and all I want to do is rip her clothes off and she's allowing it"

"This is Claudia we are talking about here. She does not allow people to do that, certainly not you"

"Did she tell you I hurt her?"

"No" he admitted.

"Well there's you answer"

George sat down on one of the armchairs; he looked confused and fed up. I walked over to the fire, pulling out my wand I mumbled a spell and it burst into flames, instantly warming the room... George stared at it, deep in thought. I wandered over to a little alcove and picked up a bottle of fire whisky. Taking a swig I let the amber fluid burn down my throat before sitting next to George and handing him the bottle. He took it from me, quickly downing a couple of gulps himself.

"This is all wrong Fred; you're going about this all wrong! I know Claudia is a wee firecracker when you corner her but this is pushing her too far…..your pushing this situation too Far." he lectured.

"I know what I'm doing" I answered.

"_And what are you doing Fred_? ….I'd love to bloody know"

"I'm going to have her; I'm going to take what I've always wanted".

"You may get her body Fred, I will admit that she obviously wants something from you but you'll not get her heart the way you're behaving, you know the kind of person she is. I mean she's still with Ernie"

My face gave a look of disgust at the mere mention of that idiot's name.

"He's just a damn security blanket for her that's all, she does not love him" I sneered.

"_What and she loves you_? _Come on!_….You're her dirty little secret, she's ashamed of you, so desperately trying to pretend nothing's going on and carrying on her relationship with that lad. He's the one who's going to woo her and eventually bed her not you…she will be desperately avoiding you after this little episode." taking another swig of the bottle before handing it back.

"Let her try, she'll come back to me…she always does" I gulped down more fire whisky.

"After you lay another trap….tease her, torture her like always" he moaned.

"Since when did you care so much, why do you sound like you're on her side all of a sudden…..you're my brother…..I'm where your loyalties lie!…..Unless….that is... you've seen something you like yourself" I suspiciously accused.

George's face fell.

"Fuck you Fred! Get over yourself. This is not about me, this is about you" he looked uncomfortable.

"Whatever George….at the end of the day, I don't care what Claudia wants or doesn't want because I can make her do anything _I want_….with me there's no resistance and she bloody well knows it, that's what she's in denial over!" I arrogantly announced.

I know I sounded crazy right now but I could still smell her on me, I was still emotionally aroused and needing to end what we started.

"You sound full of yourself Fred; you're going to fuck it all up! And I will be left to once again clean up after you…..I'm tired of doing that" he complained.

"Can you not see what you are doing to this girl is cruel, do you have any feelings for her at all?" George added solemnly.

Taking the fire whiskey back off me I watched George as he drank some more. He looked troubled. I felt a pang of guilt but I could not adhere to his requests and warnings….I was infected now with Claudia, I would not give up until she was in my bed, she had something I wanted…her virginity and I was bloody hell going to take it from her!

Claudia belonged with me, she belonged _to me_. I was never going to let her go now and no one else could ever have her I'd made my decision. I'd been waiting long enough….I'd been waiting five long years for her. Yes I was cruel but she'd been my obsession from first moment I'd laid eyes upon her. I wasn't just about the sex, she was mine and I needed to claim her. And no one was going to get in my way, not that fucking moron Ernie and certainly not my suddenly morally conscious brother George.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18 - CARE & CAUTION**

**Claudia's POV**

It was the morning after the night before. I was still in hiding and had refused point blank to leave my bedroom. I'd had a message sent to Ernie that I would not be out and about due to feeling unwell; I didn't have much of a choice. Earlier I'd dragged myself out of my bed at 6am, after a long night of restless sleep and staggered to the Hufflepuff Senior Girls Bathroom to have and quiet shower before the rush. I almost shrieked when I saw my reflection in one of the mirrors. My neck was a disaster area, I looked like I'd been mauled, well not quite but it didn't take a mind reader to see what had caused the now purple and blue marks spread across my skin. How could I face anyone looking like this? And Ernie, he was completely out of the question. One view of Fred's handy work and I would be under serious interrogation.

I was now lying on my bed, dressed and nowhere to go. I was wearing my short denim skirt, one of my new fitted t-shirts and even my slightly dirty, pink converse trainers were on. I sighed with frustration. 'I have really messed up' I thought.

Fred was right, I was a slut! Look at the way I'd been behaving recently and then the whole incident last night, I don't even know who I am anymore! I was sooo embarrassed more than anything. I should have never have followed Fred… honestly what should I have expected? Of course he was going to be in there and I was going to be caught. Why did I do that? It's like I wanted it.

Arghhhhh.

_What's wrong with me?_

Why do I get myself in a situation where we are going to fight….Because I know where it's going to lead?

I know it's going to turn into something else. I'm using that as my excuse, if we fight first then it's out of my control if he kisses me…..touches me. When really it's what I think I wanted in the first place.

I _am_attracted to Fred and I hate myself for it. I hate the fact that I can't stop thinking about him because I know the kind of person he _really_ is. And here I am, I have this perfect boyfriend Ernie and the truth is I don't think I even fancy him. The fact that being with him makes me more confident and I'm not the loser, shy girl anymore seems to have blinded me to the fact that I'm using him. I'm with Ernie for the wrong reasons and that makes me a horrible person….So now what am I faced with? _What do I do?_

I certainly can't contemplate being with Fred, _I can't do that_. I don't believe he cares for me, its just lust that's all. For some weird reason the both of us are caught up in this. I need to stay away from him and need to avoid him completely because if I get myself in another situation like last night then he'll get what he wants from me and I will let him take it, I know I will.

Then there's George. Now for some reason, out of everyone, he's the one who actually seems to care about me and he knows the truth about what's really going on. Ernie doesn't even know who I really am, it's like I'm playing a part with him. If Ernie knew everything I'd been up to he would never speak to me again and the whole School would know in about 10 seconds. But George, he was so upset last night. I felt really bad about that. It's strange to think he and Fred are twins because in my eyes they are so different not only on the inside but as much on the outside too. _They clearly look different_. Most people are just ignorant to that. Why can't Fred have George's mind. It's like Fred's the bad one and George, well….he's the good one.

If Fred could just be kinder, gentler...

_What the hell am I thinking here_? I've seriously lost my mind now. Like my life isn't complicated enough! I have a boyfriend and his name is Ernie McMillan. Here I am considering something serious with Fred.

I jumped off the bed and glanced out the window, it was overcast outside and the temperature seemed to have dropped since yesterday. It looks like a storms coming; in more ways than one.

I was going to have to make a decision and quickly. I just wish things were back to the way they were before any of this. When there were no boys in my life and I was just my quiet self. …Maybe that's what I need to do! I need to be by myself again!

Knock knock...

I turned my head sharply and looked at my bedroom door. Someone was here and wanting to see me? _I'm supposed to be sick!_

Knock knock knock

_Oh no, I can't believe this is happening._

"I'm not feeling well" I yelled out.

I listened but there was no reply…..That was strange. I walked over to the door and put my ear to it waiting.

Knock, knock, Knock

I jumped a little.

"Look, I'm said I'm sick….who is this?"

"_Claudia?"_a male voice whispered but I couldn't make it out.

Oh no, it's Ernie I thought, he's come to check up on me.

"Ernie….did you get my message? I can't see you today, I'm just not up to it, and I'm not feeling well" I lied

"It's not Ernie….." he whispered

"Who's there?" I asked nervously.

"It's George, Claudia! Open the door quickly before anyone see's me here"

My heart jumped into my mouth and I stood frozen. _What the hell is he doing here_?

"Claudia….quickly, I can hear people coming!" he urged.

I unlocked the door and George rushed past me, pushing his back up against the door immediately to close it behind him.

We both stood there staring at each other. I was surprised and confused at his sudden appearance in my bedroom. He then glanced around the room taking in my private place.

"_What are you doing here?"_I whispered to him, bringing his attention back to me.

"I snuck up here to see you" he replied.

"Why…How did you even get past the painting?" I freaked.

He shrugged. "It wasn't very difficult…..I _am_ a Weasley."

"But why are you here…._in my room_?" I asked again.

As if suddenly realising himself, he put his hand inside his pocket and pulled out my wand. When I saw it I felt instantly relieved.

"I thought you might be wanting this back….." he whispered handing it to me.

I took it willingly. Then I glanced back up to him.

"Thank you" I said embarrassed. Having it back in my hand reminded me why I'd lost it in the first place.

"Are you okay….I mean since last night?" he asked coyly.

"I'm fine; just…don't really want to talk about it." I mumbled.

George kind of gave me the once over in a curious way as he stood silently staring at me.

"I see your in hiding….your necks a mess" he pointed out.

"You can thank your brother for that one" I bit back.

"Look Claudia, I honestly don't understand the relationship between you two but you're going to have to be careful. Fred's got expectations…and if you're not interested then you better stop sending out the wrong signals" he warned.

"There is no Fred and I …..Not anymore. I don't know what's going on and in the meantime till I figure out what state my head is in I'm having nothing to do with him."

George gave me a disbelieving look.

"_You sure about that"_

"Yes, I'm sure" I answered clearly.

"For some reason I don't believe you" he challenged.

"And what of you George, what's the relationship between us…because your interest in my welfare is confusing to say it's your twin brother who is the cause".

George just sighed and looked at the ground.

"I honestly don't know" he muttered.

I couldn't think of anything to say after that and we both stood in an awkward silence. What did he mean by that, it's not a proper answer? George's eye's fell on me once more.

"You should avoid us both then…..you'll be safer that way"

"_Safer from whom_"

"Fred!"he snapped back, his face screwed up a little. "I'm too close to him, so avoid us both"

I felt a little ashamed at my earlier question but then I felt George's fingers curling around my neck and my head snapped up confused.

"I can fix that…" he whispered.

Then he pulled out his own wand and muttered a spell…I felt a tingling sensation dance across my skin and then goosebumps. I stared up at George and saw a subtle smile appear on his face.

"All gone….I guess you can stop hiding now" he said.

I reached up to touch my neck and the pain was gone.

"_Really_" I asked surprised. "_It's gone?"_

"Yep, I found a spell in one of the books in our HQ last night; I guessed you would have a problem with those marks on your neck in the morning."

"Thanks George….that was really kind of you."

"Guess you've had enough drama in the last 24 hours, best not to have anymore huh?" he smiled.

"Why do you do it?" I asked.

He looked confused.

"Why are you so nice to me, why are you always looking out for me?"

"Because I like you Claudia, and despite what's going on with Fred, and Ernie and everything else…you're a good person. Everything will be alright in the end, I'm sure of it."

I smiled back.

"You know something George! I wish I'd met you first" I whispered.

"Huh?" he asked tilting his head.

"I mean, since day one in Hogwarts, if it been you I'd bumped into first then things would have been different, Fred wouldn't have started annoying, then bullying me and you and I might have even been friends."

"I don't know about that" said George. "I'm sure Fred would have ended up teasing you at some point…..you know what he's like"

"Yeah I guess."

"Why do you like him Claudia?"

"I don't like him ….." I lied.

"Yes, you do" he answered for me.

"I guess I always kind of liked him, I mean was attracted to him but then, you're not supposed to fancy your bully. So all I could do was hate him."

"But now….things are changing" he said.

"He's still the same bully but it's like I'm under his spell"

"You love to hate each other yet you hate to love each other!"

"No" I said shaking my head. "Not love. I've never been in love with anyone"

"Not even Ernie" he asked me.

"No…" I confessed.

We both stared at each other and then giggled nervously.

"Well this is an awkward conversation" admitted George. "So what are you going to do now that you're not trapped here anymore" he asked changing the subject.

"I don't know, guess I will take a long walk in the grounds, I've got a lot to think about." I shrugged.

"Word of advice then Claudia, make a final decision about Fred or the whole thing is going to blow up in your face" George said seriously. "I mean it. I think he's done playing games with you. Figure out who you want" he warned me.

"What if I don't know what who I want?"

"Then the decision may be made for you"

George made his way back towards the door.

"George, wait!" I grabbed his arm. "I'm worried"

"Claudia Knight….I'm walking away now. Its decision time, take your walk…..make a decision! I cannot emphasise that enough to you. It's very simple; you end things with either Ernie or Fred"

And then George pulled himself away and slipped back out my bedroom door.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19 - REVELATIONS**

I'd been outside now wandering around for what must have been three quarters of an hour. After George's hasty departure from my room, I managed to sneak out of Hufflepuff without being seen and made my way to a quiet part of the grounds. I'd actually walked such a distance from the castle I was not far from the Forbidden Forest and I could hear the wind rushing through the nearby trees. The temperature had definitely dropped, the sky was overcast but it was already looking duller as late afternoon was slipping into early evening. I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself, I wish I had brought a jumper…..I was rather chilly now. A rumble in the distance caught my attention and I stared up at the slate grey sky.

'It's going to start raining soon' I thought.

Staring back into the nearby Forest I tried to make out what it was like from the safe distance I'd was standing in; the foliage blocking my view because of its density. It looked dark and definitely foreboding.

My walk hadn't really cleared my thoughts though and I pondered on George's parting warning _"Its decision time! Take your walk…..make a decision! I cannot emphasise that enough to you!"_I shivered again; his warning was as foreboding as the forest. I desperately wished I could think of what to do but I was just so overwhelmed by the situation. More so, I was a coward! One way or another people were going to get hurt!

"How long are you going to stand there staring into space?" he asked.

My head snapped around to see Fred Weasley standing only three feet away from me. My stomach flipped a somersault and I stood staring at him with my mouth hanging open. How does he do that? _How does he just appear like that and I never hear him coming_?

He had his own arms crossed but seemed to have the sense to dress more warmly than me; wearing a cosy dark sweatshirt and jeans with black converse trainers. His long red hair hung around his face, framing his handsome features. His eyes bore into me with a mischievous glint and his mouth twitched at the side in an attempt to mask his arrogant smile.

"I've been watching you for fifteen minutes now and you've not moved once" he informed me.

I shook my head at him.

"What are you doing? _Are you following me now?" _I asked him unable to hide the annoyance in my tone.

"_What like you did with me yesterday_…Nope, just happened to be walking myself and spotted you in the distance" he said. "So what are you doing?" he asked.

"_Like it's any of your business Fred_" was my sarcastic reply.

He smirked a little and walked closer towards me.

"Fred's just go away….leave, I don't want to see or talk to you right now!"I moaned.

His brows furrowed slightly and his eyes seemed to darken a little.

"Really…strange coming from the girl who was lying under me only last night"

"Oh cut the crap Fred! Just stop it. I'm not getting into this right now with you. I'm not getting dragged into another fight with you. Nothing's going to happen so just turn around and go back to the castle and leave me alone. I want to be by myself...please" I complained.

I turned my back on him hoping he'd take the hint and leave.

"I'm not going anywhere Claudia" Fred growled lowly now directly behind me, I could almost feel him he was so close.

Turning to face him again I allowed him see how frustrated I was.

"_Please Fred, just leave me alone_. People will see us here together…..I don't want to be seen with you!"

"There's no one around but us" he almost laughed. "Over reacting slightly aren't we Claudia?"

"Anyone can see us, we are so exposed here. Please just leave me alone Fred I need to think" I begged.

Fred's head tilted and he looked at me curiously.

"What do you need to think about?"

"That's none of your business" I snapped.

"Well, that's where I think you're lying. You are very much my business now and you know it" he warned.

"You want to know what I need to think about" I threatened. "Okay, I'm standing here in the freezing cold by myself thinking about how much of a mess my life is…that, I have a boyfriend whom I'm hiding from right now because he thinks I'm sick in my bed. I had to lie because my neck was a fucking mess because of you this morning before I managed to get it fixed and now I'm out here realising that I hate who I have become…I'm a liar, I'm a coward, I'm anxious all the time, I'm unhappy and it's all because of you Fred"

I pulled at my hair in frustration.

"I don't understand what the hell this is?" as I gestured between us.

"I don't even know how to communicate with you properly because all we do is fight or argue. We've never even had a normal conversation. How insane is that?" I breathed.

He stared at me silently, hiding his emotions behind his furrowed brow.

"I don't know what to do? I don't know anything anymore? I'm tired of this situation and I'm tired of everything" I complained.

"_You're tired of everything_? Or you're tired of pretending…tired of a boyfriend you're using to be popular, a boyfriend you don't want and that's why you keep coming back to me because the truth is you enjoy it and it's more satisfying than anything Ernie could ever do"

"I don't come back to you. I don't seek this from you. You start everything yourself. You create these situations, you goad me, you force yourself on me because you know I can't stop you...And don't lecture me about using Ernie, what about you and that slut Victoria!" I accused.

Fred smirked.

"I wasn't using her; we both got what we wanted out of that situation. Victoria was just sex, I don't care about her. I'm not even with her anymore"

"_You're not with Victoria_?" I asked confused.

"I ended it this morning, not that she's upset, there was no romance there, no chemistry, I felt nothing for her"

"But that's just you Fred, _no feeling, no nothing_! It's all about you and what you want. Using girls for sex, to play games with…the only person you care about is yourself. And if you think you're going to add me to that long list then you can forget it"

"So that's what you think?" he asked.

"Yes! That's what I think! You're a cold person Fred and I will never understand why you're wasting your time with me because I'm not one of the school sluts…..and I never will be"

"Maybe that's the attraction" he snapped back.

"_Oh what a compliment….that really makes me all warm and fuzzy inside_" I sneered at him. "If you think anything more is going to happen between us then you can forget that! We are done. No more. I see you for what you really are. You're a predator and I won't be one of your victims anymore. You can't have me and you'll never have me"

Fred scowled at me then and grabbed a hold of my arm pulling me up towards him.

"I'll have you, there's no doubt in my mind that I'll have you!"he growled.

"Go on Fred, force me, throw me up against a wall, force me onto a floor, argue with me, taunt me…it's all you know, all your capable of because you have no feelings, no emotions and no heart, you're as cold as ice"

"Is that what you really believe?" he asked me

"It's all I know!" I bit back.

"Then what would you do if I told you I was going to kiss you now? You'd struggle, pretend you don't want it when really you want it more than anything" he mocked. "I know you do, I feel you shudder whenever I grab a hold of you…you yearn for it, you beg for me to take control, you may not say the words aloud but you beg me to. That fact you are well aware of"

"My body and my mind are too separate things Fred, my mind controls my decisions and despite what you think you know I will always acknowledge that you are a heartless bastard…..you may have the handsome face, the athletic body but your nothing inside... your empty and that will stop me from ever allowing you to have what you want from me. I'm not going to ever let you touch me again!" I threatened.

"I disagree…" he whispered lowly.

Fred pulled my face up towards him and his lips crashed into mine, his tongue demanding entrance to my mouth and as always managed to break through the barrier of my lips to delve inside and lap up its reward. I struggled predictably but his kiss was so craving with desire and the familiar thrill of excitement that it brought coursed through my body. I could feel the beginning of rain start to fall down from the sky and the wind whipped around us. He pulled from me briefly only to whisper on to my lips.

"I want you because you're my weakness…..I will never stop wanting for you, I need you ….I need to feel you…._you make__me feel_…can you not see that? You are all I ever wanted" he begged me before his desire brought his lips back to mine and his frenzied kissing continued.

His hands were fisting in my hair as his desperation, his infatuation, his lust overtook him. My hands uncontrollably snaked around his neck as I held on to him for support, allowing his assault on me.

Unable to resist him...

"CLAUDIA KNIGHT!"

We both broke apart from the kiss immediately. I cried out when I saw who was standing on the hill above us looking down.

Ernie was with three of his closest friends and each of them glared at me in disgust and disappointment. I brought my hands to my mouth in shock and tried to hold in my breath.

Ernie came running down the hill towards us closely followed by his companions and was standing face to face with Fred.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD FRED WEASLEY…I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU….WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY GIRLFRIEND?" he roared at Fred.

Fred's face scowled at Ernie…he could equally not hide his hatred towards him. He leaned into Ernie ready for the pending confrontation.

"YOU SHIT! YOU FUCKING SHITHEAD, COME ON…..LETS HAVE YOU, I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU THE FUCKING BEATING YOU DESERVE!"screamed Ernie.

"Really Ernie…This should be fun!All by yourself like a man or are your little friends going to join in too_…how exciting_!" taunted Fred.

Ernie's face looked like it was going to implode and he shoved Fred hard.

"How dare you fucking mock me you Weasley scum, you're the one with your fucking down my girlfriends throat"

"So...what exactly is it that you want Ernie? Or are you going to continue standing there screaming like a little bitch"

Ernie's mouth hung open at Fred's audacity.

"I don't know what kind of arrogant bastard you are but if you think I'm going to just stand back and let you get away with this you can forget it. 'All this' is your doing...whatever is happening here is _your doing_. How dare you try and make a pass at Claudia. I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS..."

A now hysterical Ernie screamed...

"A pass...what makes you think it's the first time? She's been with me more times than you can imagine. You are a fucking loser Ernie...Claudia does not love you. She was mine before you even knew it, before you were even with her she was mine" yelled Fred.

I thought I was going to die right there on the spot when I heard those words escape Fred's mouth. I couldn't believe this was happening and now he'd just told Ernie what I'd been trying to keep from him this entire time. Ernie's mouth hung open and he stared at me for the first time in disbelief with a questioning look of confusion. I was holding in a sob as the tears freely fell from my face. It was starting to rain heavily now but I didn't care, I could feel nothing ….I was numb. Ernie's face dropped when he saw the truth in my eyes….he looked at me with such repulsion.

"I can't believe you Claudia…..I can't believe you're doing this, whatever you've done with him. Your fucking not who I thought you were….we are finished. You can be his slag now!" he ground out with utter loathing and disdain.

He looked me up and down scornfully before turning and walking away. His friends glanced at him in disbelief yelling after him but he told them it was over and carried on walking away from me opting to snub both Fred and I completely. His friends glared at us both before following Ernie back up the hill.

Fred turned and stared at me silently, he was soaked through and gave me a look of empathy…reaching out to me he attempted to touch my shoulder.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME"I screamed.

"Are you happy now?" I sobbed**.**

"You've got what you wanted, you've ruined my life. You finally won. Everyone will know what a slut I am in about ten minutes...the entire school will know! My life is over...I hate you...I hate you Fred" I cried.

I wanted to leave and never come back.

Fred just looked at me helplessly and guiltily, his eyes suddenly filled with emotion and compassion towards me but it was too late for that. I spent my whole life hiding and finally I was well known and popular but now I was going to be well known and very unpopular. I couldn't face it, I couldn't face anything and I couldn't face Fred.

I turned and ran from him in the pouring rain; I needed to run from this. I ran as fast as I could and into the Forbidden Forest. I could hear Fred screaming after me when he realised where I was going but I ran so fast…..I didn't care about anything anymore.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20 - THE STORM**

My lungs burned and I was soaked through. I felt like I'd been running forever and I ran so fast but I wasn't tired, the adrenaline pumping through my veins prevented it. Everything was a blur as I passed it and heading in no general direction, I recklessly ran through the undergrowth and into bushes, sharp branches slicing at my bare legs and arms. I didn't seem to care that they scraped and scratched at my skin, all I cared about was escaping. I was running to escape what had just happened, I couldn't face it.

The tempest wind and rain seemed to snake past the trees and I was saturated by it. I knew Fred had attempted to pursue me; he'd been calling out after me and was screaming my name.

Suddenly I stopped, a large tree directly in front of me, sinking against its trunk I sat on the soaking forest floor to sob. My knees were tucked up towards my chest and I was cold, wet and shivering. I looked down at myself to see that I was covered in dank brown mud that splattered my body and clothes. My arms and legs had red scratches marking them and some of them looked sore but I couldn't really feel anything because I was cold. My sodden hair was plastered to my head and I pitifully sank it into my arms to continue my sobbing. I couldn't face the humiliation, I just wanted to hide, I wanted to hide forever.

I heard something approaching through the undergrowth but I refused to look up. I didn't care, I was too caught up in my own misery.

"Claudia!" yelled Fred desperately.

I could hear him running and then he sunk to his knees before me.

"Claudia, I thought I'd lost you there! What are you doing? It's so dangerous inside here" but he sounded relieved.

He was touching my leg with his hand.

"Claudia I'm sorry, it will be okay, I promise... Don't cry, it's okay….shh"

I ignored him and refused to raise my head but then I could hear him pulling at his clothes. I jumped slightly when I realised he was trying wrap his wet sweatshirt around me.

I glanced up him through sore eyes.

"You're shaking" he said.

"Are you happy?" I asked "You finally won Fred, you finally broke me"

He just looked at me in confusion.

"You've ruined my life, you won your little game…are you proud of yourself?" I was scowling.

"I'm sorry Claudia, I am. I'm sorry for the way I told Ernie but I'm not sorry the truths out" he admitted.

"Truth, _what truth; _that Ernie and soon the whole school will know me as Claudia the two-timing, lying slut that Fred Weasley is sleeping with?" I sobbed.

Fred shook his head at me, he was soaking and beginning to look as cold as I felt; now that he'd lost his jumper and his white t-shirt stuck to him, allowing me to see his athletic frame through the wet material.

"No. That you don't love Ernie and you shouldn't pretend to, you shouldn't be with him if you don't love him" he answered.

I stood up suddenly and Fred's sodden jumper fell to the ground.

"You know nothing of love. And how could you possibly know that what was between Ernie and I wasn't love? You didn't even give us a chance to be together long enough to try" I snapped.

"You shouldn't _have_ to try…you just feel it! There's chemistry, sparks…without that there's nothing. No amount of trying will help you!"

"You know nothing Fred" I dismissed.

"I know that there's sparks with us and they're so strong neither of us can resist them" his eyes seemed to penetrate me and I tried to look away but I could not.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I challenged.

"It means Claudia…Did you ever stop to wonder that if we quit fighting and pretending that we hate each other for five minutes…what would happen with those sparks?" giving me a questioning look.

"Nothing would happen because there is NO us…After what you did to me today! There never will be…" I could not hide my animosity.

"Stop it Claudia! Stop it!"he yelled. "Stop pretending this is not happening because it is. And I'm glad everybody knows now!"

"Maybe if I'd been honest from the beginning none of this would have happened, if I'd not picked on you just to get you to pay me some attention, if I'd told you the truth that all I wanted was you to like me, all I wanted was your friendship and more. That first day, I noticed you right away and I tried to show off with George and you scowled at us and knew you'd never like me. So I acted like an idiot...like a bully"

Fred's face suddenly fell and a look of yearning and sorrow spread across his features. He reached out to touch my face, his wet fingers sliding down my cheek tenderly, he pulled me to him. He wrapped his arms around me, desperately, he was trying to comfort me and I could feel him hold me tight. Then his lips pressed against my soaking hair and I could feel his warmth.

"Please Claudia…." he begged, whispering into my ear. "Please forgive me, because I know I'm to blame, you wouldn't care what people think if I'd not made you self conscious and shy all these years to begin with."

For a moment a felt weak in his arms…weak yet safe and I wanted to let him hold me but then my mind flashed back to Ernie and the knowing that Fred's actions had caused such damage that I was going to have to face…that I wasn't ready face. I resented him for it.

I pushed Fred away from me.

"I hate you!" I cried. "I hate you for making me feel things about you that I don't want to feel. I don't believe anything you say…I can't trust you Fred" I said, almost choking trying to stop myself from sobbing again.

"Claudia…" Fred begged me, he looked distressed. The rain was running down his face but I was sure there were tears also, his eyes were bloodshot.

"No!"I screamed. I couldn't stand to see him like this…it was too much for me. My heart was aching for him and I had to fight it.

I slapped him hard against his cheek that still bore the mark I'd left on it with my nail the previous night. Instantly startled by my own shocking action I stood open mouthed.

Fred looked stunned, his eyes wide.

I was expecting the worst, an angry and violent response. But instead, he hurt me more by looking shameful and heartbroken. The pain in his eyes cut me to the core.

He placed his hands upon my shoulders gently and stared at me, forcing me to look into his sorrowful eyes.

"Look at me. Tell me you don't feel anything for me" he asked.

I couldn't hold back my sobs, the emotions I was trying to bury were breaking me and I was weak. All I could do was shake my head.

"No…" I was stuttering. "No….Just leave, leave me here!" I pleaded.

"Tell me Claudia" his eye's alone demanding it.

"No…..Leave" trying to resist him.

Then Fred held his hands out to me, begging me. I could not handle this…this was too much!

"I hate you!"I screamed at him. "As much as you hate me"

"But I love you!" he revealed leaving me breathless and stunned. His tone, his voice completely sincere and I choked at the realisation of his honesty.

All I could do was gaze at him.

"It's the truth" he insisted…concern etched across his beautiful face, big sad eyes staring into mine.

My breath was hitched in my throat and I heard myself gasp. The rain poured down my face hiding my tears.

Fred stepped forward and stared at me, his feelings were open for me to see in his face. He wasn't hiding from me anymore and it left me terrified and in awe.

"I do love you…I can't stop thinking about you. I was so jealous of Ernie and that day in the library…sitting there listening to you talk to him. You have no idea how much I'd wished that was me. You have no idea what I've felt. Then when I provoked you out of jealously and you spoke to me…do you know that was the first time you've ever spoken to me!" he asked but didn't wait for an answer.

"You have no idea how long I'd waited for that! _Don't you see that's why I did what I did_, I knew who you were and that you hated me because of the kind of person I was…that's why I did what I did to you" he repeated, rambling.

"But then you argued with me and in that moment I couldn't hide it anymore, I couldn't pretend to be what I always was to you and I kissed you. The bullying had always been a way to hide that Claudia. But when you confronted me…I tried hard to resist you, but you make me weak and I couldn't. When you kissed me back…I knew you felt something too!"

Fred leaned down and his lips were upon mine in an instant. He kissed me hard. My mind was racing, my heart beating, pounding against my chest.

I pushed him away from me abruptly.

"No!"I yelled forcefully.

All I wanted was him in that moment but my stubbornness compelled me to deny myself what I desired above everything; Fred's heart.

"All the wrongs you've done! You've ruined any possibility of compassion or feeling from me" I lied, breaking my heart in the process. I was poisoned by my own fears and bitterness.

"I can't forgive you for what you've done to me. You made my life hell for years", glaring at him with false contempt.

When the person I truly loathed was myself.

"I know your desperately upset with me and angry…but Claudia, it will not change the truth" in a despairing attempt to convince me.

"Come back to the castle Claudia, its dark now" He took hold of my hand. "The storm is bad. The forest is dangerous" he pleaded.

I pulled my hand from his and felt myself backing away from him.

"I can't face them Fred. I can't face them knowing, I can't face them looking at me…hating me for what I've done to Ernie! I'll die…I know I will" I cried.

"I'll be with you" he assured.

"Exactly, you'll make it a million times worse! I can't go back with you…I can't be with you".

I turned suddenly. All I could do was run. I couldn't even feel my legs anymore as I raced through the undergrowth, past the tree's, twisting and turning, trying to find somewhere to escape to. Running around a large trunk I found an opening….a hollow trunk, my hand slipping into its core, hidden by branches and leaves. I forced myself through and collapsed inside.

It was dry; I fell to the ground, mossy and covered in dead leaves. I could hear Fred's worried voice screaming out for me somewhere nearby. But the dry hollow tree hid me from him, from everything. I closed my eyes tightly and covered my ears. I was so cold…so very cold. I yearned for darkness, for it to all be over.

I suddenly awoke. The shock made me breathless as I took in my unfamiliar surroundings. I saw ancient brown tree bark surround me…early morning daylight creeping through the opening of the tree trunk. I was still in the hollow of the tree. I didn't remember falling asleep. I shivered. I was still damp. I'd been out all night. I glanced down at myself still in a daze. I was covered in mud and leaves. My thin clothes hanging off me, my bare scratched legs had goose bumps all over them.

My attention suddenly fell on the entrance to the tree hollow. I could hear a noise…..it sounded like an animal. My stomach flipped and I felt sick. I could hear it breathing, it's wet hot breathing. It sounded big… I was terrified! The bile in my throat almost making me gag. It was now sniffing around the entrance, just behind the branches. I was trembling and I desperately clutched at my wand pulling it from the pocket of my denim skirt…..expecting the worst.

The animal began to push past the branches and I held my breath…

It was Fang! Hagrid's boarhound! The relief washed over me in a wave.

Fang suddenly started barking! I could hear faint voices in the distance. People were calling out, there's a search party!

I could hear footsteps approaching and I began to crawl towards the entrance of the tree…my body trembled and I felt sore and weak. I began to push through when I felt two strong warm arms envelope around me and pull me into the open air.

"I've found her!" screamed George.

I couldn't believe it. I let him hold me tight and I put my arms around his neck and held on to him firmly, seeking comfort in his warmth. I opened my eyes and could see that it was bright and dry.

George pulled back and studied me with concern.

"You're a mess!" he observed. "You're all wet! And your dirty, are you hurt?" he asked me.

I was just so relieved. I felt tired and cold and was just so glad to see someone I knew didn't judge me and I hugged him. George held on to me tightly.

"You're alright!" he tried to assure me. "You'll be safely in the castle soon!"

"Oh George" I wailed.

"The storm was bad. You were seen running into the forest. Dumbledore arranged a search party when it got dark, they've been searching all night…" he sounded relieved.

He pulled back again to look into my eyes. I felt suddenly emotional and teary.

"Are you hurt...you look hurt!" analysing me.

"I'm just cold…Did Fred tell you I ran off?" I asked him.

George's face suddenly fell. He gave me a strange look.

"Fred's missing… Claudia…He's been missing all night….like you"

"What!" …


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21 - GUILTY KNOWLEDGE**

…Did Fred tell you I ran off?" I asked him.

George's face suddenly fell. He gave me a strange look.

"Fred's missing… Claudia…He's been missing all night….like you!"

"What!" …

* * *

The search party had now reconvened and were huddled together in a group, deciding their next strategy. I stood numbly watching them from a few feet away, a tartan blanket hung around my shoulders after hastily being wrapped up in it by George.

Beams of sunlight shone down through the canopy of the forest leaving a sheen on all the greenery, that was still damp and dripping from the heavy rain brought by the storm. It gave the forest and eerie calmness, as everything seemed to glisten.

After George had told me that Fred was still missing I had stood in shock, I couldn't believe it. The first thought entering my head was "How….why is he missing?" George's face had been heavy with worry and concern for his brother and my surprise reaction that Fred was missing did nothing but alarm him further. He desperately tried to come across as calm and practical about this new development but his eyes gave him away. His concern and confusion emanating from them. George's focus quickly drifting from me and back to the huge sweeping forest around him.

Watching the Professors and a Prefects debating on who was going where next. I studied them all knowing that their reason for being here in the first place was all down to me. My stomach turned thinking of Fred, remembering George's words.

Where was he? I couldn't understand this. He's been out all night in the dark forest, in the cold wet rain and biting wind. In my imagination I saw him shivering, struggling in the darkness looking for me, yelling for me. He would have kept searching for me after I broke away from him and to what outcome? What had happened to him? All those hours, all the creatures that could have come upon him without a shelter to protect him.

"What have I done?" I whispered to myself.

I gulped my fear and worry for Fred coursed through my body in waves.

"How did I let this happen?"

I glanced up to see George watching me, his eyes bore great worry for his brother and he looked tired from his night searching.

I opened my mouth to speak trying to find the words, shaking my head attempting to pull myself together.

"It's my entire fault George" my voice trembling.

"Why were you both in the forest?" he questioned.

"He told Ernie, he told him everything. Everyone knows. We fought. I ran away, I ran into the forest and he came after me. He tried to talk to me, tried to get me to go back with him but I just ran off. The storm got bad, I hid in the tree and I don't remember falling asleep. I wouldn't have. … I didn't think he would still be in the forest." I rambled in disbelief that his was happening now.

"You didn't think he would keep looking for you, you _didn't think he'd be worried for you in here_, it's the Forbidden Forest Claudia, do you know how dangerous it is?" George chided angrily.

"Yes…" my voice breaking as I felt myself overcome with guilt. Tears started to fall down my cheeks.

George stared at me with his questioning eyes; they were troubled and tormented with worry for his brother.

Professor McGonagall seemed to appear from nowhere and placed her hand upon my shoulder. I looked up at her expecting a wrathful lecture but was surprised to see concern in her features for me.

"Let's get you out of here Miss Knight and back to the castle where you will be safe." she said.

As she began to lead me away I looked back at George. He stared out into the forest with apprehension before marching back towards the rest of the search party.

I lay curled up in my bed, a tight ball. My head was sunk in to my pillow trying to understand what had just happened. I had dragged myself onto the bed and barely managed pulling my damp converse trainers from my feet before collapsing on to the warm comforting blankets. One question running through my thoughts over and over again. "Where was Fred?" If anything happens to him it's all my fault I thought he would have just went back to the castle, I didn't think he would have remained inside the Forest; he was looking for me all that time. I shouldn't have hidden from him; I wouldn't have been out all night if I hadn't fallen asleep. This was my entire fault. If anything happens to Fred I will be the one solely to blame for it. My stupid selfishness and fear is the reason for all of this. I let out a sob and I felt my stomach contract. Still cold, I shivered and wrapped my arms around my pillow sinking my face even deeper into it.

"I'm so stupid" I thought. "I hate myself so much!"

I imagined Fred the last time I saw him, soaking wet from the rain, his clothes sticking to him, his red hair plastered around his face and his big eyes begging me to admit to him that there was an 'us'.

"But I love you….." remembering his words.

I sobbed again into the pillow, trying to muffle the noises I was making.

"What have I done? I do love him" I choked to myself.

And there I lay. Pitifully crying to myself on my bed as Fred Weasley was lost somewhere deep inside the Forbidden Forest.

I woke abruptly as I heard a knocking at the door. I sat up suddenly.

"Come in…" I croaked.

The door creaked open.

I saw red hair and my heart flipped but it was who George glanced over at me and gave me a solemn look. I thought for a split second that it was Fred. George stared at me and I could tell from the look on his face the news wasn't good.

I stared back at him anxiously and I couldn't hide my worry. He slowly walked over and sat down on the bed beside me. He placed a flask on to the table next to us.

"Thought you could do with some of this…I guess, you've not eaten yet….it's some soup" he mumbled not looking at me.

"George…..Have they found Fred?" I asked him.

My voice sounded shaky and although I was now dry and warm I was trembling slightly. George just glanced at me sombrely. Looking into my eye's for the first time. He didn't say a word and slowly shook his head at me.

"They sent me back…they say I'm too tired and need to take a rest before going back out. _They made me come back_!" the last part sounded resentful.

I felt relieved very briefly, for a second I thought George was about to tell me something far worse. I sighed and stared back at him, analysing him. His skin was pale and he did look exhausted. His hair a little damp around the roots from all his exertion in the Forest. His eyes were full of concern and he seemed broken down and helpless.

"What happened out there?" he asked me for the second time, I could see from the look on his eyes he wanted a full explanation.

I pulled my eyes away from him, unable to hold his questioning stare. I was consumed with guilt.

"He told Ernie everything…."

_I know all this_…I, what I want to know is what happened after you both entered the Forest Claudia."

George's abruptness made me stare at him, he looked impatient with me. I bit my lip briefly before continuing.

"I was upset and I ran away from him, he caught up with me and he was trying to talk to me about everything that had happened between us. The rain was heavy and the weather was getting really bad. I was so angry with him; I didn't want to listen to anything he had to say to me. He started saying things…. things he's never said before and I couldn't face him, I couldn't face any of it. Fred was trying to get me to go back with him, he was just worried about me but I just couldn't go back. I got away from him again and ran off, I heard him calling out for me and then I found that hollow tree. I collapsed inside…"

I stared at George again, looking right into his eyes.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep; I don't know how that happened. I just wanted to wait a while and I was going to come back, I was just so upset George….I didn't know he was still out there"

George had no expression on his face but his brows were furrowed slightly at me. My eye's felt teary again.

"What things….What things did he say to you that he'd never said before?"

George was urging me to continue. I really didn't want to say it out loud but I had no choice. George wanted answers and under the circumstances I couldn't deny him the information he demanded. He was looking at me intensely; I knew he was getting frustrated.

"He told me that he loved me" I paused trying to keep it together before continuing. "He told me how he'd always felt about me, he just completely opened up. He wanted me to talk with him honestly about everything. But I couldn't" I shrugged at George. "I just ran…..I ran away like the fucking coward I am. Now Fred's missing and it's entirely fault"

"Stop saying that! Stop fucking saying it's your fault, I'm tired of it!" he snapped.

I put my head in my hands, hiding my face from George; I couldn't bear to look at him any longer. I desperately tried to muffle my sobs from him. But I could feel George putting his hand on my shoulder.

"What's done is done Claudia…" he mumbled.

"I'm so sorry. Where is he George? What if they can't find him?"

George gripped my shoulder hard and shook me slightly.

"They'll find him" he said sternly, his eyes burning.

He seemed angry now.

"Stop this now! Stop feeling fucking sorry for yourself. Pull yourself together" He demanded. "Eat the soup I brought you" he ordered.

Then he stood up abruptly, standing over the bed and looking down at me. I felt weak and pathetic under his gaze. Still sitting on the bed in the dirty clothes I'd been wearing all night in the Forest. George began to give me the once over, inspecting me. Leaning over me in unnerving manner he brought his hand to my face suddenly only to softly caress his thumb over my cheek. Rubbing it over the dirty skin, his eyes focused on mine. Bringing his fingers back up to my temple, he slowly rubbed his hand over my hair before gently picking out a leaf. He let it drop onto the blankets of the bed and then stepped back from me.

"You're covered in dirt…you have leaves still in your hair and your skin is all scratched up" he was studying me as he spoke the words.

His eyes stared into mine.

"You should clean yourself up…you're a mess Claudia, the Forest is all over you! …..And you should know something, nobody knows…..nobody knows about Fred and you, Ernie never told anyone."

Then he turned and marched right out of my room. I immediately brought my hands to my mouth, trying to hold in the hurt I felt. My lips pursed, trying not to cry.

I felt so shameful. George was clearly upset over Fred and he was angry with me. I did all of this and Ernie never even told anyone of my betrayal with Fred. After everything he spared me. Somehow it made the whole situation one hundred times worse. I just wanted Fred to be safe and back at the castle, I wanted to fix all the wrongs I'd created, and I wanted to tell both Fred and Ernie that I was sorry. I took at deep breath. I glanced over at the flask on the bedside table and caught my reflection in the mirror. The forest _was_all over me. I was a mess and I felt dirty, just as much in the inside as the outside.

I needed to pull myself together. I needed to find Fred.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22 - CONFESSION**

I looked down at my bed with everything I needed laid out upon it. My waterproof jacket; just in case it decides to rain again, dry blanket, a first aid kit, a compass, a bottle of water and my rucksack for it all to go inside. A pair of sturdy walking books sat on the stone floor next to my bed. I was determined to join the search and help look for Fred. It was almost dinner time now; the Great Hall would be overflowing with hungry students stuffing their faces with all kinds of delicious warm food. Not that I was remotely interested. Food was the last thing on my mind, I had barely managed to finish the soup that George had left for me earlier and demanded that I eat. I knew he was really angry and disappointed in me; his frustration was clear in the way he behaved. By the time he left I felt so ashamed of myself. There he was struggling to cope with the fact his twin brother was missing and all because of me. But he turns up at my room to force me into sorting myself out and stop feeling pitiful. It was the reality check I needed. I was so self absorbed all my problems are because of that.

Well I took his advice and was now showered and had eaten, my scratches didn't sting anymore and my stomach didn't ache. I was going to make up for everything, for all my mistakes. I was going find Fred and help get him home safe. '_He has to be safe!"_I desperately hoped. I was going to tell Ernie how sorry I was for the way I had behaved, I was going to apologise to Bobby for lying to him and not being honest to my friend. I was going to fix everything and then I was going to go back to my old life where I belonged where nobody knew who I was and nobody got hurt because of me. And Fred, after all this was over would realise that his life would be better off without me in it.

I felt my chest ache at the thought of him. I rubbed the palms of my hands over my face and sighed. It was for the best that I wasn't in his life. Even though he's all I think about, all I see when I shut my eyes. His mischievous eyes, his full lips, his long soft red hair that tickled my cheeks when he lent over me. The thrill of his forcefulness, his deep low demanding voice, his kisses. When did it happen? When did I fall in love with him, my enemy? How could he fall in love with me?

I shook my head, dragging my mind from pointless thoughts. What use were these to me now? I needed to get organised. I started putting the items on my bed in the rucksack. I was more suitably dressed for the forest too now, clean dry jeans, a thick chunky warm lilac coloured sweater, my converse on my feet. I would change into my boots as soon as I'd found George. My plan was to follow him out to where the search party was it's the only way I could get out there. The Teachers and Prefects who were already involved sure as hell wouldn't. It would be getting dark soon and George should be leaving shortly now that he's had his compulsory rest.

I flung the rucksack over my shoulder and flew out the door. As I rushed through the Hufflepuff Common Room, I felt relief. It was empty and I remembered that it was dinner time. I quietly jogged along passageways; I didn't want to draw attention to myself. As far as the Teachers were concerned I was supposed to be recovering in my bedroom from my night in the forest, not planning my return. Thoughts ran through my mind as I tried to figure out how exactly I was going to get into the Gryffindor Common Room to speak to George. Surely someone will let me in, I thought.

Then suddenly I abruptly stopped dead, nearly tripping myself up and falling flat on my face in the process. Before me at the top of a stairwell were four familiar faces that I had no intention of seeing me at this time. Ernie stood with his arms crossed facing my direction while his three closest friends Owen, Kevin and Zach were heaped together with the backs to me. The last time I saw all of them together were yesterday in that awful moment when Ernie caught Fred and I kissing outside the Forbidden Forest.

"_Not now"_I whispered to myself in disbelief.

I started to slowly back away from them until I came to a large statue, just big enough to hide behind.

Curiosity got the better of me and I couldn't help myself as I peeked around to see what was happening, I needed to know when the coast was clear. Ernie's face slightly contorted as he mouthed words that fell silent on my ears. His brows were furrowed together tightly and I could tell by his pursed lips as he spoke that he was angry. It almost looked like he was spitting his words out. Ernie's friends looked like they were trying to say things too, but he appeared mad and cut them off. Things were just starting to getting really heated when suddenly it was over and Ernie's three friends abruptly walked away leaving him alone. I watched as he pulled his fingers back through his hair in frustration, marching down the stairs, out of sight.

I wondered for a moment at the cause of it all. Part of me knew I must have been part of it! Yet the whole incident slightly confused me. Now that it was safe I carefully walked along the passageway until I came to the spot where they stood. Glancing down the staircase I got I fright when I noticed Ernie still there, sitting only a few feet down from me. His head was in his hands and he had no idea I was right there, looking at him.

Hesitant, I took a couple of steps towards him before stopping.

"Ernie?" I asked. Testing the waters at how he was going to react.

His head whipped around and his eyes grew wide when they fell upon me. He jumped up and tilted his head suspiciously but said nothing. I just stared at him, I was waiting for him to explode, to scream and yell at me for being a whore, for two timing him with Fred. But he just kept staring at me blankly.

"Ernie?" I tried again. My heart beating fast, nervously waiting for his response.

"So, so er, you're... um …..safe then Claudia…..I, eh I heard that they found you this morning." he stuttered.

Confused, I was completely confused. What was this? Why was he behaving in this way? He could barely even keep eye contact with me. Had I done this, had my behaviour made him act in such a strange way? This was not the Ernie I knew. I was completely perplexed by it.

"I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now" I tried to explain. "But I just wanted to say to you that I am so sorry for everything, for all that I did to you. I didn't mean to hurt you and I know I'm a horrible person for what I've done. I don't even know how to explain it to you, I really don't" I offered.

Ernie just stared back at me, no reaction, and no anger. His eye's still wide, he was fidgety and nervous.

"Um, I know that you must really hate me right now, but, Ernie, I don't understand. I don't understand why you didn't tell anybody about Fred and me? I thought you'd want to tell the whole school, why didn't you humiliate me? Why didn't you tell everyone what I did?" I blurted out.

Ernie's face suddenly fell.

"Look, I bloody told people you were missing so they'd go look for you and I fucking protect you from a scandal that would have the whole school rip you apart. And hear you want explanations, wanting more from me? Have I not done enough for you?" he viciously snapped back.

I shook my head, a loss for words. I was shocked; I'd never heard him like this before.

"I'm sorry Ernie, I, I'm so sorry" I stuttered at him. Ashamed and embarrassed. "I'll leave" I whispered.

I took a couple of steps and was just walking past him when I dared a glace. It was then I noticed the sheen off his forehead, the drops of moisture. Ernie was sweating, not just a little a lot, he was sweating profusely.

The sudden realisation hit me and I stopped and stared at him. My mind flashed back to the heated argument with his friends. A dread slowly began to fill me and I could feel the goose bumps running across my skin.

I swallowed hard and looked at him for a moment.

"Ernie! Why were you arguing with your friends?" I questioned him, trying to come across as confidently as I could under the circumstances.

His eyes were like saucers now. Alarm bells were ringing in my head.

"What's going on Ernie? What's really going on?"I demanded.

Ernie brought his palms up to me as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I panicked" he sounded desperate. I stared at him in confusion.

"They came to me right after they did it. I didn't know they were going to do it Claudia. I never asked them to, I never would have" he confessed, his voice trembling. "I didn't know what to do. We…. I, never told anyone about Fred because we didn't want people to know that there had been a confrontation before you both ran off into the Forest"

"What did they do?"my tone impatient and sharp."Where's Fred?" sounding more desperate.

"They got carried away, they thought they were doing the right thing by me, being loyal and that…." he rambled

"Where's Fred!"I snapped back at him.

"_I didn't do it!" _he whined at me, not answering the question I desperately wanted the him to.

"It's been nearly 24 hours since he went missing Ernie" I begged him. "Where is he…please? Tell me"

"He's in the Forest"

"Where, what did they do to him?" I could feel my body shaking now.

Ernie's face was flushed now; he looked like he was going to cry.

"They followed you both, they wanted Fred!"

"They were there!"I shrieked in disbelief. The whole time, inside the forest, the things Fred said to me and they were there. They witnessed everything. I couldn't believe it.

"They said you ran off, they had waited for an opportunity, and then they went after Fred…..wanted to teach him a lesson. Fred lost it! He wanted to go after you, look for you. He broke Zach's nose when he hit him. It was then that they all went for him at once."

"Where is he Ernie?"

"It all happened so fast…..they left him there. They panicked, they didn't, they didn't mean to hurt him that badly" whined Ernie.

I could feel my stomach swirling and I felt dizzy as the blood rushed to my ears.

"How bad exactly?" I asked him.

"I don't know, they don't know!" he nearly sobbed.

"Was he conscious?" as I desperately tried to sound calm.

"No! They ran off, they didn't check on him, they left him there."

"How bad?" I asked again, I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Bad….I'm so sorry I lied for them, that, I didn't do anything... I ….."

"_How could you do this?_Ernie, he, he might be …._oh how could you_?" I choked out. Both my hands cupped around my mouth in horror, trying to digest this new information.

"Tell me right now where they left him"I demanded.

Ernie hung his head in shame before looking up at me with his eye's heavy with tears.

"Only they know….."


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23 - THE RESCUE**

My heart was pounding hard, almost bursting out my chest. I could hear ringing in my ears that seemed to get louder with every step as I ran faster than I'd ever ran in my entire life. I raced along the stone passageways, one after another which was seemingly endless in this castle. My footsteps echoed loudly as I sprinted with a pure determination, my body completely focused on its task in hand but my mind swirling with a thousand frantic thoughts.

I imagined Fred being beaten by them, the thuds as they kicked him repeatedly with their boots, punched him with their fists. I could hear Fred's gasps and groans as he struggled to fight them off; outnumbered by them, their vicious attack. The thought had me overcome with nausea. Then my mind went back to Ernie and his confession, my anger at him and utter disbelief at being involved in this, to allow this to happen. Too knowingly let Fred suffer without help inside the Forbidden Forest. It didn't matter what Fred had ever done do Ernie, because this thing that he and his friends have been a part of was so vile and wrong. Fred didn't deserve this, it didn't warrant this kind of retaliation. A teenage betrayal of the heart did not justify this kind of a wrath on another person.

Suddenly I slammed into someone hard, almost knocking them right over. I looked up to see a surprised Harry Potter gazing back at me while adjusting his glasses that were hanging off his face. Confusion spread across his porcelain features and his big, green eye's bore into mine.

I took a fleeting look at my surroundings to see I'd reached my destination as I stood outside the entrance to Gryffindor. The painting of The Fat Lady hung on the stone wall before me.

My attention fell back on Harry.

"The password, give it to me!" I panted breathlessly.

Harry looked taken aback and confused.

"What…Why do you want the password?" he questioned.

I was suddenly tongue tied as I tried to find the words and get them out of my mouth.

"I…I…..you...got to….Harry" I rambled frantically.

Harry's face fell as he seemed to realise that something was wrong and that I was upset.

"Slow down there. Tell me slowly" he requested.

"I …need George….Need to see him, to speak to him. It's urgent….Need the password" I was fighting to get my breath back and it frustrated me even more.

"Well there's no point in me giving you the password" answered Harry.

I was shocked; I looked at him as if he was insane.

"What… No Point"I shrieked back at him.

"Yes, because George isn't in there, you've just missed him. He left a couple of minutes ago, along there" he pointed down another passageway with his finger.

I turned and instantly started running in that direction and away from Harry without another word. Harry was still talking as I ran.

"He was heading back out to help find Fred!" he called out behind me. "What's happened Claudia, what do you know?" he yelled.

But I didn't answer and I didn't even look back. I had no time, I had to find George.

I raced down a flight of stairs, nearly falling on my face, running around a corner and near the end of another passageway I could see George in the distance.

"GEORGE...!" I screamed out desperately.

He stopped dead. He turned and stared back at me and in one look he knew something had happened. George ran towards me as I was doubled over, breathlessly panting once again.

Grabbing my shoulder, he steadied me.

"What?" he demanded. "What is it?"

"Fred!" I gasped.

"Tell Me"he ordered.

"Ernie!" I panted. "He told me it was his friends. They followed us into the Forest, they were there. They attacked him George, they attacked Fred and the left him there. He's hurt, they hurt him bad"

It was then George erupted into a fury that I'd never witnessed before. His eye's instantly widened and darkened.

"I'll kill them, I'll fucking kill the lot of them"he spat out with ferocity.

"Ernie knew. He let Fred lie out there all this time, he was protecting his friends" I wailed.

"Where's Fred? I need to get to him. Now!" demanded George.

"Ernie said that only Owen, Kevin and Zach know" I admitted.

"They are going to wish they were never born" hissed George.

They were all running towards Hufflepuff as I struggled to keep up. There was about to be an almighty confrontation in the Common Room in a matter of seconds and George had brought reinforcements. He had his brother Ron and Harry Potter by his side as they raced towards their destination. I trailed behind them with George's sister; Ginny and Hermione Granger.

A few moments later we all burst through the door and heaped into my common room. The place was still empty due to dinner still being served in The Great Hall. Three lonely figures sat by the fire and their heads whipped around, startled by our noisy arrival. A look of horror spread across each one's face as they realised their appalling secret was out.

George wasted no time as he leapt across the room with such speed and grabbed a hold of Owen; who just happened to be the nearest to him and wrapped him arm around his neck hauling him over the back of the couch that they had all been seated on. George was practically strangling Owen in a neck lock as he screamed at him venomously.

"You fucking disgusting little freaks, you are fucking sick scumbags! I'm going to rip each one of your fucking heads off!"

Owen was shrieking like a child and choking. A gagging and spluttering sound came from him as George twisted his neck within a merciless grip. The other two looked on with utter panic which spread across their features.

"You're killing him!" cried out Zach, with his swollen nose and bruised cheeks.

"Bloody good then" yelled out Ron from behind.

Owen's sickening noises making me feel nauseous again as the bile crept up my throat.

"Just tell him where Fred is!"I screamed at them.

"He's in the Forest"squealed Kevin.

"I know he's in the Forest you fucking moron! Where in the Forest?" growled George.

"We left him where the circle of Ancient Oaks meet. Near Hags Clearing" confessed Kevin. "He's lying under one of the first Oaks you come across there".

George glared up at Kevin and dropped Owen like a rag doll and he fell to the floor in a heap. Stalking up to Kevin he leaned over him menacingly.

"You left him there?" snapped George.

"Yes" squeaked Kevin, cowering under him.

"You left my brother there in a broken heap, you fucking little bastards. In a fucking storm, you left him not knowing what kind of state he was in, what kind of creatures are you? All because of, what? He was seeing your best friend's girl. Because he fell in love with someone he wasn't supposed to be with and she was in love with him" spat George.

My cheeks burned as I heard the audible gasps from Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny.

"Is that a crime worth leaving someone for dead in the Forbidden Forest?" demanded George.

"We didn't mean for it to happen like that, it was an accident." pleaded Zach.

George's eyes were wild as his hands fisted into tight balls.

"_Accident__, y_ou think leaving someone for dead is a fucking accident? You better start hoping that my brother is safe or you'll all fucking die by _my hands_. Do you understand me!" he screamed at them, glaring back at Owen who was still shaking on the floor. "You better hope they send you to Azkaban before I get my hands on you all"

George turned around sharply and marched towards Ron and Harry.

"Get your stuff together we're setting off immediately, there's no time to spare" he ordered.

Ron looked gob smacked and clearly upset. Harry's mouth was just hanging open, shocked at what he'd just witnessed.

"I want to come too, I have to help" wailed Ginny. Tears had already fallen down her cheeks.

"No Ginny!" ordered George. "I need to know your safe here in the castle or I won't be able to concentrate out there. He gave her a quick hug in order to calm her down.

"What about me" demanded Hermione? "I should be going out too"

"Please stay with Ginny; I need someone close to her right now. I need you to stay here and tell Dumbledore what these bastards have done." Hermione nodded, she was willing to do as asked but was reluctant to be separated from Ron and Harry.

"And what about her?" asked Ron, nodding his head in my direction.

George turned and stared at me for the first time since we entered Hufflepuff. His eye's softened as he looked into mine.

"Best you stay here too Claudia! I know you want to help but you've already been out there one night already".

I was visibly upset and distressed.

"I need to be out there" I whispered to him.

"Just promise me you'll stay. Your friends will be back soon, you should be with your friends until there's news". He told me.

I didn't want to, but I knew what he was saying was right. I needed to stay behind and the idea of it was killing me. I had completely forgotten also about Sophie and Bobby, their return to Hogwarts was imminent.

Holding in a sob I nodded my head at George. He gave me a weak smile.

"I'll find him Claudia…..I'll bring him back" he whispered.

* * *

I lay on my bed once again, alone with nothing but guilty thoughts and regrets swirling around inside my mind. I hugged myself and was tucked up in a little ball trying, subconsciously trying to give myself some comfort. It was already dark outside now, as I stared out the windows to see blackness and my own reflection in the glass.

After George and the boys had left Hufflepuff, Hermione had offered Ernie's friends an escort to Dumbledore's office.

"Either come with me to confess your crime or I shall inform Dumbledore myself" she told them coldly.

They surprisingly agreed before Ginny approached them and gave them a few choice words that dripped out her mouth like acid. They took it off her too. They seemed to accept their fate and acknowledged the awful things that they had done. They were not Slytherin after all. I could barely look at them though. How could Hufflepuffs do this? I thought. I left after that, I just wanted to retreat to my room and be alone. I offered Ginny an apology and she just nodded and said nothing in return.

I'd been lying here now in my room for a while. I'd cried a little again and was frustrated with myself. I was tired of crying today. I imagined lying in my bed with Fred and his arms wrapped around me tightly….the thought brought a little ease to me. My eye's fluttered slightly and I fell into a restless sleep.

"Claudia…." he whispered.

My eye's blinked a couple of times and slowly opened. Fred was crouched by my bedside leaning over me. His long, soft red hair was hanging over his handsome face, his big warm eyes staring into mine.

"Fred" I sobbed. "Oh Fred, I thought I lost you"

His face softened and a smile spread across his gentle features. He held my face in his hands and leaned into me and hushed me.

"Shhhhhhhh now, it's alright, I'm okay. Don't be upset Claudia. I'm here" he whispered to me.

Tears fell freely down my cheeks and I reached out for him, sitting up and wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. His strong arms cradled me and he sighed.

"It's alright, I'm safe." he tried to comfort me.

"I thought I might not see you again, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have run off, I'm so sorry for leaving you Fred. I do love you, I love you so much" I confessed.

He pulled back to look into my eyes, smiling again.

"You love me? ….Claudia, I love you too." and his lips came crashing down on top of mine and we kissed each other...

(KNOCK KNOCK)

Startled I sat up suddenly.

Confused, I glanced around an empty room and my breath hitched in my throat as I realised I was all alone. It was a dream. Fred wasn't here. I'd fallen asleep. I brought my hands up to my face and covered my eyes trying not to cry again. I was grieving for what I could not have and it was killing me.

(KNOCK KNOCK)

My attention fell on my bedroom door and I realised it's what had wakened me.

"Come in" I said weakly.

The door creaked open and Sophie poked her head around, staring at me with nothing but compassion. The feeling of instant comfort at the sight of my best friend was overwhelming.

"Oh Sophie…" I sobbed out to her and she came running over to me and wrapped her arms around me tightly, squeezing.

"You've no idea how badly I needed you the last couple of days". I cried.

"I know, I know. It's okay, I'm back now."

"Oh Sophie …" I tried to think how I was going to explain to her all that had happened since she'd left. But she nodded her head at me knowingly.

"I know everything" she said before I got a chance to open my mouth. "You don't need to say anything."

"It's my fault" I admitted to her.

"Don't be silly, you're not to blame for what those stupid boys have done. All you did was fall in love Claudia, it's not a crime"

"Everyone knows?" I asked her.

She released me from her hug to stare at me, she nodded.

"Yes, they know what happened now with you and Fred and they also know what Ernie and his friends did. They know and they are angry, but they are not angry with you. Everyone's talking about your secret romance and poor Fred still being missing. But it's those stupid boys who are in serious bother now"

"They've not found Fred yet", knowing the answer already.

"No, I've heard nothing. I've only been back a short while. What I do know is that Zach, Owen and Kevin handed themselves in and are with Snape now. Ernie handed himself in earlier and told Dumbledore everything."

"He did?" I asked in disbelief.

"How's Bobby?" I asked remembering that he would be so upset with me when he discovered all this.

"Bobby was shocked but understands….he's one of your closest friends Claudia, you shouldn't forget that. I, I kind of told him everything about Fred and you when we were at my parents. So he had a couple of days to get his head around the whole idea."

It was my turn to be surprised but I felt better knowing there was going to be no animosity between us. I needed Bobby just as much as I needed Sophie.

"Are you okay?" she asked me, rubbing my back.

"No! I finally realise that I love him and now I've lost him Sophie" I sniffed.

"Don't say that, you have to be positive, no news is good news." she smiled at me, trying to lift my spirits.

"I've missed you so much" I admitted and we hugged each other again.

(KNOCK KNOCK)

Startled we stared at each other briefly before looking at our bedroom door. It slowly opened again and this time it was Bobby that appeared. I felt a little apprehensive when I saw him. He glanced at me then at Sophie briefly before his eyes fell on me once more. He said nothing though; his face was hard to read.

"Bobby, come sit with us" offered Sophie.

Bobby shook his head briefly.

"Can't" he muttered.

My face fell and Sophie's frowned as she gave Bobby a confused look.

"Bobby?" she asked him.

"They've found him Claudia…..they found Fred" he whispered.

I should have felt instant relief, it should have washed over me like a wave but in that moment I felt nothing of the sort because the sombre look that Bobby gave me was of no comfort at all. His eye's glistened slightly and I was overcome by the feeling of complete and utter dread.


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24 – LETTING GO**

"They've found him Claudia…..they found Fred" he whispered.

I should have felt instant relief, it should have washed over me like a wave but in that moment I felt nothing of the sort because the sombre look that Bobby gave me was of no comfort at all. His eye's glistened slightly and I was overcome by the feeling of complete and utter dread.

There was an uneasy silence that fell upon the room and no one dared say a word. All I could do was stare, it was as if time had frozen and what only must have been a few seconds felt like much longer. I felt terrified, suddenly too afraid to ask the one question that weighed so heavily on my mind. 'Had I lost him?'

Before I got the chance to pull myself out of the daze I'd fallen into, Bobby's next words instantly snapped me back into reality.

"The Hospital Wing…..Claudia….GO!" he said to me.

* * *

My breath hitched in my throat.

Running down flights of stairs I could hear a breathless Sophie by my side telling me to slow down, that I was going to hurt myself. We'd raced from our room before I could even think straight. I hadn't even said a word, I ran past Bobby like a hurricane, fear gripping my insides like a vice, the unknown that I was shortly about to face torturing me.

A few minutes later we were a corridor away from The Hospital Wing, I could already hear voices in the distance. I flew around a corner only to stop dead as my eyes took in the scene that lay before me.

There was a small group gathered outside the old double doors that led into the Wing, mostly consisting of teachers and a couple of prefects, still dressed in thick dark cloaks fresh from outside. I could see the familiar Weasley hair scattered amongst them, that bright red standing out to me like a beacon. There was lots of fuss and a quiet commotion. Voices were lowered but talk was quick and frantic. The double doors squeaked frequently with comings and goings between the group outside and the unknown inside. It was then I focused on Ron who was standing with his arm around Ginny both staring at the doors with blank worried expressions. I frowned and turned to Sophie whose face seemed to mirror my feelings. My feet began to move again and I cautiously walked up to them, but before I was within close proximity McGonagall swept in from behind a group of teachers, ushering the two Weasley siblings away with her and out of my reach. I stood with my mouth hanging open. Unsure of what to do next, I found myself standing in the middle of all the fuss, knowing absolutely nothing about what was going on.

I wanted to scream.

Without warning the double doors flew open and flushed George marched out the Wing, walking directly up to one of the teachers. There were some hushed words between them and I gazed at George's face with hope, trying to read his features. His face was drawn and tired, he looked serious and disturbed. My heart was pumping loud in my ears again as I waited and waited. Then there was contact. George glanced over and his dark eyes immediately focused on me as if he sensed my presence. He looked bothered by my arrival and took a couple of steps towards me.

"You shouldn't be here" he said to me. Her turned abruptly and looked at one of the teachers. "She shouldn't be here" he repeated to them like I couldn't even hear him.

I was shocked. It felt like he'd just slapped me in the face. Someone came from behind me and pulled me back, it was another teacher, they were ushering me away. I pulled away from them roughly and started walking back towards George who had moved away with his back to me, busy with someone else.

"George?" I asked him, my voice sounding like a little mouse. But it was as if nobody could hear me and I felt like I was invisible.

Frustrated and angry I could take it no longer.

"_I know nothing!"_I shouted out desperately.

A few people turned around to look at me in surprise. George's head bolted up, his eyes finding me once more. I stared at him with teary eyes, wanting him to just tell me what the fuck was going on.

George glanced over at the double doors and then back to me. He began walking slowly towards me and with every step he got closer I could feel my stomach turning over and over. When he reached me he said nothing only gripped my shoulder and began walking me with him…walking me away from The Hospital Wing!

"_George?"_I asked worriedly but he just gave my shoulder a squeeze and we continued walking until we got around the corner and away from curious teachers. Sophie slowly trailed behind, being careful to keep her distance but close enough that she was there for me if I needed her. George turned to face me and sighed.

"You can't be here right now Claudia" he whispered to me in a surprisingly gentle tone.

"George..." I tried to cut in but he just talked over me.

"I don't even know what's happening" he admitted. "Madam Pomfrey is with him right now and no one's supposed to be around who's not needed."

"But, is he…..? How is he? He's okay…._isn't he_?" I asked apprehensively.

George looked down, pulling his eyes from me, the loss of contact leaving me vulnerable and more worried for Fred's welfare. After a few seconds he brought his eyes up to me again.

"When we found him he was in a very bad way. I don't know how long he'd been unconscious out there…if he'd ever been conscious Claudia" he paused for a second and his thoughts obviously back to his discovery in the Forest and he frowned to himself. "He's…." George shook his head. "I can't believe how much damage those bastards did, between that and the exposure to the elements for all this time…." shaking his head again, as if he couldn't quite accept this was happening.

"You brought him back though George, he's going to be okay. They're going to help him and make him better right?" I asked desperately.

But he didn't answer me. Those eyes just bore into mine…those eye's that reminded me so much of Fred. I so wanted to see those mischievous eyes of his again.

"He's gravely ill Claudia" acknowledged George, just as much to himself as to me.

I felt my mouth drop open and my breath caught in my throat. It was my turn to start shaking my head.

"No, he'll pull through. He's stubborn, he'll pull through. You know he will, George you know what kind of person he is. He's too arrogant and determined to beat by anything even this. He's going to be okay" I wouldn't accept anything else…I couldn't comprehend it. I wasn't ready to let him go yet. George looked at me with empathy.

"I hope….." his voice broke a little "I hope so" he managed to finish.

Turning around he acknowledged Sophie and then he took my hand.

"Go back to your room, there's nothing you can do here now. All we can do is wait and its best you do it with your friends somewhere you'll be comfortable. I promise I'll come and find you as soon as I know something."

Squeezing my hand once more he gave me a weak smile of hope before leaving me standing alone in the corridor with Sophie. She waited a few moments before speaking to me, allowing me the time to gather my thoughts.

"Come along Claudia, let's get you back upstairs" trying to take my arm.

"No" I whispered. "I'm not going with you. I'm going to stay right here" I declared.

"But George just said?" she asked.

"I know but, I'll just wait right here". I nodded my head towards a stone bench on the opposite wall. "I'll sit there" I suggested. "I….I just need to be nearby. I have to be Sophie. I won't be bothering anyone. They can't see me from here. You go back; I just need to do this."

She gave me a long stare before reluctantly nodding.

"Okay. But I'll be in Hufflepuff if you need me. Remember that." She gave me a long tight hug. "I'm so sorry Claudia, I'm so sorry this has happened."

Then she walked away, leaving me alone with nothing but my thoughts of Fred for company.

* * *

Someone suddenly shook me, waking me from my slumber. I'd vaguely remembered curling up in a ball and falling asleep on the bench, finally giving into sleep but refusing to return to my dorm. My eyes grew wide to see George crouched down beside me with a confused look on his face. I sat up suddenly and it made me feel a little dizzy as I tried to focus on him.

"You've been here this whole time haven't you?" he frowned.

"I couldn't leave" I confessed. "What time is it?" I asked him.

"Its 2am" he whispered, "I was just coming to find you".

Immediately awake now I panicked.

"Fred! Is Fred okay?" I asked franticly.

"They've decided to move him. He needs proper care; they're going to transport him to St Enoch's Infirmary. They'll be leaving shortly. We….Ron, Ginny and I are getting sent home to be with mum and dad. I don't know what's going to happen after that. I guess we'll have to wait and see."

"I want to see him George" I begged him. I was so desperate to see Fred.

But George frowned shaking his head.

"I don't think you should see him like this Claudia, it will only upset you further. He's ….he looks really bad. It will hurt you….it hurt me" he tried to explain.

"No. I'm already hurting. I want to see him before he goes. Please George….please." I begged.

He leaned back and examined me.

"You really love him don't you?"

"Yes…." surprised by his question."I do and I should have realised that before it came to all this" I said guiltily.

"I think you already did, but you were too scared to admit it".

I nodded in agreement.

"Okay, but it will have to be really quick."

My heart instantly lifted and a fresh feeling of hope flowed through me. George took my hand protectively and we quietly made our way around the corner and towards the double doors of The Hospital Wing. The entrance was quiet now only a couple of people stood outside, looking curiously at me as I approached. Just before George pushed the doors open he turned to look at me.

"You'll be shocked." he warned me.

"It's okay." I urged, desperate to see Fred. He let go of my hand and gestured for me to enter. Slowly I pushed the doors open and walked through.

I looked at the long ward that lay before me with lots of beds lining the two walls, each one covered in crisp white sheets. Madam Pomfrey was buzzing about inside her office. Not far from where I stood I could see a light coming from behind a privacy screen that surrounded the only occupied bed in the ward. Quietly I made my way towards it, that nervous feeling overtaking my body again, making me dizzy. When I walked around I gasped at the sight that was in front of me. Bringing my hand up to my mouth I almost sobbed at Fred. He was laid out on the bed, a white blanket covering his bottom half, and his arms by his sides. His bare upper body was covered in dark ugly bruises, some black, and some purple that marked his beautiful skin where he'd been punched and kicked. I actually let out a whine when I saw his face. Swollen and bruised, scratched and cut. One of his eye's so badly battered the eyelid completely hidden by the damaged skin that was so inflamed it looked puffed up and bulgy. His lips that kissed me so possessively the last time I saw him were swollen and red, a split running down the bottom one. I approached the bed and sat on the seat next to it, staring at Fred in horror.

"_How could they do this? How could they do this to you Fred?"_I asked him ask if he could respond.

I brought my hand up and hesitantly stroked his dirty red hair. Tilting my head as I examined his awful injuries, I glanced down at his hand and clasped it with my own, squeezing it hard to let him know I was there. Wishing he would wake up. His knuckles had scratches on them and were discoloured also. He'd obviously tried to put up a good fight. My fingers intertwined with his and I returned my eye's to his face.

"I'm so sorry Fred! This is my fault. The reason your lying here is all because of me and you have no idea how much I wish it was me. I wish I was lying where you are now because it's me who had done wrong, it's me who should have received this wrath not you. I should never have left you, the only reason I did was because everything you said was true. I wish I could turn back the clock I wish I could have been honest with you and everyone. Because I wanted you, I always wanted you. The only reason I pursued Ernie was because I couldn't admit it and I wanted to hide from the truth and from you. And it was the biggest mistake of my life."

A noise outside in the corridor caught my attention, I could hear voices. Knowing I didn't have much time left I looked back at Fred.

"I'm letting you leave here, to get the help you need but I'm not letting go. I'm not letting you go. Do you hear me Fred Weasley? You can't take me on this damn rollercoaster with you and leave me behind, by myself. Don't you dare! I won't let you. You're a stubborn, bull-headed, opinionated, single minded, arrogant idiot…..and I love you. Do you hear me? I love you so …..You bloody get better Fred. Get better and come back as fast as you can because I can't stand you….to be away from me anymore."

Glancing up I heard the doors creek open a little. They were waiting for me to finish. I stood slowly, my hand still gripping Fred's tightly. I gently stroked his bruised and battered face with the other, letting my fingers lightly brush his sore skin. Leaning over I placed a kiss on his swollen lips, wishing I could feel him kiss me back. Reluctantly I pulled away and brought my lips to his ear to gently whisper.

"Remember Fred, I'm not….letting go…..because I love you too much!"

The sound of someone outside clearing their throat was the signal that it was time for me to leave. Reluctantly I let my fingers slip through Fred's and his hand lay by his side once more. I allowed myself one last long look at him before I began walking away, towards the exit. It took everything I had not to look back but I wasn't going to do that to myself. Because I had to believe that the next time I was going to see him he wasn't going to be broken and battered, lying helplessly on a bed. He was going to be strong and handsome and smiling mischievously at me.

But as I walked away and parted through the doors, not looking back….. I didn't notice the subtle twitch of his fingers, the same fingers which had just been intertwined with my own.


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25 - YEARNING**

Four weeks later…..

I sat staring into space, my mind wandering again. Once more he was in my thoughts, _he always was_, and all I thought about and I couldn't even forget about him not even for a moment. I yawned, stretching my arms above my head in an attempt to refocus on the task in hand. Staring down at my books sprawled across the desk in front of me. But I felt completely disinterested in studying; there was a time when I actually enjoyed that, remembering …..It seemed like such a long time ago now, the person I used to be; the little bookworm, insignificant and unknown to many. Not anymore.

_Everyone certainly knew who I was now_

I pulled a face to myself, glad that no one was around to witness as I sat alone in the Library.

Elbow leaning on the table I rested my head in my hand and sighed, allowing myself a moment to wallow on Fred and my pathetic life, maybe if I did so then I would actually be able to concentrate on school work for 10 minutes!

I missed Fred so much, I couldn't believe it. Life's pretty ironic, especially mine. The way things twisted around making all you hate become all you love. Without Fred in my life it just felt empty and although I still had my loyal friends Sophie and Bobby forever by my side I felt desperately alone.

Four weeks had passed and Fred Weasley had still not returned to Hogwarts. Four weeks without seeing him, feeling him, _arguing with him_. I felt a smile cross my lips thinking of our jousts.

Many things had happened since the last time Fred and I were together. That night after he was found by George and brought to the Hospital Wing, all the Weasley siblings were sent home. Fred was still gravely ill and nobody really knew what was going to happen to him. His sister and brothers were to remain with their parents while Fred was treated at St. Enoch's Infirmary. I didn't even get to say goodbye to George, everything happened so suddenly.

The following day the whole school was a buzz about Fred and I, our secret affair and the aftermath of the broken hearted champion Quidditch player's revenge. It was all anyone wanted to talk about, each adding their own little spin on the details. Everyone finally knew the truth about Fred and I, that part was never left out. But I no longer cared, I just cared about Fred. The fact he nearly died put my worries into perspective. It was in a way a relief that everyone knew now. I could stop hiding from who I really was and face up to myself. But that didn't stop me though from avoiding the gossipers. _I wasn't ready for that yet_. So I decided to keep a low profile until things died down.

Apparently it was true about Ernie handing himself in….a little too late if you ask me. He confessed everything he'd done and how he protected his friends after they attacked Fred. Dumbledore was furiously angry. The Hufflepuff boys who'd all participated in the physical assault; Owen, Kevin and Zach were immediately expelled. I later discovered they had all been enrolled to the Durmstrang Institute by their families in order to straighten them out. Dumbledore had been more lenient with Ernie for not being directly involved in the attack itself and having no prior knowledge of it. He was therefore suspended until the end of the school year and would not be permitted to return until after the summer. I felt relieved that I wouldn't have to see him anytime soon but I knew I should have been honest with Ernie from the start and none of it would have happened, for that I was guilty of and it was right that he shouldn't be expelled, though I would never forgive him for letting Fred lie out in the Forest all that time knowing the truth. And I knew he would never forgive me for leading him on when I never loved him.

I had received an Owl a few days after Fred's arrival at St. Enochs. It was from George. He told me that Fred was out of danger but still had a long way to go. He hinted that it may be some time until he would be fit enough to return to Hogwarts and his family were in no rush for that. There was no mention of any message from Fred. I hadn't wanted to read too much into it at the time as he was still far from well and recovering from his injuries.

Two weeks later I discovered Ginny and Ron had returned to school, I sought them out immediately for some news. But all they told me was that Fred was doing well and was now at home being cared for by his mother. George had decided to remain with him and taken some leave from school. Again there was no message from Fred, not even from George. There were no more owls.

I was beginning to feel frozen out and it felt awful. Was it his family or Fred himself? Had all the things that had happened caused Fred to have a change of heart? Did he blame me for the brutal attack he'd received? Could he not forgive me for running away and leaving him in the Forest? Or was it Fred's family. Did they feel I was going to create more upset and drama for Fred and planned to keep him away from me to discourage him? So many questions swirled around my head these days and I was becoming completely paranoid. I couldn't think of much else. My school work had suffered and my grades had fallen; therefore my reason for being in the Library to try and do something about that.

Looking at my surroundings all I could think of was Fred, remembering what this place was to us…it's where it all began.

I sighed deeply and glared at my undone work. I felt tired and alone. I was beginning to retreat back into that shell of mine. Avoiding everyone was becoming a routine I was very comfortable with. The Great Hall being the one place I avoided above all others. Resorting to eating at weird times so I didn't have an audience, seeing people point and whisper at you does nothing for your appetite. The fact my clothes were a little looser these days told me that. It also didn't help that lots of the boys, especially the Slytherin boys had been giving me lots of double looks these days as they passed me. Being known to have been involved with Fred Weasley meant in Hogwarts that you were no virgin. He'd had a long list of conquests and all of them popular girls. So you can imagine their curiosity when it came too little old me. The rumours surrounding our secret affair meant their imaginations were running riot. _What had this girl done with Fred for him to declare his love for her_? You can imagine their sordid little minds…I of course was mortified. Nobody was going to ever believe that I was a virgin. Even Victoria Verona was giving me questioning looks.

"Ugh" I moaned.

I screwed my face up at the books before me. Slamming one shut dramatically.

"I can't concentrate on anything" I whined aloud.

Then I pushed a book away from me and it slid across the polished wood, fell off the end and landed with a thud as it hit the floor.

"_Good one Claudia_" I lectured to myself and then sighed again.

I went rigid suddenly and straightened up. I had the overwhelming feeling I was being watched and I turned my head quickly to survey the empty Library. …. There was no one, looking behind me suspiciously to discover nothing, not a soul.

I felt weird. I didn't feel alone!

_"Is anyone here_?" I asked out timidly. I waited for a response….but there was no reply just silence.

Feeling stupid and spooked I decided it was time to gather my belongings and head back to my dormitory. As I approached the door I had one last look. All was quiet. I shook my head thinking I was going mad.

Arriving back at Hufflepuff I climbed the stairs from the common room and reached my room. Opening the door I got the biggest shock at the sight that lay before me. Sophie was with Bobby, on her bed….making out! I stood there with my mouth hanging open and dropped a couple of books. Both looked up in surprise and when they saw me they scrambled to their feet.

"Oh Claudia, oh….I'm so sorry ….I …didn't want you to find out like this" stuttered Sophie as I watched her adjusting her top and running her hand through her hair.

"Your…..you both are …..Together?" I asked a little confused. "_Why didn't you guys tell me_?"

"Sorry Claudia, it's not that we didn't want you to know" cut in a sheepish looking Bobby.

"It's just that we didn't want to rub our relationship in your face while you were missing Fred, is all" finished Sophie.

'Already finishing off each other's sentences' I thought to myself as I raised my eyebrows.

"Don't be silly you guys" I said as I sat on my bed staring at them both. "I've always thought that you two _should_ be together, I just never imagined that you actually….. _would_" I admitted slightly amused.

Sophie looked relieved at my reaction. Walking over she sat next to me on my bed.

"Thought you'd be mad" she nudged. "For not telling you"

"Hey I'm the last person who should be mad at people for keeping secrets" I confessed and nudged her back.

We both smiled at each other.

"Guess I'll leave you too to talk girl things" shrugged Bobby.

"Hey Bobby" I called out after him as he headed for the door. He turned his head back to look at me.

"_Now this is more like it"_I smiled as I pointed to Sophie who started giggling. "Definitely the girl for you"

He gave me a grin and left abruptly with a red glow to his cheeks.

"Hey you, how you doing, you didn't stay in the Library too long?" queried Sophie.

"_Yeah I know"_I joked as I pointed towards her messy bed. "When did this all start?"

"The weekend we stayed at my parents, we had a heart to heart one night and stayed up really late, somehow a hug turned into a kiss. When we got back we decided to start quietly seeing each other. So much was happening with you, we didn't want to complicate things by being couplely when you needed us" admitted Sophie.

"Look, I'm fine. Don't let my sucky life ruin your love life. Its time I started to get on with things and start facing people. I can't carry on like this. My grades are suffering!"

"Well come to breakfast in the Great Hall with Bobby and I like we used to. Let's just forget about everyone else. Hardly anyone's spoken about what happened in ages."

"Okay" I agreed. "Time for a fresh start I can't live in limbo forever"

* * *

The next morning was a bright sunny Saturday. The thought of a day without classes was an instant pick me up. Sophie was up early and had ordered me to meet her in the Great Hall at 10am for breakfast. She was off to canoodle with Bobby no doubt for a couple of hours. So I lay in enjoying my long lie.

Eventually dragging myself from bed, I got washed and dressed and slowly made my way to meet my friends. Walking up to the huge double doors I could smell juicy sausages, smoky bacon, pancakes and waffles…my tummy rumbled as I realised how hungry I was. I entered and glanced around the room at all the students. Their familiar collective little groups, gathered together like packs all over the hall. Noticing Sophie and Bobby in their usual spot I began making my way over to them. But as I strolled across the hall I noticed people stopping half way through their conversations to stare at me.

_"Guess they've not forgotten after all"_ I thought.

I was still very much the topic of gossip. I tried to shrug it off because I was determined to have breakfast with my two best friends. Approaching them I was confused to see them both staring at me the same way as everyone else. Quite alarmed, I sat down next to them swiftly to ask them what the hell was going on.

"_What is it_?" I whispered frantically to Sophie as people nearby turned around to give me quick stares.

Sophie leaned in close to whisper in my ear but before she did so she grabbed my hand and held it.

"He's back….Claudia…Fred's returned to Hogwarts!"

I didn't react at all, just stared at her blankly. Turning I glanced around the room to see people analysing me.

"What?" I asked her as if nothing she'd said had been heard.

"Fred's back! He returned with George last night. The whole school has been talking about it."

I felt my stomach start to go and the familiar feeling of somersaults began, as it turned over and over, my heart started to beat faster and faster and all I could do was stare at Sophie with my eyes wide and my mind tried to process what she was saying.

"You're sure?" I asked my voice a little squeaky.

"Yes, I'm a hundred percent sure Claudia" She gave me a worried look. "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not okay..." whispering

I felt suddenly overcome with nerves. "_He's back_?" I asked again.

She just nodded at me.

"Why hasn't he come to see me? He didn't even let me know he was coming back?" I freaked as quietly as possible.

"Maybe he's not had a chance Claudia, you don't know, it could be a number of reasons…."

"No, he…..he, doesn't like me anymore. I know it. He's back and I've heard nothing. It's going to go back to the way it was before with us, he hates me" overcome with panic.

"Claudia, pull yourself together, _you_ know nothing, _I_ know nothing….._nobody knows nothing_!" Bobby lectured.

"No, I …..I have a feeling. I just know it. He doesn't even know how I truly feel about him. The last time we spoke we were fighting. When I told him my true feelings he was lying unconscious in a fucking hospital bed!"

"Okay, okay" said Sophie trying to hush me. "Deep breaths Claudia, your just having a little panic attack because you're nervous. Stop being paranoid and have some heather tea" shoving her mug towards me.

I stared at it and tried to do as she asked, trying to calm myself down. Rubbing my face with my hands I looked at Sophie who patted my back reassuringly.

"This is a good thing…." she said."He's back Claudia. He's well. You'll get to see him again and sort everything out. George will have told him what happened and how you feel about him"

"If that was the case then why hasn't he been in touch?" I asked her pessimistically.

"Uh oh" muttered Bobby under his breath and we both turned to look at him but Bobby's eye's were focused on the entrance. Sophie and I followed his gaze and I took in a sharp breath when I saw him.

Fred had entered the Great Hall with George by his side. They were both surrounded by a small huddle of his friends, all making their way to a nearby table. I sighed and my heart leapt at the sight of him. He looked well, his beautiful face was free of the awful swelling and bruises that had marred his skin when I last saw him. I think I'd actually forgotten how handsome he really was, his soft, long red hair hung around his face reaching just above his shoulders, noticing that it seemed to have grown a little longer. His full lips I longed to kiss, his chiselled cheekbones, his strong shoulders and athletic body. He looked so healthy, like none of it had ever happened. They all sat down at the table and all I could do was stare at Fred. Then George caught my eye, he was looking at me but gave away nothing. He didn't seem to acknowledge me but instead leaned over to whisper something in his brother's ear.

Fred raised his head to look at his brother, then he turned slowly and his deep dark eyes fell upon me and he stared right into mine. His gaze so penetrating that I felt he could read my thoughts in that moment. His face was blank of expression but his eyes bore into mine and all I could do was give him a questioning look.

"Oh Fred, Fred, Fred" I thought. "Oh I love you, I want you….what's going on?" my mind raced.

But he just continued to stare at me. He didn't smile, didn't acknowledge me, and just stared. There was no sign of him coming over either. I began to panic again and unable to hold his gaze any longer I broke from it and turned to Sophie.

"I can't do this….he hates me!" I sobbed and I jumped up and ran out of the Great Hall as fast as I could.


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26 - THE OTHER SIDE**

**FRED'S POV**

George had already started to unpack his case; it was sitting open upon his large four poster bed. I just sat opposite on my own bed staring at him, no interest in unpacking. George glanced up; looking beyond me he frowned a little.

"What's up mate? You want me to do that for you?" he asked me nodding his head towards my luggage.

I smiled back at him and shook my head.

"Its fine, no hurry is there? I'll do it later" I shrugged.

"It's no problem Fred; I can do it for you."

"George" I said a little too sternly. "I'm fine, _I am able to unpack_ you know, I just don't want to right now"

George raised his palm towards me quickly.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to help".

I shook my head at him, feeling instantly guilty for my over reaction.

"No George, I'm sorry. My heads a bit all over the place right now, _being back_. I didn't mean to snap at you"

"You didn't, it's cool" smiling at me.

I sighed and looked at the floor, rubbing the back of my neck with my hand.

"Are you okay Fred?" glancing up, George was giving me a concerned stare, his head slightly tilted to one side.

"What time is it?" I asked him.

He brought his wrist up level with his eyes.

"It's not far off 8.30pm"

"I think I'll go for a walk or something…" I stood up and looked at our bedroom door.

"DON'T" quipped George a little too quickly. He was shaking his head at me. "_Just leave her for now_!"

My face screwed up when he said that and I frowned back.

"_Huh_?" was all I could respond with.

"I know what you're thinking Fred, don't go looking for her, its late" he lectured.

I crossed my arms and stared at him. I knew that George was always trying to look out for me, and lately we had become even closer after the incident but he was beginning to act more and more like the mother hen with me and it was wearing a little thin.

"Look mate, I just want to go for a damn walk, what's the big deal?"

"Because you're not going for a walk, you're going to go and look for Claudia aren't you?"

"What if I am" I snapped.

George walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder, gripping it a little.

"I'm not your enemy Fred, don't bite my head off, you know what I'm saying is for your own good" he said calmly.

I dragged my fingers through my hair.

"I just want to see her" I admitted to him. "It's been ages…"

"I know but your just back Fred, we've been here barely a half hour. It's not a good idea to go looking for her; you should spend this time trying to get some rest. Besides, you've not spoken to each other in over a month" he sighed.

"_Yeah, and who's idea was that George_? Cos, it wasn't mine! It was a bad idea, I don't know how I let you all talk me into that" I said bitterly.

"So much happened, Fred you were really ill. It was the right thing to do, giving Claudia some space while you recovered" he tried to reassure me. "You both needed space, _you_ needed to get better and that meant no drama and absolutely no ties to Hogwarts…you nearly died" squeezing my shoulder when he said it.

I stared into George's eyes and saw the hurt in them, reminding me of the dark times we both went through recently.

"I know that….don't keep reminding me" I muttered.

I pulled myself away from George and sat back down on my bed. I listened as he slowly walked over and joined me.

"Look mate. I know you're not yourself yet but you will be soon enough. Everything will be fine again" he placed his hand on my back.

I knew that George was desperate for everything to run smoothly. And I knew that I'd put him through absolute hell the last few weeks worrying about me. I know my behaviour prior to that had been erratic to say the least, then being so ill and not knowing the outcome had left me feeling vulnerable, weak. I was emotionally and physically shaken. Feelings I would never admit to aloud but I knew that George could sense. I was so eager for my life to go back to the way it was before, I felt like the victim and it was something I was not and would never be comfortable with. I glanced up at George and gave him a half smile to reassure him.

"You're right. Think I'm just going to have an early night then" turning around to stare at my luggage "I'll get myself sorted in the morning instead".

"Okay" George seemed quite relieved. "I'll leave you to it then, I'm going to pop down to the common room for a while and hang out. If you need anything…."

"I'll come find you…" I finished and smiled back at him.

"Later Forge"

"Later Gred"

* * *

When the door slammed shut, I sat in silence for a few minutes. Having an early night was the last thing on my mind. I had to get out of here. Moments later I slipped out of Gryffindor unnoticed. I just wanted to go for a walk and think about things….think about _her._

I'd been walking aimlessly for a good half hour, in no particular direction. Hogwarts was just the same, like I'd never been away. Most of the students were now in the common rooms for the evening so the castle was quiet and the passageways empty.

Turning a corner a came to a set of familiar looking doors, somehow I'd managed to find my way to Hogwarts Library and I knew it wasn't by chance. Claudia weighed heavily on my mind and here I was where everything began for us. With nothing much else to do I decided to head inside and have a look around. As I entered it was no surprise to me to see the place was empty, it was a quiet Friday evening and the last place any student would be who wanted to enjoy the beginning of their weekend. Just being here brought me back to the night I came here to find mousey little Claudia Knight sitting with Ernie McMillan. Remembering how annoyed I was with her, more so how annoyed I was with myself when I realised that I was jealous. There she was little Claudia, always quiet and shy, never having the back bone to answer me back and she was sitting here flirting with a popular Quidditch player. I couldn't believe it.

Suddenly I was distracted, hearing a sigh from the other side of the room. I scanned the library and noticed someone sitting the far side, their back to me. I stood examining the small figure who was seated, or more like hunched over a desk. I looked at the head of dark curls that fell around the persons shoulders. Dark brown…curls…..? I was instantly aware that my heart rate had picked up. The figure I was staring at was the one person who was constantly in my thoughts; Claudia.

Unsure of what to do next I slowly started to approach her. When I was only a couple of feet away, she was close enough for me to study. She was so still, staring down at the desk, she seemed to have no idea I was standing right behind her. As far as she knew I was still at home with my parents recovering. She'd heard nothing these past weeks. I wondered how she was feeling, what had she gone through here alone, facing everyone by herself. I should have been here to protect her. I put her in this position and then I left her here. I promised her I would be with her. I remembered the last time I looked at her inside the Forest. She was soaking wet and shivering. The tears were streaming down her face after our confrontation. She was so upset with me. Then there was my confession, I told her everything, every feeling I ever had for her and she ran away from me. Then 'THEY' appeared; the memory, making the bitterness rise inside me like bile up my throat. Anger and regret.

The sharp slamming of a book pulled me from my thoughts and I focused on Claudia once more.

"I can't concentrate on anything!" she moaned aloud, sounding frustrated and tired.

Hearing her voice again made me feel immediately territorial over her. I wanted to comfort her and I came up behind her and reached out to her with my hand, the tips of my fingers almost touching her hair.

Then she pushed the book suddenly away from her, it flew right off the table and landed hard on the floor with a blow.

"_Good one Claudia_" she chastised herself.

Then Claudia became abruptly still. Watching her intently I began to back away silently, I didn't want to frighten her. Besides, I was unsure of how she was going to react at the sight of me. I hid myself behind some bookshelves and continued spying on her, out of her sight.

Claudia turned around and began scanning the library, a suspicious and worried expression etched across her face. It made me smile to myself, the knowledge that she could sense my presence but she didn't know it was me; she didn't understand that I was back.

"Is anyone here?" she asked aloud, waiting for a reply.

I wanted to tell her it was me. That I was here and I wanted to talk to her, to touch her but I couldn't, as much as I hated George for being right, I couldn't surprise her like this. Claudia looked scared and I felt suddenly guilty but I knew I wasn't ready. I did need to give myself more time.

She quickly gathered her things and headed for the exit, taking a moment to look back. Watching her standing there I noticed that she'd lost some weight. "She's not been eating properly" I thought worriedly.

She was a little pale and seemed very tired. Ultimately she looked lost.

She shook her head and left.

Conflicting emotions filled me then, had I made the right decision? This could have been the perfect time to approach her while we were alone but I'd let her go. I didn't know what I was doing anymore.

* * *

I lay in my bed, twisting and turning, my sheets almost strangling me. I was trapped in another restless sleep, dreaming the only thing I'd dreamt these last few weeks. My wretched memories were like a constant companion.

Back inside the Forbidden Forest...

"_Stop it Claudia! Stop it!"__I yelled. "Stop pretending this is not happening because it is! And I'm glad everybody knows now!"_

One memory faded and slipped into another.

"_I hate you!" cried Claudia "I hate you for making me feel things about you that I don't want to feel. I don't believe anything you say…I don't trust you!" she was choking and sobbing and there was nothing I could do to get her to stop._

The sweat soaked my pillow as I gripped the sheets.

"_I hate you!"__she screamed at me.__"As much as you hate me"_

"_But I love you" I confessed._

Memories I could not let go, emotions I still needed to confront.

"_Come back to the castle Claudia, its dark now!" I gripped on to her hand as hard as I could "The storm is bad! The forest is dangerous" I begged her._

_But she pulled herself from my tight grip and began to back away from me, like a frightened animal._

"_I can't face them Fred. I can't face them knowing, I can't face them looking at me…hating me for what I've done to Ernie! I'll die…I know I will" she sobbed._

"_I'll be with you" I tried to reassure her._

"_Exactly, you'll make it a million times worse! I can't go back with you, I can't be with you"_

I moaned out loud, frustrated and trapped unable to do anything, reliving the past in my sleep.

_I ran searching for her, desperately calling out for her. "I can't leave her here" I thought. I have to find Claudia, the storm is really bad. She's going to hurt herself and its all my fault. I need to protect her._

_She'll get herself killed if I don't find her. She was all I cared about in that moment and she was mine; screaming out for her, struggling to get my voice to carry over the howling wind and rain. I ran past sharp branches and twisting roots, tripping on one I fell hard onto the mushy wet ground. Dragging myself to my feet once more I turned around trying to find my bearings but when I did so I was confronted with three familiar faces, all staring back at me, glaring menacingly._

"_What the fuck?" I said aloud._

_Owen, Kevin and Zach stood opposite me; Ernie's little henchmen. What the hell were they doing here? Zach walked right up to me and before I knew what he was doing his fist collided with my chin nearly knocking me over. I reacted immediately by throwing him backwards and he landed hard on his arse. I was furious, I was fucking livid with anger,_

"_You'll fucking regret that later on" I threatened. But I turned away and began again towards the dense forest, once more in search of Claudia... I had no time for this shit right now. I had no time to stay and fight, I had to find her._

_Suddenly I was pulled back again and I turned around to see Owen grabbing a hold of my arm._

"_Where do you think you're going Weasley we're not done with you" he spat at me._

"_Oh really, well I got more important things on my mind other than kicking your wee arses, so get out of my fucking way!" I screamed at them._

_But Kevin came at me from the side and shoved me hard, throwing me off balance and I slammed into a tree. I pulled myself up and glared at them._

"_You wanna fight me fine, but not now" I threatened._

"_Where do you think you're going Weasley, after her? She's not your girl, I mean she said as much when she ran off into the Forest!" laughed Zach._

_The blood boiled inside me and I flew into a rage. My fist collided with his face and the next thing I knew blood poured down from his nose and ran over his chin. He cried and screamed like a baby._

"_You bastard" shrieked Kevin and the next thing I knew one of them had picked up large fallen branch and smacked it over the back of my head. I fell to the ground in a daze._

"_You're going to fucking regret that, you're going to get what's coming to you. You think you can mess with our lad Ernie and get away with it? Its time you had your education Weasley"_

_They were all upon me at once then. While I was still on the ground, I raised my fists at them. I tried to fight them off but they had the advantage over me. All I could remember after that was desperately trying to breathe as I was kicked repeatedly in the head, face and body. The metallic taste of blood in my mouth, the rain fell down upon me and I lay in the wet mud desperately wanting to go find Claudia but completely helpless. Then the darkness came._

Waking suddenly with a grunt I opened my eyes to see George looking down at me, his hands gripped my shoulders.

"Fred…Fred, it's me, it's George! You're dreaming again"

I sat up breathless, I was panting. I felt the sweat trickling down my forehead and my damp hair was stuck to my cheeks.

"You were having another nightmare, weren't you" asked George concerned.

"Its fine, I'm fine" I said to him trying to catch my breath. "It's just a dream"

"Just a dream Fred, your soaking wet" he picked up a nearby towel and handed it to me. "You were dreaming of those fucking bastards again weren't you?"

"I don't want to talk about this George!" I moaned, wiping my face with the towel. "I just want to go back to sleep!"

George sighed.

"That's the problem, you can't sleep Fred. And you won't talk to me about this so you won't stop dreaming about it."

"Things are different now. I'm back in Hogwarts, as soon as I'm in my old routine I'll be fine" I assured him.

"At least those wee shits aren't here anymore because if they were I'd kill them" George hissed.

"I told you, I don't want to talk about those fucking arseholes George!"

Rubbing my eyes with my hands I sighed again.

"Just let me go back to sleep, I'm fine…..I mean it" I said sternly.

George looked reluctant and stood up. Heading back towards his own bed he turned to me.

"You need to talk about this….you need to face your demons" he warned.

"I'll talk about it when I'm good and bloody ready!" I snapped.

Flinging my head back against my damp pillow I rolled on my side and looked out the dark window, knowing that I wasn't going to get back to sleep tonight.

* * *

Next morning I dragged myself out of bed, got washed and headed down to the common room. Everyone was really glad to see me, trying not to make a big deal about things. I could see Ron out the corner of my eye warning people to act cool around me. It made me smirk a little but I was glad of it.

A small group of us headed down towards to The Great Hall for breakfast. I felt a little apprehensive, not about seeing everyone again for the first time but knowing that Claudia would be there and now knew that I had returned to Hogwarts. I'm sure the whole school knew by now.

As we arrived, George was by my side. We walked steadily towards a Gryffindor table and I was already aware of a hush across the hall and whispers of my arrival. But I didn't care about any of that. We sat down and I waited for a couple of moments. If she was here she would be sitting at her usual table but I couldn't' look up, not yet. As if sensing my trepidation, George leaned close to me and whispered in my ear.

"She's here Fred…she's looking at you" he said calmly.

Slowly, I raised my eyes and looked directly across the tables to see her. Claudia was sitting with her friends, her big sad eyes staring right into mine. A questioning look was on her face. I looked right into them and I could remember the last things she said to me. Seeing her properly now for the first time, those piercing eyes, her red lips, her dark curls…and all I could do was hear her voice inside my head and hear her words.

_"I'm so sorry Fred! This is my fault. The reason your lying here is all because of me and you have no idea how much I wish it was me. I wish I was lying where you are now because it's me who had done wrong, it's me who should have received this wrath not you. I should never have left you, the only reason I did was because everything you said was true. I wish I could turn back the clock I wish I could have been honest with you and everyone. Because I wanted you, I always wanted you"_

"_You can't take me on this damn rollercoaster with you and leave me behind, by myself. Don't you dare! I won't let you. You're a stubborn, bull-headed, opinionated, single minded, arrogant idiot…..and I love you. Do you hear me? I love you so ….."_

_"Remember Fred, I'm not….letting go…..because I love you too much!"_

I'd heard ever word, everything that came out of her mouth that night as she held my hand. And I could do nothing, she had no idea.

The screeching of her chair made me refocus. I watched her, visibly upset as she ran out through the doors and out of my sight.

Turning to George, I gave him a knowing look.

"I'm not waiting any longer….." I said.

Jumping up I ran out the doors moments later to pursue her.


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27 - YIELDING**

**CLAUDIA'S POV**

I struggled painfully to hold in the sobs as I raced away from the Great Hall, desperate to escape rejection and my humiliation. Running up flights of stairs and along corridors my only objective was to get as far away from him as possible.

I couldn't understand this, what was happening? He didn't show any emotion towards me, nothing, like he had no feelings left inside him at all. I'd thought of him endlessly, he had become my complete obsession. The reality that I nearly lost him made me realise how much I needed him and wanted him in my life. I didn't know I could feel that way about anyone. How could he make me love him and then do this to me? I felt completely wretched inside, everything was twisting and turning and I ached. I wanted Fred so much and all he could do was just look at me blankly, like I was a stranger to him. It was clear to me now. Everything was making sense. Fred Weasley had made a decision and that was to lead his life with me not being part of it at all. I didn't even exist to him. I'd had nearly a month to get used to that fact but refused to accept it. I mean, could the hints have been any stronger. _I'd heard nothing!_Not one message from him. He didn't care about me. In fact, it was most likely that he absolutely blamed me for everything that happened to him and would never forgive me for it.

This is it; this is what it feels like to have your heart broken.

I turned a corner and saw that I'd come to a dead end. I didn't even know where I was now. There was no one around. I ran towards the stone wall before me and completely collapsed against it, breathlessly sobbing, unable to hold in the tears anymore. I sounded pitiful as I wept, my breath catching at the back of my throat. I crouched on the floor and hid my face in my hands. Eventually my legs gave way and I sat in a heap on the cold stone, leaning the side of my head against the wall, my only comfort. The tears ran down my face, sniffing and sobbing.

"I'm truly pathetic! _Claudia Knight_, you're a fool. Nothing but a fool and you've gotten everything you deserve" I thought to myself. There was nothing left for me to do now but grieve for the love I would never have. And I did.

"Is this because of me?" he asked aloud.

My breath caught and I stopped breathing. My head snapped up and turned towards a familiar voice I'd not heard in what seemed like the longest time.

He was standing only a few feet away from me, studying me with his big dark eyes, his soft crimson hair seemingly ablaze in the dark dingy light of this long forgotten part of the castle. His chest was rising and falling rapidly; out of breath. His brow furrowed and little creases appeared on his forehead and his lips were ever so slightly apart. He stood tall and proud.

"Fred?" I mumbled. I stared at him in disbelief like he was a figment of my imagination or a dream.

He tilted his head slightly and I noticed that he bit his bottom lip very briefly before speaking once more.

"Tell me why you're crying Claudia" he asked me calmly as he took a tentative step towards me.

I was in complete shock, he was really here and he was speaking to me. I'd escaped from his rejection in the Great Hall but now he was standing before me.

"You're…here?" I stuttered.

The corners of his mouth went upwards, it was very subtle but I caught it.

"Yes…I'm here" he took a pause and I noticed he was still a little breathless. "I followed you, ran after you. I wasn't going to let you run from me like before".

I felt a pang in my chest and an overwhelming feeling of guilt and remorse washed over me in a wave. My mouth hung open and I let out a breath as I gave him a look that acknowledged my anguish and regret at his reference to my behaviour in the Forbidden Forest. Unable to hold his stare any longer I hung my head in shame.

"Don't do that" he almost whispered, his voice suddenly much quieter. "I want you to look at me Claudia"

It was a demand more than a request.

I sniffed and my lip trembled. I could feel my eyes welling up as I was consumed by the mortification of my shame. My instinct was to hide and to be afraid. I wasn't strong, I was a coward and I was weak.

"Stop this now" he told me. "And look at me!"

I raised my head and brought my eyes to his, when we connected a tear rolled down my cheek but I held in my sob.

"You never answered my question….tell me why you are crying?" he demanded his voice slow and smooth.

"Because…because of what I did to you…because of your feelings toward me" my voice was hushed and I sounded like a little girl.

"_My feelings?"_he whispered. "What feelings Claudia? What am I feeling?"

I inwardly winced. Why was he torturing me like this? Did he really want me to say this out loud? I didn't want to be here right now. To know how hated I was and to have to look into his eye's and his beautiful face and feel nothing but a craving and a desperation to touch him.

His gaze was penetrating me now. I was really going to have to do this!

"You…" I paused briefly. "You despise me…..hate me for what I did in the forest. You blame me and you will never forgive me for it. And you regret everything you ever said to me that day, you regret everything." I whispered painfully.

Fred's jaw clenched slightly and he examined me quietly. He was very still and I felt so small on the floor under his scrutiny.

He took a sudden step towards me and I jumped a little, startled by his movement. Slowly he lowered himself until he was crouched before me on the stone floor.

"Is that what you think?" he enquired.

"Yes….what else am I to think?" I asked back.

How much more did he want from me.

"What about what you said?" Fred requested, "That day… the last thing that you said to me"

My mind frantically tried to recall what he meant, what had been the last thing I'd said to him in the Forest? Then suddenly it hit me like a bolt.

"I can't be with you, that's what I said to you." I confessed.

He shook his head at me.

"That's not what you said" he replied.

I frowned at him in confusion. That _was_ what I'd said, that was the last thing I'd said to him.

"But it was?" I mumbled.

"No!" he said flat out. "You said to me…'I'm not letting go….because I love you too much!'…..that was the last thing you said to me Claudia!"

I let out a shocked breath as I stared at him in astonishment. He was referring to the last time, in the Hospital Wing. When he lay there unconscious, a mess and I sat alone with him. I'd never told anyone what I'd told him. Yet he knew.

"You were….I was alone…you were so hurt, how do you know that?" my voice breaking.

"Because I heard every word Claudia!" he whispered.

I brought my hand up to my mouth, overwhelmed by his revelation. Fred knelt before me, and clasped my head in his hands.

"Don't hide from me" he said quietly as he stared at me with such compassion. I pulled my hand away and swallowed hard. I could focus on nothing but his eyes and his mouth. His warm brown eyes overflowed with emotion and his lips were full and moist.

"Do you know what I need Claudia?" he gently asked.

"No" I whimpered, trying to shake my head but his grip was firm.

"This….." his voice lowered and his gaze fell to my mouth.

His lips were on mine in an instant, pressing firmly against me, hot and damp. I immediately sighed and he swept his tongue inside refusing to wait any longer. He moaned into my mouth and I kissed him back ardently. Tasting him and feeling his tongue exploring every part of my mouth, like he wanted to remember it forever. The exhilaration that rushed up through my body was intense, there was a tingling up my spine and my stomach flipped in ecstasy at this long awaited intimacy. The kiss was escalating and soon became frantic, my hands grabbing on to his clothes, his arms. His were caught up in my hair and he held onto me tightly refusing to let go. One arm wrapped around my waist tightly and he pulled me from the floor on to his lap and I moaned feeling his strong warm body so close to mine. My heart was bursting and I could think of nothing but the pleasure I was getting from Fred. He suddenly broke from the kiss, pulling his lips away from mine and I whimpered weakly. But they soon found their way to my neck, sucking the flesh there as his hand fisted in my hair. Biting and nipping at my skin, he dragged his teeth along and let out a groan.

"Tell me how you feel Claudia?" he demanded.

"I feel like I never want to lose you again" I moaned.

"You never lost me though" he whispered.

"I did lose you Fred, I did!"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on to him as tightly as I could. He was still for a moment then rested his cheek against my head.

"Your upset" he said quietly.

"I thought you hated me Fred. I didn't know anything, I didn't hear from you. What happened to you was my fault" I whispered into his ear.

His arms were wrapped tightly around me. He was so warm and I felt completely safe for the first time.

"That was not my decision…..it was not my choice to do that. When you look at your family and see the pain you've caused them it's the worst feeling in the world Claudia. They asked one thing of me and I could do nothing but allow it. I had to do something to ease their worry" he confided.

"That was me then. Not to be connected with me" I realised sadly. "They blamed me"

"NO!" he pulled away and looked at me.

"They do not blame you, you did nothing wrong. I pursued _you_ Claudia, it was all me. I instigated that whole situation with Ernie and his friends that day, I created that not you"

"No, you didn't. It was my betrayal, it was me. I was the liar; my actions brought what they did on you. If I'd just been honest, if I'd just told him the truth and told you then none of this would have happened."

"Yeah it would have, you can't change things and say 'if only this….if only that' you know what we were like with one another; Love/Hate. We had to go through all of it to realise how we truly felt about each other, to force us to admit it to ourselves. What the right thing to do is just a matter of opinion."

"But I ran from you…"

"Stop it. Stop it now! It's time to let it go."

"I can't, I can't forget it, I think about what they did to you all the time, I left you there with them and I keep imagining what you went through"

"Enough!" he snapped.

Fred suddenly pulled away from me and stood up; he turned his back to me. I was left kneeling on the floor in shock. The loss of his warmth and body left me cold and vulnerable.

"I…..I don't want to remember or talk about that. I just want to move on….I want to forget! Don't mention them again Claudia" he said sombrely.

His back was still to me and I couldn't see his face. I brought myself to my feet and carefully approached him; bringing my hand up to the middle of his back I placed it gently against him. I felt a little jolt from Fred at the connection.

"I'm sorry Fred" I said quietly.

Slowly he turned to look at me with sad eyes and I sighed when I saw them. He cupped my cheek with his hand, rubbing his thumb gently as he did.

"Tell me how you feel about me Claudia?" he asked as he concentrated on me.

I felt worried for him, he seemed disturbed from before and I realised that there was some underlying issues that he had not addressed with his awful assault. Fred was trying very hard to hide it but I could tell that he had been left feeling vulnerable.

"I love you Fred" I told him honestly.

He sighed quietly and studied me.

"You know that there is nothing or nobody to keep us from each other now" he informed me.

"Yes, I know" I acknowledged.

He stepped forward and kissed me hard on the lips, he didn't deepen it just let his lips press firmly against mine for the longest time before pulling away.

"Good" He turned and looked in the direction we'd both come from then glanced back at me. "Because, you're going to give me your hand and we are going to walk back into the Great Hall together and show all of them that we are a couple, I want them to see that you are mine" he said possessively and his tone frightened and thrilled me all at once.

"Okay" I replied. I was completely entranced by him.

Taking my hand he held it tightly within his grasp and took a moment to study me.

"Fred. Maybe we should talk a little more about Ernie's friends…"

But he shot me a look that stopped me half way through the sentence, shaking his head at me.

"No more mention of such things" he said quietly, his eyes worried.

I nodded in compliance and he intertwined his fingers with mine and squeezed my hand tightly.

"I love you Claudia" he whispered gently.

My heart ached at his words and I was lost in his eyes completely. He smiled at me for the first time and he looked content. Then he pulled his gaze from mine and we started to walk…..heading back to the Great Hall and to face all the students together; to make a statement and silence the gossips.

I was overjoyed at the fact I finally had Fred back and we were truly going to be with each other and not hide anymore from our feelings and other people. And as blissfully happy and infatuated as I was with him I could not shake the underlying worry I felt inside. Fred's dismissal to discuss Ernie's friends and their attack on him disturbed me and I knew for whatever reason he was keeping this inside and not confronting it. It was going to slowly simmer and eat away at him and inevitably need its release. But how and when was that going to happen? I tried to push that thought to the back of my mind and concentrate on the first good thing that had finally happened to 'us' in the longest time.


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28 - THE FIRE WITHIN**

Throwing my books in the corner of the room I hurled myself on my bed and let my head fall back on the pillow, releasing a big sigh. My last class of the week finally finished and the relief of the weekend was long awaited.

'Freedom, finally I'll get some proper free time to spend with Fred' I thought.

To think it had been nearly a week since his return, nearly a week since we had become a proper couple. The idea of it still seemed like an impossible dream; it was only in the private moments we shared together that the reality was acutely genuine. My thoughts drifting back to these stolen moments caused a guilty smile to spread across my face and I bit my lip as if to chastise myself of wicked thoughts. 'Nearly a week…' I thought again, 'being Fred Weasley's girlfriend!'

Now that everyone could see with their own eyes how much the two of us cared about each other, the idea of us being a couple was quickly accepted and the gossips of Hogwarts seemed to leave us be, _well for now anyway_; definitely an unexpected surprise. The pessimist in me still expected the worst sometimes. The only thing I had managed to hear being said about us behind our backs was that Fred for the first time in his life was no longer the playboy he was famed for. He was actually 'in love'. Ironically, it had made him more desirable to the female population of the school. 'Fred the loyal boyfriend' who was infatuated, smitten…..besotted. I shivered a little with the knowledge of it.

Another thing had happened too, I'd heard from Sophie that girls had been talking about the unconventional pairing of us; Fred being the extroverted popular one and me always being known as the complete opposite. The idea of it unexpectedly gave less popular girls at Hogwarts some hope that you didn't have to be the prettiest, smartest, funniest or the most outgoing to get what was considered to be the more desired or popular boys. That idea…. I definitely liked. And hopefully the boys would start seeing things that way too, because at the end of the day they are the ones who are the most superficial, that's why girls struggle to look the prettiest and thinnest.

I glanced over at Sophie's empty bed. She was off somewhere with Bobby no doubt. I hadn't seen much of either of them the past week. I knew that they were sleeping with each other. On more than one occasion this week I'd awoken in the middle of the night to find no Sophie sharing my room; sneaking out to be with him. Bobby didn't share with anyone, having always been a Hufflepuff odd number in the boy's dormitory. But it never bothered him before and certainly wasn't bothering him now! I hadn't mentioned any of this to Fred yet, guess I was worried I'd put ideas in his head. I wasn't sure if I was ready for that yet with him. I mean I'd barely got my head around the idea that we were finally a couple and as much as I wanted things to move forward with Fred, as it was something I'd often fantasised about, I was honestly terrified about it.

'It' obviously being 'sex'; the mere thought of doing that with Fred made my cheeks flush crimson. I was clearly inexperienced and he undoubtedly was very, very experienced. My naivety on the whole subject made me feel a bit stupid and so much less mature than Fred was. What if I did something wrong? What if I wasn't good enough? So many insecurities I had. Fred clearly wanted to move things along because every time we had been alone together, he'd been more and more reluctant to let me leave him. Fred had become very possessive with me and it was a little ashamed to admit that it was something I secretly liked. It made me feel wanted and safe. But was I really ready for what Fred noticeably needed? I honestly didn't know.

It would be an hour before I had to head down to the Great Hall for dinner….an hour before meeting up with Fred. I closed my eyes for a moment, not realising it but I was beginning to drift off a little. Letting my mind wander, thinking about him. His husky tones whispering to me, talking quietly in my ear during our make out sessions when we were hidden in a quiet corner of the castle or the grounds; whispering words to me that would make me furiously blush.

"You smell delicious Claudia…all I want to do is taste you. I can't stop thinking about you. The things I _want_ to do to you…..the things I'm _going_ to do to you…."

His voice was so real to me in my half sleep. I could almost feel his warm damp breath on my skin making promises to me I knew he had no intention of breaking.

"Hmmm Claudia….tell me you want me" he teased.

My eyes suddenly flew open to see Fred crouched right next to me by the bed. It wasn't one of my fantasies and I wasn't dreaming. He was here alone in my bedroom with me. Somewhere, up until now he'd never been. Fred had a mischievous smile playing upon his lips and a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Dreaming of me Claudia?" he almost purred.

I sat up slightly, surprised.

"How did you get in here?" I asked him quickly.

"A little birdie told me how…." he whispered.

"George?" I asked innocently. Knowing he'd snuck in here before unseen.

Fred tilted his head curiously at me and looked a little confused at my question.

"No" he frowned a little. "_Has_ _George been in here_?"

"When you were missing in the Forest" I said a little flustered, "After I was found and returned to the castle he came to check on me at one point" I assured. I knew how jealous he could be….even of his own brother.

"Oh!" he acknowledged.

He was quiet for a moment.

"You surprised me" I smiled at him warmly, trying to stop him thinking of George.

"I wanted to see you…." he sat on the bed and leaned into me "Barely seen you all day!" he said huskily as he bent down and kissed my neck, making me sigh at the contact.

"You saw me at lunch" I corrected as his kisses travelled up my neck and along my jaw until his mouth was level with mine and he stared into my eyes.

"But we weren't alone Claudia" he grinned.

Pushing me down onto the bed his lips were on mine a moment later and he began to kiss me hungrily. He pinned my arms above my head, clasping his hands in mine. Every time he kissed me the thrill still made my tummy flip over and over. The effect of every kiss was as if it were the first. He pulled away reluctantly to stare down at me.

"Let's skip dinner…I think I'll be far more satisfied right here" his voice low and smooth like velvet.

I could feel my cheeks burning. I managed to push his hands back, letting him know I wanted to sit up. He released me and we both sat on the bed staring at each other.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Nothing's wrong…just….someone might walk in on us" I sounded nervous and glanced at the door to emphasize my concern then back at him, "It's still early Fred!"

He leaned back a little and examined me with those dark chocolate eyes of his; giving me a knowing look.

"I'd never force you do to anything you weren't ready for Claudia…_you do know that don't you_?" he asked me.

It was like he could read my thoughts. My reaction to his correct suspicion must have been plain for him to see as he continued.

"That's it isn't it…..your worried?" he acknowledged, his brows furrowed a little and he looked unhappy.

"No, it's alright….I'm not worried!" I lied; feeling guilty for letting him down.

Fred clenched his jaw slightly. I noticed he always did that when he was angry or frustrated. Thankfully it was the latter on this occasion.

"We promised we'd be honest with each other from now on, that we would tell the truth" he cautioned, and looked disappointed.

I sighed and looked down. I hated that look he had, I hated it whenever I'd upset him. I could never bear to look at him when he was like that. I just wanted everything to be perfect with us.

"Claudia?" he asked his voice quiet and nervous.

"I …..I just don't want…um, I mean…..I just feel like…." too many thoughts rushing through my mind and I couldn't get the words out.

"Claudia just look at me, and tell me what you're thinking. Tell me the truth!" he pleaded.

I glanced, my eyes up to look into his. Every time I took in his features I couldn't believe this handsome man honestly wanted me! He _was_ a man, to me he was more of a man than a boy but I still felt like the little girl. Still, even now that we were together I continued to cling on to my pathetic insecurities and they were once more coming between us.

"You know so much more than me Fred and I know nothing and I don't want you to be disappointed with me" I hung my head embarrassed at my confession, "you have expectations and I'm nervous, I'm scared." I bit the inside of my cheek for relief, waiting for his response.

"Scared of me?" he quietly asked.

This made me look up at him again and his dark eyes seemed sad now.

"Scared of what I don't know…..of myself, and …yes, of you!"

Fred was silent. He just looked at me and hid his thoughts in an unreadable expression; he was so good at doing that.

"I love you…..I just feel like sometimes I'm not good enough and that you'll realise that one day!" I confessed, desperate for him to believe that I wanted him more than anything but it was my insecurities that were holding me back.

"When it happens….." his voice was so quiet and serious, "it will be unplanned, it will be something that is not discussed we will just know, we will feel that the time is right and it will be the right time for us both, not just me".

His eyes were wide and open and bore into mine.

"You tell me when you're scared; you tell me when you're worried. Don't lie to me and keep your feelings to yourself. I told you before and I'll keep telling you again, I'm not going anywhere. I am not leaving you!" he promised.

I swallowed hard. I felt guilty for my worries, to think that Fred would not think of my feelings and my wants and only his own. It made me regret my nerves and suddenly want him more than ever. My mind was a mess of mixed up emotions….I guess this is what love is really all about.

I wrapped my arms around his neck suddenly and kissed him hard on the mouth, forcing it open with my tongue, wanting to deepen it and feel him in my own mouth. I clung onto him as if someone was about to tear him away from me. I pulled his head into mine and kissed him with a greed that I didn't know I possessed. He naturally reacted and kissed back with desperation. I let myself fall back on to the bed pulling him down with me to lie on top of my body; feeling his weight on me, holding me hard against the soft covers. I pushed my pelvis up towards his and he thrust his forward and ground into mine and I could feel the long thick hardness under his clothes. It made me moan loudly and he responded by doing it again. I wrapped my legs around him and I could feel his need. My desperation to please him was stronger than my worries about not being ready. But then as suddenly as I'd forced this upon him he stopped it. He broke away from me sharply and stared down at me, breathless.

He said nothing; he just shook his head at me silently. He could read me like a book; so easily. He brought his head down and rested it on my chest, wrapping his arms around my middle he held on to me tightly. I could hear his breaths, short and fast. Trying to calm himself, his body down and take control of the situation once more.

After a long silence I tried to speak.

"Fred?" I asked nervously.

"Shhhh….." he cooed into me. "Let's just lie here for a while", he whispered.

I complied; the warmth of his body was like a thick comforting blanket that wrapped around me. The last thing I remember was closing me eyes…

I awoke suddenly to feel my body jerking upwards and hear moaning, my eyes opened and I was aware that we'd swapped positions. Fred was now lying on his back and I had my head rested on his chest, the dim light in the room told me we'd been laying together for some time and I'd fallen asleep. I jerked again quite violently and sat up to look down at Fred whose body was convulsing below me. His eyes were tightly shut and he was breathing hard through his nose, his brows furrowed as if he were in pain and his lips tightly pursed as he moaned agonizingly. Looking down at him in a daze I was quickly aware Fred was still asleep and dreaming; a dream so awful that the sweat was running freely down his forehead. My mouth hung open in alarm and I was instantly distressed at what I was witnessing. I clung on to his shoulders digging my fingernails into them hard, as I shook him in a desperate attempt to wake him from his nightmare.

"Fred…." I begged him, "Please wake up…wake up! Its Claudia…...wake up Fred"

He moaned again and then suddenly his eyes flew open and he blinked a few times before focusing on me in a daze.

"Fred….Fred" I wiped my hand over his damp forehead to try and comfort him but instead he pushed me away abruptly and sat up holding his head in his hands.

I was taken aback and sat looking at him in shock.

"Fred? …" I pleaded.

"Don't" he muttered.

After a short pause he spoke again.

"I'm fine…" he voice was icy and coarse.

I leaned away from him, unsure of what to do or even feel. I was scared. He turned away from me, sitting on the edge of the bed his feet on the floor and his head still in his hands. I focused on his back, rising and falling rapidly as he tried to catch his breath.

I shuffled slowly towards him and tentatively placed my hand on his shoulder. He flinched a little but did not pull away from me. I swallowed hard and tried to be unafraid.

"You were dreaming about them….weren't you? You were dreaming of the attack?" I asked timidly.

Fred's head shot around and he gave me a callous stare that made me feel instantly numb.

"_You know nothing_!" he spat at me angrily.

I felt my insides convulse at his vicious tone.

"But Fred….." I tried again. "Let me help you..."

He pulled himself away from me and abruptly stood up.

"Leave me alone!" he snapped, before rushing out of me room.

I sat in astonishment and disbelief. I didn't even recognise who had just spoken to me; it was no Fred I had ever known; the anger and the bitterness. And more painfully, the cruel coldness towards me!

I bit my lip to stop it from trembling as I began to feel my tears well up.

This was why he refused to talk of Ernie and the others, why he refused to discuss the attack and what he went through. Why he said, he wanted to forget. His refusal to deal with what occurred had manifested to what I'd just witnessed. I knew now that things between us would never work as long as this possessed him. Fred needed help and so did I; the only person I could think of to turn to next was George.


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29 - FIGHT FIRE WITH FIRE**

I stood, the back of my head leaning against the cool stone wall, focusing on the entrance to the Great Hall. Those ominous doors which were situated only a few feet away, I silently watched students come and go. I was waiting for just one in particular to leave. It was a little after six in the evening and I knew that George was inside having dinner with his friends. I had not planned on entering at any point to retrieve him; that would mean disturbing him in front of everyone, I would likely only draw attention to myself as I was still quite upset by what I'd just witnessed from Fred. Besides, the time alone; waiting for George was allowing me the opportunity to calm myself down and rationally mull over what I was going to do next.

How was I going to fix this?

Fred's behaviour had both startled and distressed me. I was very aware of what he'd been through these last weeks and the memories of his assault must have been harrowing for him. But his eagerness to dismiss what he'd been through so quickly without dealing with it had left him suffering in secret. Fred's refusal to face up to emotions which made him feel weak were haunting him in his sleep, somewhere he could not hide or pretend. His desperation to keep this hidden from the people who cared about him was becoming too much and the cracks were starting to show.

Was this it just reaching the surface?

What happens if we push him, what will he do then? The thought frightened me more than I would ever admit aloud. Fred was a confident and predatory character. A trait I'd become very familiar with. What happens when you push his buttons?

I sighed to myself. My brow furrowed as I wallowed in my thoughts. Were things ever going to be right between us? There was always someone or something keeping us from being together. And it was almost always either of one of us who _was_ that someone. Between the two of us we had some serious emotional baggage. Why wouldn't he let me comfort him? Being shunned away like I was, I felt hurt. Not only hurt but useless, I was incompetent to his suffering.

Fred always wanted to be the strong one, the forceful one and now I'd seen him in a whole new light and it was like he almost resented me for it; for seeing him weak. I felt trapped, unsure of where to go from here. He seemed fine before, like the old Fred, I was the one who was worried and unsure and he was the one in control as always.

How did it get to this? Why won't he let me help him?

I almost jumped when I glanced back over at the double doors only to spot George strolling casually from the Great Hall with one of his mates. Damn it, I'd nearly missed him. George hadn't noticed me so I made hast and followed quickly at his heels and just as he was about to climb a set of stairs I said his name.

"George?" I asked timidly.

He paused almost immediately, turning around to look at me, a questioning in his eyes. As if he knew there was something we needed to discuss he turned back to his friend quietly making his excuses and came back towards me; alone.

George and I really hadn't had that much time to talk alone, especially since Fred's return. Which was a shame because we had become close both prior to and during the 'incident'. I guess he felt it was necessary to give us some space to try and be a proper couple. To be honest, I'd missed George a little. He had inadvertently become my rock amongst the chaos.

He studied me briefly before talking.

"What's up Claudia?" he asked nonchalant, his voice deep but soft.

"I really need to talk with you"

I paused, glancing around.

We didn't have a lot of privacy. "It's Fred!" I explained.

His expression changed instantaneously. He looked quite serious.

"We'll go outside" he announced as if he knew instinctively what it was about.

Placing his hand gently on my back he ushered me to the grounds of the castle where we would not be interrupted.

We eventually stopped under an old oak tree, a substantially seasoned oak bench had been built around its base and we both sat down. It creaked a little and I glanced up to look at the branches above us swaying in the breeze. It was dusk now and although it was cool outside it wasn't unpleasant.

"What's wrong?" asked George, I brought my head back down and focused on him; there was a knowing look in his eyes.

"He's…..he's not….." I paused changing my mind, "something has happened George".

"What?" he simply asked.

"He's not better is he?" I accused.

George looked down at the ground and sighed to himself.

"No…..he's not!" he glanced up at me again, focusing acutely.

"Tell me what happened Claudia?" wanting me to explain.

"He's appeared fine since he's returned, acting like nothing happened to him. Not even wanting to discuss it. I didn't like that, it kind of worried me but I went along with it because it's what Fred wanted and I was just that so relieved things were finally working out for us" I leaned in a little.

"But we were hanging out in my room before and I guess we fell asleep. I woke up abruptly because he was having this awful dream, it was really disturbing to watch and I had to physically shake him awake. When he did he was undoubtedly angry with me, visibly shaken and wouldn't talk to me at all and then he left. I don't know what to do".

"I know, I understand. This is unfortunately not news to me it has been going on since the attack. You know what he's dreaming of don't you?" asked George, his tone had an edge to it.

"Them…; Ernie's friends" I answered.

"He won't talk to me about it, not once! I don't even mean the dreams I mean about the whole thing. He hasn't spoken to anyone about what he went through. He's just pretending that everything's fine and that he's okay. But he's not Claudia, far from it. He may have recovered physically but mentally he's damaged, he's ill and he needs help".

"I don't understand; why won't he talk about it, why won't he let anyone help him?" I was so frustrated.

"In the beginning, the first few days…when he was just waking up, he was really sick. I mean Claudia it was bad. You know Fred, he's always been in control, always been strong but laying there in that hospital bed it was really hard to watch. He was well aware of the fact that he nearly died, he got a massive fright Claudia. He looked scared and weak, he was so vulnerable".

"I understand that…._believe me_ I do but why won't he let us help him? Why won't he talk about it if it's affected him like this?"

"Because he's scared Claudia, he doesn't want to face it and he doesn't want to remember. But he needs to deal with it or it's never going to stop and it's only going to get worse. _We…..you_, need to do something about it now" George announced dramatically.

"How" I asked nervously.

"_Make him_…..force him to talk about it. If you ask and he doesn't comply, then don't ask again…._you have to make him!_ If he gets angry with you then get angry back, he won't expect that from you…..it might just work!" George realised.

"I'm not sure….I mean, if he's angry..." I admitted slightly afraid.

"He'd never hurt you Claudia…..never!" he cut in "he'd bloody bunch me though, but he'd never dare hurt you…..not in a million years, you see, it has to be you who helps him".

"I don't even know where he is right now?" I sighed.

"_I do_" George admitted.

We both stood staring at each other outside the entrance to Weasley HQ. The gargoyle statue had already been pushed to the side and hidden door revealed and waiting for me to enter.

I looked at George unable to hide my apprehension, my whole body felt tense and my heart was already starting to race at the unknown I was going to have to confront inside.

He gave me a weak smile and gripped my shoulder.

"You can help him…..I know you can" he tried to encourage me. "Please, make him face this, show him that he doesn't need to be proud for you, that your there for him no matter what!"

"But I am" I tried to explain.

"Show him then….he'll realise you're doing it because of how much you love him", he assured.

I knew what George was trying to do, build up my courage, bolster me, which I desperately needed. I glanced back at the door; I didn't imagine I would be back here again.

"You're sure he'll be in here?" I asked nervously.

"I'm sure" George confessed confidently

I turned towards the door, reaching for the rusty handle but paused and all I could do was stare.

"Remember when I told you to keep confronting Fred, that you're stronger than you think?"

I turned, glancing back at him, "do you remember that day, when I found you sitting outside….?" he continued.

"Yes, I remember. It was the first time you ever spoke to me!"

"Yes it was. You see, as quiet and shy as you think you are there's a little fire inside you Claudia, but you rarely use it, and it's the reason you and Fred are together in the first place. That day in the library, you used it when you confronted him for the first time didn't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I did." I admitted.

"Go on….then" he ushered, "there's no reason to be afraid, if you feel like you are then use it"

"Okay then…" I agreed.

George smiled at me and shrugged.

"Well, I'll leave you then, I'll be in my Gryffindor" and he turned quietly and began walking away.

I didn't know what to say next so I didn't say anything at all.

I just watched George until he was out of sight. This _was_ something I had to do on my own. Glancing back down at the handle I took a deep breath and turned it.

_All or nothing_

Walking along the narrow stone passageway I shivered slightly. Just as cold and drafty as I remembered. The candle light danced along the walls, casting shadows as I passed by, getting nearer and nearer towards the dome shaped room where Fred would be. With every step my stomach tightened more and although I felt hesitant I continued on.

I stood silently, the archway above my head at the entrance to the room which I knew to be Weasley Headquarters. Inside it was deathly silent; the only noise I could hear was the crackle from the burning fireplace on the opposite wall. Two high backed armchairs where positioned in front of it, each just off centre allowing me to see the orange and red flames eat away at a freshly placed log. For a moment I thought that perhaps Fred wasn't here but then I focused on the left chair and I could see his arm hanging languidly over the armrest. A glass of fire whiskey was held loosely within his grip. The room was very dark, the only other light apart from the fire was the soft glow from a couple of candles mounted upon the mantelpiece. The atmosphere was cosy and relaxed, the amber glow almost made it feel welcoming to me.

I breathed quietly, trying to find my courage. Concentrating on his hand, for it was all of him that I could see. I opened my mouth to speak.

"I've come to talk to you Fred; I'm here to talk about the attack and what you went through, to talk about everything." I announced calmly, though inside desperately uneasy and shaky.

As the words came out of my mouth I watched the thick crystal glass slip from his fingers and hit the floor, but to my surprise it didn't smash, just clanged as it fell then rolled slightly spilling what little contents it had left inside.

I took a sharp intake of breath, and waited for his fiery response. For a few moments there was unbearable silence, he did absolutely nothing, then slowly he stood with his back to me eventually turning to face me. Standing tall and proud as always, his was face serious. But the soft glow of the fire turned his features gentle and I could see how handsome he truly was. His amber hair matched the colour of the light as all the shades seemed to blend into one. His dark eye's bore into mine, concentrating on me deeply.

He shook his head slowly.

"It will not be discussed" he announced, his voice low and wilful.

I took another breath and met his eyes with uncompromising stubbornness, shaking my head in return.

"It will be discussed" I said in defiance.

Fred glared back at me. I began to walk towards him until I was only a foot away, to physically confront him like I had once before. My heart was thundering now and I could hear the frantic drumming in my ears.

"Don't Claudia" he warned, his tone biting.

"_Don't what_? Talk about the fact you refuse to confront your fears? Finally face up to what happened to you that night in the Forest and share your feelings with someone else…"

He suddenly reached down and grabbed my wrist tightly in his hand, shaking me slightly as he did so.

"NO" he growled angrily…. "If this is the reason you're here then turn around and leave now!" he snapped.

"NO...I will not _leave now_. I have no intention of leaving and I have every intention of continuing our conversation until things are finally resolved" my voice was steady, my purpose resolute.

His eyes grew wide glaring at me and his lips parted in disbelief at my boldness. I was scared but I could feel a bravado building within me.

"You think everything is fine do you? You think its okay that you refuse to discuss the assault, _you think that's normal_? Is it normal that you wake soaking in sweat from the nightmares Fred?" I challenged.

He dropped my wrist roughly and immediately began pointing his finger at me.

"You're out of line Claudia, you're so fucking out of line" his voice acidic.

"I never once said it was okay to discuss this yet you keep on talking. Enough already, I'VE FUCKING HEARD ENOUGH!" Fred exploded, his eyes looking wild.

"That's the problem; it's never going to be okay with you, you never will allow anyone to help you. You need help".

"_Help" _He laughed.

"I'm not some child, I don't need help" he reiterated bitterly.

"No Fred, you're not a child but you're not a man yet either because if you were you wouldn't be behaving like this" I tried to explain calmly.

His face dropped instantly when I said that and he clenched his jaw tightly. He glared at me with a look of complete betrayal. I reached out for him, trying to touch his arm but he took a step back before I got the chance.

"What the hell is this? You're supposed to my girlfriend, you're supposed to be on _my_ side. Yet your attacking me, insulting me" he hissed.

"I _am_ on your side Fred, I'm trying to support you" I pleaded.

He shook his head at me again, eyes marking me with a look of disgust.

"No….no you're not" he growled, sneering at me.

He turned his back on me then and took a couple of steps towards the fire, standing on the thick black hearth rug that lay before it.

I walked up behind him and tugged at his wrist, trying to make him face to me again.

"Don't bloody turn your back on me Fred, stop fucking hiding and show me your feelings..." I demanded angrily.

But he forcefully pulled from me and I jerked back, losing my balance I began falling backwards. But he suddenly whipped around, grabbing me by the shoulders tightly. He may have saved me from a fall but he began to shake me with frustration.

"Leave me alone…..JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE"

He then seemed to groan and closed his eyes.

"I don't want to see you or speak with you, _I'm so angry with you_" he hissed.

"No Fred, I'm not leaving, I'm going to keep goading you until you open up to me! Until you tell me about the beating, until you tell me how you felt because I know that you were scared and that you thought you were going to die. That you can't stop thinking about it, that it haunts you and you're tired of pretending everything is okay. It's normal to be afraid; it's alright to feel vulnerable. You don't have to hide it inside anymore. You have to face it. You're not invincible, _you have feelings_ and you can be weak as well as strong" I pleaded, desperately trying not to let my voice break as the words came out my mouth. It was so painful having to say this out loud to him.

"STOP IT…STOP IT!" He screamed.

Fred's painfully tight grip upon my shoulders forced me abruptly backwards until I hit the front of a bookcase with such speed that it knocked the wind from my lungs and I gasped and whimpered from the shock of the impact.

I think he shocked himself with his brunt and callous action because he stood gazing at me breathless, his expression was caught somewhere between rage and despair. His chest rising and falling frantically, his eyes glazed.

I inhaled the gulp of air I needed to continue, despite the sharp pain in my back.

"I not scared of you Fred, because I know that you love me as much as I love you" I whispered gently.

His expression depreciated and he grimaced when I said that, emotion suddenly flooded his face. His lips were pressed tightly together and he appeared heartbroken, so troubled and hurting. He stumbled backwards away from me, staring at me with sorrowful guilt ridden eyes until he collapsed into the chair and held his head in his hands.

I stood frozen. I just stared at him from across the room. Then my heart ached when I heard him….he quietly sobbed.

I felt numb as I witnessed him finally break, listening to him cry. It was a horrible sound.

I exhaled a long slow breath from my lips, trying to calm my heart and steel my nerves. I had to be the strong one.

Then I rushed over, falling to my knees before him as he hunched over in the chair. I put my arms around him, holding on to him tightly and felt complete relief when I felt him embrace me. He pulled me up towards him until I was sitting on his lap and he held on to me as tightly as I held on to him. I sat there for a good while allowing him the time, letting him cry into my neck, feeling his warmth. Letting him get rid of everything he'd been keeping inside. I didn't say a word, I didn't need to anymore. The hard part was over.

Feeling him so close, feeling him open up to me and show me at his most vulnerable I realised that I was finally ready, that it was the right time for us. For both of us to show how much we loved each other.


	30. Note

**Authors Note**

I basically have not logged into my account here for a very long time as I had decided not to finish this story. The reason was I received a very, very long anonymous message from someone who went into a lot of detail about how awful this story was. I won't elaborate much on it but they basically said it was so terrible that I should delete the entire thing. Well after that, I was quite taken aback and to be honest lost interest in writing it. I couldn't go through with deleting it though; I just decided to forget it.

But after recently logging back in, I noticed there were quite a number of new reviews which surprised me because I honestly didn't think anyone was interested in this story anymore.

I've decided after reading these recent reviews that I should in fact finish Love Thy Enemy and it was very unfair of me to leave it for so long.

So I will be updating and completing it within the next couple of weeks or so.


	31. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30 – THE END IS THE BEGINNING**

Three more weeks, just three more and school would be finished for the summer. For me this meant no more assignments, studying, homework even better no more classes with Snape; who'd been significantly more lambaste toward me during potions lectures. Always being an attentive and studious pupil before the whole Forbidden Forest incident, I was still playing catch up to the ramifications it had to my academic position. Snape hadn't taken too kindly towards my poor performance levels within the confines of his classroom. His consistently berating tone and caustic glares towards me were evidence enough of that. Finals were in June and if I wasn't back to my best then I was going to suffer the consequences.

Just a few more weeks and I would be free though; away from Hogwarts and back to my mundane life as a muggle. When you enter the world witchcraft and wizardry from humble muggle beginnings it's kind of hard to get back into the swing of things. It changes you and you feel like you don't belong in that world any longer. At least there'd be no Snape there but...there would also be no Fred.

Ugh, I didn't want to think about that.

It was merely two weeks ago I'd confronted Fred within Weasley HQ over his refusal to deal with the emotional pain he was unsuccessfully trying to suppress after his violent assault by those _now expelled Hogwarts students_. I couldn't even think their names because it still angered me vehemently what they'd done to him. What a difference two weeks had made though. He'd realised that he needed to share his troubles and had as promised sought out council from Dumbledore himself. He'd been meeting with him every day between a half hour and an hour each time. He'd usually excuse himself after classes had finished and would reappear just before dinner was served in the Great Hall. I never asked him what they discussed I'd already pushed him enough; the rest was up to him. I was just glad he was talking things through with someone who I knew could help. He seemed calmer, like a weight had been lifted.

George and I were notably relieved.

Fred and I however were taking our new _official_ relationship tentatively; there was no rush to do things that involved a more physical aspect. I think Fred was trying to solidify our emotional relationship before he took things in a different direction. He knew now that I cared about him deeply and I wasn't going anywhere and neither was he. We wanted this thing, us, to work. He didn't seem to have this urgency to claim me in some cave man attitude as he had seemed to before. He was always polite, gentle and respectful.

After our confrontation in Weasley HQ he was remorseful at the way he'd man handled me, adamant that he would never physically hurt me again, ashamed that despite his distress he had no right to grab at me and shove me against the bookcase. I'd never thought that his behaviour was so awful; Fred had always been that way. I didn't feel like he'd harmed me but I think after his conversations with Dumbledore it's something he'd been made aware of and was suddenly trying to right some wrong.

"_I want to change the way I am with you, you need to understand how important you are to me. I want to be a good person for you" he'd promised me._

His declaration had come a few days after his first meetings with Dumbledore.

I think my heart stuttered when he told me that, I tried to reign in my emotions because Fred seemed hell bent on taking things slow. But every time Fred was near me, every time he touched me and I could feel his skin on mine, even his fingers grazing my cheek. It would leave a burning trail within its wake. As days passed by, my body just seemed to hunger for more from him, more than just hand holding, soft caresses over my clothing, deep passionate kissing while hiding in some stairwell between classes. I just wanted more and more. It was becoming an obsession this craving. I was beginning to have the most intensely inappropriate thoughts about Fred during unsuitable times.

Like just this morning whilst sitting in my very boring History of Magic lecture my mind began to wander. I was thinking about Fred and that first time in the library when he had me up against the bookcase. Thoughts of him standing between my parted thighs, my school skirt hiked up to my waist, my legs wrapped around his strong and rocking pelvis which he was grinding into me. I allowed my mind to take things a little further. I imagined Fred's full damp lips biting against my throat, teeth crazing across searing flesh, his tongue darting in and out of his delicious mouth. My hands reached to the belt of his trousers and I began to slowly unbuckle it, Fred mouth groaned against my throat in affirmation. I could feel his significantly large hardness against me and my fingers became suddenly impatient as I unzipped his fly in desperation to finally wrap my hand around the one part of him I'd yet to see.

I let out an audible moan. My eye's sprung open at the realisation I was still in class. I was hunched over my desk; my thighs were squeezed impossibly tight together trying to suppress the intense throbbing that came from between them. Bobby sitting next to me had a slightly perplexed and confused expression on his face; I then noticed a number of pupils had the same look upon their faces.

"Claudia Knight is there a reason you are interrupting my class?" droned Professor Binns in his dry weak voice.

Even though he was a ghost his face was still significantly withered and sour looking, his beady dark eyes appraising me behind his glasses.

"I'm sorry?" caught off guard.

"Is there something the matter with you Miss Knight, you were moaning?" reiterated the Professor.

I felt my face flush and the heat flooded my cheeks.

"Um...just, I've just got a tummy ache is all" I stuttered.

"Do you need to see Madam Pomfrey?" he continued.

I was very aware now that I had the full attention of the entire class room.

I shook my head thoroughly.

"No, I'm fine" I squeaked.

Professor Binns huffed quietly before continuing on with his lecture.

Bobby leaned towards me, whispering in my ear.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he inquired concerned.

"Of course" I dismissed.

His brow furrowed.

"Is this some kind of girl thing?" he asked carefully.

Awe, bless him. He could sense my embarrassment and was mistaking it for something else.

"Kind of..." I muttered.

"Maybe you should have a talk with Sophie, I won't monopolise her time after classes so you two can spend some time together" he suggested.

"That would be nice Bobby, thanks" I whispered.

Perhaps I should have a little talk with Sophie; I needed to confide in someone about my uncontrollable Fred fantasies. I had exams to prep for; I needed to get my mind out of the gutter. Or maybe if I shared my urges with Sophie perhaps she could advise me on what to do about it. I knew for a fact that she and Bobby were now sleeping together. She was repeatedly missing most nights when I would wake and glance over at her bed. Bobby didn't share with anyone so they could do as they pleased and no one was the wiser.

I was physically frustrated, and I needed some guidance on how I should deal with this. How ironic. I was behaving like an oversexed teenage boy. I was supposed to be the naive virgin in the relationship and Fred was the one who'd had the libidinous appetite. But now he'd been trying so hard to be all moral and gentlemanly, I had no idea how to broach the subject of my deflowering with him. How did I become this overzealous carnally obsessed freak?

* * *

Now lying on my four poster bed in the room I'd always shared with Sophie, I was waiting patiently for her arrival. Classes for the day had finished not long ago. Fred would be with Dumbledore for now which gave me an hour and a half before I'd see him again at dinner.

I'd not seen him since this morning as we sat side by side in the Great Hall during breakfast. He'd had his arm possessively around my shoulder for most of that time, encouraging me to eat as much as possible. Something he insisted on a lot since he'd returned to Hogwarts after his missing month. I was still struggling to put some of the weight back on that I'd lost during his absence. My appetite was not 100% yet. Every time I'd tell him I was full he'd pick up his fork searing another bit of bacon or sausage and attempt to feed me a few more bits. I always allowed this because I loved the hidden look in his eyes as he watched my lips pull the food from his fork. His eyes would darken ever so slightly and I imagined that he didn't realise I noticed this. The wicked, frustrated part of me hoped he was imagining as lewd a thought as I was in that moment. If he was, he was hiding it well. He himself didn't ever appear to be sexually frustrated at all; very unFred like.

The door flung open and Sophie rushed in, she slammed it behind her and then proceeded to scramble on to my bed to sit across from me, kicking off her patent black ballet flats as she did so.

"What's the matter? Bobby said you weren't well this morning in your History of Magic class, he said you were acting quite strangely, that it might be a _woman's thing_?" she asked carefully.

Her soft pretty face looked concerned and her platinum waves hung around her shoulders as she leaned towards me. I sat cross legged from her, my back against heap of cushions and pillows.

"I wasn't sick or anything" I shrugged. "I think Bobby thought I had cramp or something?" I laughed lightly.

"Oh" she seemed confused. "So what's wrong; is there something wrong?" she pushed.

"It's kind of embarrassing?" I admitted awkwardly.

She placed her hand gently on my knee and scooted a little closer.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, embarrassing or not. You are my best friend, you know nothing is off limits...so go on" her big blue eyes waiting patiently for me to continue.

"Um ...well" I dragged my palms down the sides of my face.

"Yes" she urged.

"I'm kind of frustrated" I whispered.

"Frustrated about what?" she asked.

"You see, since Fred came back to Hogwarts and agreed to get help and see Dumbledore to talk over what happened to him he's been sort of, well...he's been really"

I tried desperately to find the right words.

"Fred's normally, _well before everything happened_, before the assault he was always so salacious"

Sophie nodded at me, but the corner of her mouth turned up slightly.

I swallowed hard and continued.

"You know what he was like and you know his reputation and well lately he's been very different and it's been lovely. He's been so respectful and gentlemanly, showing me that I really matter to him. He's taking things slowly and that's fine because it's no secret that I'm not very experienced when it comes to _you know what_. But Fred's just been very um...chaste" finally getting the words out of my mouth.

"_I see..."_ hummed Sophie, but here crystal blue eyes seemed to twinkle mischievously at me.

"I guess I'm just ready for something more you know, something a bit more physical with Fred"

"I hear you" Sophie nodded.

"I'm just... I can't seem to stop thinking about it at the moment and Fred seems so content right now and I don't want to rock the boat" I added.

"But perhaps rock something else" suggested Sophie as she wiggled her brows at me.

I rolled my eyes at her and dragged my fingers through my curls.

"I keep imagining scenarios with us; _you know really rude scenarios_ because I'm so frustrated. I feel like a complete pervert Sophie" I sighed.

"You having naughty fantasies about Fred Weasley?" she verified.

"Oh..._that would be an understatement_" I moaned.

"Wait, is that what was going on this morning in History of Magic?" she asked, a shit eating grin appearing across her face.

I hung my head.

"Um...yes" I confessed.

"Claudia you dirty girl" she giggled.

"Yeah, I'm dirty minded pathetic virgin" I wailed dramatically and flung my head back against the pillows.

I could hear Sophie laughing hysterically.

"Oh Claudia, you are so theatrical sometimes" she laughed now breathlessly.

My head whipped back up again.

"_I'm theatrical_, um Sophie, you are the total drama queen" I challenged, slightly offended.

"I meant you over react about nothing sometimes" she beseeched.

"Fred Weasley is my boyfriend, our relationship has been this stupid fucked up rollercoaster from day one and now he's turned into this totally perfect protective gentleman which is amazing but I'm sitting here still complaining about him because I've suddenly become some horny sex mad teenage freak" I whined flinging my hands up in the air.

_Maybe I was slightly theatrical._

"What you are thinking is perfectly normal. You have found someone who is perfect for you, you are madly in love and beyond attracted to him. You trust him and are in a secure relationship with him. It is absolutely normal for you to be imagining him butt naked and doing all sorts of nasty to you" she grinned.

My eyes just popped and my mouth hung open at her words.

"You think I didn't do that with Bobby? I was the one who made the first move and he in no way indicated to me that he was up for it. I kept imagining things, really naughty things about him. And you know what; I enjoyed every damn minute of it and still do. Some times in class when I'm bored I can plan on what I'd like to do to him or what he could do to me. Then store it up there for later" she grinned while tapping her forehead with her index finger.

"_But I'm a virgin" _I complained. "I don't know how to make the first move and I don't want to either"

Sophie had much more experience than me when it had come to boys.

"So was Bobby, he was a virgin. It doesn't matter. You'd be surprised what comes naturally once you get going..." Sophie bit her lip.

"Fred's always been the leader and now he's sort of not leading anymore. I just want him to be more..."

"Dominating" Sophie cut in.

"Yes" I admitted. "He always was before and I think I kind of liked it" it was my turn to bite my lip.

"Oh my god, we are going to have some really interesting chats once you and Fred finally start having sex", chortled Sophie.

"_Start_ being the operative word. Because right now, all he's doing is some heavy make out sessions"

"Okay, how far have you two got, before and after his attack" she urged.

"Nothing more than some vigorous heavy petting and well..."

This was so embarrassing to discuss, even though Sophie was my best friend and I trusted her with my life.

"Don't get all shy on me Claudia, spill it. You need to be able to confide in me because I'm going to be your sex guru for beginners. I'm going to make sure you are well prepped for some Fred action when it happens" she promised.

"Okay, well...I guess just heavy petting and some um...dry humping" I mumbled while chewing my lips.

"Some over the clothes bump and grind?" she verified.

"Yes"

"Have you seen him?" she pointed downwards "all of him?"

I shook my head vigorously.

"Tell me something; is Freddy as big as they say he is? With all that bumping and grinding you must have some idea?" she asked eagerly.

"I guess, well yes. He felt very substantial" and it was my turn to giggle this time.

I was actually starting to enjoy this conversation immensely.

"Oh Claudia, you better promise me that when you finally see him in all his glorious nakedness that you provide me with substantial details" she emphasised by parting her hands in mid air at her large guesstimate at the size of Fred's manhood.

I covered my mouth with my palm to suppress a hysterical guffaw.

"I said he was substantial, now that's just freakishly large" I accused as she still hung her extremely distanced hands in the air.

She finally returned them to her lap with a huff.

"All I'm saying Claudia is be prepared for anything, he's a tall boy and I've seen his fingers" she raised her brow at me suggestively.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You know what they say about long fingers, oh and his feet are very large too, you know what that means..." she smiled.

"He wears big shoes" I suggested mockingly.

"Come on Claudia, play along. I'm trying to assist you in your suppressed avidity"

"My avid..a what?"

"Your greedy lustful thoughts towards Fred Weasley" she explained.

"Ah I see"

"So, all that's happened between the two of you is heavy petting and dry humping"

She had returned to our previous topic.

"Yes" I agreed.

"You have not gotten anywhere close to more than that?" she asked.

"Well a couple of times but we were interrupted, so I can only guess how far it could have gone"

"Details..." she barked.

"The first time in the library was pretty intense, you know all about that. And then there was the night before the whole Forbidden Forest incident, we had a confrontation again and well it got a bit out of control, it was heading towards a rough deflowering"

I didn't want to tell Sophie about the location of Weasley HQ, that it even existed. That was not my secret to tell.

"Where was this and what do you mean by rough deflowering?" she asked her eyes wide.

"We were fighting, arguing and Fred pinned me up against a wall and one thing led to another. We were kind of frenzied so it was a bit rough but good rough" I tried to explain.

"Where did this occur and who walked in on that?" she demanded.

"Just a quiet part of the castle and um...it was George that found us and it abruptly stopped as you can imagine"

Sophie started to choke with hysterical sobs.

"Shit Claudia, McGonagall and George both cock blocked you and Fred, you are one unlucky girl" she laughed.

"That's me!" I nodded while pointed at myself.

"So he was kind of dominant and rough the two times you and he nearly had sex. I think I understand what's going on here" she looked pleased with herself.

"Well sex guru, are you going to share that with me?" I asked impatiently.

"This was all before he declared his undying love for you right? Well, he seemed to be trying to claim you both these times because he was insecure about his hold on you. If you had not been interrupted it wouldn't have been just sex, it would have been blatant sordid fucking!"

I started choking and coughing at her words. She made it sound so filthy.

"That wouldn't have been a very good start to a loving and serious relationship. That's more a short term thing, and Fred's always had short flings. But now, you two are in a different place. You know how he feels and what he wants from you. Perhaps Fred is feeling that the first time for you two should not involve fucking, it should be more like making love, do understand what I'm trying to say" she asked carefully.

I just nodded, completely fascinated with her explanation. Sophie 'sex guru' was actually making sense; she smiled in satisfaction and continued.

"This is a serious long term relationship for Fred. He is trying not to be hasty and rush because maybe he's frightened. He doesn't want a rash fuck, he wants to make love and that's why he's slowed things down. He's being careful with you because he loves you".

I bit my lip and felt my heart swell, I hoped more than anything that was the reason for his behaviour.

"You really think so Sophie?" I asked hopeful.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure of it. First time is going to be slow and good for you too. You can totally move on to the dirty fucking later..."

The tension in the room suddenly broke and we both fell about the bed laughing our heads off.

"Sophie I don't know what I would do without you..." I laughed and leaned over to hug her tightly.

"Ditto" she grinned.

"So how do I let him know I'm ready for more?" I asked eagerly.

"You need to tempt him, encourage him that you are ready for all of his Fred shaped goodness" she winked.

"He needs to realise you don't have to do everything at once, you can build up to the big fireworks part in stages. I have a few tricks up my sleeve to encourage Fred to ease some of frigidness. You both clearly need some relief".

"Oh Sophie, you are wicked!"

* * *

It was almost half past six in the evening. Sophie and I had made our way down to the Great Hall for dinner, upon entering she noticed Bobby sitting at his usual spot waiting for her. I glanced towards Gryffindors table and saw that Fred was already seated.

My stomach did a little somersault when he's intense eyes found mine and he smiled warmly, he'd been waiting patiently for my arrival.

Sophie and I turned briefly and shared a knowing look.

"I'm spending the night with Bobby, I will see you in the morning and remember everything we discussed" she emphasised.

"Oh I will..." I whispered.

We parted ways Sophie destined towards her boyfriend and me to mine.

Fred studied me intensely as I approached him, making room for me on the bench as I went to take my seat next to him surrounded by his friends.

"Hey" he exhaled deeply as sat down, his warm breath on my cheek, making me shudder. I turned to him and he gave me brief kiss on the lips. My mouth tingled as we parted and I struggled not to lean in again for more. This was not the time or place and I was never really into the whole PDA thing.

Fred seemed calm and relaxed. He was always like this after his time with Dumbledore and I wondered how long they planned to continue. Whatever was being discussed it was working for Fred.

I turned back towards the table to see a dinner plate in front of me heaped full of steaming warm and delicious smelling food. Tonight it was roast chicken, potatoes, corn on the cob and assortment of vegetables all covered in gravy. My stomach growled but I knew I was never going to eat all of this. It turned to Fred knowing that he was responsible for my large serving.

"You're such a feeder" I groaned.

He just grinned back and wrapped his arm around my shoulder like he usually did in a possessive manner.

Across from me George caught my eye.

"Hi" I smiled.

"Knight" he nodded, his eyes drifting briefly between his brother and me before smiling to himself. He carried on eating his own meal while talking to his friends about classes and their plans for the weekend.

I didn't get a lot of time to talk to George like I used to but he'd always give me this look as if there was this understanding between us. Like he had my back if the occasion ever arose. He seemed finally content that his brother was happy and had stopped acting so irrationally towards me.

"Have you already finished dinner?" I asked Fred when I noticed his own plate was empty.

"Yeah, I was starving" he admitted but his eyes seemed to burn intensely as he looked into my own. I wondered if he just was talking about his appetite towards his meal.

I was so easily distracted by him, he was extremely attractive. His red hair hung softly just above his shoulders, his cheeks were sharp, his jaw strong and proud. My eyes drifted to his full lips, and I bit my own.

"Stop biting your lips and take a bite of your dinner" Fred demanded gently, as he squeezed my shoulder with his hand.

I sighed, and dragged my eyes from his face and began to struggle with ridiculously large meal that he'd forced upon me.

I could see a crooked smile appear on his face from the corner of my eye.

It was well after seven now. The Great Hall had become sparse of occupants, most pupils having successfully finished their dinner and had retired to their allotted house living areas.

George and his friends had left a short time ago; I was still pushing a large part of my meal around the plate with my fork.

"Are you going to continue to play with your food or am I to feed you again myself?" teased Fred.

"Well if you didn't insist in trying to feed me ridiculously large portions of food then I wouldn't struggle. In case you forgot, I'm only 5ft 2, I don't need this much food" I huffed.

I dropped my fork, giving up and leaned into Fred, the warmth of his body seeped through my clothes, I curled into him, hugging his chest. His arm tightened around me and I felt him sigh into my hair.

"I just don't want you to fade away, you lost too much weight when I was gone" he whispered into me.

My stomach clenched at his words. I didn't like to think of the time when he was sick and recovering far away from me. I was so glad he was back now and we were together.

I held on to him tighter, sinking my face into his chest. He smelt like cedar, he had a masculine delicious scent about him. I just wanted to breathe him in.

"Are you tired?" he asked, sounding a little concerned.

"No, I'm not tired, I just like to being in your arms" I mumbled into his chest.

I felt him smile against my hair.

"We have a couple of hours before we have to return to our dorms, what would you like to do?" he asked.

I pulled myself away from him, just enough to look at his face.

"Well I was wondering about something?" suddenly shy.

"And what is that?" he sounded curious.

"Well, I have some homework to finish up so..."

"You want me to walk you back to your dorm so you can get it done?" he sounded disappointed.

We'd hardly spent any time together alone today; we would usually find somewhere quiet and make out for a couple of hours between talking.

"Well, yes but I was thinking that after everyone has gone to bed perhaps you could come visit me. Sophie won't be there, she spends most evenings in Bobby's room..." I didn't finish the sentence he seemed to understand.

"You know I'm not supposed to be in your house" he smiled carefully.

"It didn't stop you before" I urged. "I just want to spend some time alone with you"

He seemed to think about it for a few seconds before finally submitting.

"Okay, I'll sneak in later on when I won't get noticed" he agreed.

I bit the inside of my cheek trying to suppress my victory grin.

Part one of my plan was complete; I would finally have Fred alone in my room for the first time in weeks. And it was time for him to realise that I wasn't made of glass. I was his girlfriend and I was ready to progress things on a little. Like Sophie said, he just needed a little encouragement, he needed to be tempted and I knew exactly how I was going to do that.

* * *

Authors Note

I'm sorry I took so long to post the new chapter. I wanted to clean up the previous chapter before I continued on and I've been so busy with real life that it took longer than I expected.

I just want to take the opportunity to thank everyone for all their kind words, I was really overwhelmed and it was unexpected. I hope you enjoy the new chapter and the new beginning for our couple. Claudia's desperate to move things on and we will see what the future holds for them and their new lemony goodness which is bound to occur as they explore their relationship as it progresses onto a different level. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge.

Pixie


	32. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER 31 – THIRST OR HUNGER**

I glanced at the old alarm clock sitting on my bedside table, it was still 10.16pm. It had been 10.16pm thirty seconds ago when I last looked. I huffed and lay back on my large four poser bed, feeling my body sink against the soft mattress and my curls spread over the pillows.

_Be patient Claudia and stop looking at the damn clock._

Fred would be here soon, there was nothing to warrant getting my knickers in a twist. But for some reason I was feeling antsy, fidgety, overall...not cool and not collected. The insides of my tummy were doing these weird compact little spasms. Nerves...; it was nerves that's all. Because I was taking the initiative, I was being dynamic. There was going to be progress tonight, within my relationship that is, _physical aspects_ of my relationship with Fred.

_Wow_

It happened again, another spasm, little contractions deep inside my stomach. Excited, energetic and eager little twinges. My body knew; it was hankering for something. It's like my brain was telling my body that maybe something might happen tonight. It was sending biological signals buzzing along my network of nerves bursting with the inclination of some potential activity.

And here was I, actually planning on seducing Fred. Well, tempting him into seducing me because I certainly had little knowledge in the act of seduction. Fred was the experienced one of us, he was the one who was going to educate me, show me the way in all things coitus.

Who am I kidding; at this point I would be satisfied with some seriously heavy foreplay and not over the clothes groping and rubbing. I wanted skin on skin; I wanted to stop having obscene obsessive fantasies that were taking over my life and forcing me to endure the humiliation of making strange moaning sounds in class. I wanted to start having something real. I mean; I was nervous about the progression of things physically but _come on_. I was a virgin. I was the only virgin who'd dated Fred Weasley in the history of Hogwarts who was in fact still a virgin and I still hadn't seen...what did Sophie call it? All of Fred's glorious substantially sized nakedness.

Fred cared about me, loved me. But I had needs, I wasn't frigid. I wanted him to touch me; I needed him to touch him. _I needed to see him_. Of course I was anxious about him _seeing me _but that is the funny thing about hormones. That strange chemical reaction seems to makes your brain function differently. Suddenly the overwhelming hunger that consumes you takes over and the rest of your emotions, even the undeniable insecurities seem to take a back seat.

I wondered briefly if there were any physical ramifications of rampant sexual frustration.

Sophie's proposal was that in order for the new chivalrous, patient and respectful Fred to be more assertive and dominant in the progression of our physical relationship; I was to be more seductive. It was my job to tempt Fred, to give him that subtle little push in the right direction without making it obvious and forcing him into a situation he wasn't comfortable with.

My role was to entice Fred Weasley.

Sophie said I had to bewitch him, appear inviting and provocative. She said that if he could see me as the siren I was meant to be and not his precious little doll that he had to protect and honour then the little switch inside his head would flick in the right direction. Fred was trying so hard to be safe and moral and loving to make our relationship work, he'd forgotten that attraction meant desire and desire meant a bloody good ravishing.

Obviously my inexperience meant that Fred had no intention of 'fucking' me. _Though I hoped he would one day. How rampant was I_? He wanted to make love because Sophie said I was probably the first girl he'd ever been in love with whom he was going to have sex with. There were evidently trust issues between Fred and I because of how we got together in the first place; all the games and the lies and the cheating. But we'd come along way. We had built up a solid foundation in our relationship and our feelings for each other. We had successfully crossed the first bridge.

Fred just needed to know that and tonight I was going to let him learn that it was okay to move on to the next bridge.

I kicked at the strategically placed books at the end of my bed, lying upon the thick throw. Yes I'd studied a little but not to the extent that I wanted to portray towards Fred.

I glanced at the clock again, it was 10.19pm now. Three minutes? All this overanalysing and only three minutes have passed.

Before I came to find myself sprawled languidly over my bed with OCD tendencies towards my alarm clock, I'd been prepping myself in front of the mirror. Sophie said I should have sex hair, which meant encouraging my curls to be a little wilder, a little messier. All part of the subtle little signals I would be giving off to Fred. Then there was the cheek pinching, and the lip biting. Sophie said that rosy flushed cheeks and red lips would assist in my desirable attributes. Finally she had told me to show off some skin. I usually slept in an oversized t-shirt but this evening my bed wear would be figure hugging spaghetti strapped pale blue vest top and some matching shorts that were more like hot pants. Both these garments belonged to Sophie and not me. Then Sophie suggested something so shocking I was at a loss for words.

"_No bra" she instructed, her tone serious._

"_No bra?" I verified in alarm._

_She shook her head in confirmation._

"_Do you want to see him naked?" she asked, arching her brow at me._

_When did Sophie get so intimidating?_

"_Yes..." I breathed nervously._

"_Everything is nice and safe just now in Fred's head. He's in control of the situation or so he thinks" Sophie began to explain._

_I watched in fascination._

"_Those..." she pointed at my chest. "Those need to be blatantly attainable, you have nice curves Claudia and you can get away with not wearing a bra" she ordered._

_I instinctively crossed my arms over my chest._

"_But, I mean they will be just hanging there, he will see my..." I couldn't continue._

"_You're what?" Sophie asked confused._

"_My nipples..." I whispered as if the word was corrupt._

"_Seriously...Claudia, you are all woman now. Those goodies are your ticket to fun times; you need to learn how to use them. You aren't some fifty year old witch who's got a set hanging around her knees, you are young, supple and fresh for the picking" she giggled._

"_No bra...?" I validated once more._

"_No bra!" she substantiated with a wicked wink._

I took a deep breath, glancing down at my 'goodies' as Sophie had so eloquently put them. My breasts were not as small as Sophie's but they weren't massively huge, somewhere in the middle I guess. My tiny spaghetti strapped top and no bra made me look..._I don't know_; mature and provocative. Bras were safe, they had structure. No bra, well no bra meant no barrier, you could see everything clearly through the thin cotton material of my vest. I might as well have not been wearing a top at all. My medium sized breasts looked voluptuous and risqué.

I wondered how Fred would react to my new attainable curves.

_Wow, spasms are back again._

I guess my body was happy with the situation. It was certainly signalling so.

So Fred would be seeing more of me tonight than he'd ever had before. I'd spent so much time and effort worrying about my body in the last couple of hours I'd neglected to anticipate what it might be like for me when I finally saw some more of Fred.

I guess my foremost thoughts on the matter were overwhelming curiosity. I knew he was substantially sized, I'd felt that he was. But to see him, all of him and be able to touch him there...to wrap my fingers around...

_Wow, wow, wow..._

I hugged my hands over my tummy. What the hell is going on in there? There is a party inside my stomach and the speakers are bouncing off my abdominal wall. Nervous excited twinges were going into frenzy.

I needed to calm myself; I needed to stop thinking so much.

A quiet knock from the bedroom door gave me an instant distraction; I shot up into sitting position and glanced again at the alarm clock briefly.

It was 10.24pm and I knew who was on the other side of that door.

I took a deep, long slow breath and exhaled through my lips ignoring the now full on rave inside my tummy.

"Come in..." I said just loud enough for him to hear.

The door opened slowly with a low groan, I saw a flash of his red hair and inhaled sharply, he glanced at me very briefly before entering and quickly turned in order to close the door behind him and then lock it.

I swallowed hard when I noticed him do that. _ No interruptions._

He dragged his fingers hastily through his long fiery hair before slowly turning in my direction. When his eyes met mine I acknowledged immediately that he had noticed my far from normal diminutive attire. Fred sort of froze as he'd barely finished dragging his fingers through his hair. His hand hung mid air. His lips parted instantly into a silent 'oh' as his eyes darkened and seemed to drink in my appearance as I sat up in bed, my back against the thick pillows, my bare legs slightly bent before me, the heels of my hands on either side of me sinking into the soft velvet throw.

Fred said nothing. Just stood there staring at me, his now impossibly dark eyes examining my entire form.

He was wearing denims, a black t-shirt with a deep v-neck and pair of converse. His arms were muscular and taught, his denim encased thighs were thick and strong and his legs impossibly long. Fred's strong jaw line seemed tight, his full lips dry, I could tell he was breathing through his mouth and not his nose because I could hear his accelerated breaths. His darkened eyes were hooded and concentrating, and I knew exactly what part of me he was taking in so vividly.

I guess Sophie was correct, it appeared blatantly attainable curves did things to the opposite sex.

I tried to be calm and take some control over this delightfully frightening reaction from Fred. I pretended that there was nothing out of the ordinary about my appearance.

I smiled innocently and spoke.

"Hi...I was wondering when you'd turn up?" I said gently and quietly.

Fred's eyes focused on mine suddenly and he blinked a couple of times as if trying to pull himself together. I saw his Adams apple bob in his throat and he briskly ran his hand through his long hair again before rubbing his palm anxiously against his thigh.

"Hey" his voice was lower than usual.

I bit my lip and his eyes flickered to my mouth briefly before returning to my eyes.

"Did anyone see you?" I asked trying to distract him.

"Um...no, no one saw me ...um enter" he seemed to have difficulty finding words this evening.

"Sophie left a while ago...she won't be back tonight so...I guess it's just us" I shrugged.

"I guess so" he said quietly.

He glanced down my legs and his eyes fell on the books lying at the foot of the bed.

"Did you get your studying done?" he queried still staring at the half open books.

"Yeah..." I lied. "But I'm done now, no more for tonight, I've had enough"

He met my eyes once more. Fred seemed almost nervous.

"Are you tired?" he asked carefully.

"No" I blurted out a little too eagerly.

Fred pressed his lips together and smiled an almost bashful smile.

"Do you want to sit?" I asked awkwardly.

He was still frozen on the floor next to the door.

"Sure" he agreed and approached the bed tentatively.

He paused at the foot of my bed, leaning forward he picked up the books I'd left there then carried them to the dresser leaving them in a neat stacked pile on top of it.

"Thanks" I acknowledged after he finally turned to face me again.

There was a significant atmosphere in the room now. There seemed to be a thick tension crackling around us as the air seemed heavy, almost suffocating.

Fred kicked off his converse without breaking eye contact with me then silently approached the bed.

He climbed on to the bed until he was sitting diagonally across from me but close enough to touch. Like me he leaned casually on the heel of his hands. Fred's eyes were still locked with mine a strange expression crossed his features, it was almost guarded. I knew my appearance had thrown him slightly and he seemed to be struggling as to what he should do next.

He lifted one of his hands and placing it on my bare leg, the back of his fingers brushed lightly below my knee before gently caressing down my pale white skin of my shin until he paused at my ankle. His long fingers seemed to leave a burning trail down my flesh, the contact of skin on skin left me feeling excitedly anxious and struggling to remain stoic in his presence.

I took a deep breath through my nose and wondered if he noticed.

"You are dressed for bed" he acknowledged soberly.

"Yes, did you think I slept in my school uniform?" I teased.

The corner of his mouth twisted upwards very subtly, his eyes focused acutely and I could see a hint of humour in them.

His vision fell on my leg once more and he began to caress my skin again, dragging his fingers up and down my shin very slowly.

"So you are not tired?" he asked again, he didn't meet my eyes, he watched his own fingers dance across my leg.

I licked my lips before biting them hard.

"No" I swallowed.

"And you are not cold?" he continued.

_Cold_

"No I'm not cold either"

I wondered briefly if he was referring to my lack of clothing until his eyes slowly lifted pausing at my breasts infinitesimally before locking his gaze with mine.

His eyes had a mischievous yet dark glint in them; I'd not seen this look in his eyes for a long time.

"Are you sure about that? You seem cold" he analyzed, his tone was heavy and he spoke slowly.

My tummy was no longer the only part of me that seemed to twinge, and I wanted to squeeze my thighs together very tightly all of a sudden.

Oh my, how can just his voice and his eyes just do that to me?

His eyes flickered downward for a half a second again.

I then realised what he was referring to. I glanced down and instantly felt my cheeks burn as two taught nipples caught my attention.

_Sophie was a wicked, wicked witch_

I met Fred's eyes again. They were wide and suddenly alight with something akin to satisfaction, there was an excitement there and I knew that he desired me yet he was still struggling to keep in control.

"Maybe a little cold" I confessed.

"We'll need to remedy that" Fred muttered to himself quietly.

"That feels nice" I encouraged as I watched his fingers dance across my leg.

"I agree" he breathed, "You're skin is so soft and so white..." he mused in fascination.

The air grew thicker by the second, and seemed to hum around us.

"Are you going to kiss me tonight Fred?" I asked.

He usually always kissed me as soon as he saw me. He was most definitely holding himself back this evening.

He smiled to himself, a dark ardent grin.

"Would you like me to kiss you Claudia?" he drew my name out slowly, suggestively.

Oh we were playing games tonight; I inwardly revelled in the knowledge of it.

Two can play his games; it's only fair that way.

I licked my bottom lip before sucking it into my mouth and then biting it slowly as if I were deliberating his question.

Fred inhaled sharply, sucking his cheeks in very subtly as he studied my mouth.

"I _want _you to kiss me Fred, but I think you like to tease me. That's not a very nice thing to do to your girlfriend" I mock admonished.

"You are correct, that's not very nice at all. I'm very bad" he grinned covertly.

"Maybe...but then, perhaps I like it when you're a little bad" I challenged him.

Fred tilted his head at me, there was a glint in his dark eyes and he scrutinized me brazenly.

I bit my lip again, this time more for me because I needed some relief. This little game and his craving eyes were doing strange things to my insides.

"Stop biting your lip" he ordered while suddenly wrapping his hand around my calf and giving it a tight squeeze, the shock of his quick action making me audibly yelp.

I stared at him in awe, he seemed alight and provoked and it thrilled me immensely. A sudden burning began to build between my thighs and it was beginning to become very uncomfortable.

I of course stopped biting my lip and could hear my own accelerated breathing. Fred continued to grip my calf tightly, his fingers wrapping right around it. His eyes were locked with mine awaiting some kind of response.

"Make me..." I eventually challenged and then purposefully bit my lip once more.

He took me up on my challenge.

I was suddenly on my back and dragged down the bed towards him as he firmly pulled at my leg. He was swiftly over me not even a second later, his hands on either side of my head but careful not to lean any of his body weight upon me.

I glanced up at him, his long fiery hair hung down like a curtain; I could feel it brushing softly against me.

Fred's gaze was hooded.

"I believe I owe you a kiss Knight..." he muttered in a breath.

His lips were on mine a moment later pressing hard against my mouth, I gasped and he deepened the kiss immediately. The kiss wasn't hurried or rushed; Fred was savouring it, his tongue exploring and dominating my mouth. I hummed into him enjoying it; I loved when he kissed me and possessed me. Fred moaned lowly, lapping and swirling his tongue with mine, I felt his moan vibrate down my throat.

Fred then carefully lowered the top half of his body against me; he dug his elbows and forearms into the mattress in order to support the majority of his weight. He reached his hands around and cradled my head in them but his lips refused to part from mine.

My arms were around him middle, grasping tightly at his black t-shirt. I pushed my chest upwards and into him, wanting to get closer. His kiss deepened; thrusting his tongue harder into my mouth and I revelled in it.

We kissed for some time, I always lost track of time when we kissed like this.

I wanted to feel more of him, so I released the black cotton of his t-shirt from my fingers, reaching downwards towards the hem. I pulled upwards exposing him to the middle of his toned back, dragging my fingers up his warm skin, digging my nails into the heated flesh.

Fred's kissing became rapidly more fervid, more sounds were vibrating from his throat into mine, his lips moved more urgently over my own; his tongue more controlling and greedy. He sucked on mine and then I felt teeth graze my lips as if he was going to pull away but he'd force himself harder into my mouth again. He repeated this motion, again and again and again.

I was beginning to feel light headed; it was difficult to concentrate on breathing through my nose.

My nails pinched at his skin, harder; callously even.

Abruptly he pulled back; I could feel his warm sweet breath panting against my face.

I opened my eyes not remembering the moment I'd closed them. Fred's lips were damp and swollen, his eyes tight and furtive. They looked very dark, almost black.

"What are you doing to me tonight you little vixen?" he breathed so faintly I wondered briefly if I were meant to hear his words at all.

I took a deep careful breath and scratched my nails strategically across his back. Fred eyes fluttered shut briefly and he tried to suppress a groan.

I watched him, absorbed when his tongue darted from his lips and he licked them.

When he looked at me again he seemed disconcerted yet stimulated, like he was deciding, mediating with himself, determination and contemplation.

"What's going on in that little head of yours Claudia, I can't read your face?" Fred whispered candidly.

I decided to be bold.

"Take off your top" I appealed, but my tone made it clear that it was more of a demand.

His eyes widened infinitesimally but he immediately recovered.

I was ready to hear some kind of a protest, another thing to stall us. But then he surprised me by pulling away from me and sitting right back on the bed, kneeling and looking down at me with conviction.

He stared patiently down at me for a long moment, and I suddenly felt very naked under his dissecting gaze. He was so tall and strong, much bigger than me. My tummy leapt forward, twisting and turning inside. Fred was intimidating but deliciously so. I could physically see how much more powerful he was than me. It was frightening but satisfying at the same time.

Then he reached for the hem of his black t-shirt and in one fluid motion it was pulled upwards and over his head. I noticed it float to the floor by the bed out of my peripheral vision.

What a sight to behold; Fred half naked, his toned and muscular upper body, an athlete's body. He was perfect. There was a light dusting of hair across his chest, much darker than the red hair on his head, almost bronze. I wondered lewdly if the hair lower down his body would be the same shade.

I wanted to touch him so badly, my fingers itched but I remained still below him, lying flat on the bed, awaiting his next move. Hoping he would take the lead I so craved for.

His apprehensive and curious eyes drifted down my body, and he shook his head very subtly to himself. As if he was having some kind of silent argument inside his mind.

He lowered his hand until the palm was clasped lightly around my neck before dragging in downwards, letting lose fingers brush gently down my throat, above my chest, over the thin cotton of my vest and completely over one of my breasts where it paused and stilled.

I held my breath.

His eyes were hooded now.

I pressed my lips together to prevent any kind of sound escaping.

"Do you like this..." he breathed his voice a whisper.

"Yes" I sighed.

Then his hand moved and his fingers drew down further until he reached the hem of my pale blue vest. I could feel my heart thudding against my chest wall, a repetitive drumming beat that was gaining memento by the second.

Fred still hadn't made eye contact, I knew he was trying to stay in control maybe if he met my eyes he'd lose whatever path he was on.

I could feel his fingers push under the cotton and then painfully slowly I could feel his burning touch move higher and higher, over my abdomen, my ribs, under by breast and then his entire hand moulded over my bare breast under the material.

My breath hitched in my throat. It was fucking glorious and then I gasped when his thumb brushed against my very sensitive and erect nipple.

A strange grumble seemed to come from deep inside his throat.

"Do you like this..." he said again, his tone much more distorted than before.

_More, more, more..._

I wanted to sob my elation but I reigned in my exhilaration.

"Yes..." I exhaled gruffly and I didn't recognise my own voice.

"Your skin is so soft" he muttered.

He began to knead my breast gently, caressing my skin leaving it on fire. Then he shocked me by rolling my nipple between his thumb and finger and I hissed loudly at the sensation it brought me.

His eyes found mine then, a change was evident in them. His lips were parted.

"What is it that you want Claudia?" he demanded in a low tone.

I swallowed.

"You to stay here with me...all night" I exhaled.

"That would be dangerous..." he warned in a darkened tone.

"For who..." I challenged.

The corner of his mouth turned up, amused.

"I want to touch you, I want to peel that top off you, I've wanted to do that from the second I entered this room" he admonished unequivocally.

I said nothing, his eyes now piercing mine, his fingers wrapped possessively around my breast, his other hand playing with the hem now, itching to join its partner.

"But you knew that when you decided to wear this tonight, didn't you?" he scolded suggestively.

"Yes" I confessed.

"Did you want me to touch you like this?" he pinched at my nipple again, it burned, but it was a good pain.

"Yes..." I hissed through my teeth.

"What else?" he demanded, knowing I was holding something back from him.

"I wanted to touch you...all of you" I revealed, I couldn't lie when he looked at me like that, glared at me with that starving expression, that thirst in his dark eyes.

"Not tonight...you don't get to touch me tonight. But I get to touch you Claudia...all of you" he ground out hoarsely.

Then he pulled at the hem roughly, I felt my body lift upwards, my arms hauled above my head as material was jerked from my body and I was completely topless, utterly naked and exposed below him.

Fred's eyes seemed raw and starved.

_Oh my...oh fuck_!

I swallowed hard.

* * *

**Authors Note**

Oh yes...I am a wicked b*tch. Sorry about the cliffy. I promise to update ASAP.

Please review and I will make it a quick update.

I'm away now to think all kinds of sordidness about Fred.

Pixie


	33. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER 32 – DELIVER ME INTO DELIRIUM**

"I wanted to touch you...all of you" I revealed, I couldn't lie when he looked at me like that, glared at me with that starving expression, that thirst in his dark eyes.

"Not tonight...you don't get to touch me tonight. But I get to touch you Claudia...all of you" he ground out hoarsely.

Then he pulled at the hem roughly, I felt my body lift upwards, my arms hauled above my head as material was jerked from my body and I was completely topless, utterly naked and exposed below him.

Fred's eyes seemed raw and starved.

_Oh my...oh fuck_!

I swallowed hard.

My instinctual reaction was to hide, to protect myself. I was bare and naked for the first time in my life in front of a boy or should that be man. I was lying there below Fred, in an almost yielding condition; my body practically submitting to his assertive, prevalent and powerful stance above me.

I could feel the air in the room tickle and dance across my sensitive skin, I knew my nipples had reacted to the sudden exposure, they felt taut and harder than before when he'd caressed me.

My heart was thudding so fast, pounding against my chest. Surely my skin was vibrating from the callously hard drumming; my heart was in a frenzy wanting to jump upwards and out of my body. Fighting its way towards Fred whose dark, ominous eyes were now burning with dirty secrets, with deep unfathomable purpose.

Oh shit it was hard to breathe, he was making me dizzy.

I could feel a pooling between my thighs; it was like there was a sudden flood. My body was already anticipating him, begging for his touch, it was in a rush now for some kind of a penetration. I wanted to scream at my body because my brain was still trying to process Fred's direct and lurid lead, it was still playing catch up.

_What did he mean when he said 'you don't get to touch me tonight but I get to touch all of you'_

We were clearly playing by his rules this evening and the tables had turned. I wanted his advancement, wanted him to take control and fuck was he doing that with just the look in his eyes.

He was quietly taking in my open and exposed form below him. His lips were parted ever so slightly I could hear his soft breaths frantically departing his mouth. Fred's absorbed aroused eyes carefully and meticulously scrutinizing my naked flesh and bare breasts, his first glimpse of my body.

A low almost painful groan slipped through his lips. I felt my eyes widen in reaction.

"You are so fucking mine...I will die before I let another man ever see you like this" he ground out in a gruff breathless whisper.

I swallowed down hard. My mouth was dry with nervous excitement. I was compelled by his words and by his possessive eyes that were still taking me in.

My heartbeat was pulsing in my ears now, frighteningly fast. I was still dizzy from my accelerated breathing. I felt flushed and hot, the heat was too much for me, and my ears were beginning to hum.

Fred's provoked stare reached my eyes as he connected with me he seemed to read me very clearly now.

"Calm down Claudia" he warned, though his voice was gentle and soft.

I tried to do as instructed; my cheeks seemed to burn, still flushed.

"I don't want you passing out on me when I've barely even touched you..." the corner of his mouth turning upward into a devious and fervent grin.

"You want this..." he verified carefully.

"Yes" I breathed, but I didn't recognise my weak broken voice.

"Please..."I encouraged further, desperate for him to want this too.

His eyes darkened infinitesimally, almost angrily for just a second.

"You don't ever need to beg me" he cautioned.

I knew that I didn't need to beg Fred but fuck did I want to right now.

_I was excited, frightened, thrilled, starving, paralysed, intimidated, enticed..._

So many emotions, my brain felt like it wanted to implode.

"I want this...I want you" I attested in an impatient rasp.

Fred's forceful mouth suddenly and abruptly clashed with mine and I felt the overwhelming strength of his body press itself urgently against my own.

Heat, glorious fucking heat making me shudder and gasp as his hot warm skin connected and covered mine. My bare breasts pressed hard against his strong toned chest, I felt so alive and so much closer to him than I'd ever felt before, glorious fucking skin on skin.

Fred was groaning inside my mouth his tongue thrashing against mine with a new kind of frantic urgency. I moaned into him, this kiss was deeper, hungrier than before, and even wetter as if he'd been salivating over me before our mouths met. His lips were incensed as they moved over mine, fierce and fiery.

My fingers found their way into his hair, as I pulled and tugged. Clutching and grasping at large chunks of his long thick soft hair, I was digging my fingers into his scalp as if trying to force him even deeper into my mouth like he was the air I breathed and I'd finally surfaced from being deep underwater.

Fred was moaning now, humming sounds against my lips, passionately and hurriedly sweeping his tongue against my own.

I could feel his fingers caress my shoulder and brush lightly down my arm and then back up again, his other hand was stretched upwards and clutching at the pillows and cushions heaped at the head of the bed.

Fred's denim encased lower half had found itself rested between my parted thighs, I hadn't even been aware that I'd clearly made room for his body to rest there. My legs were lifted unconsciously off the bed and attempting to wrap around his pelvis, my body moving of its own accord, a primal and instinctual reaction to the dominant male above me. My body knew this was right and was obeying every move that Fred's made, accepting him, inviting him, begging him for more.

I lifted my hips upwards and our groins connected, I could feel his painfully hard arousal against my centre now. The feeling was like a sharp jolt of electricity; a shock.

Fred grunted loudly into my mouth. The whole length of his stiff, thick want was rigid against my now soaking middle.

_Oh shit, oh fuck, oh shit_

I was on fire, I needed more trying to rub against him and Fred made a strange strangled moan down my throat as his mouth still clashed and dominated mine. He forcefully pushed his pelvis back into my own and then he ground his length roughly against me.

I whined against his tongue, the feel of the coarse denim through my thin and flimsy cotton shorts was harsh but exhilarating. Fred's erection was pushing against me; our clothing separated us, preventing any kind of penetration. If his denims and my cotton shorts had joined my vest that lay on the floor next to the bed then I would have gladly allowed his large hard arousal to push deep into me then and there. The uncontrollable hunger and intoxication of his want for me was causing a hormonal explosion inside my brain.

_More, more, more_

_Now, now, now_

'Take me now' I wanted to scream at him. 'Any way you want, you can do anything to me, I'm yours'. I was utterly possessed with frenzied stimulation.

He rocked into me roughly a few more times and then suddenly his mouth pulled sharply from mine with a wet pop. My lips felt swollen and abused when the air hit them. Fred's mouth immediately latched onto my throat, wet open kisses were working their way downwards, and teeth grazing lightly as he went.

My brain was suddenly aware of his mouths destination and my eyes flew open as I focused on the ceiling of my bedroom. A second later he wrapped his hand around my breast and his lips descended over my taught, tight nipple as he took me into his mouth.

"Uuuuuuugh" I moaned loudly, very loudly.

I licked my swollen lips and then bit down hard.

I could feel Fred's skilled hot wet tongue swirl around my nipple, then his teeth grazed faintly to the tip before swirling his tongue around again. His other hand was clasped over my shoulder holding me down into the bed which suddenly made me aware that I'd been writhing against it.

"Oh fuck" I gasped.

His teeth crazed again, harder this time.

"Oh, oh, _hmmmmm._..." I hummed coarsely.

Flicking his tongue back and forth, I was so sensitive there and his manipulating caresses were bringing indescribable pleasure to me. I threw my head back and arched my body upwards, pushing my breast further into his mouth and I heard him groan with satisfaction.

Then his mouth was gone, my eyes snapped open and I glanced downwards. I gasped when our eyes met, his were black, his pupils dilated. They seemed to be ablaze with fervid want, a dark carnal craving. It reminded me of the look he'd given me in Weasley HQ, right before he ravished me.

His mouth turned upwards into that familiar crooked and salacious grin.

"I'm going to taste every part of you tonight..." he exhaled and I felt his hot breath tingle my damp breast and nipple.

_Oh my fucking shit_

'He's back...' I thought. The hormonal hungry seducing Fred I knew before, well the best parts of the old Fred that is because now he was mine, my boyfriend, my soul-mate, my lover.

There were no words; I could physically not formulate a reply. I was frozen under his promise.

Then his mouth descended once again but this time his lips latched onto my other breast while his hand remained on its partner. He repeated his performance from earlier, lavishing me with his attention, taking me into his mouth, grazing his teeth, torturing me.

His hand and fingers caressed, touched, gripped and massaged my other breast, his thumb brushed against the nipple then he rolled it between his fingers and pinched. At exactly the same time his teeth bit gently down onto the nipple between his lips. I hissed at his enticing and sordid actions. But the thing that made it all the more intense was the entire time he did this to me, tortured and manipulated my body like this, his dark starving gaze was locked with mine.

I began to lose track of time, dizzy and breathless from lust. My eyes eventually fluttered shut and my fingers sunk into Fred's delicious long hair, clenching on to it painfully. I lay there in ecstasy absorbing all the feelings and emotions his touches were doing; listening to the sounds of his wet tongue consuming and lapping at me, his full swollen lips kissing my burning hot and tender flesh.

Eventually his mouth released my breast, his hand departed from the other. His lips kissed and nipped their way further down, below my rips, his hands joining them in their caresses. I closed my eyelids tighter because I knew where his next destination would be.

I felt him pause and I was aware that he was glancing up at me, trying to gauge my reaction. I couldn't look at him right now but I tugged on his hair harder, encouraging him on his journey. It seemed to work because his lips returned to just below my navel and he kissed along my skin. His fingers were at the top of the tiny pale blue cotton shorts now, the shorts were fitted to me like a second skin and there was no further barrier below them, I was bare.

I heard him inhale as his body had moved further down the bed, I felt his fingers caress the inside of my thigh and I shuddered slightly.

"I can smell you" he breathed against me.

I moaned quietly but still did not open my eyes.

There was an uncomfortable heat between my legs, my centre felt swollen and wet, very wet. My heart was thudding fiercely fast again, the muscles of my abdomen were taught, and my tummy was contracting violently deep inside. I was very nervous, and extremely intrigued.

Fred didn't ask this time if it was okay to take another step forward, to do something else to me that he'd never done before. He must have known it's what my body wanted, what my heart wanted from him. I lay back on the bed, completely yielding, submitting myself to him. He could see my obvious arousal through the damp material between my thighs.

I felt him lean back slightly then wrap both his hands around the back of my thighs and under my ass, he grabbed the material between his fingers and the pulled it quickly from my body. My hands were up above my head clutching at the pillows behind me. I was desperate for something to keep me grounded on the bed, to support me while my insides were on fire. I was deliriously provoked and ensnared.

He pulled the cotton shorts meticulously down my legs until they were gone.

I pressed my lips together tightly in a line. I was completely naked now and I'd never felt more vulnerable in my life.

Fred was very silent.

I could hear my heartbeat in my ears.

"Open your eyes" his voice had a nervous edge to it and it surprised me.

I did as instructed. Fred was kneeling next to my feet, staring at me with a compelling expression, he looked very serious.

"I've imagined this for longer than you can comprehend, seeing you like this; to have you bare before me and willing for my touch... I dream about it every night" he added heatedly.

I swallowed hard.

"Try to keep your eyes open, I want you to watch" he breathed.

_Oh fuck me...I mean bloody hell I'd never seen him looking more seductive in my life_

My thighs had been pressed tightly together, I knew the wetness was pooling between my legs, I could feel it sticky and running down over my own sex. I'd prepared myself for this, for Fred to see me. The skin there was smooth and hairless.

He ran his hands up my legs to my knees, putting his hands under them he lifting them upwards.

"Open your legs for me" he instructed.

Even I could now smell my arousal; the musky scent was so strong, the air in the room closed in around us.

I did as I was told.

I opened my thighs for him and he immediately ran his hand upwards in a caress as his eyes travelled to the tender flesh between them. His expression was hooded and bewitched, his lips were slightly parted. He positioned himself closer, moving up the bed. Then he reached out with his fingers and brushed them over soaking tender folds.

I inhaled sharply and his eyes met mine a second later.

"You are so fucking beautiful" he sighed.

I felt my heart swell and my nerves subside ever so slightly at his words.

His eyes returned to where his fingers caressed coating them in my juices, and then he shocked me by bringing his fingers to his lips and tasting me.

It was possibly the dirtiest and most libidinous move I've ever witnessed from him.

He looked at me, but said nothing. His eyes were intoxicated.

Then he lowered his face, pushing my thighs further apart until he was between them, he wrapped his hands around the top of my legs where they met my pelvis, gripping them tightly and securely. I could feel his breaths coming in short sharp bursts against my wet folds. His soft fiery hair brushed lightly against my porcelain white skin.

"So wet" I heard him breathe against me and then his mouth lowered and I felt the overwhelming sensation of his tongue sweep over me.

"Fuuuuuuuuuck" I growled in a guttural groan.

I threw my head back against the bed sharply, my fingers gripping the sheets and pillows so tightly above my head my knuckles must have turned white.

Fred wasted no time in lapping, kissing, sucking, licking at my core with his tongue.

I realised now why he'd grabbed a hold of me so tightly because I was writhing about the bed, impossible to stay still, his hands steadied me as I arched and my hips rocked back and forth.

I was making all kinds of incoherent noises, moaning and mewling. The feel of his mouth on me, he was exploring me, I could feel him push his tongue right inside me and then he'd swirl it around my swollen nub, eliciting all kinds of deliciously torturous jolts up my body.

His mouth pulled back and I let out a yelp when he suddenly bit down on my fleshy inner thigh, it fucking hurt but it was a shocking and satisfying pain. Such a contrast to the delights he was inflicting upon my centre. A moment later his tongue returned to its pervious assault on me, manipulating me, making the coil deep inside me get tighter and tighter and tighter.

I felt his grip on one of my legs loosen and his long finger suddenly slipped right inside of me, filling me. It wasn't an intrusion; I was so slick and aroused that there was no resistance. His mouth and tongue began to swirl and concentrate on my nub while his finger began pumping in and out of me in a slow and steady rhythm. One of my hands reached down and grabbed a handful of Fred's hair so fucking hard that I felt him growl against me.

I was becoming louder with the guttural sounds escaping my lips, thrashing my pelvis up and off the bed trying to get closer to him. More friction more feeling.

Fred added another finger and I felt my eyes roll back inside my head, he began to pump faster and my eyes were squeezed shut as I tried to concentrate on the wicked enslaving things he was doing to my body. Then I felt his teeth they barely grazed my nub and then infinitesimally seemed to gnaw around it, he gnawed so impossibly lightly so gently adding just the right amount of pressure. His long skilled fingers never relented in their steady strokes.

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh fuck what is he doing to me_

I was beginning to think I would pass out when I felt the coil deep in my core get tighter and tighter and stretch and pull and swell.

Then my entire body began to jolt and shudder violently as an intensely powerful orgasm consumed my entire body. I wailed as I thrashed against Fred's mouth and rode out my climax.

I lay on the bed breathless and panting, my eyes still closed. I was totally numb, completely relaxed and could feel my body sinking deep into the bed.

His mouth and fingers were gone. I felt the weight on the bed shift as Fred moved up towards me and the lay by my side. His breath was on my cheek, he was gasping too. His fingers began to gently caress my clavicle as he patiently waited for me to recover from the overwhelming orgasm he'd given me.

I think a few minutes passed by.

Eventually my eyes fluttered open and I saw that Fred leaning up on his elbow, gazing down at me with the most enthralled and captivated expression in his eyes.

"Hey" he whispered.

I smiled a bashful smile.

"Hey" my voice was barely audible.

"You okay?" he asked; his tone caressing.

Was I okay? _Seriously_

I nodded.

"That was...that ...it" I couldn't even find the words.

Fred grinned with satisfaction.

"Do you have any idea how fucking hot that was" he groaned at me ardently "to see you come undone like that by me..._so fucking hot_" he repeated.

"I fucking love you..." I blurted out.

Fred laughed lightly.

"Good, I'm glad you do" and then he bit his bottom lip.

"I mean it Fred...I really love you" I said again with a much more serious tone.

He leaned forward and gave me a chaste and gentle kiss.

"I know" he whispered, sounding almost vulnerable. "I love you too".

"I want to make you feel good" I urged him.

Fred shook his head.

"It's late...we have class in the morning, you need to sleep" he warned me.

"But I really..."

He cut me off.

"Not tonight, I told you tonight was about you. There's no rush, I'm not going anywhere" Fred explained.

I sighed in defeat.

He leaned in to kiss me again but this time he deepened it and I could taste myself in his mouth. He pulled back too quickly.

"Your exhausted Claudia, you need to sleep" he reminded me.

"Are you going to stay with me, I want you to stay" I asked desperately.

"I'll sleep here, but I'll need to leave early before anyone wakes up" he warned.

"Okay" I accepted.

Fred sat up suddenly and pushed himself off the bed, when he turned back around he had his black t-shirt in his hand.

"Come here" he commanded gently.

I did as I was told.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously.

"Lift up your arms"

When I complied he proceeded to slip his large t-shirt over my head, pulling my arms through the sleeves until I was completely covered.

"Why are you...?"

"Avoiding temptation" he smiled with a wicked grin.

Then he reached for a throw that was near the bed, he turned back towards me turning off the bedside light and then covered the two of us in the soft, warm fabric as we curled up around each other and lay back on to the pillows.

I lay my head on his bare chest as he wrapped his arms around me, securing me within his embrace. I could hear his steady heart beat and wondered how he would sleep when he was still obviously aroused. I tried to avoid wrapping my leg around his pelvis, not wanting to torture him any further when he was so adamant to go without tonight.

I wanted to make him feel good, to pleasure him. I'd still not seen Fred in all his glorious nakedness but I guess I would just have to be patient. Perhaps if I had seen all of him this evening, touched him then he would have wanted things to go much, much further. I had the instinctual feeling that he would have little self control when things were in motion. He was obviously not ready for us to sleep together yet. But tonight was a big step forward. Maybe next time he'd allow me the opportunity to see him writhe about under my mouth and touch, to see him come undone.

I hoped more than anything that it would be sooner rather than later.

I was struggling to stay awake now, my eyes were heavy and my body satiated. Sleep begged me to succumb to it.

Fred's embrace gave me a gentle squeeze.

"Sleep" he murmured softly.

And sleep I did.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Phew, I think I need a cigarette and I don't even smoke.

I hope you enjoyed reading that as much as enjoyed writing it, I know you are a bunch of filthy minded and sordid little addicts.

I would just like to say, you ain't seen nothing yet! Things are just getting started.

Thank you everyone who reviewed. I seriously love you guys, some of the things you said were amazing. I'm at a loss for words.

Please, review this chapter. I hope you don't think I'm a total perv now for all this naughty goodness? I'd love to hear from you all.

And a little note to InvalidData, seriously one of the nicest reviews ever. Thank you.

Okay folks if you are in a hurry for another update just click the little 'Review' button, you know you want to.

Pixie


	34. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER 33 – TAINTED GRACE**

Sleep had come far too effortlessly, I fell under its pull fast and hard. It had been a long time since I'd let go and settled into sleep so easily without endless affliction and troubles teasing my tired mind. I would usually toss and turn, twisting around in my covers mulling over the same wrought thoughts. Fred had always been the source in one aspect or another. But evidently he could simultaneously be the source of a peaceful nights sleep; my nocturnal mind a slave to his whim. I had the inkling that this would be the case for the near and far future. Here was Fred dominator of my mind _and_ my body. How unfair was that? What kind of match was I for him? I certainly did not have as much control over him, maybe his mind but most definitely not his body. Not yet anyway.

I had become consciously aware of him a couple of times during my peaceful nights sleep, half way between being fully awake and lost in dreams. I knew I was not alone in my bed; obviously this was not a common occurrence in fact it was absolutely extraordinary. I did not share my bed, had not ever had a man in my bed. But that feeling of just being aware, just realising that someone is lying next to you, has his strong possessive arms wrapped around you well, it makes your stomach tug tight and your heart swell with nervous excitement. You think, 'I don't normally do this, its new and strange _but_ good strange'. Then you think, 'why don't I normally do this? This feels fucking amazing'. You struggle and fight with yourself for a few lost moments willing your body not to fully awake, to just relax and enjoy it. Then you start to slip back again, you feel the pull of a deep, calm sleep beckoning you and you let it because you feel for perhaps the first time in your life truly safe and happy and exactly where you belong.

A soft caress danced lightly across my cheek, it tickled and I wanted to shy away from it. I hummed my little protest and turned my other cheek pushing it further into the pillow.

"Claudia..." he breathed gently across my skin, warm and soothing.

_Fred_

I recognised my name on his lips, his embracing tone. Then I felt myself grin into the pillow as I remembered the night before and all the things that he'd done to me.

Can we do it again? I thought wickedly. The hard part was over, I'd crossed the threshold and allowed myself to be willingly vulnerable and completely unprotected both emotionally and physically with him. There'd been the much wanted skin on skin, _he touched me_ oh boy had he touched me. And I'd let go, I'd surrendered and was rewarded excessively for it, quite powerfully I might add and perhaps a little smugly.

Who knew he had such talented fingers, such a talented mouth?

I grinned again; remembering. Oh yes, I won't be forgetting that in a hurry.

The things I would have allowed him to do to me last night, if only he knew the power he could potentially have. I very seriously would have let him do anything he'd liked to me. I wonder what he would have done if I'd been coherent enough to verbalise that thought.

Shit it was a little scary, he could honestly use me in any way he pleased I physically could not resist him when he made my body feel the most deliciously libidinous things.

What a greedy little wanton I'd become.

"Claudia..." came that familiar teasing voice once again.

That's when it hit me. Something was missing from my bed, I no longer could feel the long, strong protective body possessively grasp on to me like it had done the last few hours.

My eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the red glow of early morning sunlight slipping through the windows of my room.

And there he was, bathed in the pink red light of a dawn. He was crouched down beside my bed, his fingers lowering tentatively to touch my face. Why was he there? When did he unclasp himself from me? Why was he not in my bed?

"Fred?" I asked in confusion, my voice broken from sleep.

He smiled down at me, tilting his chin into his chest and giving me a lopsided grin. He looked amused but content at my sleepy disorientation.

"It's time for me to get back to my own dormitory, I need to slip away before anyone notices I'm here" he explained.

Realisation...was it morning already? But it seemed like it came too soon. I missed him already, I'd become far to used to him lying next to me. It didn't seem right to be alone again.

"What time is it?" I croaked tiredly.

"It's just after 5.30 in the morning, I...I wanted to wake you, let you know I was leaving. I didn't want you to wake later and wonder why I wasn't here" he revealed.

He was still half naked, clad in only his denims, his gloriously toned bare torso looked exceptionally good in the very early morning sun; beautiful even.

"I'm still wearing your top" I mumbled and made to pull myself up into sitting position but Fred protested by gripping my shoulder and pushing my back into the bed gently but firmly.

He shook his head.

"No" he almost looked alarmed.

Was the prospect of me peeling off his black t-shirt to reveal nothing but my naked flesh too much for him this early in the morning.

"Keep that on" he ordered softly. "Are you trying to kill me?" he laughed lightly, "if you take that off I will never leave and we will both be in a heap of trouble" Fred admonished.

I accepted his request and relaxed back into the bed.

"Besides I want you to keep it, you look good in my clothes" he added enticed.

I grinned back at him.

"If only you were in the same House as me, then we wouldn't have this problem, I wouldn't have to be sneaking off trying not to be caught in a Hufflepuff dormitory" he groaned.

"Perhaps you should find yourself a nice Gryffindor girl..." I teased.

Fred's face fell and he almost growled at me.

"Definitely no!" he affirmed strongly.

I tried to keep my face straight.

"I've got all I ever wanted right here" he promised with hooded eyes making my stomach lurch toward him.

He leaned down and brushed his lips with mine before pressing down firmly, he didn't deepen the kiss but made it last longer than normal, it was chaste but worshipping and I felt engulfed by his true feelings. I inhaled through my nose and breathed in his delicious masculine scent, wondering briefly how he could smell so good this early in the morning; he smelled like musk and woods. His hair floated around my face, tickling my skin.

I was abruptly eager for Fred not to leave, I was very comfortable being alone with him and the prospect of spending an entire day here, not leaving this room became profoundly and intensely needful. I therefore opened my mouth, my tongue connecting with full soft lips, encouraging him to open his mouth wanting to deepen the kiss, to distract him from leaving me.

Fred perceived my motives, making a soft groan but his lips did not part; damn him. He pulled his mouth reluctantly from mine, his eyes still closed and he sighed deeply.

I inhaled again, trying to calm my suddenly pounding pulse.

Fred opened his eyes, when they focused on mine there was a glint of amused satisfaction, then his dark eyes chastised me gently and I smiled back softly.

"No distractions little one" he smiled shaking his head.

I shrugged, pouting my lips slightly.

"You are exceptionally talented at appearing innocent but I know better Claudia" Fred scolded tenderly.

I grinned back.

"Wish you could stay here all day" I mused.

He paused his dark eyes appraising me a moment.

"So do I but we'll have to leave that for another time..." then his eyes drifted to the side of me as if he were thinking something, thinking some solution; conceiving a plan.

My eyes widened in brief anticipation. Hoping his mind was conjuring up some eminently adept plan.

"What?" I asked him, hoping he'd share.

He met my fascinated gaze. His eyes held the hint of conception and I knew he had concocted some secret scheme. _I knew that look._

He pressed his lips together in a line and shook his head again.

"Nothing" he smiled knowingly.

I scowled superficially and Fred chuckled.

"I have to go.." he admitted, changing the subject. "Won't be long before the early risers awaken"

"I know..." I huffed in defeat.

"I'll see you at breakfast" he promised.

I nodded as he reached out holding my chin in his gentle grasp, before caressing underneath with his long fingers.

He leaned in again very briefly to press his lips against mine before pulling back.

"I liked sleeping with you, it felt very familiar, very right" he confessed.

"I know..." I swallowed "It did feel very right"

I refrained from asking when we could do it again, I didn't want to come across as a demanding and obsessed deviant nymphet. It was best perhaps to let things happen organically next time despite it being against my current cravings.

"I'll be seeing you in the Great Hall then...I expect you to have an appetite this morning Miss Knight, I will be greatly disappointed and offended if I see you struggling with your food" he warned.

I felt my cheeks alight with a fiery blush, acknowledging what he was referring to his ministrations from the previous night.

He let his fingers caress my face once more with a grin before standing tall, then he turned and walked to the end of the bed bending over briefly to pick up his converse trainers. I tilted my head admiring the view of his wonderful denim clad ass, and athletically muscular back.

Fred turned glancing over his shoulder and smiled widely when he caught me leering at his magnificent body. I chewed the inside of my cheek to stop myself from laughing. He then tilted his head at me in a gentlemanly manner before strolling to the door, he unlocked it quietly before opening.

Turning back he met my eyes.

"Be seeing you shortly Knight" he smiled.

"Shortly..." I grinned back from the bed.

He disappeared through the door a moment later gently closing it behind him and he was gone.

I sat there in the bed a few seconds my eyes fixated at where he departed, and when I felt it was safe and he was truly gone I threw myself back into the bed kicking my legs up and down on the mattress with thrilled excitement, giggling like the love struck school girl I was. It was a silly thing to witness I imagine but I allowed myself a little goofy moment because the night and Fred couldn't have been more perfect. I felt closer to him than ever and looked forward to the prospect of much, much more.

* * *

Somehow I managed to fall back asleep, I'm not exactly sure how I could but I was suddenly jerked awake with the ungraceful clambering of Sophie who was climbing over my bed to plop herself down next to me.

Even though my eyes where still closed I could sense her lying there grinning down at me, her face mere inches from my own.

"You know some people would see this as encroaching on ones space..." I mumbled, my eyes still firmly shut.

I heard her chuckle.

"Its after 7.30 you little harlot, get up and out of that bed for breakfast but before you do...you better give me a few tid bits of your sordid goodness from last night" she threatened.

My eyes flickered open and I saw Sophie was already dressed and looking immaculate as usual, her big blue eyes staring down at me in amusement.

"That is not my outfit you're wearing there young lady, I believe that is Freds t-shirt you have on there...I take that as indication of a successful nights antics?" she demanded, her brow arched in curious delight.

"Your assumption would be correct" I giggled.

Sophie squealed.

"Knew it...so, please tell me before I start shaking you. I want to know all about Fred's pleasure wand"

"His what?" I exploded with laughter and sat up abruptly in the bed, clutching my stomach which was beginning to hurt.

Sophie pulled herself up also but looked back with hysterical impatience.

"Don't torture me Clauds" she whined, "I would like some filthy details"

"Is it not too early in the morning for this Soph?" I asked in purposeful delay.

"Don't play games, you tell me this second all about his wonderful naked and powerful Quiddtich playing body or I will implode" she interrogated.

"Okay, okay" I caved. "Well before you get your knickers in a twist I should tell you that I didn't in fact get to see all of his wonderful naked and powerful body as you put it"

"What...why?" she asked confused.

"Well, it worked, your little plan worked. The second he arrived and saw me scantily clad in your non bra wearing outfit well...he definitely got the message. But..."

"But? No, no, no. Why is there a but?" Sophie was frantically shaking her head.

"He said last night was all about me, he wouldn't let me touch him, I didn't even get to see all of him" I tried to explain.

"Oh, well that's an interesting development. I'm guessing hopefully that he saw all of you and he um..._you know_" she whistled the rest of the sentence.

"Oh yes he most definitely _you know what_ to me..." I admitted, my cheeks flaring at the mere mention of it.

Sophie bit her lip.

"So you got taken care of then? I'm glad to hear that. Did he..." she gestured downwards. "Did he put that over-active mouth of his to good use?"

I scoffed my reply with a crimson face.

"Excellent" Sophie clarified

"I think he wanted to take things slow, I know he wanted more, it was glaringly obvious, his denims were struggling under the strain" I emphasised.

"I understand" Sophie acknowledged. "But perhaps his lack of control over his wants was why he didn't cross that line last night. I'm assuming here that he wants your first time together to be something really special" she pondered.

"Yeah, I guess so, but Sophie, we don't exactly have a lot of time left. We have exams next week and then we are more or less finished for the summer and then what? Freds gone and I'm back to my muggle life for the next seven weeks...I seriously can't wait another seven weeks here, I need him"

Sophie clasped my shoulder gently.

"I doubt Fred is going to manage a whole summer without claiming you as his. He's going to be deflowering you very soon. I'm sure last night was an indication of that?" She asked arching her inquisitive brow at me.

"I guess so, I just wish we had more time before being separated again" I said solemnly.

"You could visit each other, you don't have to be separated for seven weeks" she suggested.

"I'm not so sure, I mean, I have no idea how his family perceive me after everything that happened, I don't know if they even like me" I worried.

It was true though. Any indication I had over the whole situation was not positive, how could the Weasley family take to me after everything that had happened to Fred due to his involvement with me. It surely could not be good.

* * *

I quickly showered, eager to join Fred in the Great Hall. I wondered briefly if he'd told George about last night, surely he would have guessed what had gone on when his brother had been absent for the night.

I was just finishing off drying the excess water from my body with a fluffy white towel when I noticed it...gasping in surprise.

"What the...?" I breathed.

Glancing down at my inner thigh, I rubbed the towel gently over my now black marred skin. An ugly ominous large bruise graced the soft flesh.

"He marked me?" I said aloud to no one in particular.

And I remembered how the night before he'd bitten down hard on to my thigh when his head had been between my legs.

Oh Fred you wicked, devious boy. My boyfriend had branded me.

* * *

Sophie and I made our way to breakfast as usual, by the time we came to the double doors of the Great Hall we parted ways. But before we did, Sophie lent into me to whisper in my ear.

"Your objective for today my fellow Hufflepuff is to get your hands on a Gryffindors wand and I'm not taking about the kind of wood you buy in Ollivanders..." she challenged.

"Sophie...!" I scoffed incredulously.

"You heard, you understood, now get it done and then give me the details...you get bonus points if you can do it before breakfast is over.." she emphasised.

I looked back at her in awe, my mouth hanging open.

"Seriously?" I asked taken aback by her challenge.

"With utter sincerity my friend, now off you go my little prodigy.." she waved off with a wicked grin.

I watched her join Bobby at the Hufflepuff table for a moment before making my way to Gryffindor's and Fred's table. On my approach I realised he'd witnessed my little exchange with my best friend and was scrutinizing me curiously.

"Everything okay?" he asked concerned as I took my seat at his side.

"Everything's perfect" I answered confidently.

Fred smiled and leaned down to give me his usual chaste kiss on the lips, never keen to man handle me in front of his friends. I guess he didn't want to share our moments with anyone.

"How's your appetite this morning?" he asked, his question laced with another meaning as he pushed a plate piled heavily with food towards me.

"Well I have to admit, I'm exceptionally starving this morning" meeting Fred's thrilled gaze.

"That is satisfying to hear" he grinned before giving me another brief kiss.

A small scoff caught my attention and I pulled back to see George who was sitting across from us with a large shit eating grin on his face.

"Morning Knight" he nodded amused.

Oh yes, I knew this look. The twins had been discussing things this morning no doubt.

"Good morning" I smiled, playing along.

"Did you have a pleasant sleep I hope?" he teased.

I felt Fred kick him under the table but George didn't react.

"Well I can't say I slept much last night but when I did, I slept very well thank you" I retaliated.

"With all these exams coming up you should make sure you get enough sleep Claudia, at least eight hours, I hope nothing too annoying is keep you awake at night?" he goaded playfully.

Then it was Georges turn to kick his brother, careful not get me in the process.

I grinned back. I liked messing around with George, he was a good laugh these days.

"Nothing annoying, don't you be worrying about me George. I'll be sure to prioritise my nights and ensure I get exactly what I need" I bit the inside of my cheek hoping that no one else was listening into our loaded exchange.

Fred coughed uncomfortably.

"Are you done now? Can my girlfriend eat her breakfast or would you like to interrogate her a little further..?" Fred berated his brother.

"Well..." George began until another swift kick from Fred finally silenced him.

"No..I'm good. Going enjoy the rest of my meal" he grinned before returning his concentration to his breakfast.

I grinned widely, thoroughly enjoying our little conversation. In a strange way I missed George, our lively interchange reminded me of the strange camaraderie we shared. I missed going to George for our private chats, seeking advice from him. Conversations with George were kind of like therapy. I would have to pay him a visit soon and check in. It felt rude not to, I felt like I was neglecting almost betraying the strange friendship we had.

I was still staring at him when his eyes flashed up to meet mine and he gave me a mischievous wink. I laughed lightly, before glancing back to Fred. His brow was arched at his brother quietly exasperated at his behaviour but all part of their strange dynamic of being twins.

I took a gulp of orange juice and then proceeded to pierce a large portion of sausage on to my fork and begin to hungrily make work of my breakfast. My ravenous appetite brought Fred's fascinated gaze back to me and he sat smugly by my side watching me devour my meal.

Some time passed, my hunger satiated, there was still some food on my plate but if Fred thought for one second that I was capable of devouring that much food in one sitting then he was utterly delusional. Giving up, I flung my fork down on the plate and pushed it away from me before drinking that last dregs of my freshly squeezed orange juice.

Fred had his arm around my shoulder, his fingers had found there way underneath my hair at the back of my neck, he caressed the sensitive skin there, dragging his fingers back and forth in a repetitive pattern.

Classes would be starting soon, I glanced across the Great Hall to find Sophie my best friend and perverted life advisor staring at me profoundly. I stared back at her inquisitively, then she surprised me by lifting something from the table in front of her and then proceeding to wave it back and forth in front of her leisurely. My eyes screwed up trying to make out what she was doing and then I scoffed abruptly when I recognised that it was her wand. She grinned back at me disgracefully. Sophie Stone was a witch with the face of an angel combined with the most sinful and immoral mind. I loved her entirely and I smirked back.

Okay Stone, you want to challenge me?

I nodded my acceptance and she almost convulsed with excitement from where she sat, then she pulled herself up from her seat and abruptly left the Great Hall dragging a confused Bobby by the hand behind her. I was thoroughly grateful she was not going to stay and watch the lewd and sordid thing I was about to do to my poor unassuming boyfriend Fred.

"Had enough to eat?" queried Fred, bringing my focus back to him.

"Yes" I whispered, trying to hide my guilty smile.

"Good, because if I'd known it would have been that easy to get you to eat more then I may have visited your room a lot sooner.." he added, his tone charged.

Oh is that right Fred? I wondered indecently.

More people scattered from the tables, finished their breakfast and making the most of their time before classes began; George and a number of Gryffindors joining them.

"I discovered something interesting this morning after you left..." I began carefully.

"Really, what was that?" he asked, his breath tickling my ear as he leaned into me, his fingers still danced across the back of my neck.

I bit the inside of my cheek, almost deferring from Sophie's intimidating and provocative challenge.

"Yes, I'd just come out the shower..."

Fred's fingers froze on my skin, I most definitely had his full attention now.

"Hmmm" he pushed, trying to come off as casual. _I knew better._

"And I was just towelling off some off the excess water from my skin..."

Fred shifted a little in his seat.

"Then I noticed something a little shocking.."

"Shocking?"

Fred's tone sounded slightly alarmed.

"Well, I was a little shocked" I admitted.

"Are you okay?" he whispered hurriedly, leaning closer into me his fingers gripping the back of my neck.

"Oh, I think I'll live. I don't think I will be in a rush to go swimming any time soon though, thanks to the particularly blatant black bruise you left on the inside of my thigh" I whispered in an urgent rush so only Fred would hear.

There was a brief silence before I heard him laugh lightly into my hair.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked but his tone told me that he didn't think so.

"You branded me...!" I said dubiously.

He felt him relax and he returned to playing with the hair at the back of my neck.

"I guess I did..." he mused carefree.

"Why?" I whispered curiously.

"I'm not sure..." he said in a hushed tone. "Perhaps I took one look at your milky white thigh and was overwhelmed with the need to leave my mark on you, just to prove I really did touch you last night"

Not the answer I expected and I inhaled sharply. My heart rate rose acutely.

"Is that okay or did I hurt you?" he asked almost apprehensively.

"No..." my voice a little lost as my mind flashed back to the night before. "You did not hurt me..." I added gradually.

"But.." I began purposefully and then abruptly paused.

"But...?" he sounded impatient and I smiled my silent victory.

"But...it wasn't very fair Fred, that you got to touch me and I did not get to touch you" I sighed.

I could feel Fred's grin in my hair.

"Another time" he teased.

"Now is another time" was my reply as I boldly brought my hand to rest on Fred's upper thigh discreetly under the cover of the table.

It was Fred's turn to inhale sharply.

"Claudia..." he warned, his tone suddenly strained.

My heart was thudding so ferociously in my ears, I could feel the nervous panic build inside of me, such an erratic and out of character move from me. But I was feeling brave and motivated by Sophie's encouragingly lewd lead, I carried on.

I dragged my fingers upwards across his thigh, drawing my fingers in circles getting closer and closer to my destination.

"Claudia...what..um what are you doing?" Fred gulped, his voice was tight and low.

"You see, I think that its only fair that in a relationship we balance things out. If you are allowed to touch me then I should be allowed to touch you" I whispered, but my tone shuddered with excitement.

Fred released the back of my neck his fingers quickly curling over my shoulder as he gripped it hard with his hand.

"This would not be wise little one" he warned, his voice barely audible.

I chose to pretend I didn't hear him coherently.

I brought my hand upwards and then swiftly moved to between his legs.

I think we both gasped aloud as I made contact with his exceptionally strained hardness.

_Oh shit, far too late to back out now. Come on Claudia, be brave._

I pressed my hand down on him, fuck he was big. I stomach lurched and the sudden urge to feel hysteria raised acutely.

I'm allowed to touch my boyfriend, it's a perfectly normal thing to want. Perhaps in the middle of the Great Hall just after breakfast would not be the prime location for such a coarse and salacious action. But then again, perhaps Fred should not have left a giant black welt on my inner thigh, revenge was a bitch.

Fred's breathing became suddenly laboured.

My curiosity won over my fear and I went on; I wanted to feel him. He was ridged through his trousers and I wondered when exactly it was that he had become aroused, he was a teenager after all but I imagined my mentioning of the shower may have contributed.

I palmed him, not knowing whether this was the right thing to do.

Fred let out a lurid low groan and lurched forward into my hand. _I guess that it was the right thing to do._

I continued on for a few moments, getting bolder and bolder in my movements, enjoying the feel of him, even more the exhilaration of the effect my touch had on him. The erratic breathing coming from Fred, the clenching of his jaw, his eyes closing and the almost painful grip he had on my shoulder.

"Stop.." he hissed.

I did immediately, the word numbing me instantly.

I glanced up into his face.

"You wicked girl, you'll suffer for that Claudia" he panted.

My stomach did a somersault; my eyes impossibly wide.

Was Fred angry?

He opened his eyes slowly and they were alight with enticement, very dark and very aroused.

_Oh my, oh fuck._

"Its time for you to get to your classes"

We were suddenly interrupted by a teachers passing words, informing the remaining students to exit the Great Hall.

My eyes returned to Fred's once more, they were still darkly focused on me; his lips slightly parted. Fred looked a little dangerous. Perhaps I pushed too far.

I licked my lips nervously and his eyes followed and I heard a low growl escape his mouth.

Um...

I released my grip on him and he shuddered slightly.

I bit my lip, his eyes refused to leave me.

I felt flushed.

"We have to leave or we will be late..." I whispered.

"You have to leave Claudia" Fred grunted, "I will not be going anywhere for the next few minutes thanks to your wandering hand" his eyes narrowing.

Oops, shit. Leaving Fred in a public place with a very large and hard problem was definitely not something I'd anticipated but fuck, I was new to this. I didn't know what I was doing. I was officially a cocktease and I was thoroughly going to be punished for it by going with the threatening look on my boyfriends face.

I cowardly chose a quick escape.

"Shall I go then...to class?" I asked nervously.

"Yes" he growled.

I stood, careful standing despite my nervous trembling.

Leaning down to give Fred a chaste kiss on the cheek and hoping he wasn't too furious with me I gasped when he grabbed my wrist tight.

"Oh and Claudia.." he whispered harshly.

"Yes" I squeaked.

"As soon as I recover from this, I will be paying you a visit little one and I don't care whether or not you have a class to attend when I do..."

He grabbed my chin and pulled my face to his kissing me hard on the mouth before releasing me abruptly.

I opened my mouth a couple of times but no words came out.

"Go.." he ordered.

And I did, I clambered the hell out of there as fast as my trembling legs could carry me.

_Fuck shit fuck. _What was that Claudia, look what you did to him. You are swimming with sharks now because of your brazen actions. Damn Sophie, and damn you for letting her wicked thoughts influence you, despite how good it felt to do something so bad.

I struggled to stop myself from grinning. Fear and exhilaration coursing through my veins as I raced from the Great Hall and along passageways to my imminent class.

Clattering around a corner I slammed into someone. I gasped and toppled back until I landed hard on to my ass on the hard stone floor, almost winding myself.

I glanced up confused and saw red.

"Stupid bitch" snapped the fiery haired figure.

I breathed in sharply. Not the words I'd expected from this red head, not someone I anticipated on ever conversing with at all.

"Victoria...?" I acknowledged, surprised.

The red headed Slytherin and former fling of Fred's glared down at me with acute animosity.

_Oh here we go..._

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Firstly I apologise, I intended on updating at the weekend but a last minute vacation cropped up so I had to escape lol. Despite being away, I have managed to squeeze out a chapter for you. I hope you enjoyed it.

Again, I would like to thank the lovely readers who took a moment to send me a review, I really appreciate every single one and read them over and over. I love you guys. Also, thank you for all the alerts and favourites.

I really am enjoying writing this story at the moment, and hopefully if I'm not too lazy I will try and write another chapter before the weekend. As always, if you send me reviews I will **ensure** that I write another chapter before the weekend. Reviews are very encouraging in the lazy writer department. Hey, I know its blackmail but I never said I was moral! Lol

Pixie


	35. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER 34 – TO PUNISH & TO COVET**

Clattering around a corner I slammed into someone. I gasped and toppled back until I landed hard on to my ass on the hard stone floor, almost winding myself.

I glanced up confused and saw red.

"Stupid bitch" snapped the fiery haired figure.

I breathed in sharply. Not the words I'd expected from this red head, not someone I anticipated on ever conversing with at all.

"Victoria...?" I acknowledged, surprised.

The red headed Slytherin and former fling of Fred's glared down at me with acute animosity.

_Oh here we go..._

I couldn't seem to recollect in all the years that I'd attended Hogwarts, not one instance where Victoria Verona had ever conversed with me.

In a odd little way I felt like I knew her, having one of my best friends Bobby be obsessed with the vixen like Slytherin for many years had made Victoria part of our daily routine. That was until quite recently when Bobby came to his senses with the assistance of my beloved and perverted friend; Sophie. Victoria had been an unattainable crush, one you look back on and wonder _why the hell did I waste my time obsessing over her_? Well for Bobby that was the case. The fictional Victoria in his head bared no resemblance to the cold, callous and vain Slytherin who actually existed in real life.

I hadn't paid much attention to her since her short lived and most likely calculated fling with Fred. She had been his revenge for the Quidditch ban and punishment for both Bobby and myself for very different reasons. The memory of the whole awful charade left a horrible taste in my mouth. Not a period that I was particularly happy. I liked to call that time 'Fred's dark days'; when things were very twisted in our relationship, before either of us really knew or understood what the hell was going on; lies, playing games and full of betrayal.

I'd opted to forget the abominable images that had seared into my brain at the time; Victoria and Fred's face sucking days within the Great Hall and the likely nefarious and nauseating physical activities that concurred between the pair in private.

_Ugh it was too terrible to imagine. _I could hardly bare it.

The mere thought of it made my blood boil, the idea of her hands on _my Fred_. It made me want to growl, it made me want to sharpen my nails and have a full on cat fight with the girl.

But that was just a ridiculous notion.

Fred was not that person any more, that Fred was long gone.

He was myFred now, he was different; best of all Victoria Verona would never get her vampish clutches on him again...ever.

_Ever!_

But back to the present...

My ass hurt!

Wait, did she just call me a stupid bitch?

"Excuse me..?" I asked incredulously.

Victoria flicked her long, satin smooth scarlet hair, she rolled her eyes at me and then she tutted.

_She tutted_?

"Are you hard of hearing?" she hissed.

Oh..., so this was how it was going to go down? First of all I needed to get off the damn floor.

I pulled myself up into standing position in order to become face to face with the delightfully charming and acid eye-balling Slytherin with a gargantuan chip on her shoulder.

"I believe my hearing is quite exceptional, so to answer your question I am in fact..._for future_ _reference_; not hard of hearing!"

Victoria huffed and twisted her quite aesthetically beautiful face in to a contorted mess which was probably a more accurate image of her true self.

"Well then you heard me clearly" she spat back.

"Right...I'm apparently a 'stupid bitch', I didn't know that running into another pupil qualified for such animosity. Now is that just a Slytherin trait or your own special social skills?"

I came off quite malicious myself..._go me!_

Victoria laughed back sardonically.

"Oh I see you have grown yourself a backbone there Hufflepuff girl, who knew that getting screwed by Fred would have such an amusing affect on you".

_I wish I was getting screwed by Fred_

I was so over this. Besides, I was going to be seriously late for class.

"Okay, I get it. You're a spoiled brat who has delusions of grandeur, that's awesome, _truly is _but I am sincerelynot interested in _this._

I gestured between the two of us with my hand.

I turned from her, momentarily brushing some of the dust off my skirt which obtained with my ungraceful fall to the stone floor. When I made my way around her with the full intention of going to my class she abruptly caused me to freeze on the spot.

"You're a joke to him, you're a boring unattractive, odd little Hufflepuff, you'll never keep him...Fred likes his women to be enticing, to satisfy him. Little girls don't hold his interest, could never satisfy his tastes..you'll be history soon. I'll lure him back" her tone was cunning, calculating; her threat laced with arrogant confidence.

I turned back to look at her, not quite believing her audacity.

Victoria Verona was tall and mature, in the muggle world she could easily have become a model. She held herself with supercilious composure and she looked down at me as if I was utterly pitiful and inferior to her.

She was a contemptuous and scornful jealous ex-girlfriend of Fred's but her words stung, they were bitter and hung in the air like a bad smell. What really shocked me was how easily they hit a nerve with my biggest insecurities, I was wholly inexperienced for someone like Fred. I was a virgin for fucks sake and here was Victoria, the sophisticated siren, the sensual vamp who knew how to please a man in the bedroom. I was like a little girl, could I possibly satisfy him as much as someone like her?

She studied me carefully, tilting her head.

"You really are quite plain aren't you?" she chuckled, her soft laugh seemed to tinkle like little bells.

"You know that I'm right..." she giggled, highly amused at my sudden silence as I stared back at her incredulously.

"I've been watching you, you are quite pathetic. He'll tire of that, then he'll realise that all you are is that annoying little girl who lead him into the woods, the reason he nearly died in the Forbidden Forest; probably behind the whole thing too. You should have been expelled like the others" she concluded with venom.

I gasped.

I saw red.

Emotionally I saw red, it descended over my eyes like a mist; clouding my vision.

I was livid, furiously incensed to the point of rage.

I don't think I even processed my next action, I just reacted.

I flew for her.

I ran to her so fast, catching her off guard, I practically leapt up on to her, grabbing handfuls of her pretty satin red hair and I pulled as hard as I fucking could.

Victoria let out a loud shriek and we both crashed to the floor.

"You're a whore..." I ground out at her.

She hissed back at me, sinking her long fingers into my curls and getting them caught up amongst them, she tugged and pulled and scratched with her long nails.

It fucking hurt.

I retaliated by doing the same, I grabbed her locks with both my hands, fistfuls and tugged and twisted.

We were yelling and swearing at each other, rolling around the floor, locked onto one another refusing to let go.

"I'll fucking destroy you..." she squealed in my ear. "Girls like you don't get men like Fred, he was made for a Slytherin, _he should be a Slytherin_..." Her voice was like nails running down a chalkboard.

Her elbow caught me square in the eye and I winced loudly.

I kneed her in the guts.

She growled like a feral cat and enthusiastically slapped my face hard, the sound echoed down the passageway.

I cried out very briefly, the shock and the pain assaulting my senses together.

I wanted to spit in her face, instead I reached up and scratched it with my now ragged nail.

Victoria wailed and used her height to throw me down on my back then she lifted her hand to slap me again.

I closed my eyes ready for the impact...

"Get your fucking hands off her..." he spat, his vehement and enraged voice directly behind us.

No slap came.

I opened my eyes.

The Verona bitch was frozen above me, her closed palm ready to strike, hanging in mid air. Her wrist enclosed tightly within the grip of another's.

It was suddenly silent, all I could hear was my and Victoria's frantic breaths.

I looked above her, following the arm that held her and prevented her from striking me.

Fred was fiercely angry, but his eyes were aghast; astounded by the scene before him.

I guessed he'd immediately come looking for me from the Great Hall, this however was not the situation he anticipated on coming across when doing so.

He jerked Victoria up quite sharply, her whole body lifting from mine and she staggered backwards into him.

"Fred you are hurting me..." she winced at him, glaring at her wrist in his tight hand.

He didn't let go.

"Shut up!" he barked.

Her eyes widened in shock as she looked up at him.

He ignored her and brought his attention back to me as I scrambled to stand, my curls sticking in all directions completely dishevelled.

"Are you okay, are you hurt?" he pressed with urgency; sounding concerned.

"I'm fine.." I lied, breathlessly.

Of course I hurt, the adrenaline was beginning to wear off. The corner of my eye was throbbing and I could already anticipate the potential black eye I was going to have thanks to Victoria's pointy elbows. My cheek stung and burned where she'd slapped me and my head was pounding.

_Bitch_

"You are asking her if she's okay? _Are you serious Fred_. That little rat attacked me, completely unprovoked, she's crazy. You have to report her to Dumbledore, she's dangerous Fred. Surely you should realise that by now...after everything she's put you through..."

"Stop!" he snapped, interrupting her tirade against me.

"Not another word out your mouth Victoria, do you understand?" he sounded dangerous.

Victoria looked annoyed for a split second before her face changed in a calculated fashion, she started sniffling, and then began to pretend that she was some vulnerable girl, attempting to weep for him.

Fred rolled his eyes at her, choosing to ignore her performance but still refused to let her go, even when she heaped herself against him.

My jaw tightened when I noticed her sly actions.

"You should go to class Claudia, I'll deal with Victoria" he instructed; his tone sounded detached.

This angered and upset me all at once. Why should I leave? Why did he want to be alone with her?

I could feel the blood drain from my face as I tried to remain calm.

Suspicion and jealousy suddenly tarring my imagination.

"Fine..." I muttered.

"You're sure you're okay?" he verified, his eyes were anxious.

"Fine..." I repeated mechanically, my voice impassive.

I turned and began walking swiftly in the opposite direction from them, leaving my boyfriend with the last female in the whole of Hogwarts that I wished him to be alone with.

I felt like I'd played right into her hands and she'd somehow won.

I did not however attend my first class, I was not, in any way a fit state to face others. I ran through the passageways looking for a place to conceal myself, I needed time, just long enough to pull myself together.

My dormitory was out of the question, despite the overwhelming appeal of hiding under the covers of my bed held right now; I could not go there. It would be one of the first places someone..._if they could be bothered caring_ would come looking for me.

I really didn't want to be found for a while.

I didn't even care about class. Fuck class! Fuck everything...! I thought angrily.

I considered Weasley HQ briefly but after a second I decided I would rather go some place that didn't reek of Fred. I was trying to hold myself together, my emotions were reeling.

The Owlery was at the top of Hogwarts castle, no one would be there but the prospect of climbing all the way to the west tower was not very appealing at the moment. Besides, it smelled really bad up there.

Then I remembered the loch, some fresh air might help clear my head and being outside seemed like a very inviting option.

_The loch it was_

In no time at all I'd walked along the shore until I came to a pile of boulders near the water, I made my way around them and then collapsed in a heap. I sat there for a while, numbly hunched over, my feet curled up under me.

I played back the vile baiting and taunting words that had spewed from Victoria Verona's pretty pouting rose bud mouth.

I closed my eyes tightly.

I pushed my tongue into my teeth, clenching my jaw and huffing through my nose.

I hated her, I hated that nasty, indulged, conceited snake.

Everything she said affected me. I let her get under my skin, I let her strike me where it hurt. I was insecure and she knew that. I should not have let her affect me, I should have walked away. But the pain of her words only gave me two options, I had to either cry or explode with anger. I surprised myself by choosing the latter.

Never in my life had I willingly got into a fight with a girl; a physical hair pulling, scratching, rolling around the floor cat fight.

I never imagined I would ever want to.

But when I saw her face, and that smug grin across her gorgeous features I wanted to kill her. I actually salivated at the idea of causing her physical harm.

And look where it got me? She was now alone with my Fred, exactly what she wanted all along.

Maybe she was right...maybe he would realise that I could never be like her. I could never satisfy his needs because I didn't even know what his needs were!

Fred was a complicated character, he liked to be in control and he loved to indulge himself.

All I could offer him was loyalty and love; that made me feel like a silly puppy who followed him around with complete admiration and obedience. It made me appear like a stupid toy dog.

I was inexperienced.

Victoria Verona was beautiful and womanly, she stood out and men lusted after her.

Men like Fred.

_She'd been with him_, _he'd been inside her_ what had I done? Fought with him, ran from him, lied to him, played games with him, almost killed him...

I was a teenage girl struggling to play catch up and pretend to be the confident woman that I wasn't yet. I was fumbling my way through my first serious relationship, making mistakes and taking silly chances; doing the right things and the wrong times and visa versa.

It didn't look very good in fact it looked bloody awful to me.

I could not compete with Victoria Verona.

And she'd been right, I had led him into the forest, I had almost killed him, perhaps I _should_ have been expelled...

I don't think for as long as I'll live that I will ever forgive myself for running from him that day. I could have made it all better. I could have taken his hand and let him lead me to safety outside the Forest instead of luring him further inside and to his near fatal fate.

But I didn't want to lose Fred despite the fact that I felt like I could never deserve someone like him.

I was so confused, so upset at the rollercoaster morning I'd had. No one ever pulls you aside when your 12 or 13 and tells you that life is fucking hard, that love is hard and relationships are even harder. No one tells you this shit and explains how to deal with it.

I mean, am I the only witch in the whole of Hogwarts who's struggling with things like this? Am I the only one here who is incapable of handling emotions?

_Oh no...here comes the tears..._

That's the thing about anger it masks other feelings and when the anger subsides well...the floodgates open.

I began to sob quietly, not exactly sure at which part of my stupid life I was sobbing at. Whether it was my crippling lack in confidence, my guilt, my desperation for Fred to actually claim me in some way, my bitch roaring fight with one of the most attractive girls in Hogwarts who also wanted my boyfriend...?

Or was it the fact that my boyfriend ordered me away while he spent some quality time with the last girl he'd actually had sex with?

_Claudia...you are seriously pathetic!_

I sniffled, my nose was running as I quietly cried hidden behind some rocks by the shore.

I'm not sure how much time had passed, could have been minutes, could have been an hour. I wasn't keeping track while I was attending my own pity party.

My eyes were sore, my head was still pounding and my fucking eye felt like it was starting to swell.

"Thought I'd find you here..." came a very familiar deep voice.

I didn't bother to look up.

"How'd you know I would be here George?" I mumbled.

I felt him approach me from behind and settle himself beside me on the coarse sand.

"It's strange how people seem to be drawn to my loch..." he surmised.

"_Your loch? I didn't realise it belonged to you..._" I replied sarcastically.

I heard him chuckle light heartedly next to me.

"You enjoying the peace and quiet?" he asked.

I still hadn't looked at him, my messy curls where hiding my face.

"Immensely" I answered detached.

"_Yeah...I can tell"_

Then he leaned into me and nudged me gently with his shoulder.

"He's looking for you, you know.." George explained. "That's why I'm here, he asked me to help him, he's probably freaking out about now".

"I doubt that.." I sighed.

"I heard about your little cat fight with Victoria...I'm proud of you...please tell me its true and you went for her first" he laughed lightly.

"Is that what she's saying...?" I wondered aloud.

"She told Fred that it was apparently unprovoked but I think we both know that's a load of crap Claudia. Question is...what did she say or do to make my favourite quiet little Hufflepuff bite back?" inquired George curiously.

"Am I in trouble..?" I asked, half concerned.

"Trouble? Why would you be in trouble, you haven't done anything wrong. Besides Verona will be keeping her mouth well and truly shut. She knows better than to mess with the Weasley's..." he said darkly.

I turned to look at him for the first time.

He was smiling but I could tell by the look in his eyes he was genuinely worried about me.

"What did you say to her...?" I asked.

"Just offered her a little warning, that if she mentioned this morning to anyone that I'd ensure she came down with a very nasty skin infection" he grinned wickedly.

"Oh..." don't mess with a Weasley indeed.

"And Fred gave her hell; she's not even allowed to look in your direction from now on never mind talk to you. For hurting you, both physically and whatever the hell she's said that's made you want to hide and mope around for the last couple of hours" he explained.

"_Two hours.._? I didn't realise I'd been here that long. I'm going to be in so much trouble with my teachers" I realised.

"No you wont actually. You see Madam Pomfrey sent word to your teachers about that migraine you came down with immediately after breakfast" he grinned wickedly.

"_Really_...Madam Pomfrey?" I asked knowing fine well that it was in fact George.

"_Oh yeah..._" he laughed.

I smiled weakly at him.

"You're like my guardian or something...you know that?" I told him sincerely.

"Well, us Weasley's look out for each other. Now that you're very much part of Fred's life then you're one of us!" he beamed.

"You're a really exceptional person George, I mean it" I began, starting to feel emotional again.

George watched me closely and bit his lip.

"_Obviously I am_...but that's not news" he quipped.

He suddenly lent over and grabbed my chin, pulling my face up to him.

"Ahh geez Knight...she made a right mess of you. I hope you hurt her good for that nice shiner you have there" he tutted, his tone was tender almost paternal.

"I tried my best..." I murmured.

"Well...you're in luck because I know a spell that will fix that black eye right up" he winked.

I laughed lightly.

"So Knight...you want to tell me what exactly happened before I take you back to Fred who's tearing up half of Hogwarts looking for you?"

George's face became suddenly very serious.

"She started it. She called me a 'stupid bitch' before laying on her verbal assault. I tried to walk away initially but then she..." I sighed; my voice sounded utterly dejected.

He nudged me again.

I closed my eyes briefly before continuing.

"She thinks he'll leave me for her, that someone like me _a little girl _could never be enough, never satisfy him. She said I didn't deserve him and that...basically I was to blame for what happened to him in the Forbidden Forest and he'll realise that too one day. It was more or less along those lines..."

I stopped there. I didn't really have it in me to elaborate any further.

"Thought it was something like that..." he breathed.

George surprised me next by suddenly putting his arm around my shoulders and hugging me to him.

"Okay Knight...I'm going to say this only once in the hope that you believe me when I tell you. Fred is my twin, my best friend and I know him better than anyone. The fact is, he's been in love with you since he was 11 years old. You are the only woman he will _ever_ love and I'm being entirely candid with you. You are _it _for him. I mean... my mum and dad can't wait to meet you, your all he mentions in his Owls to home. Everyone knows that you two belong together...everyone except you that is! So you need to remember that, you need to understand that when people try and claw at your self doubts that they do it because they are threatened by you, because they know they can never compete".

I sat there with my mouth hanging open.

"It's all true Knight..._and I know that you can tell when I'm lying"_ he grinned.

"I'm learning..." I offered.

"Okay..." he seemed happy with my response. "Are you good to go then? Because Freddy boy is risking life and limb looking for you in Hufflepuff"

"How do you know that's where he is..." I asked sceptically.

"It's a twin thing...built in radar!" he explained, tapping his head with his index finger.

"Now lets get you back to your rabid boyfriend before he decides to have Verona fed to Hagrid's bloodhound.." George cackled.

"That doesn't sound half bad..." I grinned.

George grabbed my hand pulling me up.

"Now...lets fix this mess.." he smiled pulling his wand from his pocket and pointing it at my face.

* * *

George left me outside the entrance to Hufflepuff. All evidence of my scrap with the bitch queen Victoria Verona now gone.

I made my way inside, and carefully through the common room. On glancing around there was no sign of Fred.

I ascended the stairs, heading in he direction of my bedroom, opening the door I had barely crossed the threshold when I was grabbed and then abruptly enveloped into two very familiar, very strong arms.

I sighed and sank into his chest; inhaling Fred's delicious scent.

"Don't ever disappear like that on me again...ever!" he threatened into my hair.

His hold on me was intensely strong.

"Sorry..." I mumbled into his school shirt.

I felt him sigh deeply in what I assumed was relief. I could feel the rise and fall of his wide chest against my cheek.

"George found you then...he said he'd find you, _he's a smart arse_" he muttered into me.

He held me for a few more minutes before reluctantly pulling me from him but holding me steady, his grip tight on my upper arms.

"She'll never come near you again...she's lucky I didn't murder her for what she did to you..." Fred explained when he spoke of who I assumed was Victoria Verona; he didn't seem too keen on actually mentioning her name.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry I let her get to me" I whispered.

Fuck he looked so good, his big dark eyes seemed to analyse me carefully. His face was beyond handsome.

"Look, whatever she said she's just a jealous cow. And...and I want you to know that I never liked being with her, I could barely stand being in her presence. She could never compare to you. She's an ugly person inside and out"

Whatever expression was on my face told Fred that I couldn't wholly believe his words.

He gave an exasperated sigh.

"I was a moron back then, everything that you saw with me and her was all for show. Me pathetically trying to get you jealous...uh fuck Claudia..." he seemed to be struggling with his words.

"I was never with her like that...I've never slept with her. I couldn't sleep with her when the only girl I wanted was you. Ever since that day, that first day in the library I could never imagine being intimate with anyone other than you!" he gripped my arms tighter.

I gasped.

"You never slept with her...but..but all that stuff you did with her in the Great Hall, you told me when we fought that you...you more or less said you were having sex with her.." I said confused, shaking my head as I tried to comprehend what he was telling me.

"All I ever did was kiss her. Yeah... I've been with girls in the past, that's no secret. But no one since you...no one since I realised that there was ever going to be a possibility that you and I could be together and that all started with our first kiss...so you have to understand that... that Slytherin bitch was just a stupid excuse to make you jealous; to drive you back to me. I never wanted her; will never want her!" Fred growled angrily.

Victoria had lied, that bitch had lied about the extent of her relationship with Fred. She never satisfied him; she never had the opportunity to, he wouldn't let her. Fred and I were not even a couple then. There was no indication that we would be, I was refusing to leave Ernie but still, Fred was waiting for me.

"Why didn't you ever tell me this...I thought this whole time that she'd...that you and her had.." the words died on my lips.

"Had sex..." he finished for me.

"Absolutely not, never" he promised his eyes almost piercing mine.

I nodded, trying to digest his words.

"I love you Claudia..." he sighed weakly, "when will you finally realise that?" he sounded hurt.

"I realise...I know you do. I'm sorry. It's me, it's my lack of confidence in myself...it's all me" I mumbled ashamed.

Fred shook his head and then swiftly ducked down and captured my lips with his. The kiss was instantly searingly intense, his tongue pushing past my lips to delve deep into my mouth. He didn't hold back. It was fast and frenzied, he was caught up in his emotions and I was reaping the benefits of it.

We kissed like that for minutes until neither of us could last any longer and we had to stop in order to gasp for air.

"Don't run...don't hide from me. _Ever_!" he warned, his tone and eyes unexpectedly darker; pressure from his possessive threat clear.

My heart began to pound hard.

I just nodded, my lips parted a little; my eyes wide.

Fred's eyes then carefully examined me, glancing up and down; looking for physical signs of my altercation with Victoria.

"I see George has cleaned up her mess..." he whispered to himself.

He leaned in again, very close.

His eyes suddenly hooded, his posture vigilant and guarding of me.

"Now tell me..._are you okay_? And do not say that you are '_fine_'" he growled lowly.

"I'm much better now..." I breathed softly.

Why was my heart pounding so hard right now? My chest was tight.

Fred brought his palm up until it rested at the nape of my neck, holding me securely.

"When I told you last night that you were mine I meant it" he seemed to grind out the words.

I was breathing through my mouth now, the tension between us had acutely heightened.

I just nodded again. My eyes were locked on to his, as if I were hypnotised by him.

"Now...we move on" his eyes were almost black now and his voice incredibly coarse and uneven.

"Now we discuss little one...exactly what occurred under the table during breakfast" Fred's eyes sharpened on me and he licked his lips.

My stomach lurched towards him and I gasped.

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh boy!_

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Well, I'm on holiday and the weather is crap. But, with every cloud comes a silver lining, because my little petals I have a laptop to keep me company and low and behold, here's another chapter.

Now, please be the lovely and kind avid Fred addicts that I know you to be and send me a review to let me know what you thought. I love reviews, reviews are better than red wine and can I just say I really like red wine, actually in fact I love red wine, I worship it.

I hope you took the hint there.

Thanks again for the amazing reviews I'm getting. Can I just say that some of you guys are hilarious. Do you have any idea how stupid I look when I laugh out loud at my laptop? People are giving me strange looks, but its all worth it. I'm addicted to reading your reviews.

Okay, next chapters going to be naughty so put your big girl pants on.

Pixie x


	36. Chapter 35

**CHAPTER 35 – IMBIBE ME**

Why was my heart pounding so hard right now? My chest was tight.

Fred brought his palm up until it rested at the nape of my neck, holding me securely.

"When I told you last night that you were mine I meant it" he seemed to grind out the words.

I was breathing through my mouth now; the tension between us had acutely heightened.

I just nodded again. My eyes were locked on to his, as if I were hypnotised by him.

"Now...we move on" his eyes were almost black now and his voice incredibly coarse and uneven.

"Now we discuss little one...exactly what occurred under the table during breakfast" Fred's eyes sharpened on me and he licked his lips.

My stomach lurched towards him and I gasped.

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh boy!_

Fred's eyes were like melted chocolate; dark and delicious. Whenever I became lost in those familiar warm yet enforcing eyes it always reminded me that Fred had secrets. Fred knew daunting, wickedly evoking things that I, at this very moment in time could never comprehend.

Fred had an alarmingly placid confidence that got under your skin and began to itch, very slowly build and grow until no amount of scratching would placate you're desire of satisfaction; it was frustratingly addictive.

Suddenly mute, I had come to the comprehension that words involved actual effort on my part but Fred was sucking all the energy I could muster from me. His eyes were drinking me in.

"Claudia..."

He taunted my name excruciatingly slow...he drew it out his mouth like a long tempting breath.

"I'm not sure exactly what you're referring to..."

Yes, I was a coward and I opted for obstinate ambiguity.

Fred's mouth turned upwards very subtly into a micro smile, but not the kind of smile that was light hearted with amusement. This was the kind of smile that was provoked and accepting of a challenge, much to my intimidation.

_Wait...I hadn't meant to challenge him. _

"Maybe you need reminding" he offered calmly.

My eyes widened at his words and my mouth hung open.

_What's he going to do?_

"Do you know what it's like to be left in a painful predicament Claudia?" Fred asked with alarming patience.

Oh this was his revenge; surely this was my punishment for what I'd done. My bold actions had very real consequences. The question was...what was his punishment for me?

"I...um...have an idea..." I submitted.

"Really...you have an idea?" he repeated, his hold on the nape of my neck seemed to tighten infinitesimally.

"I want you say aloud what exactly it was you were doing to me this morning under that table Claudia and then I want you to tell me why it was you chose to do it..._right there_ in the Great Hall" he pressed with quiet forcefulness.

My heart was hammering; my pulse was flying so fast. I felt exhilarated and terrified.

_Just tell him Claudia...open your mouth and speak the words._

_Fuck, he looks so hot right now..._

"I reached under the table to touch you because I wanted to feel you and you never allow me to touch you..." my voice was barely audible.

"I did it in the Great Hall because I knew you wouldn't be able to stop me ...easily" I concluded.

No reason for him to know of wicked Sophie Stone's challenge.

"Hmmmmmm..." he murmured low and gruff.

He seemed to be thinking, and mulling over my words. His eyes remained penetrating my own.

"You realise that when you do something like that to me Claudia that I can't be responsible for my actions...because when you push me into things, you start something that I know I will not be able to stop" he warned.

_I think I knew that though_

"It took all my will power not to throw you down on that table Claudia in front of everyone in that room, do you realise now how dangerous your little fumble was now...?"

_Oh, perhaps that...I had not anticipated._

"You would never have done that" I debated.

He leaned into my face suddenly, his breath dancing on my lips.

"The hell I would...don't doubt for a second how much I want you little one. I would have thrown you down and taken you right then and there" he growled darkly.

I gulped.

"Do you like to have an audience...?" he demanded.

I shook my head, I could no longer speak.

"Neither do I...I refuse to share you with anyone, that means no one gets to touch you...no one gets to see you be touched" he groaned his lips moving to my ear.

I inhaled sharply when his tongue darted from his lips quickly and ran up edge of my ear, making me shudder.

"Do you have any idea the effect you have on me Claudia?" he whispered.

He pulled back slightly, enough for him to study my features once more.

"No" my voice was shaky.

"Well why don't you find out..." he suggested fervently.

Then he glanced down briefly before meeting my eyes again.

"See what it is that you do to me..." he urged.

He wanted me to touch him; he was granting me permission to do so. We were alone and within the confines of my room and he was asking me to reach out and touch him.

I glanced up at him, sceptically as if I were checking to see if he was testing my resolve.

He grinned knowingly.

"Would you like some guidance...you seemed confident enough this morning, why are you so shy all of a sudden" he questioned quietly.

"Is this a test...is it a punishment...?" I hesitated.

"It's both..." he confessed.

He leaned closer to me, ducked his head until it was below my ear.

"I know that you need this, and I will allow it despite how difficult it will be for me to hold back because _believe me Claudia_...you will want me to hold back for now because you are in no way ready for the things I want to do to you!" Fred groaned low and seductive, his hot breath tickled my skin.

I couldn't...not ask.

"What things do you want to do to me Fred?" I gasped.

His lips suddenly made contact with my throat, they locked where he proceeded to kiss, lick then suck at my sensitive flesh.

Lost in the sensation I closed my eyes and almost forgot what exactly it was we were discussing until his mouth abruptly released my skin and his whispered words reached my ear.

"Wicked things...things you could never imagine" he breathed rapturously.

Then I felt him clasp his free hand around my wrist gently before guiding my hand to his groin excruciatingly slow.

I held my breath when he pressed my hand down against him.

"You're so hard..." I exhaled, stating the obvious.

Fred didn't reply; his breathing had become suddenly laboured. I don't think he could reply in that moment.

We were both looking down; staring at my hand on him. I could see large bulge straining against his dark school trousers.

Fred released my wrist, dragging his fingers languidly up my arm until he very carefully curled them over my shoulder. His other hand still held the nape of my neck securely. I wasn't sure whether it was to steady me or steady him.

"What are you waiting for...?" his voice impossibly strained, almost begging.

I knew he was staring at my bewildered eyes which were still fixated on his erection, barely touching it.

I pressed into him again, just like I had this morning under the table. I received an identical reaction too. Fred hissed abruptly and suddenly jerked beneath me, pushing himself into the palm of my hand.

_Ohh, he likes that_

I pressed into him again, harder this time and made sure to rub my palm up and down his ridged length.

He let out a shuddering breath; I imagined I barely heard a whimper from him too. I thought briefly to meet his eyes but could not bring myself to do so; I was beyond fascinated with my hand on him.

It felt invigorating to be touching him so intimately; to be able to make Fred shudder and hiss with just my caress.

My anxiety quickly vanished as greedy curiosity began to take over.

I became bolder in my touches and strokes, palming him harder and faster through the strained material. Fred reacted as I predicted, he jerked and writhed into me, seemingly struggling to remain still. He pushed so hard into my hand with every stroke of my palm; he gasped and moaned into my hair as he leaned into me; the grip of his hands becoming impossibly tighter and tighter.

And then I became impatiently insatiable.

Suddenly both my hands were at the waist of his trousers, my fingers fumbling with urgency to unbutton and then unzip.

Fred said nothing; made no attempt to stop me.

All I could hear where his sharp and urgent breaths.

I was consumed with the need to see him, to feel his skin in my palm and feel the heat that seemed to be penetrating through the material.

I pushed his trousers down and out of my way; they were suddenly infuriating and an unwanted obstacle. They slid down his strong athletic thighs, revealing black boxer briefs and an incredibly large straining bulge.

I didn't even pause; I didn't seem to care because I'd been waiting long enough. I pulled back the elastic at the waist and his massive erection sprang free.

I inhaled very loudly, barely managing to suppress an astounded yelp.

Fred was fucking enormous.

I struggled to not become incoherently hysterical in that moment.

To say that he was ample would be an understatement; a fucking massive understatement. That thing was colossal.

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit..._

I just stood there staring at it for a few moments. This was him...this was all of Fred. Fuck there was a lot of him.

I pondered acutely on the notion of him...this...being inside of me.

That fucking thing is never going to fit inside of me, I thought almost deliriously as I attempted not to hyperventilate from shock.

I guess the rumours were true, the very tall, very athletic Fred Weasley was built like an extensively immense...immense...

"Claudia..." he gasped.

I blinked rapidly, trying to bring myself back down to earth.

"Claudia...?" he almost sounded anxious.

My eyes flickered up to his.

Fred face was very tense, his eyes longing and imploring. He was demanding some kind of affirmation, some kind of communication as to what the hell I was thinking in my shocked silence.

"It's really big..." I whispered in a nervous tremor.

"Yes" he acknowledged.

He knew fine well he was big. It clearly wasn't news to him.

I assumed he would be substantial but now that I could see him; everything. Well it made it all so much more real.

I glanced back down to him again.

The hair down there was the same tone that had been scattered across his hard muscled chest, which I'd noticed the night before. I was surprised at how dark it was, how bronze in colour compared to his normally very red hair.

The skin there looked very smooth and soft, I could see the veins scattered across his engorged arousal. The head was purple and weeping. I was not utterly naive; I knew what an erection was and the biology of it. I knew what needed to be done.

I tentatively reached out with my fingers and I heard Fred's sharp inhale, I hadn't even touched him yet. I was eliciting this kind of response with him with just the trepidation at what I was about to do.

The second I made contact and I allowed my fingers to encircle him near the base of his desire Fred made an urgent and strange sobbing sound. His skin was as soft and smooth as it looked, like velvet. It felt good and much better than I imagined. I experimentally held him, careful not to hold too tightly. I didn't know what he liked. Then I slowly pulled my curled hand up his large shaft, letting my fingers rub gently over his very sensitive skin all the way up to the head. My fingers were coated in his wetness acting as a lubricant as I pulled back downwards again.

Fred's reaction was instantaneous.

"Fuck!" he grunted; a loud dark guttural sound.

He gripped my shoulder and neck painfully hard as he suddenly jerked forward into me, his body almost demanding that I repeat the motion from before.

I did so.

I repeated it again, and again, and again.

And again.

"Harder..." he shuddered.

I glanced up at him again. My cheeks were flushed; my breathing was as fast as his.

Fred's eyes were glazed over with alarming enticement. I'd never seen him so illicitly worked up. He was almost angrily craving my touch, a frenzied thirst desperately needed satiated.

I did as instructed. I grasped him harder, tighter. Then I began again, stroking him up and down letting my thumb rub over his soaking head. I kept repeating the motions, encouraged by his moans and groans and the jerking of his hips into my hand.

Fred had a glorious v shaped pelvis; his body was so muscular and defined. The scattering of his pubic hair went upwards until just below his navel.

I took in his body like the greedy learner I was. I wanted to know everything about his body.

"Faster..." he grunted, his voice impossibly strained.

Of course I complied. It was thrilling. I was touching him; I was doing this to him.

I glanced up into his eyes.

They were hooded and dark and watching the motions of my hand; want and pleasure were etched across his features. His brows were knitted together, his face flushed from desire. Fred's lips were parted as he shuddered every single frantic fast breath from his mouth.

He never looked more attractive and I never felt more powerful than I did in that moment.

_Look what you're doing to him_

It was breathtaking, it was riveting.

I was aware that his movements were becoming irregular, more jagged. He was thrusting himself into my hand.

He was close. I knew it. And then shockingly, the most inciting and lewd idea entered my mind.

_What if I...tasted him?_

It was alarmingly forward of me to want such a thing.

But I did.

I was hungry and high from his pleasure, and suddenly I had the overwhelming and prurient desire to take him into my mouth. I wanted to drop to my knees then and there and do something I had no idea about.

It was strange though. It's not something I had anticipated but now that I was caught up in this wanton act with Fred my body demanded that I participate further.

It was just like, what Sophie had said; 'you will be surprised what comes naturally'.

And right now, I wanted to lower myself to the floor.

Fearlessly and indecently...I did so.

I don't think Fred has a second to comprehend my action because before he knew what was happening, I'd grabbed a hold of the base of him and used my other hand to take his head into my mouth.

The moment my lips slipped over him and my tongue connected, I tasted salt. It wasn't a bad taste, not like I imagined but I was nowhere near finished.

Fred hissed very loudly, he grunted and cried out.

I took him as far into my mouth as I could; which wasn't very far, there was ridiculously too much of him. He still felt like velvet when my tongue enveloped him.

His hands had lost their hold on me when I'd dropped to my knees. They suddenly clutched at my hair his fingers grasping roughly into my curls.

"Fuck Claudia...fuck!" he cried out.

I did what I felt like was the right thing to do, my mouth slid up and down his shaft, my hand stroking him as I did so.

"What are you doing...?" he gasped.

But he suddenly thrust himself forward and deeper into my mouth. His mind was reeling at my actions but his body seemingly rejoicing.

I felt him grasp my hair, attempt to stop me but I wasn't going to stop. His attempts were too weak and he knew it. He wanted this as much as me.

I sucked him harder, my head was bobbing back and forth, and I was exhilarated with excitement.

Fred fingers were knotted tightly into my hair, holding my head to him, trying to fight it but thrusting himself deeper into me. I nearly gagged a couple of times and tried to relax myself when it happened. Fred was struggling to keep his motions steady, fighting not to choke me with his massive arousal.

"Stop Claudia...stop" he begged.

I tried to swallow back the saliva that was building in my mouth but I didn't stop.

"Please..." he tried again, "I'm nearly there" he explained.

And I knew that he was worried for me because he couldn't stop himself. He wanted to pull away but I wouldn't let him. I wanted him to finish with my lips around him; I wanted to taste him just like he had tasted me.

I wanted to be the woman and not the little girl anymore. He was not going to stop me.

There was no pattern to his movements now, he began to shudder and moan, they became louder and louder until he cried out blatantly. He seemed to contract in my mouth and then I was suddenly swallowing mouthfuls of him, gulping it down my throat.

I squeezed my eyes shut and concentrated on breathing through my nose.

It was warm and salty, there was a bitter aftertaste but it was okay. I swallowed it all; kept repeating my motions until there was nothing left to swallow. Fred's hips slowed until they froze and he was still. I finally released him from my lips; his large erection was suddenly becoming flaccid.

I sat there on my knees, panting harshly; just breathing.

_Had I really just done that?_

His hands were still caught up in my hair.

I glanced up at him, anxious at the look I was about to receive.

Fred's eyes were still glazed, but his face seemed calm. His breathing was still laboured; his chest was rising and falling rapidly from his breathlessness. I could see the sheen of sweat across his features.

I bit my lip nervously.

His fingers tightened in my curls.

"I can't believe you did that ..." he trembled; he sounded exhausted and utterly spent.

I was trying to think of a response to his words when he suddenly fell to his knees before me and his mouth was forcefully attached to mine. His tongue pushing past my lips with urgency as his kissed me with the entire ardor he had left in him.

I wondered briefly if he could taste himself inside my mouth.

Fred dominated this kiss; his assault on my mouth was deep and passionate and hungry despite his fatigue.

He finally pulled away from me when it was clear we were both struggling for breath.

Then he leaned his forehead to mine.

"When I think you can no longer shock me..." he muttered.

"I'm sorry..." I gasped.

"Don't be sorry" he whispered, "That was fucking amazing"

My stomach clenched tightly in response to his praise and I let out a low and shaky breath.

* * *

We somehow stumbled to my bed afterwards and ended up asleep for a couple of hours only until we were interrupted by my utterly shocked and astounded roommate Sophie. Thankfully Fred was decently attired by that time.

After her ungraceful and loud arrival, Fred made quick of his escape, pupils were returning to their common rooms and Fred could not risk being seen within Hufflepuff.

He kissed me briefly yet forcefully on the lips before his abrupt departure.

"We will be talking later Knight..." he threatened gently.

And I knew that my actions from earlier this afternoon would be discussed thoroughly after Fred had enough time to recuperate from my formidable, impulsive and unforeseen libidinous act on him.

I licked my lips in response to his threat and he almost growled as he flew through my door.

_Oh there would be consequences for my taunt later but I couldn't care less_.

I was still deliriously high from the act I had committed.

As soon as Fred was gone Sophie clambered on to my bed.

"You've done something really dirty haven't you?" she grinned.

I pressed my lips together tightly and then covered my mouth to hide my very large smile.

Sophie's eyes were suddenly alight with excitement.

"_You will not believe the day I've had Sophie Stone_" I uttered, shaking my head in disbelief.

"My challenge...?" she asked curiously.

"I won it" I announced ardently.

She flashed me a toothy smile.

"Wonderful" she clapped her hands together. "But tell me Claudia...how did I come by you and Fred lying sleeping in our room?" she beseeched.

"Well that's the funny thing about wands...once you get your hand on one you get a little greedy" I tried to explain.

She arched her brow at me not quite following.

"He's big isn't he?" she guessed.

"Your assumption would be inaccurate" I retaliated while trying to keep my face straight.

"Huh?" she grunted in shocked confusion.

"He's big, I know he's big. He used to sit across the room from me in Potions class; he used to sit arrogantly with his legs apart. There was a substantial thing there, between his legs!" she nodded enthusiastically.

"I told you he's not big Sophie" I teased, "You see he's monumentally fucking colossal"

Sophie's head whipped backwards dramatically as she began to guffaw and laugh with hysterics.

"Awe poor you Claudia, you're first times going to hurt. Lets hope Fred comes up with some good pain relief enchantments until you get used to that bad boy" she cackled.

"I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it but my mouth handled it's astoundingly well and Fred didn't have any complaints" I quickly retaliated.

I heard the loud thud before I realised what was happening.

Sophie leaned right back in shock and fell ass over tits backwards off the bed and on to the floor behind her.

"Ouch!" she gasped.

I was too busy leaning over the side of the bed with hysterical tears running down my cheeks to help her back up again.

* * *

After Sophie had recovered from her ungraceful fall and I'd thoroughly construed the full extent of my libidinous and exhilarating development with Fred we had made our way down to the Great Hall for dinner.

"I can't believe that vile tramp Victoria, if I see her I will tear the hair out of her head myself..." growled Sophie.

She now knew all the details of my altercation and subsequent departure from classes today. We had moved on to that after I gave her the unedited and lurid details of my actions with Fred.

"Its fine Sophie, Fred and George dealt with the situation. She won't come near me again and frankly I'm just relieved with the knowledge that he never actually slept with her" I confessed.

"I know imagine how furious she must be that he chose you over her. Her arrogant vain mind will be going into meltdown" she giggled.

"She's nothing, she's nobody" she added bitterly.

Sophie like me deep down felt threatened by Victoria Verona. After all Sophie's boyfriend Bobby was superficially in love with her for years.

"She's history now" I nudged her.

We smiled at each other.

"So...guess I'll be leaving you again so you can have dinner over at Gryffindors table" she huffed.

But here eyes twinkled telling me her words had no depth to them.

"Will you be wanting me to spend the evening with Bobby again?" she winked.

"Um..." I hesitated.

"I'm not sure actually. I guess that's up to Fred" I shrugged.

"That will be yes then" she laughed, before racing away from me to join her own boyfriend.

I ardently made my way to Fred; his eyes were following me predicatively on my approach.

He said nothing; he was conspicuously silent upon my arrival. He did however put his arm around me as I nestled in next to him.

Not surprisingly there was a large plate of food in front of me. But today I turned to Fred and his own meal glancing between the two.

"Are you hungry this evening?" I enquired.

Fred grinned; his eyes sparkled at my innuendo.

"Starving" he laughed lightly, squeezing my shoulder.

Then he shook his head as if to silently reiterate to me how uncharacteristically forward I'd behaved this afternoon.

I smiled shyly and glanced down at my food.

"Are you going to eat all that?" he challenged.

"I'm not sure..." I sighed in complete sincerity.

"I quite full this evening" I grinned to myself as the words slipped from my mouth.

Fred didn't get a chance to reply because the sudden choking and gasping coming from across the table caught both of our attentions. George hunched over his plate as he coughed up the contents of his mouth uncouthly on to his plate.

My eyes widened in alarm and I whipped my face back to Fred's accusingly.

Please tell me you did not tell him _that...? _I demanded with my eyes.

Fred's face looked sheepish.

_Bloody twins!_

* * *

Authors Note

Okay, I'm home now. I get to return to my hectic job tomorrow..._oh joys._

Anyway, as a thank you for all your amazing reviews I have thrown down another chapter for you. I'm exhausted now. I want a large glass of wine but I have to get up ridiculously early tomorrow so no wine for me. Damn it!

Though some of those fantastically amazing reviews would help?

Thanks to everyone who's sent me a review or added an alert/fav. Its beyond appreciated. 314 reviews now! I can hardly believe it. Love you guys.

Pixie


	37. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER 36 – PROPOSITION**

It was a little after nine in the evening. I had managed to covertly sneak out of my common room without being noticed by my fellow Hufflepuffs. Most students were in their dorms now, most likely studying for the pending exams that were to take place after the weekend. The remaining students were scattered half hazard in front of the roaring fire in Hufflepuffs cosy main living area; gossiping with friends, playing board games, reading.

The soft glow from the fire and mounted candles on the walls ensured that my subtle stumbling attempt at a stealth escape was not blatantly obvious to those who bothered to look behind them. The room's orange glow cast shadows that blanketed my path to freedom.

Not that it was exactly forbidden that I was to leave at this time, curfew wasn't for another hour but the fact remained that I did not want to be seen leaving in the first place because I wouldn't be returning before curfew began.

_I wasn't planning on returning at all this evening._

After dinner and after George had left Fred and I in peace at the table. I was able to frustratingly poke my big mouthed boyfriend in the side repeatedly for his inappropriate over share with his brother on my libidinous affairs that I had hoped would have been kept between us.

Fred's defence was to attack my weakness; he bore those huge brown eyes of his into mine imploringly, beseeching forgiveness.

I of course caved.

I loved his eyes.

But I wouldn't forget, as soon as we were properly alone the subject would be brought up once more.

Before we parted ways in order for me to get some of my own studying done he'd asked me one question.

"Tonight...your place or mine?" he whispered suggestively in his delicious velvet voice.

My heart did a little nervous flutter.

I'd asked him with wicked fascination how I was supposed to sneak myself into his dorm never mind Gryffindors domain?

But Fred only laughed in light amusement at my naivety.

He had no intention of me crossing the threshold of Gryffindor, 'too risky' he'd insisted.

Instead I was to report to somewhere that no one would find either of us in a compromising position. I was to report to Weasley HQ.

That is how I found myself standing outside his secret headquarters, dressed in black denims and black hooded top, I'd even went as far as black ballet flats, overacting just a tad perhaps. My desperation to not be noticed would in fact do the opposite if one of the teachers were to pass me on the way as I'd scuttled along passageways guiltily.

Glancing behind me more times than necessary, I did what needed to be done to grant myself access to Fred's hidden quarters.

When I heard the door click behind me and the sound of the gargoyle slip back into place I finally relaxed.

Mission accomplished.

Pulling my wand from my pocket I uttered the word that would ease me along the dark damp passageway to Fred.

"Lumos" I whispered and the white glow guided me effortlessly.

When I saw the orange glow ahead of me after a short walk I distinguished the light from my wand.

On entering Weasley HQ I could see that the crackling fire offered the only light available. It was enough though, it was comforting and romantic.

I was not alone either, seated in one of the two seats I saw Fred. He was facing the dancing flames, his hair hung like liquid gold to his shoulders in the rich firelight.

I slowly approached him from behind, holding my breath. I paused only inches from him and as I leaned in to inhale him before resting my lips in his hair he spoke...

"I'm not Fred, but feel free to kiss my hair all you want..." George's familiar deep voice rang, catching me off guard.

I stumbled back awkwardly and smacking my elbow off a book case in the process.

"Ouch" I wailed.

George whipped his head around sharply but only laughed when he realised I hadn't done myself any real damage.

Damn him. He looks just like Fred from the back, _well of course he does Knight_! I mentally lectured myself.

George stood and approached me tentatively; he still had a big grin on his face.

"Seriously Knight, you are ridiculously clumsy" his voice was light hearted and relaxed.

"What are you doing here?" my question came out a little too clipped, more like an accusation.

George glanced at me bewildered.

"I mean, you scared me..." I emphasised, clutching my chest. "I was expecting Fred" I finished.

"Don't worry Knight, I won't tell him you tried to make out with my hair, we'll keep that little gem between us..." he teased sardonically while tapping his index finger against the side of his nose.

I frowned at him.

"You're an ass" I laughed in frustration.

"Yeah I know..." he shrugged, still smiling.

He grabbed my elbow and gave it a squeeze.

"You'll live" he muttered, before gently releasing it.

I rubbed it a couple of times before glancing up at him once more.

"So where's Fred?" I asked curiously.

"Oh he's coming, and I'm just leaving" he winked.

"Sorry" I apologised. "I didn't mean to be rude, I mean this is your place and I don't want you to feel like you have to leave, and..."

"Knight" he cut in sharply, silencing me in the process.

"Zip it" he motioned his fingers across his mouth. "You know you think too much" he smiled.

"I do?" I asked in confusion.

"Glad you agree with me..." he teased back, making me smile.

"You're an arse" I laughed and swatted his arm.

He put his hand up in defence.

"Right, I'm off before you assault me any further. I don't want the wrath of Fred, besides, I'm sure you two have lots to discuss" his mouth turning up at one side, revealing a crooked grin which looked exceptionally like his brothers.

He turned abruptly making his way to leave.

"Hang on...not so fast" I barked gently.

He paused and glanced over his shoulder at me.

"Lot's to discuss? What's that supposed to mean?" I asked curiously.

He just shrugged.

"Don't ask me Knight, ask your boyfriend" he beamed a little too much for my liking.

"Sharing secrets again are you?" I accused, trying my hardest to appear agitated but it was impossible to think that way about George.

He was so infectiously amusing and mischievous. I don't think he had a bad bone in his body.

George surprised me by biting his lip and looking a little sheepish.

"We're twins...we talk about things, what do you expect?" he muttered.

My lips parted into an 'o' when I realised what he was actually saying to me.

Fred confided in George about everything...everything that went on between us. That meant whatever we did in private, George new about it.

I felt my face flush because he was more or less confirming all my previous suspicions.

_Okay this was awkward_

"Don't go all weird on me Knight...it's not a big deal" he shrugged, trying to lighten the mood.

"What does he tell you...?" I mumbled, curiosity getting the better of me.

George gave me an incredulous look.

"You don't seriously want to have that conversation with me do you?" he asked cynically.

_Did I?_

"I just...want to know what he's thinking." I whispered embarrassed.

"About you?" he reiterated.

"About what he wants, and um...when he wants it..." by the end of the sentence I was barely coherent.

I can't believe I was trying to have a conversation with George about sex.

This was so awkward and maybe really inappropriate.

George paused and then turned to fully face me. He glanced over his shoulder quickly to ensure there was no one, most likely Fred approaching before he decided to carefully proceed.

"Look Claudia...he tells me things, he doesn't tell me everything in excruciating detail so stop looking at me like I'm some kind of pervert" his tone was light, he didn't seem offended.

"I don't think you're a pervert George" I stuttered.

George sighed and looked at me like I was so delicate, so innocent.

He scratched his temple a couple of times before proceeding.

"He cares about you deeply. He's not in a rush to push you. This is your first serious relationship..." he began.

"It's his first serious relationship too" I cut in boldly.

_I wasn't the only learner here_

"Yeah, you're right. But I'm talking more physically speaking..." he emphasised before chewing on the side of his mouth.

My tummy was twisting anxiously at discussing such things with Fred's own twin of all people. But not only that, I wasn't used to talking about such personal issues with someone other than Sophie or someone of the opposite sex who was not my actual boyfriend. But who else could I ask? I wasn't really up to having a sex talk with Bobby to discover the male's perception of the situation.

Despite how overwhelmingly uncomfortable this was, the one thing I could trust from George was his discretion and him not to judge me in any way, based on our strange but treasured friendship to date.

"What is it you want to ask me Knight?" George encouraged as he watched me patiently.

"I don't know what I'm doing sometimes..." I mumbled in frustration.

"Yes you do" he smiled subtly.

I rolled my eyes but continued.

"Sometimes I'm in such a rush for more and he's always trying to stall me...says I'm not ready for him. That he needs to hold back and then he gives me this look like I have no idea what he's actually capable of" the words began to pour from my mouth in a sudden verbal purge.

George seemed to think for a minute.

"Maybe you don't have any idea what he's capable of. He's changed a lot for you Claudia. Fred has an excessive personality in all aspects of his life; you should know that more than most. It wasn't so long ago that I came across the two of you in here and the place was torn apart and you were covered in ...well, I think we both know what I'm talking about" he was suddenly very serious now.

"But he was different then, he was volatile but he's a lot calmer now, he would never do something like that now..." I answered confused George was even bringing it up.

He shook his head at me and pressed his lips together.

"Claudia, he's a volatile person. He hates hard and loves hard. He's excessive and you are...you're so fragile. If he wants to take things at his pace then let him do that one thing, because it won't always be that way for him" he explained.

I stared at him with wide eyes; the meaning of his words was beginning to sink in. He was trying to tell me that Fred was rapaciously domineering. George was warning me.

And then everything was clearer and I saw them both for who they were as twins and realised how they actually balanced each other out.

George was quiet, gentle and patient. He thought before he spoke, he was the thinker he was the guardian.

Fred was emphatic, rough and passionate. He was brave and leapt into situations feet first, he didn't pause and he fought hard for what he wanted and was avidly hungry for it.

They were like two sides of the one coin; both very different but the same.

"You're very quiet?" George asked concerned, as he eyed me suspiciously.

"I think I get what you're saying..." I breathed.

"And what is that?" he verified.

"I'll get what I want but it will be when he wants it..." I shuddered.

George shook his head.

"You'll get more, and you won't know what hit you" George smirked but there was an anxiousness in his eyes that was barely visible.

He was anxious for me because ultimately he saw me as the vulnerable innocent Claudia.

George suddenly froze, his whole body going ridged and then he blinked slowly.

"And that is my queue to leave..." he sighed.

"Huh?" I mumbled. I wasn't ready for him to leave. I wanted to talk more.

Why was it that every single time I had a conversation with George that he made my world make sense, it's like he forced me to open my eyes and understand a situation clearly and calmly.

I worried what kind of person Fred could have become if it wasn't for his moral and guiding brother who in turn was becoming a guide to me.

"Sometimes I think you're like 105 or something, you always make sense to me" I smiled timidly.

George returned it.

"I feel 105, Fred's my brother, what do you expect... And he's incidentally making his way along the passage behind us right now..." he grinned

"He is?"

"Twin intuition..." he chuckled, attempting to explain. "It's been a pleasure as always Knight..." he bowed his head politely.

I suppressed a laugh and smiled.

"Thanks" I mouthed silently at him.

He gave me a pointed look as if to take heed with his previous warning regarding Fred.

I nodded in return and then he was gone.

A couple of minutes later Fred's tall imposing figure entered Weasley HQ, his dark eyes instantly falling on me.

He took in my form slowly and appreciatively; a studious glare seemingly eating me up.

"Well don't you look dark and delicious..." he grinned.

I glanced down at my covert black clothing.

"Didn't want to get caught" I explained in a breath.

My stomach was pulled taught inside, Fred's eyes were drinking me in tonight and I knew that he wanted things from me this evening.

Perhaps I was in for some more skin on skin.

A nervous thrill shot down the length of my body at the mere thought of it.

"Who says you didn't get caught?" Fred taunted a dark glint in his eye.

I bit my lip and swallowed hard.

His crooked smile appeared which meant nothing but mischief.

Fred glanced around the room carefully.

"It's been a while since I _had_ you alone here little one" he murmured quietly.

His emphasis on 'had' didn't slip past me.

I wondered what plans he had for us tonight.

But I decided to stall him.

"Did you pass George, he just left..." changing the subject.

It worked, whatever wicked thoughts Fred were thinking suddenly left his eyes.

"Yes, I saw him. Don't worry, he won't be back tonight. We won't have any interruptions..." and he took a step forward.

So much for stalling him

"I didn't expect any interruptions" I refuted boldly.

"Good...as long as we are on the same page" he smiled.

He took a few more steps, not many because it only took his long athletic legs a couple of strides to reach across the room to me.

"I like you in black" he muttered quietly as he wrapped his large arm around my waist pulling me flush against him.

My arms and hands went instinctively up to rest on his chest.

I gasped and my insides seemed to convulse then melt when his chocolate eyes seared down into mine.

"I thought you'd still be mad at me..."

_Mad...Why would I be mad?_

"Huh?" I mumbled.

Fred's whole body felt strong and hard and I was suddenly distracting with the overwhelming need to have his lips on mine.

"Before...at dinner?" he affirmed.

_Was I mad at him?_

_Oh yeah...dinner...George._

"Mmmm...Its okay" too distracted now to care.

Fred shook his head at me in bemusement.

"You seem thirsty...can I help you with that?" he breathed, lowering his lips until they hovered dangerously above mine.

_Yes please_

All the heat in my body seemed to gravitate downwards and towards the area between my thighs.

How did he do that to me?

I merely nodded in response to his earlier question, begging him for that kiss.

He brushed his lips against mine but then suddenly pulled back.

Next thing I knew he'd unwrapped himself from me and was making his way to the other side of the room.

I stared at him confounded and a little hurt until I saw him pick up a bottle of what looked like fire whisky and then begin to pour a generous serving into two crystal glasses.

He turned, glancing back at me. I knew that look. He was an exasperating tease.

I shook my head at him.

I would get him back for that later.

He slowly approached me, a guilty smile on his handsome features and handed me the glass of dark orange liquid.

I took it from him carefully and stared into it.

"Have you ever drunk it before?" he inquired his voice was heavy and sounded seductive.

"No..." I gasped fascinated by the alcoholic beverage in my hand, "never" I added.

He held his own glass in his hand.

"Come sit with me by the fire" he ushered as he stepped backwards, placing himself in one of the old armchairs.

I did as instructed and moved to sit in the chair George had been only a short while earlier.

"No!" Fred cut in.

"Not there, here" he ordered gently as he sat down.

He wanted me to sit in his lap, with him in his chair.

I approached carefully, not wanting to spill any of the drink he'd bestowed upon me. Fred's thighs were slightly parted and he motioned for me to sit between them side on, so I could semi face him.

His muscular thigh was taught and hard, it felt like stone beneath me. The heat from the fire danced across Fred's features making him look so serenely beautiful.

I watched in fascination as he swirled the liquid in his own glass and then took a long large gulp, almost draining the entire contents.

From what I knew fire whisky was very strong.

I bit my lip nervously as he waited for me to take a sip of my own.

"Don't be afraid, it will burn a little when it runs down your throat but it will feel good..." he encouraged.

"I might get drunk" I quibbled.

"I won't let you" he whispered gently "I promise"

I brought the cool crystal to my lips and Fred watched on utterly absorbed even engrossed in my actions. I think part of him found it delightfully arousing that I was doing something I shouldn't be and he was the one who was enticing it.

I inhaled and the scent of the alcohol it assaulted my senses, it was dark and smelled like burning peat.

I tipped the glass back and the second the liquid touched my mouth I was shocked at how smooth it was. Nothing as hard as I'd expected, it tasted like earth and very smoky but when I swallowed and the fire burned down my throat I coughed abruptly.

Fred chuckled and rubbed my back.

"You okay?"

I think it was the surprise at the sensation that made me cough. I sat there and could still feel the fire working its way down my insides. It felt strange but amazing. My whole body was warm from it.

I nodded, letting him know I was fine.

He took another sip of his own, finishing the last dregs of the glass before placing it on a side table next to the chair.

It took me about four more sips before I had managed to swallow down all of mine, then I placed my empty glass next to his.

Fred watched me in silence as I did so, his dark eyes enjoying my first experience with alcohol. I stared back at him, feeling the palm of his hand rubbing circles on my thighs.

My whole body began to buzz from a mixture of the whisky and Fred's touch, I was suddenly very hot. I didn't know the true source, whether it was the fire, or Fred or the drink.

I wanted to unzip my black hooded top but then I remembered what exactly I had underneath it.

My eyes widened guiltily...nothing, nothing but a black bra.

And this time, Sophie had nothing to do with it.

I bit my lip.

"What's going on in that mind of yours little Claudia, I know that look on you" Fred threatened darkly.

I took a deep breath through my nose and out through my lips.

My pulse seemed heavy and was steadily increasing in tempo.

"Nothing..." I shuddered.

Fred smirked, his eyes appraising me.

"It's never 'nothing' with you..." he whispered.

Then he brought his hand and arm under my knees, scooping my up until I was sitting fully on his lap now, my legs hanging over the side arm of the chair.

He pulled me closer towards him as he relaxed into his seat.

"You'll taste like fire now..." he muttered.

And then he leaned forward and pressed his full lips to mine, they parted immediately because his tongue demanded entrance. He slipped it into my mouth and slowly lapped against my own, tasting his precious fire whisky.

My head fell back slightly and he brought the palm of his hand up to cradle it as he leaned forward to deepen the kiss even further.

Fred seemed to breathe into me as he kissed with fervour. I began to feel dizzy and wondered if it was the alcohol affecting me.

I felt good and relaxed, my mind was at ease and I wasn't over thinking and over processing like I normally did. I was just feeling and enjoying what he was doing to me.

I moaned into his mouth and Fred responded by pulling away only to bite gently at my bottom lip.

"Hmmmm, you taste amazing" he sighed.

I felt like I was melting into him.

My skin was flushed and I was becoming too hot.

"I'm warm" I mumbled.

Fred reached out for the zipper on my hoody, pulling it downwards before I had a chance to warn him.

He inhaled sharply when he saw what was underneath, his eyes fixated on my cleavage and then he smirked when his gaze flickered upwards and stared at me excitedly.

"Claudia Knight...are you trying to seduce me?" he teased ardently.

But his eyes burned with desire.

"I wouldn't dare..." I breathed.

"Good, because you're not ready for what I want" he groaned lowly, almost painfully.

"I wish you'd tell me what you want so I'd be better prepared when it finally came" I prevailed in a sigh.

I usually wasn't so forthcoming but with the alcohol and my conversation with George, I couldn't help myself.

Fred tilted his head and exhaled very slowly.

He brought his fingers up to just below my throat and dragged them downwards until the rested lightly between my two breasts. His touch left a trail of fire along my flesh. I was acutely aware that my breathing had become ineptly erratic.

"Let me make one thing clear to you Claudia, I will have you, I will make love to you but it will not be here...it will not be in Hogwarts"

I frowned not understanding his words.

His fingers continued to dance along my skin, stroking back and forth along my collar bone.

"I have a proposition for you...I want you to do one thing for me and I promise you that I will no longer hold back. I will give all of myself to you and take all of you in return, and I will not stop until I am satisfied...do you understand what I'm saying?" his words were carefully articulated, he was extremely serious and his eyes were soberly determined.

I wanted to say yes but in all honestly...I had no idea what he was saying.

He understood by the look of confusion that must have painted my face.

He sighed and closed his eyes slowly before focusing on me once more.

"Exams are next week and I know what your involvement with me has done to your studies..."

I opened my mouth, about to protest but his dark ominous eyes immediately silenced me.

"I want you not to tempt me Claudia...I want you to study and I want you to pass your exams. We will still spend time together for the next week or so but do no tempt me or distract me. I'm doing this for your sake" he explained.

My insides twisted, I did not care for exams and study. All I wanted was to be with him, to do wickedly ardent things with Fred.

We were running out of time. After exams, we would be finished school for the summer and I wouldn't see him, we wouldn't be together.

Before I had a chance to voice my concerns he continued calmly.

"If you do this for me then when I take you home to spend the summer at the Burrow, then I promise you we will have the freedom to do as we please, and believe me Claudia I will do whatever I please to you..." he pledged fervidly.

I gasped.

My insides lurched towards him, my eyes wide with excitement and my heart thud heavy inside my chest.

He wanted me to spend the summer with him. He promised me he'd not hold back, I was utterly terrified and intensely provoked with eagerness at the mere prospect.

"You want me to spend the summer with you...you want to take me home?" I asked, needing to hear him validation, just to ensure that it was real.

"If you agree to my terms then I demand it" he promised darkly.

I inhaled sharply.

He wasn't in a hurry because he wanted to talk me home, where he made it clear that he would have the privacy to do as he pleased.

I wondered briefly the exact details of what that would comprehend; the implications of his demands.

I didn't care. I wanted him so badly and I'd give him anything he asked for as long as we were together.

"Yes" I breathed "I promise not to tempt you, I promise to concentrate on my exams".

He nodded, and I could see in his eyes the satisfaction of my acceding to his terms.

"Good" he groaned.

Then he pulled me roughly against him.

"But we still have tonight Claudia and I'm still thirsty..." his lips were on mine a moment later.

* * *

**Authors Note**

I was originally not planning on updating today. It's been a hectic week and a hectic weekend. I'd not even processed the next chapter never mind began writing it but you can thank 'birthday girl' for making me squeeze this one out. She had to go make me feel all guilty and shit...lol; asking for an update on her birthday. Geez who can resist stuff like that? Not me! So happy birthday...I hope you appreciate it. I'm now hungry and want some wine. But we know its Sunday and that means work tomorrow. No wine!

Damn it.

Hey don't you little monsters start using emotional blackmail on me to make me produce chapters, this is a onetime thing_...maybe_, okay whatever...

Why do I have to have a conscience?

You can always try reviews...we all know that I love reviews as much as red wine. So off you go my naughty little Fred addicts and tell me your thoughts and wishes. I'd really love to hear from you.

I'm away now to consider all the dark delicious things Fred's cooking up for my dear innocent Claudia...poor wee petal won't know what's hit her when she finally gets her virginal butt to the Burrow.

Pixie


	38. Chapter 37

**CHAPTER 37 – PREVAILING CULMINATION**

'_...and when you mix the two potions together the result is prevalently accurate in accordance with the objective."_

Done and done.

I put my quill down and took a deep breath through my nose, exhaling long and slow out my mouth.

The last sentence of my last exam for this year over with; it had been a long, long couple of weeks. Scanning the Great Hall I took in the sight of my fellow students; heads down, scribbling away at their papers.., glancing at my watch I noticed that there was around five minutes left and it was nearly noon.

I'd studied my ass off these past couple of weeks. From that last night in Weasley HQ where Fred had offered me a proposition; I study diligently and do as I'm told. I do not distract him, I do not tempt him in any way, in the hope I actually pass my exams. That Fred does not lead me down some dark distractive path and we both come out of it smelling of roses. My reward is a summer with my one and true love, the incorrigible, dark, wicked, tantalising Fred Weasley.

I pressed my lips together in indulged satisfaction. I'd held my part of the bargain together, had Fred done the same? _Of course he had_. I was destined for a summer with Fred, a summer at the Burrow with my obsession. It had been an arduous two weeks. Difficult keeping my distance from him, touching him, craving him, trying not in any way make him want to ravage me. It had been very, very, very hard..._I wish_.

I felt like I was partaking in some vicious detox. My body and mind in torturous withdrawal from what it had become dependent on. The last couple of weeks consisted of one week solid study and one week of study combined with exams. Now during this time I had minimum contact with Fred. Meaning, I saw him, we ate together, he'd walk me to some of my study classes, to the library but he never lingered. I was restricted to hand holding, embraces, chaste kisses; I mean there was minimal tongue, _well not enough to satisfy me!_

To say that I was craving him, needing him would be oversimplification. But now it was time to end my suffering, or so I hoped. Fred's last exam had been yesterday, so now we were both free. Fred knew the bargain we'd agreed on. I'd been a good girl, I done as was ordered by him so assiduously. I never pushed him, never tempted him. I was beyond patient. I wondered if Fred had endured as much torture these past couple of weeks as I had. He'd never shown it, he was always in control. He has so much fucking control; I was jealous.

One evening a couple of nights ago he'd met me at the library late. I'd been studying for a while and he'd insisted on walking me back to my common room at an agreed time. I was tired and snarky. I was desperate for exams to finish and slightly jealous that Fred's last one would be the following morning. I'd allowed myself to daydream towards the end of my scheduled study time, being in the library of all places didn't help; my imagination ran enthusiastically out of control. I became fascinated with the dark mahogany desks scattered around and envisaged being bent over one of them by Fred, my fingernails digging into the wood, my skirt being lifted from behind, and Fred's hand running up my ass...

I'd squeezed my thighs together tightly and counted to almost one hundred after that little fantasy. I'd had to remind myself repeatedly I was in a public place and not to get lost in my lurid wicked thoughts.

I guessed Fred couldn't imagine why I'd been so flustered and feverish upon his arrival. He said nothing at the time, even though I knew he'd noticed. But I did not miss the fact that his eyes had darkened inconspicuously when he'd glanced briefly towards the restricted section.

But now my mourning period was over. Exams were done, finished, concluded and I grinned like a Cheshire cat.

Just a couple more days and school would be over for the summer and I would find myself on a train with Fred destined for the Burrow. I was finally going to be alone with him that was after I'd met his entire family. My tummy did a nervous little leap at the idea. I hoped they would like me. I wanted to meet their approval; I wanted them to accept me as part of Fred's life. I wanted to belong, to belong with him.

My muggle parents, much to my utter shock had agreed to my summer at the Burrow with the Weasley family. Their deal breaker was that they insisted I keep in touch, they'd said daily but we'd finally agreed on once a week. I had to explain to them that the magic community didn't use telephones and they were to expect Owls. I honestly thought I'd get an outright 'no' from them over the trip. I mean they'd not seen me since the last school break in early spring. You'd think they'd demand their only daughter come home for the summer and visit them. And then there was the fact I was to spend the summer at my boyfriend's home, I especially thought my strict Scottish father would have something to say about that. But then a letter to them from Mr and Mrs Weasley had been the clincher in the deal. Fred's parents had sold them on the idea and I wondered curiously what exactly they had said to convince my parents on the invitation.

It was announced by the exam moderators that it was time to finish. Pupil's papers were handed in and we were finally excused from the Great Hall in a quiet and polite manner. I myself had to fight the urge to skip out of there with a massive shit eating grin on my face.

'_I'm free, free_' I'd wanted to scream. '_I'm going to the Burrow to get finally ravaged by Fred Weasley...I'm going to have sex..._'

Thankfully I'd managed to keep my lips sealed and left the Great Hall in a diligent and silent manner like everyone else.

As I exited the massive double doors I inhaled sharply when I saw the tall red head leaning languidly against the wall opposite me.

I'd been expecting Fred and was surprised to see George there, seemingly awaiting me. I paused, staring at him curiously, his eyes smiled when he noticed. I slowly approached and he straightened himself out.

"How was it Knight? Did you survive Potions?" he grinned giving my shoulder a friendly shove.

"Piece of cake" I shrugged off and grinned back.

"_Yeah, yeah...we'll see_" he chuckled.

I was about to ask him where his brother was when I noticed a rucksack belonging to me hanging over his shoulder. The delicate flowery patterned bag looked kind of ridiculous on George's masculine looking arm.

I screwed my face up in confusion.

"What's going on? Where's Fred?" I asked as my eyes drifted between his amused face and my flowery feminine bag.

Last time I'd seen my boyfriend had been dinner, the previous evening. He left sharply after that, telling me to cram in some more study time for Potions and left leaving me with only a peck on the cheek. It had irked me a little.

"We are leaving?" George explained.

"Leaving?" I shook my head not understanding.

"You and I..." he gestured with his hand between us. "We are leaving for the Burrow...right now!"

_The Burrow? _

_Now?_

_But, but..._

"We can't be leaving right now...I've not packed yet, I need to pack. Where's Fred?" My words came out in a rambled rush.

"Relax would you Knight. It's done. Sophie packed your trunk with all your things last night when you were having dinner with Fred".

"She did? Why, I mean how did she know to do that?" I was a little perplexed.

"Fred's instructions, he wanted you organised for a sharp exit from Hogwarts as soon as you'd finished your final exam. He collected your trunk last night when you were in the library studying for Potions..."

"But why?"

"Because he wanted to take it with him when he left?" George shrugged.

"He's gone!" I almost shrieked.

George just nodded.

"Left last night, took your things with him"

I scratched my head and began to pace back and forth.

"He's gone; he didn't even wait for me?" I mumbled to myself.

I didn't know what to think. I was a little hurt to be honest; I was hurt and confused by his odd behaviour. I thought we'd be travelling together to his home, that we'd arrive at the same time and he'd introduce me to his family ..._I'd had it all worked out in my head like that_.

"Fred's had a change of plans, he wanted to go on ahead; he had things to do. He'll be there now Claudia, waiting for your arrival. It's my job to get you there in one piece" George explained.

I scowled, still perplexed by this latest twist.

"When do we leave?" I sighed.

"Now Knight, we leave right now, we have a train to catch" he muttered impatiently and glanced at his watch.

"But...I ...I'm still in my school uniform, I need to pick up some things..." I said frantically, feeling rushed all of a sudden.

He removed my flowery bag from his shoulder and handed it to me.

"Change of clothes, etc is in there, and before you accuse me of rummaging through your personal things _she did it._..." he pointed behind me.

I turned and spotted my two best friends Sophie and Bobby grinning smugly at my back.

"You!" I pointed with my finger.

"Just following orders from you're overbearing and dominant boyfriend" she laughed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I accused. "What's with all the secrecy?"

Sophie's eyes twinkled mischievously.

"I value my life, I'm not going to disobey your boyfriend and his covert plans" Sophie said dryly.

She took a couple of steps closer and wrapped her arms around me and I knew this was our good bye for the summer.

"I'm sure he has some sordid agenda up his sleeve, he was very precise about you leaving early..." she whispered in my ear, her words laced with innuendo.

I pulled back and gave her a bewildered look. She grinned in response.

Bobby came forward next and gave me a long tight squeeze as he wrapped his arms around me then said his goodbyes.

"So what are your plans this summer?" I asked quickly knowing we didn't have a lot of time.

"Bobby is going to spend half the summer at my home and then I'm going to spend the second half at his home..." Sophie winked.

"I'm going to miss you two, it's been a crazy year" I sighed, feeling suddenly emotional.

"A lot has changed Clauds...hasn't it?" Sophie chuckled.

"Um, that would be an understatement" I laughed.

George cleared his throat intently behind me.

Sophie rolled her eyes at him.

"Give us a second..." she chastised, and shooed Bobby over towards George as she pulled us both away from them.

"Big changes coming for you..." she whispered.

"I can't believe you are in on this, what's going on? Why did Fred do this?" I asked her in a hushed tone.

"Don't know, he just arrived in our dorm and started dishing out orders. Said he was leaving for home and wanted you to be able to depart for the Burrow immediately after your last exam. He wasn't prepared to wait for School to finish officially for summer; he wouldn't wait those extra few days. He seemed in a rush to get you there, said it was easier this way." Sophie tried to explain.

Then her hand tightened around my wrist.

"Be careful Claudia, be prepared, you didn't see the look in his eyes when he left" she warned ominously.

My stomach tightened at her words.

"What do you mean?" I whispered.

"He was so focused on something, _not the packing_..._something else_. Like he had a plan all worked out and this was all part of it. That _this part_ _right now_ didn't matter and all that mattered was getting you to him quickly. His eyes were so...so" she looked distracted as she remembered.

"So... What?" I demanded.

"So... starved. And avidly ravenous. He's quite intimidating when he's like that. I can see why you are so obsessed." Sophie grinned, licking her lips.

"Don't be such a pervert" I admonished.

"Listen, he's been waiting long enough for you. Let's just say, I don't see him waiting any longer. I just want you to be careful that's all. Fred's a greedy man, a strong man, just...just be careful. I hope you are bloody ready for whatever he's got in store for you because I think by the time he's done with you, you won't be able to walk straight for a week" her tone was not amusing in any way, she was dead pan serious.

I gulped. My mouth suddenly desert dry.

"You're exaggerating" I tried to sound light hearted though inside my heart was pounding hard, the mere idea of it making me dizzy.

"Why did he wait so long to claim you? Tell me that?" she asked.

"He said I wasn't ready" I shrugged.

"Maybe... maybe you weren't, and maybe he wanted you away from here so he could do whatever he liked to you with no interruptions, pound you into oblivion..."

I choked at her words, but she continues on earnestly.

"One thing is for sure, he's not willing to wait anymore. I think all his restraint has finally crumbled and that leaves you my dear best friend...literally fucked"

"You're sounding ridiculous, his whole family will be there and I know that for a fact" I explained.

"And very shortly you are no longer going to be a virgin Claudia Knight, I saw the look in his eyes, I know that for a fact" she retorted.

My tummy flipped.

"Good, I've waited long enough" I said casually, too casually.

Sophie rolled her eyes and shook her head at me.

"Oh Claudia, believe me...you have a lot to learn and I'm not going to be around for you to talk to. I think you'll find this summer is going to be your education, if rumours of Fred are to be believed" she added darkly.

"Rumours...what rumours? Are they about us?" I demanded, not understanding her meaning.

"I should have told you this a long time ago but I didn't want to scare you?" she sighed.

"Back the fuck up there a minute. What are you saying here? And why the hell am I just hearing about it now?" I whisper yelled.

Sophie grabbed me by the shoulders.

"I thought it was a load of bullshit you know, girl's talk a load of crap in the toilets sometimes; gossip. You overhear things in the stalls over the years about the size of Fred's um...wand and such. And we know that little gem was actually fairly accurate. Now I'm thinking the rest might not be too far off the mark"

"Girls...we need to leave, we have a train leaving imminently!" George growled impatiently from a few feet away.

I gave Sophie a death glare and awaited her to continue, ignoring George.

"Let's just say he has assertive tastes..." Sophie muttered in a hurry.

"What the fuck does that mean?"

But before she could respond I felt a large hand wrap around my arm.

"We have a train leaving in a matter of minutes and if we are not on that train, my brother will murder me" George said gravely.

Sophie gave me an acute 'your fucked' look to me. Which made no sense at all? Then she wrapped her arms tight around my neck, kissed my cheek and scurried away towards Bobby.

_Coward_, _abandoner!_

"Good luck, I'll be thinking of you" Sophie yelled as George grabbed me by the hand, swung my bag over his shoulder and dragged me out of Hogwarts.

* * *

After a quick change of clothes and washing my flustered face with a cold wet paper towel, I immerged from the tiny compact toilet in the Hogwarts Express and stumbled towards my compartment. Sliding the door open and closing it behind me I was greeted with the smell of food.

George and I had a compartment to ourselves due to the fact that school had not officially finished and the train was fairly empty. Dressed in denims and a dark top he sat casually on one of the seats, his long legs propped up on the ones opposite.

"That's better" George said approvingly as he eyed me in my white fitted t-shirt, short denim skirt and white converse, my bag hung on my shoulder, a grey zipped hooded sweatshirt in my hand. I threw my things down on the chair and glanced at the food there.

"I bought some pasties and snacks off the trolley for us, there's something to drink there too" he smiled.

"That was very thoughtful of you" I observed, grabbing a pumpkin pasty and a carton of apple juice.

I sat on the seat opposite him, mindful to stay out the way of his large feet propped up next to me.

We sat there in silence for a while, eating our lunch and listening to the chugging of the train running along the tracks as the Scottish countryside flew past our window.

"So how does it feel to be free from exams?" asked George, finally breaking the silence as I stared outside the window?

I met his warm eyes and smiled.

"Good. Very, very good" I sighed.

"Been a long couple of weeks?" he asked.

"Too long, I had to work my ass off to hopefully pass those exams; I wasn't up to my usual standard"

George nodded his head; he knew exactly what I was referring to.

"But here you are, it's all over and now you have a long summer to relax and forget about Hogwarts" he grinned.

I returned it.

"My reward, I know, I can't wait to get to the Burrow. I still can't believe my parents agreed to this." I said, shaking my head.

George's expression changed, he pressed his lips together in a hard line. As if he was trying to prevent himself from saying something.

"Well, my parent's letter must have convinced them to make the right decision" he muttered.

And I did not miss the flash of something strange behind his eyes. Only problem was I didn't know what it meant.

We just stared at each other for a long moment, both of us scrutinising.

"So what's the plan here, you've got me on the train, now what?"

He scratched his chin lazily.

"Well we have a few hours to kill here, then we when we arrive at Kings Cross there is a portkey at the station we can use to get us within walking distance of the Burrow" he explained.

"What are your parents like? Are they really okay with me staying at your home? Will they like me?" I sounded suddenly very insecure.

George laughed.

"One question at a time Knight..." he shook his head exasperated.

Then he focused on my frown and caved.

"My parents are just like yours probably, except for the whole muggle thing. You staying is not an issue, Harry and Hermione stay all the time. Of course they will like you; they saw how much Fred cared about you when he was home during his recovery. They've wanted to meet you for a long time."

"Oh..." was my only articulate response.

George was quiet again and there was a strange look in his eyes.

"You always seek others approval Knight, what is that all about?" he asked genuinely curious.

"Hard habit to break I guess, years of insecurity thanks to your brother no doubt" I shrugged.

George stiffened at my response, I hadn't meant for it to sound bitter. I was just acknowledging a fact. I'd already forgiven Fred a long time ago for all of that. Things were different now. The situation made sense because now I understood why it happened in the first place.

"He fucked up back then; I hope he never fucks up again. I won't let him do that to you" George announced, suddenly serious.

"It is alright, everything is all right" I assured, meaning the situation between Fred and myself.

George's eyes tightened.

"I feel protective of you like you are part of my family now. I just know my brother and I don't want him to hurt you. Not that he would intentionally it's just... just"

What was it with everyone talking riddles about Fred? I think I had my boyfriend figured out by now.

"Just. What?"

"Just I know my brother better than anyone and you are so very innocent Claudia" he sighed.

_Not this again?_

"Are we seriously going to condescend the virgin again? I've heard this like a million times already, I wish people would get over the fact that I'm a pathetic virgin, it's really starting to irritate me" I was frustrated and my frustration overtook any kind of embarrassment I should be having over discussing my sexual status with George.

"I'm not being condescending" he snapped back.

"Well you know what George, I wish people would get over the fact I've never slept around and am completely inexperienced with the male of the species. You are all starting to make me feel like a freak".

"Well then I'm a freak too" George muttered.

I began to choke suddenly on the dry air in the small compartment.

Did he really just say what I think he said?

"Excuse me?" I asked incredulously.

"Are you going to make me admit it aloud" he groaned, dragging his fingers through his hair.

"No way, you can't be. I mean you're a Weasley twin, you're Fred's twin and you...you, you can't be a ..." I couldn't say the word.

"Virgin?" he finished.

The context of our conversation finally sunk in and I flushed scarlet.

George chuckled.

"Only you Claudia Knight would be embarrassed at someone else's confession" he shook his head at me in amusement.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked timidly.

"Because, you think I'm being condescending towards you and I'm trying to explain why that would be impossible" he replied, stating the obvious.

I felt like a moron.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"For my lack of sexual experience?" he laughed, raising his brow at me.

"No, no" I shook my head, "For me being a complete and utter idiot who makes assumptions and doesn't think before they speak. You've been a very good friend to me this year. One of the best friends I've ever had next to Sophie and believe me George that is a compliment" I confessed candidly.

He just smiled back.

"You really have, you've been there from day one with the whole Fred thing, always saying the right thing, guiding me in the best direction. You're a good person. And I honestly can't understand why no girl has snagged you. I mean, you and Fred were always surrounded by girls..."

"Well maybe I'm just like you and was waiting for someone I loved to come along" he admitted with stark honesty.

"She'll be a lucky girl when she does" I encouraged.

He just gave me a lopsided smile.

"Does Fred know...?"

His incredulous look answered my question.

"You are twins, of course he knows." I said to myself.

"Look Claudia, which gets me back to what we were discussing in the first place. Keep an open mind with Fred, I think you know better than most to expect the unexpected with my brother and that is all I'm saying on the matter" and he folded his arms and leaned his head back against his seat.

I stared at him with curiosity. A year ago I thought I had the Weasley twins all figured out and how wrong was I. They were both very complicated and different individuals and above everything that I'd learned this year was to not judge people until you know the whole story behind them, until you are patient and learn who they really are.

"It's your birthday this summer, soon in fact" commented George, taking the conversation in a completely different direction.

"Yeah, I guess it is"

"You'll soon be 17 like Fred and I" he grinned, "You'll be celebrating your birthday at the Burrow".

"Oh yeah, you're right I will. I hadn't even thought of that" I admitted.

"Other things on your mind?" he said knowingly.

"Sort of..." I blushed and glanced back towards the window.

* * *

I was awoken abruptly with George's grip on my shoulder, shaking me gently.

I'd fallen asleep and from the pain in my neck I'd had been asleep for a number of hours.

"Are we there yet?" I mumbled almost incoherently.

"Yes Knight, we're there" George laughed.

We departed the Hogwarts Express and made our way to what appeared to be a domestic's store room in a quiet corner of Kings Cross Station. I yawned, trying to shake off the last remnants of my sleep as George pulled his wand from his pocket and whispered a spell to unlock the door. We both slipped inside unseen by the rest of the muggle's.

"So where's the portkey?" I asked glancing around at the cleaning products and brooms stacked up against the wall.

He rummaged around for a few minutes.

"Here we are!" he announced pointing at a bottle of bleach.

I screwed my eyes up.

"Seriously" I asked

"Seriously, that's our portkey" he chuckled.

We both placed our hands on it, we suddenly were propelled backwards and upwards with such a fast momentum that it stole my breath away, air rushed around us making me dizzy and I closed my eyes tight.

A few moments later I fell to the ground with a thud and gasped as the wind was nearly knocked out of me.

Finally opening my eyes when I felt George come up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist to lift me gently to my feet.

It was dusk now, the light was almost gone and we were in the middle of some woods. I'd landed on the forest floor that was covered in soft vegetation and pine needles.

"You okay there Knight?" George asked fraternally as he brushed some leaves and dirt from my clothes.

"I'm good" I said breathlessly.

"That was your first time wasn't it?" George chuckled before giving me a wink.

I laughed out loud.

"Yeah, I lost my portkey virginity with you George"

He let out a loud bellowing laugh and I stared at him wide eyed and grinning.

"Come on" he chuckled, grabbing my hand. "We better not leave him waiting much longer" and I assumed he was meaning his brother Fred.

We walked in silence and the shroud of darkness seemed to suddenly envelope us in the woods. George kept a tight hold of my hand, much to my reassurance. I didn't much care for the surroundings of dark wooded areas.

After a short while we came to a break in the trees and were suddenly in an open grassy area, like a large field or meadow.

"There it is" gestured George ahead of him.

I followed his eyes and saw the Burrow for the first time.

I saw a building in the distance; it appeared to be lopsided and oddly shaped. It had several crooked stories attached to it, there were chimneys darted all over the place and the smell of peat burning soaked the air as the smoked drifted from the building.

I imagined many warm, orange glowing fires inside crackling away. The idea of it seemed welcoming and comforting to me.

"Where are we exactly?"

I wondered our exact location after our portkey trip.

"We are on the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole, a small village in Devon. Muggles don't even know that the Burrow exists" he said with a sense of pride.

"I've always wanted to come to Devon; I heard the summers are long and warm. Makes a change from rainy Scotland" I grinned.

I noticed lots of little windows darted across the building, the warm glow of candles burning inside showed me that people were home.

Excited, I began a steady pace towards it but after a minute I stopped abruptly when I realised I was alone. I turned back and noticed that George was frozen to the spot where we previously stood together. I jogged back to him, confused.

"Come on, what are you waiting for?" I asked.

He just stared at the house, a sombre look on his face. He glanced down; his warm chocolate eyes met mine. He looked almost sad.

"Come on George" I teased.

He suddenly brought his hand up to my shoulder and gave it a squeeze then smiled.

"I want you to know Claudia that I've come to admire you greatly over these last few months. You are a special person, you're a little firecracker and you amuse me to no end"

I frowned at his words. Where was this coming from?

"I've enjoyed our little chats, I've come to care about you... more than I ought to but one thing I promise is that if you ever need me then I'll always be there for you. And I mean it. I'm very sceptical of people and very few people shock me and you Knight have shocked me to no end this year" he laughed light heartedly.

I stared at him dumbfounded. A mix of emotions coursed through me. His words were heartfelt and made me feel special. George was kind and good and perhaps, much to my disbelief...even confessing that he felt more than just friendship towards me.

"Why does it feel like you're saying goodbye?" I asked in confusion.

He gave my shoulder another squeeze, rubbing his thumb back and forth.

"Because I am Knight" he admitted.

I stepped back away from him, breaking his grasp of me.

"I don't understand George" it came out like a question.

Then I looked at him properly, and I noticed something I hadn't before.

"Where is your trunk...your things George?" I asked confused.

"Back at Hogwarts" he explained.

I crossed my arms, not liking the direction this conversation was headed in.

"I don't understand what you're telling me here" I demanded.

"I'm not going with you Claudia, I'm not going home. It's not part of the plan"

"Plan" I repeated, screwing my nose up. "What plan, whose plan?"

"His plan...Claudia" and George gestured towards the crooked house before us.

"Fred" I whispered to myself as I looked back at his home.

"I told you my job was to bring you here. But alas, I have somewhere else to be"

"Where..." I demanded.

"I have to say goodbye now little firecracker"

He took a swift step nearer, wrapped his strong arms around me and gave me a tight long hug. I sunk into him. It felt nice, it felt like he cared about me, genuinely cared and that was a good feeling.

I didn't want him to go, he was supposed to be here, be with his family and me.

"Why do you have to go?" I muttered confused.

He leaned down and kissed my hair. Why did I suddenly feel chocked up? It was such a protective gesture.

"I'll see you eventually; I want you to enjoy your summer. The Burrow is a magical place, you'll love it here" he assured.

"Don't leave" I blurted out.

"I have to; you have to go on alone now Claudia, Fred is waiting for you"

A strange foreboding feeling began to rumble in the pit of my stomach. I was suddenly nervous and my inside began to ache. I was to be reunited with Fred. I was about to spend the night in his home and I wondered exactly whose bed I'd be sleeping in.

A sudden rush of heat flowed through my body and culminated between my legs, my breathing began to become a little erratic and I tried my best to hide it from George.

"You know something Knight; you've grown a lot this year. You are not the shy, quiet little girl anymore. You remember that. Don't be afraid of what comes next just follow your heart and you'll be on the right path".

I grasped his forearm one last time, my grip was tight. I was afraid. I wasn't a brave person.

"George" I whispered. It sounded like a weak plea.

"You remember everything we ever talked about don't you?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Give as good as you get. You remember?" he verified.

I laughed at this despite my fear of what was impending, the fact I felt like I was being suddenly abandoned and didn't know what awaited me.

"If he bites you bite harder..." he muttered.

I frowned.

_Is that supposed to be some kind of metaphor?_

"Goodbye Knight" he grinned.

George abruptly turned, pulling from my grasp and steadily headed back towards the woods. I watched him until he disappeared into the darkness and I was finally alone.

It was suddenly very quiet, too quiet. All I could hear was the sounds of the night and my own breathing. I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself, it wasn't even cold.

Turning back I glanced at the welcoming crooked house and began to make my way towards it. After a few minutes I was standing at the front door. I listened carefully but could hear nothing from inside, any signs of life. But I knew that people were home, there was a warm glow emanating from inside on all levels, the comforting peat burning fires assaulted my senses.

Fred was in there. My Fred!

Finally we'd be together; we'd have quality time with one another and hopefully have opportunities to be alone. He'd promised me that he'd have me here, that we'd finally be together. It was something I so desperately desired. I loved him so much, needed him to the point my body ached, it hurt to the bones when I wasn't around him. I shut my eyes tightly and took a deep breath.

"It's now or never" I whispered aloud.

I raised my closed fist and knocked the door of the Weasley home.

I held my breath, I heard the sound of footsteps approaching, and they sounded rushed.

My heart began to thunder with excitement.

The door swung open abruptly and a second later I was crushed up in his arms; Fred's arms. He held me tightly, possessively. He smelled good, deliciously good like peat and the woods, all masculine and earthy. I inhaled him as I sunk my face into his neck, vaguely aware I was being carried inside and the door slamming behind us.

My feet eventually returned to the ground only to have his lips on mine an instant later, he wrapped his strong muscular arm around my middle, for support, a hand grasped my chin tipping my head backwards to grant him easy access to my mouth, his tall frame cradling mine.

His lips pressed down desperately onto my own, like he'd not seen me in years. His kisses were chaste yet with a hint of being frantic. It alarmed and pleasured me all at once. I gasped when he reached my throat, feathering kisses all over.

"Fred...we shouldn't..." acutely aware that his family would join us at any second.

He pulled back abruptly and almost growled.

Seeing him for the first time, his luscious long red hair hung above his shoulders. He was dressed casually in a grey t-shirt and denims, his feet bare. His eyes burned with a strange look that I did not recognise.

The house was warm and welcoming. I felt enveloped by the gentle homely atmosphere that seemed to pulse from the building like a heartbeat.

Fred's hand snaked around the back of my neck and he glanced down at me hungrily.

"I was getting impatient little one, I hated waiting for you" he groaned.

"Really" I muttered casually. "Well I was a little irked at discovering you abandoned me at Hogwarts".

His expression changed abruptly, his eyes darkened and focused on me.

"You're here now...and you're all mine" he almost growled.

I swallowed hard.

"Where are your parents?" I asked, changing the subject. I was feeling suddenly too warm.

Fred pulled my bag from my shoulder and threw it down on a chair in the hall.

"Out" he sighed casually, bored even.

"Oh" I couldn't hide my surprise.

I pulled away from him, wanting to take in my surroundings.

"It's very quiet" I commented.

"The others are still at Hogwarts" he explained.

"You're right" I realised.

I was suddenly feeling strange. This weird impending sensation that something was about to happen. The atmosphere was charged. It was making me a little dizzy and a moderately uncomfortable. I was acutely out of my comfort zone.

I glanced up at Fred; he was studying me very carefully.

"Did you have a good journey?" he asked.

"As well as could be expected" I retorted with a little heat.

Fred cocked his brow at me.

"Care to elaborate?" he challenged.

I began to wander around, taking in my cluttered surroundings. I was actually here. I was in Fred's home, the place where he grew up. It was like unravelling a secret about him.

"Well..." I mused. "I can't say I appreciate being abandoned and then dragged from Hogwarts with no notice".

This house was fascinating, I wanted to see more. I wandered along the entrance hall, glancing into rooms as I passed until we reached the bottom of a twisted set of stairs.

Fred followed quietly, appraising me with concentrated eyes and I thought I heard him muttering words behind my back.

He looked so good here, in his home, so carefree, so relaxed. It was clearly a safe place for him.

"You're angry with me" he surmised.

I rolled my eyes.

"Would have been nice if you'd included me in your plan" I ground out.

"Oh, you were most definitely included in my plan" he breathed.

I turned from him, still pissed.

"Seems everyone was part of it except me, I thought we'd be coming here together. It would have been nice to be told you had other ideas" I huffed.

He grabbed my wrist pulling me roughly back towards him, forcing me to face him once again.

"I thought you'd like the surprise...and don't turn away from me" he growled, and scolded

His tone made my eyes widen and my lips part in a silent 'oh'.

I pulled my wrist from him.

The feelings between us felt strange to me, I felt so on edge. I sensed he was too. My body felt it, my heart rate had increased, and my breathing quickened, the hair on the back of my neck stood up.

What was my body sensing?

"Where are my things?" I asked curiously.

He cocked his head. He looked so good; the grey t-shirt was taught against his muscular chest. I wanted to touch him so badly but I was still furious about the way I'd been brought here. The way George just left me outside. The whole day had been strange. It was odd. And then there were the cryptic comments from the people who claimed to care about me.

To expect the unexpected, that I was so innocent, that Fred had certain tastes...

People had a weird way of prepping my deflowering to me. I was a virgin, and they thought best to talk to me in confusing riddles like the horror of the truth of losing my virginity to Fred would be too much for me. It wasn't a punishment, it's not like I would be beaten...perhaps a little bruised though...he was strong and a large young man.

"You're things are upstairs in my room. Are you going to be angry at me for long?" he teased.

I rolled my eyes again.

I was tired and maybe a little grumpy.

"I'm exhausted, it's been a long day, maybe I should sleep" I sighed.

Fred's face fell.

"No" he grunted.

He looked displeased.

"No?" I verified.

He grinned.

"Are you telling me I'm not allowed to go to sleep?" I asked carefully.

"Not yet" and he took a couple of steps toward me.

"You don't own me Fred; I don't need your permission. You can't control me, you should realise that" I taunted back.

I knew something like that would annoy him, it's was part of the reason I'd done it. I didn't fully understand why I had the urge to though.

He growled at my taunt and I gasped when I noticed his dark eyes were ablaze. Grabbing me roughly by the arm he began to drag me up the stairs.

"Where are you taking me?" I gasped.

"Just giving you the tour" his voice low.

But his eyes were black. He was pissed with me. I meant to annoy him but this reaction was perhaps too exaggerated. Why was he so, on edge this evening? I pulled back from, him. Not cooperating fully, forcing him to really drag me up the flight of stairs behind him. I used as much resistance as I had the energy to muster. I could tell he was livid and I was on fire. A thrill rushed down my insides and I had a flashback to the library, to our first ever encounter together. Why was I going out my way to push his buttons, why was I trying to provoke him?

We passed by landings and ascending other sets of stairs.

I thought this was supposed to be a tour?

"You're angry with me now?" I breathed, trying to catch my breath. There was a lot of stairs in this house.

"You shouldn't say shit like that" he snarled ahead of me.

_What? That he can't control me?_

"A little sensitive this evening, are we? I'm the one who should be frustrated. I don't like when you sneak around and make decisions for me behind my back, despite how desperate I was to come here and be with you" I admitted.

He said nothing in response and still dragged me up endless stairs.

"You know I thought we'd agreed on communicating with one another, I see you're not participating in that at the moment..." I mocked him sarcastically.

We were suddenly at the top of the house, I was tired and still being dragged, a door flew open and we were abruptly in a large attic room. Two double beds on either side, a fire on the opposite wall crackled and burned. There was no other light in the room.

This was his room. My eyes darted around the room and saw my trunk sitting in the far off corner.

He turned back toward me suddenly, slamming the door at my back.

Okay, why was he so pissed?

"I know you are trying to provoke me Claudia...keep doing it?" he challenged.

Now I was pissed two. How did this turn into a full blown argument?

"Maybe I will..." I retorted, a little too caustically.

"You are _so innocent_ Claudia, you have no idea what I'm capable of, especially now that I have you here..." he warned.

Oh here we go again.

"Innocent...? It's like a broken record" I ground out aloud, flinging my hands up in the air dramatically.

He frowned not understanding the significance of his choice of word.

I knew his family would be home at any moment. We needed to stop this argument now.

"So where are they?" I asked, changing the subject.

Fred shook his head.

Confusion marred his features.

"Who"

"You're parents; you're family...its late." I observed a little concerned.

Fred's face changed. He seemed to stand suddenly taller, he grinned a crooked grin.

My eyes widened.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked.

His eyes seemed to bore into me like he knew something I didn't.

"Where are your parents Fred?" I asked carefully

"They are on vacation..." he finally admitted. "They are in France; the whole family is headed there. They are going to meet my older brother's girlfriend; there is talk of an engagement"

"We...are...alone?"

Fred nodded, his eyes confidently appraising me and I gulped.

"When will they be back?"

"Not for a couple of weeks at least" taking a step nearer.

"It's just us" I acknowledged.

I was suddenly back in Hogwarts, back in that restricted area of the library. I felt the same as I did back then and Fred had that same look in his eyes and I knew he was thinking the exact thing as me.

"Yes, it's just us Claudia; just you and me..." his tone warmer now but still tense.

I felt a little relieved, less intimidated but still as on edge.

"Are you tired?" he breathed.

"No" I whispered my mouth dry.

"Are you hungry?" he queried.

"No" shaking my head

"We are alone Claudia...just you and I" it sounded like a warning.

"Yes, I realise that now"

He nodded taking another step closer.

"Was this part of your plan?" I asked.

He nodded again.

I bit my lip.

"I can't believe you're parents agreed to this..." I said unable to hide my shock.

"They didn't exactly know all the details" he grinned.

"What is that supposed to mean, they knew the details, and they wrote that letter to my parents?" I began but then I caught the look in his eyes.

"You're parents never wrote that letter did they Fred?" I realised, feeling suddenly very naive.

"They know you are going to stay here, just not immediately. I wrote the letter to your parents along with a little charm on the parchment, I wasn't willing to allow anyone to deny me having you here. I wasn't going to let anything or anyone hamper our time together"

Oh my..._he was controlling._

"And now nothing is going to prevent me from taking what I want..." he sighed.

"And what is that?" I swallowed.

My breathing suddenly erratic, my heart beat pounding in my ears.

"All of you little one" he explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I was scared and excited.

I felt dizzy.

The room felt deathly silent to me now. And I knew it was because I was alarmingly aware of the fact that I was alone in this vast and crooked home with only Fred.

We were so very alone.

My body began to pulse; I could hear my hearts steady pounding rhythm within my ears. My skin prickled, my palms began to feel moist and damp. My nerves were giddy and frivolous.

Fred's posture changed, he approached me very slowly and then began to walk circles around me in the room almost like he was stalking me, like I was his prey.

It was hysterically terrifying seeing him like this but oh my...so thrilling, so beyond anything I'd ever anticipated.

I was shocked that I liked it. I liked feeling this way.

I liked feeling so incredibly powerless to him.

"Now" I asked, my voice a breathless whisper. Was this really happening now?

He nodded his reply to me.

"Now" he growled deep and low from his throat.

"No more waiting Claudia...you are mine and I will show you how I'll make you forever mine..." he ground out in a moan.

I grunted as I was suddenly propelled backwards against the wall, Fred's hands were roughly grasping around my waist and dragging my up the wooden panels until he had my hips aligned with his, wrapping my legs around his pelvis and pinning me to his bedroom wall.

I gasped at the shock of his quick movements. The feel of his already painful erection strained against me, my denim skirt pulled upwards around my middle and I could feel the coarse denim clad hardness pushing into my centre.

His mouth was on mine hungrily; forcing his way past my lips he deepened the kiss quickly with his tongue. He kissed greedily and passionately and I whimpered into his mouth. Our lips clashed with each other, our tongues fighting for control but it was made very clear to me who was in total control.

Fred ground his hips repeatedly into mine and I mewled into his mouth with every rocking motion.

We kissed like this for a long time, leaving my body aching for more, something deeper and more intense.

His hands were suddenly under my thighs and I was lifted into the air carried across the room until I was thrown down onto a large soft bed; the one nearest the window.

"Too long..." he growled to himself. "Too long I've waited"

He pulled back, lifting his t-shirt up and over his head, throwing it behind him on the floor. He seemed rushed, frantic even.

I was his willing prisoner. I let him take control; do as he pleased because I wanted it. I needed the closeness I wanted him inside me.

I stared at his naked bare chest, hypnotised by his taut and toned athletic body. He was physically so strong. His wide shoulders and sculpted biceps exuded the power he possessed within him. The power he could influence over me.

"I want you naked..." he growled with impatience.

I could no longer speak any words. I was too caught up in his actions, his concentrated agenda for me.

He pulled my converse sneakers from my bare feet, throwing them over his shoulder carelessly with force. Next he reached for the waist of my denim skirt, his eyes dark and boring in their task. He unbuttoned and pulled it roughly down and off my legs, letting his fingers make contact with my flesh burning it in the process with the heat of his touch.

But I yelped, audibly yelped when he gripped callously at my thin cotton top at the neckline and used both his hands to tear the material tempestuously from my body. The loud rip of the cottonl echoed in the deathly silent room.

I hadn't realised I'd stopped breathing until the sound of Fred's frantic, excited short breaths were clearly audible around me.

_Oh fuck! Bloody hell...shit ...oh my fucking god...shit..._

Incoherent hysterical thoughts raced through my aroused thrilled mind.

I was bare now apart from my white satin bra and matching panties that Sophie had suggested I wear today in celebration for my last exam.

'Power lingerie' she'd called it; to help my pass with flying colours.

Now...clearly her agenda for this attire had been much, much clearer.

Fred paused abruptly, his concentrated stimulated stare focused on me.

"White..." he mumbled to himself, his voice surprisingly soft despite his shocking last action.

"How appropriate...how pure you are...how eternally mine..." he growled to himself, his eyes worshiping me lying below him, completely surrendering to his need and wants.

I bit my lip, trying to remind myself to breath in and out on a regular rhythm. To not succumb to blurred vision and nerve induced fainting.

His fingers made contact with my naked stomach, his soft gentle touch dancing along my middle, making my insides tickle.

They paused at the waist of my panties and I felt and sudden and alarming flush between my thighs as heat pulsed and my body readied itself from him, beckoning him closer.

Fred owned me, physically as well as emotionally.

He peeled my panties from me in a swift motion, exposing the wet glistening flesh between my thighs to him.

Fred wasted no time, he lowered himself to me, arms snaked around my thighs, gripping and holding me tight. His tongue connected with my tender inner thigh and he dragged it upwards licking my pale milky skin. I heard his inhale before his mouth descended over my soaking folds and I immediately found my voice and I let out a loud grunt and moan when his tongue slipped between them.

He made short work of me, he'd become too accustomed to my flesh. He worked me roughly his tongue pushing and flicking, swirling and his lips sucking hard.

Over and over and over

My hips thrust upwards, my mouth hung open as I whimpered and moaned.

Explicit words came easily from my lips. I let out a coarse of dark words 'fuck' and 'shit' and 'Fred' in a hungry almost volatile tone.

He made me feel so fucking good. I'm flesh burned and tingled, tightened and throbbed, the coil inside me winding harder and harder and harder... relentlessly and steadily pushing me towards the edge of my desire.

"Be quiet or I'll gag you little one..." he warned, his tone vibrating between my thighs and his hot breath making my head tilt back into his bed.

"You're moaning will make me cum in my denims and I only plan in cumming in you" he growled against me before returning his hot lips and sweet tongue back to my centre.

My eyes rolled back into skull. My fingers released the covers I'd been grasping behind my head and reached down to sink into his hair pulling hard for relief and I grunted loudly when he sucked harder.

I bit my lips hard, trying to silence myself. But the sounds still emitted loudly from deep within my mouth, moaning and mewling at Fred's deliciously dark and talented tongue.

His tongue dipped in, swirled around, licking and sucking, making me twitch and pulse.

He pushed his face deeper into me now, harder and seconds later I saw white as I choked out his name and my orgasm overtook my body.

I lay there numb, breathless and utterly sedated, my body sinking into his bed as I gasped for air.

My mind tried to process what had just happened. Everything was so rushed, so impatient. I knew what was coming next; I knew the reason for him pleasuring me this way. Fred was making me ready for him; all of him.

I felt like I had a sudden electrical current vibrating through my body as I lay there panting with my eyes squeezed shut.

I was so exhausted. How could I handle what he had planned for me next my body felt like jelly.

I heard rustling and knew he was removing the rest of his clothing. Then I felt him roll me over until I was almost facing down on his bed. I was still weak from the powerful orgasm he'd bestowed upon me.

I felt his fingers unclasp my bra and pull it from my body, carefully undressing me; wanting me utterly bare for him.

He pulled me back again and I was flat on my back.

My eyes still shut.

And I knew he was naked too.

My breathing picked up again, suddenly becoming erratic.

I felt him climb fully up on the bed with me, his weight even above me. I felt his knees on either side of mine as he kneeled over the lower half of my body.

His hands caressed my breasts and I lay there enjoying the sensation, his hair tickled me when he leaned forward to take one of my taught nipples in his mouth as he swirled his tongue around it.

"Open your eyes" he commanded.

And I did as told.

He was staring down at me back in his sitting position. His hands had left my breasts and I glanced towards his movements to see his massive erection heavy in his grip as he moved his fist up and down his shaft in a steady rhythm, touching himself so intimately before me.

My eyes widened and I swallowed hard.

It was possibly the most erotic thing I'd ever seen and I could feel my own pulse in my ears beat in time with a pulse between my soaking core.

Beads of his own cum were already collecting on the tip of his erection and I could see what he was doing, using it as his own lubricant.

I felt my face flush as I realised what would be coming next.

Watching hypnotised at his steady stokes, and I wondered shocked how I would be able to take all of him in. _How could my small body fit all of that_?

Surely this would hurt. Surely he would tear something.

My eyes drifted upward until I met his. His dark chocolate stare was locked on to mine, concentrating hard, his lips were parted in anticipation.

Then abruptly he stopped his motions.

He leaned forward placing two palms on either side of my head and I inhaled sharply.

I felt his knee lift and then push down between my own thighs, forcing them apart, making room for him.

He leaned into me so slowly, so carefully and placed a gentle kiss on my lips making me gasp weakly.

"I love you" he breathed into me.

Then he dragged his nose up mine until we were eye to eye again.

"I needed you ready..."

I felt him push his knee up into my centre again, reminding me of what he'd just done.

I moaned at the sensation.

"I don't want to hurt you too much" he tried to explain and his eyes look anxious.

I said nothing. I was mute.

"But I will hurt you Claudia" he warned.

Then his eyes blackened.

"You'll bleed but I want you to bleed. I want to see that I'm your first, you're only" he charged his voice husky and rough.

"I know you're a virgin, I know what you're giving me but I need it, I need to make you bleed to make you mine, I need it" he repeated like a chant or a personal hymn.

And I realised then that there must have been spells I'm sure he could use to prevent the pain, to prevent the bleeding but I knew and sensed that he must have wanted to see me hurt a little so I would always remember this.

So that it was forever seared into my brain that Fred claimed me, he owned all of me and I was his.

"Tell me you want this" he ground out; his need for me now was painfully evident.

I could feel the weight of his erection pressing down against my thigh as he shifted his body between my legs.

"I want this...I want you Fred, only you" I gasped barely a whisper.

Something flickered behind his intense chocolate eyes.

"Put your hands around my neck" he ordered. And I did.

He lowered himself until he was almost flush against me, his hard naked body hot against my soft curves. I saw his forearms strained as he leaned against the bed.

"Open your legs wide..." he instructed carefully.

I was holding my breath now, following his lead.

"Wider" he demanded, his voice strained.

The muscles in my thighs felt taught and tight as I adjusted myself into this strange angle. Fred moved his pelvis and I gasped when I felt the head of his erection against my slick wet opening.

He was so focused on me and I inhaled sharp when I felt him push forward and begin to slide inside of me slick like honey.

My eyes widened and I breathed out hard through my nose, my lips suddenly pressed tightly together.

The sensation of slowly being filled and stretched by him as he pushed deeper and further inside of me was incredible and strange.

Fred's jaw clenched painfully hard as he tried to stay in control of his movements.

Suddenly he stopped when I felt him reach resistance and I knew what came next; pain.

He looked like he was trembling and I was too delirious from the sensations I was feeling to understand. Fred lowered his lips to mine and began to kiss me, his tongue slipped past my lips and I whimpered into his mouth, tasting him.

He deepened the kiss quickly and then slammed into me, one sharp fast motion.

I sobbed hard into his mouth. Half sob, half moan. I couldn't breathe. I saw intense white. I was too overwhelmed. It hurt; it felt so strange the pain. I think it was more shock at the sensation than actually intense pain. It was uncomfortable and unfamiliar.

Fred didn't stop, didn't give me a moment to recover. He pulled out roughly and slammed into me again, and I winced and gasped into his mouth.

This was it. He was inside me, it felt amazing and terrifying. I could feel all of him inside me, girth and length. I could feel the power of his body inside mine and the idea of that began to astound me.

I struggled to breathe, to concentrate on more than one thing at a time. Fred's movements were almost frantic, like he'd lost control. He slammed into me with a forceful pounding, so consuming. I tried to catch my breath between sobs and whimpers with every intense stroke.

It didn't hurt as much, but the pressure and the fullness of his body in mine were too much to feel complete pleasure. It was my first time after all.

Fred's face had sunk into the crook of my neck, and I held on to him tightly, his arms gripped around my shoulders. He moaned, and whimpered and uttered incoherant words the entire time.

His movements were becoming faster, harder and more erratic.

His body tightened around me as he began to ride out his orgasm.

Slamming into me one last time he sobbed my name. His voice almost sounding strangled from what he was feeling physically and emotionally. He lips frantically kissing at my wet damp skin.

It was silent for a long time after that. He didn't move and I knew I couldn't even if I'd wanted to.

I was still in shock at what had just happened and the realisation I was no longer a virgin. All I could hear was the crackling of the fire in the room and both of our fatigued breathing.

I closed my eyes, surrendering myself to the sensation of him in my arms like this. He felt weak for the first time this evening and my fingers sunk into his soft hair. I felt immense pleasure and immense comfort.

I felt so close, the things I were feeling I couldn't even put into words I just felt.

And he was still inside me.

I knew within moments I would surrender to sleep, and I wondered what the next day would bring.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE**

I know, I'm a terrible person. It's been ages since I updated but real life has been getting in the way recently and I did not have a lot of free time.

So I hope you appreciated this mammoth chapter which is basically two chapters in one. A double hit of Fred so to speak with and extra shot of sordidness.

Oh dear, little Claudia was a naughty girl and is not so innocent any more. I guess her education comes after her initiation ;-)

Please review, would love to hear your thoughts.

Pixie


	39. Chapter 38

**CHAPTER 38 – THE DISCIPLINE OF LOVE**

**Fred's POV**

I watched her sleep. I listened to her soft breaths, felt her heartbeat drum contented against my own. Her soft curves were wrapped around my body, her small delicate fingers curled into my chest as I held her securely to me. I refused to let her go; could never let her go. She was part of me now, Claudia belonged with me and I knew now that she would be with me forever. I could never contemplate being with another after her. Everything felt right, balanced. I felt at peace, that some part of me had been forever satiated. I felt like no matter what that no one could ever take this feeling away from me; no one could ever take this back. It had happened.

I lay there wide awake; my mind was reeling with stimulation. A thousand, no a million thoughts were running through my head. I was going over the past, submerging myself in the present and imagining a future with both of us together; sharing moments, creating memories and learning from each other. Claudia made me a better man.

She stirred a little, a soft sigh breaking me from my thoughts. I held her instinctively closer to me, a sudden possessiveness gripping my body.

'_Mine_' I growled in my mind.

And the part of me that was jealous, the greedy dominant side of me suddenly roared to the surface of my mind like a beast. A sudden surge of my selfish dark side slipped through the cracks reminding me of the side I fought to suppress, the piece of me that Claudia used to know for most of her years at Hogwarts. I was an arrogant young man. I had the sense to recognise that trait in me. I was strong willed, controlling and too prurient for my own good. It was like an animal in me that 'only wanted '; it never paused to ponder whether it was the right thing to do. Claudia's presence always made it hungry for control. That's why I always had to allow it that luxury because part of me was always so frightened that if I didn't take that control, didn't possess her I would lose her. But this evening I had possessed her. She'd finally given me everything I'd ever wanted; she'd shared her body and her heart. It was unfortunately a double edged sword because Claudia also made me painfully aware that when I gave into my instincts I was too salacious. My greed made me raw and I didn't want it to be like that with her. She made me want to fight my urges and find a balance.

I closed my eyes tightly, knowing _that part of me_ had been present when I took her innocence away only a couple of hours ago. An unexpected wave remorse and overwhelming guilt flooded my senses and I squeezed my eyes tighter. These were emotions that would frequently coarse through me when Claudia was involved. She was a gentle girl, naturally quiet and soft. And here was me; the monster. I wanted to be a better person for her, I wanted to give her everything and be the strong one. But Claudia was really the strong one. She was secure in her heart; she didn't need to hide behind some beast inside her. Her purity drew me to her; I wanted to drown in it. I wanted to protect her and save her but really she would be the one who would ultimately save me from myself.

'It had been too rushed' I worried as I lay there holding her fragile frame in my arms. I was too forceful; it was too much for her first time. I should have slowed down, given her more time to adjust. But I couldn't in that moment. I was delirious with hunger for her, not quite believing the moment was here. I wanted it to be special and tender for her, had I ruined it?

My insides clenched at the thought of that. She deserved better than that. I ran away with my passion for her and now I was becoming overwrought with worry and fear. I should have been gentler but in that moment my body craved her so badly I couldn't hold it back any longer. I remembered how I'd ground into her and the feeling of ecstasy it brought me, I just wanted more and more as I'd pounded into her to claim her body.

A crushing guilt consumed me now; I could feel my heart pound harder as panic began to seize me. I wanted to shake her from exhausted sleep and ask if she were alright, beg her for forgiveness for being too callous.

I'd not planned on it being like that, I'd planned to take things slower. But when she arrived something had shifted between us. The air crackled with energy of what was pending. She'd been feisty and irritable. I'd not expected that. She was purposefully pushing me down a path I'd not planned on. To see her in my home and in my sanctuary made me feel anxious yet elated. The knowledge that we were alone and would have no interruptions had my nerves all over the place. It ignited something in me. She was confrontational and on edge, her eyes danced with mischief like she wasn't afraid of what was coming. My secrecy and planning on getting her to the Burrow had irked her. Maybe she'd been nervous too, _of course she had_ but I knew she wanted it as much as me. The past two weeks had been a nightmare of restrain from me. But I'd known deep down that we should be away from Hogwarts and alone when we entered the next part of our relationship. Claudia would need the space and quiet to adjust. And the arrogant part of me didn't want to share that time with anyone else. I'd wanted us to have the privacy to bond physically. That could not happen if others were monopolising our time. I would have to explain that to her. I didn't get a chance to after she arrived. Because when I saw her pace around the ground floor locking horns with me, purposefully trying to ignite my control. She reminded me of that first time when we'd clashed in the library at Hogwarts before I'd dragged her away and things would never be the same between us. It was happening all over again. I knew I would drag her up those stairs and I wondered if she knew that too. Had she wanted it to be like that?

Where do I find the balance?

Muggles are different from wizards and witches of the magic world. We use magic where they would obviously not. An enchantment here an enchantment there, we have spells for everything even the deflowering of virgins. It is painless, girls do not bleed, do not become pregnant. It's easy. I'd had George take care of a preventative spell as a contraceptive during her journey to the Burrow while she was in his care. Knowing she would have no knowledge of it and that would be the only spell she would be at the receiving end of. I was painfully aware that Claudia was a muggle witch. She wasn't from my world and she was still learning the differences between them. I wanted it to be the way it would have been for normal muggles. I wanted her to feel everything so she'd never forget it and either would I, like it was my branding of her. I know it was callous of me to do such a thing. She probably didn't understand why I kept telling her that I needed to see her bleed. It's not something I've ever had to see before or want to. I don't know why I needed to see that. It's not something someone from my world craves. But with Claudia everything is so different. I never do what I'm supposed to. I wanted it to be a first time for us both because there was never going to be another first time. I was never going to be with anyone else other than her. I think that's why I did it. I hoped she'd see it that way too.

To feel myself inside her was indescribable. Nothing like I'd imagined it would be. I'd never felt closer to anyone before in my entire life. It wasn't sex. When you love someone so much its different. It had never been like that before for me. I could never understand why girls would swoon as they described the act of making love. But now I could.

My heart soared when I thought of being with her. There were so many different ways we could be with each other now. I promised myself that the next time would be the way I'd planned, gentle and slow. I wouldn't rush us. I would take the time to worship her body in the way I'd always intended; until she became accustomed to me being inside her. Then we could try different things, I could show her. I loved to be in control, I wanted to let her see it could be frantic and fast. And perhaps in turn she could finally control me and we'd find that balance. She'd teach me in return. I was a dominant character; I think I will always be. But Claudia would be the one to tame the beast.

I let my fingers drag across the soft delicate skin of her back. She was exhausted, she'd succumbed to sleep as I'd gasped into her throat after coming down from the most powerful orgasm I'd ever had. I'd still been inside her and never wanted to leave as her breathing started to become shallow in the steady rhythm of sleep. It took all my energy to disconnect myself from her and I felt empty when doing so. I was glad she was asleep; it meant that she wasn't in pain and I knew I must have hurt her. She was so incredibly tight and small and I knew I was substantially large. I was surprised she could take all of me in. She would hurt in the morning, she was bound to; that knowledge made me feel savage because it was my body that did that to her. Her pain brought my pleasure. How ridiculously ironic, but it would never be like that again. I'd taken her virginity, it was forever mine now. And I would never hurt her again.

I felt my anxiety begin to cease, I concentrated on her heartbeat and her warm soft skin against mine. Her legs were tangled around my body, where they belonged.

"I love you" you sighed into her curls and I hoped I could be everything she wanted me to be.

* * *

**Claudia's POV**

My eyes fluttered open and I was met with blinding sunshine that filtered through the glass window and lit up the small dark room with rays of light. I felt two things as my heavy sleepy eyes began to adjust to daylight. I was very hot and my entire body was aching.

My heat source was Fred, who had me held so tightly to him, almost holding on to me for dear life. His legs were tangled within mine, his chest rising and falling steadily as he slept. My flushed cheek was rising and falling with him gently as I rested my head against his strong muscular upper body. He was warm, and I felt too hot and sweaty combined with the sunshine bursting through the glass. The fire had burned out during the night but the room was too suffocating now. I needed to detangle myself from Fred and open the window for air. But despite the uncomfortable heat I also felt pure bliss at awakening in his protective arms. Feeling his strong body beneath mine and the knowledge of what we'd shared last night. My insides contorted with giddy excitement and satisfaction. I was his now. I was no longer a virgin. My cheeks flushed harder at the memory of the intimate and carnal act that we'd shared. It had been overwhelming; my senses didn't know what was happening. I felt strange, I felt in awe at what we'd done. Was this a normal feeling?

Ugh. I wanted to groan. I hurt a little. Not all as bad as I'd imagined it might but I still hurt. It was to be expected I guess. It wasn't so bad, just a little like cramp; it was just a dull ache. Things became a little frantic near the end. He was so large, stretching my insides. It was such an intruding and foreign feeling to me but wholly satisfying at the same time. I'd never felt anything like that, never felt so wanted and close to him before. I mean, just the idea that we were joined and I'd brought him such immense pleasure, that _I'd done that_. My body was the source of that. I closed my eyes remembering the sobbing sounds that came from his lips as he thrust in and out of me. The grip of his arms around my shoulders, he'd held me so incredibly tight and I could feel his love for me. I could only whine and gasp in response. I bit my bottom lip; it was still so fresh in my mind. It had been an acutely powerful feeling.

It was still far too hot. I felt dirty like I needed to bathe. My skin felt damp with sweat. A bath would be nice. Then I remembered that I probably had bled and I was suddenly consumed with worry about the mess that I'd left between the sheets of Fred's bed. I felt my age then, I felt young and naive and embarrassed by that.

I needed to get up, I needed some air, and I needed to inspect myself.

Very carefully and strategically I managed to pull myself gently from Fred's tight hold. It was difficult and I worried that my movements would wake him abruptly. It took some tricky maneuvering but eventually I broke free and slipped my body away from his and from the protection of the covers.

Fred groaned, a pained sigh escaping his lips as if he knew deep in his sleep that I was no longer in his arms. I felt instantly lost at being separated from his body. As I stood my attention quickly changed to the stiffness of my aching limbs. I'd felt like I'd run a marathon. My muscles were taught and burning. There were twinges deep within me, my body reminding me of the invasion that had taken place. It wasn't happy, it was still adjusting.

'Deal with it' I'd wanted to tell my sore insides. Expect lots more of that! My legs were a little weak as I stumbled to the window and opened the two glass frames wide. Cool morning air swirled around my nakedness and I felt instant relief. I inhaled the crisp clean morning and closed my eyes as I felt the warmth of the sun on my skin.

'That's much better' I thought.

Glancing back at Fred a strange sense of pride soared through me; seeing the sleeping form of my boyfriend and now lover lying there naked. The sheets reached around his middle and the rest of him lay exposed for my eyes to peruse. He looked so handsome and so peaceful. His expression soft and I wondered if he was dreaming. He looked a little vulnerable when he slept and I liked that because I knew that vulnerable strong handsome man was all mine. I allowed myself a little moment, watching him like that and I felt myself smiling down at him. I wanted to kiss his soft lips gently but was scared to wake him so I held myself back.

Suddenly I felt the need to pee; I glanced around the room and saw the door. Padding silently on bare feet I approached it, I stopped briefly to pick up Fred's gray t-shirt he'd been wearing the night before. I turned the handle careful to be quiet and slipped through the door.

The house was still, I stood in the hallway seeing everything in the daylight for the first time. I'd not had a chance to take it all in last night when he'd dragged me up here in a frenzied state. But now I was standing here stark naked clutching Fred's t-shirt tight within my fist. I let out a nervous giggle at the idea of me walking through his family home with nothing on. I glanced to my right and saw an open door. I inwardly sighed with relief when I realised it was a bathroom and scrambled across to it in order to empty my bladder.

A few minutes later I was standing facing a full length mirror. I stood there in silence staring at my reflection. So much had changed yet I looked the same. I was still Claudia. My cheeks were still a little flushed. I'd checked myself after using the toilet, thankfully I didn't appear to be bleeding anymore but there had been signs that I must have. I took a deep breath and told myself to grow up and stop worrying about every little detail. I wasn't a child anymore. What I'd done last night was as adult as I can get. I ran my fingers through my wayward curls in a lame attempt at taming them. I officially had 'sex hair'. I'm sure Sophie would love that little gem; I would have to remember it when she eventually asks for my detailed account of my first experience with Fred, when we'd be reunited at Hogwarts nearly two months from now. It seemed like a life time away. Right now I was alone here far away from anyone I knew, _alone with Fred_. 'Oh my, I'm totally alone with Fred'. No interruptions, no supervision, hours and days of nothing but each other. That was a bottomless ocean of mature and provocative possibilities. My stomach suddenly exploded in nervous excitement and I rubbed it in reassurance. That was when I noticed the bruises.

I leaned in closer to the mirror as if to convince myself it had not been a trick of the light. But no, there as bold as brass, were a number of light purple bruises scattered across my hips and thighs like a pretty little pattern. They were not dark and large they were soft and pale, and they exactly matched what I imagined to be the design of Fred's fingers gripping and grasping at my body as he drove his own into me hard. He'd left his mark on me and although I was surprised to see this I wasn't upset by it. I kind of liked them in some strange way, I wondered if this was an odd thought to have. I knew I was pale, it didn't take a lot to bruise me, the slightest little knock would leave its mark on me but I knew though when Fred saw this he would perhaps not have the same view as I. I would have to convince him that it was unavoidable, that my body will become accustomed to his hands and tight grip. I closed my eyes and shivered at the memory of it. I wondered briefly, excitedly, nervously when we'd be doing it again.

Shaking myself from infatuated thoughts I grabbed Fred's soft gray t-shirt, I lifted it above my head and pulled it over my body, hiding my nakedness and my marks instantly in a blanket of fabric that smelled deliciously of Fred.

I left the small bathroom while wondering briefly how Fred's large frame managed to manoeuvre easily in the confined space. His home was so oddly shaped; rooms and passageways reminded me of jigsaw pieces.

I padded silently back to his room, hopefully he'd still be deep in slumber I'd only been gone less than ten minutes. I pushed the door open softly, it made a little creek and I winced in reaction. I stepped inside with the full intention of slipping back between the sheets and into his arms again but stopped dead when I noticed a very empty bed.

Where was he?

I glanced around the room, expecting to see him jump out from a corner but 'nothing'. The room was empty.

Maybe he heard me in the toilet, perhaps he's gone to get himself a glass of water? I wondered.

I approached the tangled sheets of the bed. Staring down and the twisted cotton I imagined what we looked like together lying there in each other's arms, then my thoughts darkened and I let myself imagine briefly what we looked like when he was on top of me, rocking his body into mine. My cheeks instinctively burned red, head flooding my skin as my heart rate pounded.

I took a long breath, in the hope to calm my body. Then I reached out with one hand toward the sheets, not really thinking about what I was doing. I lifted the white cotton and peered inside. My eyes widened and I dropped it instantly. My cheeks roared with heat once more. The evidence of my virginity had left its mark on the fabric.

Then I suddenly remembered Fred's words last night during our frantic love making, repeatedly telling me he needed to see me bleed. And now I glanced back at the bed and felt confused.

"What had all that been about?" I uttered in a whisper to myself.

"You look good in my clothes..."

I jumped; startled.

I turned quickly to see Fred standing in the open doorway, his eyes intently studying me, his face giving nothing away.

He looked _very_ enticing, my eyes of their own accord gave him the once over and not very subtly either. Fred was half naked, his toned athletic chest and sculpted arms looked far too good in the morning sunlight. All he wore were his denims that hung low on his sculpted hips and I was abruptly distracted by desires that were exceptionally unladylike. Forgetting in an instant what had been troubling me only seconds before.

"Um..." was the most articulate response I could come up with.

Fred's dark chocolate eyes were sober yet yearning as they continued their scrutiny of me.

"Did I wake you, I didn't mean too. I...um, just needed to use the bathroom" I managed to explain, finally finding my voice.

Fred was very focused on me but his attention was broken as his eyes flickered curtly to the bed and then rapidly returning to me once more, like he hadn't meant to lose his train on me.

Fred let out a breath, as if he'd been holding one in.

"Something woke me, it didn't feel right all of a sudden; the heat was gone" his way of explanation.

"I was too hot and needed to open a window" I added to explain my departure from his bed.

Fred rubbed his own chest lightly; subconsciously.

There was a strange atmosphere building in the room, a nervous tension of uncertainty and expectation.

"Did you wonder where I was?" I asked, feeling the need to fill the silence with words.

"I heard you in the bathroom, I knew where you were" he answered calmly.

Then he held out his palm to me.

"Come" he beckoned.

My feet moved of their own accord and padded softly toward him on the sun warmed wooden floorboards.

The second his large hand engulfed mine and held it tightly I immediately felt reassured, our connection crackled with desire and devotion.

He said nothing more but led me out the room and down a flight of twisted stairs; I was too enthralled by his protective possessiveness to wonder where he was leading me.

We stopped at a door, one floor down as he pushed it open my senses were flooded with the sweet aroma of roses, water was running and the air was heavy with a cloud of steam. The room was bigger than I'd expected a large bathroom with a white bathtub in the middle that seemed to be swirling with scented oils.

Fred released my hand and approached the tub, quickly turning the taps and stopping the water before it became dangerously close to overflowing.

I glanced at him curiously.

"Is this for me?" I asked softly.

He nodded coyly, a satisfied smile on his lips.

I sighed in bliss; it was exactly what I needed.

"It's my job to take care of you" he explained, beckoning me forward.

His hand fell into the water and he swirled it back and forth.

"It's not too hot" he assured.

He was crouched beside the bath and I stood next to him, fighting the urge to kiss him all over.

"Thank you" I grinned.

"I just wanted you to be comfortable...I realise you probably hurt some this morning" he explained cautiously.

"I'm fine" I dismissed; not wanting to feel bad about it.

He gave me a look of disbelief but said nothing.

"Get in" he encouraged. I expected he would leave next but then he hadn't finished his sentence.

"I'll wash your hair while you relax" he explained.

Oh. He was going to stay. He was going to watch me take a bath. This was new.

He must have seen the expression on my face; my uncertainty and frowned.

"Do...you want me to leave? I...I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable" His eyes anxious.

And I suddenly felt sorry for him. He was trying to do a nice thing for me, something intimate and I was behaving like an awkward little girl.

"No...I want you to stay" I assured him.

I swallowed my insecurities about my body and reached for the hem of his t-shirt that swamped my small frame and pulled it over my head boldly.

I heard Fred inhale sharply, at my bare body but also at the marks he'd left littered all over my pale white skin. I didn't acknowledge it and when I glanced back at him he looked troubled but said nothing. He took my arm gently and helped me into the delicious warm water and I sank down into it.

Instant contentment and ease flooded my body. It was entirely relaxing and I sighed deeply in pure pleasure.

_This was heaven_

Fred remained crouched by the bath, just behind me and was silent as he moved to pick up a ceramic jug and then plunge it into the water at my back. When it was full he slowly powered the warm water over my head, encouraging me to tilt it forward with his other hand. I sighed again deeply enjoying the sensation. Next he reached for a glass bottle emptying some of the contents into his hands and proceeded to work it into my hair with his expert fingers; massaging the lotion into my head as he washed my hair. Fred didn't utter a word the whole time, he was too focused on his task. He took his time taking care of me, then rinsing my hair again. I just closed my eyes savouring the whole process.

When he was done, he picked up a washcloth and began rubbing it gently over my shoulders and back.

"I could get used to this" I sighed after a while.

"Does it feel good?" he asked from behind me, he sounded unsure and I wondered what he was thinking.

"Of course it does" I assured him. "What's wrong Fred?" I eventually asked. "You're very quiet".

"I just want to be sure that you're alright" he said.

"You mean about last night?" I asked.

He took a breath and paused.

"I'm worried that I hurt you, that I rushed things" he began.

I tried to interrupt, to protest at his words but he cut me off, squeezing my shoulder to silence me and let him continue.

"Let me finish" he begged and I nodded, hating that I couldn't see his face as he remained out my eye line.

"It's not how I planned it would happen, not that I regret it for a second, I wouldn't take it back; _us being together_, making love" he said intently.

"It's just, there's this side of me that is so dominant, so greedy and I struggle to keep in control when it comes to you. I just want to possess you and last night shouldn't have been about me. I should have been different, I should have gentler" he sounded upset.

This time I did interrupt him successfully.

I turned to face him and his eyes were a little fraught; this time his insecurities were plain for me to see.

"It was perfect, the way I wanted. I love everything about you and last night was all that I've ever wanted. It was exciting and overwhelming and I don't want you thinking that you've done something you shouldn't have" I explained earnestly.

"I said things that I know you didn't understand" he retaliated; his eyes were so dark and wide.

"Like what?" I asked.

"About me needing to see you bleed, you must think I'm some savage..." he began.

I reached out and grasped his cheek in my wet hand.

"Don't you dare, I would never think that about you. For your information Fred Weasley, I love that you're passionate and dominating, I thought you would have realised that by now" I breathed.

His face was conflicting with emotions.

"It's just Claudia. It could have been different, there's magic that we use to take away the pain, take away the blood. I could have used it but I didn't want to. I wanted it to be different, real, like it is for muggles. I wanted your first time to be 'our' first time...I wanted..."

"I get it" I cut in forcefully.

And I did. It finally made sense his words. And if he thought for a second that I imagined him to be some barbaric savage for trying to make a point of our first time being very significant and special then he was sadly misunderstood. If he thought that his runaway raw passion was a flaw then he was very wrong. My stubborn, handsome, possessive Fred was everything I wanted him to be. I loved that he was so protective, so obsessed with me. It wasn't demeaning or weakening, it was empowering.

"I love your control you stupid boy, I love your raw passion, I love you showing me things I know nothing about and I love you forcing your body into mine and digging your fingers into my skin...I fucking love all of it!"

I pulled his confused face to mine and covered his mouth with my lips in a frantic kiss.

Fred gasped in surprise but quickly recovered, cradling my head in his hands as he pushed his tongue deep into my mouth earnestly. It was a long, frenzied, carnal, sensual kiss. His tongue possessing my mouth just the way I liked it. I could hear his soft moans mingle with mine and my body became alive with passion and want for him.

Eventually we parted, breathless and on edge.

"You shock the hell out of me sometimes, you leave me utterly confused..." he gasped lightly, all worry and tension gone from his face, only starving dark eyes, boring into mine.

"Good" I breathed, trying to catch my breath.

"Now get out of those denims and into this bath with me" I demanded suddenly brave and too bold, empowered by my kiss with Fred.

His eyes danced and he smiled a crooked lopsided grin.

"Yes, my love" he shuddered.

* * *

**Authors Note**

I just want to explain the lack updates. It wasn't intentional, I work Monday to Friday in a very busy job and it's been mental at the moment. On top of that I've been working weekends the last month overtime. That's a total of no days off. All work and no play make's Pixie a very boring fanfiction writer! But OT is done for now so I have some free time again.

Also someone commented on Claudia being in an abusive relationship with Fred, I just want to make this very clear. That is so far from the truth. Fred is a dominating character, and likes things a little kinky. That's as far as it will ever go with him and that is not a crime. In no way is this intended to come across as a domestic abusive relationship and I don't want people accusing me of portraying him like that. I'm not saying anymore on the matter if someone wants to ask me further questions then please PM me. I personally love kinky, dominating Fred and so does Claudia I can assure you.

I just want to say a quick thank you to some very nice people who have said lovely things to me about this story. Thank you for all the reviews and private messages. I really, really appreciate them. And a little shout out to Rae, thanks for listening to all my worries. I'm a little oversensitive sometimes...lol

Next update will not be in 10 years like this one was.

Bye for now, and if your nice I will ensure there's lots of lemons and smutty goodness coming your way the following chapter.

Pixie


	40. Chapter 39

**CHAPTER 39 – TO SAVOUR & DEVOUR**

**Claudia's POV**

"_I love your control you stupid boy, I love your raw passion, I love you showing me things I know nothing about and I love you forcing your body into mine and digging your fingers into my skin...I fucking love all of it!"_

_I pulled his confused face to mine and covered his mouth with my lips in a frantic kiss._

_Fred gasped in surprise but quickly recovered, cradling my head in his hands as he pushed his tongue deep into my mouth earnestly. It was a long, frenzied, carnal, sensual kiss. His tongue possessing my mouth just the way I liked it. I could hear his soft moans mingle with mine and my body became alive with passion and want for him. _

_Eventually we parted, breathless and on edge._

"_You shock the hell out of me sometimes, you leave me utterly confused..." he gasped lightly, all worry and tension gone from his face, only starving dark eyes, boring into mine._

"_Good" I breathed, trying to catch my breath._

"_Now get out of those denims and into this bath with me" I demanded suddenly brave and too bold, empowered by my kiss with Fred._

_His eyes danced and he smiled a crooked lopsided grin._

"_Yes, my love" he shuddered._

My breath hitched in the back of my throat as I watched Fred slowly rise from his crouched position by the bath. Standing tall, his toned and bare upper body stretched above me until he was gazing down, with hooded eyes. The crooked grin remained though.

I hugged my knees in the luscious warm scented water and swallowed hard.

My eyes swept over his body. His broad muscular chest was rising and falling hurriedly; his muscles were tight and taught beneath the surface. A light scattering of bronze hair coloured his creamy skin, stopping at his well defined abs before continuing again below his navel and all the way down to the part of him that seemed to be strained against the confines of his denims.

Slowly Fred reached for the waist; his long skilled fingers began to unbutton his jeans at a torturous and ponderous speed.

_Such a tease_

My mouth began to moisten in anticipation, was I ready for more of him so soon?

I was supposed to be relaxing, my body recuperating after last night's thrustful invasion.

I bit back a nervous grin at the memory; his greedy hands, his weight above me, Fred burying his self into me, hard and fast and desperate.

I inhaled sharply yet silently, my breath clutching.

Fred had finished his taunting strip, pushing his denims down his hips, over his lovely robust ass and freeing his very large, very strained erection in the process.

I sat silently in the bath, my face flushed not from the heat of the water but from the potent manhood of my boyfriend and _now_ lover. Fred pushed the denims down his strong muscular thighs until they pooled at his ankles and he stepped out of them, kicking them to the side.

He stood confident and gloriously naked. My eyes were transfixed, gliding over those meaty hard thighs of his and back to that excessively generous part of him that I was already imagining inside me again.

"See something you like" he breathed; attempting to goad me playfully but his voice was rough and straining to find volume.

I knew the feeling.

I met his now avid stare.

"Are you coming or not" I whispered.

His chocolate eyes seemed to suddenly blacken like the darkest night and there was a hunger there.

I swallowed hard in response to the way he looked down at me, so strong so virile. And there was me at his feet, with only the wet hot water within the large claw footed bathtub to protect me.

His crooked grin returned and he leaned down until both his hands rested on the side of the tub next to me.

"Scoot over" he ushered, his warm breath tickling my damp skin.

I tried not to shudder.

I did as instructed and shuffled my body forward in the water to make room for him. Fred then stepped into the tub at my back and slowly submerged himself into the soothing warm water hissing in pleasure as he did so.

The water swirled and tipped over the edge of the bath, pouring over the sides as he settled himself.

I panicked, worried about the mess we were making and made to move but Fred's strong arm suddenly wrapped itself around my middle and pulled me backwards until I was flush against his chest. He pushed his legs either side of me until I was cocooned between them, Fred tipped his face into the crook of my neck.

"Don't worry love, its only water" he sighed and let his full lips brush against my wet skin.

I closed my eyes and felt his hardness digging into the base of my spine. I tried to relax but I desperately had the overwhelming urge to suddenly grind up against him.

I bit my lip before letting out a throaty sigh.

Fred's other arm found its way around me as he hugged me tightly yet tenderly to him, his fingers brushing against my breast.

"This feels good" he breathed.

His lips, now giving butterfly kisses across the back of my soaking wet hair.

It did feel good. It felt very, very good.

The heat seemed to radiate off his body which was wrapped around me. I felt so warm, so loved and safe. My whole body burned and tingled in response to his wet skin against mine.

"I can't believe I'm here. I mean, finally here with you in your home and it's just us" I sighed; Fred still continued to let his fingers dance under the curve of my breast.

"I can" he interrupted. "This is very real to me, every moment is clearly palpable. Every second and every touch is something I've imagined and craved. I've waited a very long time for this, for you Claudia and now that you're here and it's happening I'm going to savour it".

He kissed my hair again.

"You were worth the wait" he concluded, rubbing his lips against me.

I closed my eyes. I think my heart actually dilated.

"So were you" I sighed.

"You belong here...with me" his voice suddenly very poignant. I could hear the sentiment in his tone; it wavered with vulnerable emotion.

"I know" I whispered, swallowing back a potential sensational sob. His sentiment and attachment to me seemed to abruptly flood my soul with warmth.

"I love you so much right now" my voice broke a little on the last word, giving me away.

Fred held me tighter then and I felt him shudder behind me.

This really was true love, wasn't it? This is what it felt like. We were part of each other now and it would never be the same again. It would always be 'us'. I think he knew that as much as I did. I was going to spend the rest of my life with this boy.

"I always loved you. And I'll be forever sorry that it took me so long to admit that to you" his voice now sad, guilt from his memories staining our moment.

"Shhh..." I hushed him.

We'd been on a rollercoaster journey over the years, the last being the craziest. When I think about all the time I spent essentially growing up within the confines of Hogwarts and absolutely detesting the person who was my soul mate. Not knowing the truth about what was really going on in that passionate and sometimes inappropriate and foolish head of his; tempestuous Fred who acts before he thinks.

"You were a silly boy when you were younger and I forgave you a long time ago for the things you did to me because now I understand why you did them", remembering my younger years and Fred's incessant teasing which I could never comprehend.

"Still doesn't make it alright, it still doesn't erase what I did. I was bully to you. I was cruel. I hurt you with words when all I wanted to do was love you" Fred said candidly.

"Fred" I tried to dismiss. He didn't need to go over this again.

But he cut me off, needing to continue.

"I was such a little shit..." he laughed but with bitter contempt for himself. "Not just when we were kids but everything I put you through the last few months. I feel so ashamed for the way I acted. All that time I wasted being an idiot. If I'd just been honest and not been a coward we could have had _this_, been together a long time ago".

"Hey there, back up a little. It takes two to tango. I think I'm much to blame these last few months as you. I wasn't exactly honest and moral myself. I was obsessed with you and me being an 'us' from the moment you kissed me in that library I just didn't want to admit it. So I threw myself into denial and I messed with other people's feelings which resulted in disaster." I confessed.

Remembering my whole farce of a relationship with Ernie McMillan, of course I will never condone what his friends did to Fred and the fact he kept it a secret. But the position I put him in personally, the lies and the hurt I caused could have been avoided if I hadn't been so selfish and scared.

Fred wrapped both his arms around my middle squeezing me tightly to him.

I didn't have to say my inner monologue out loud because Fred sensed what I was thinking.

"You and I were a bit of a catastrophe there for a while but we came out okay in the end. We've learned from our mistakes I hope" he mused.

"Things are very different now..." I realised. Not just us finally being together but this new bond between us and honesty. Everything had shifted since last night; there was a different energy around us. It was new and compelling yet ultimately exciting.

Fred was quiet behind me but I could hear his breathing, it had accelerated.

He leaned his forehead against the back of my hair and I knew without seeing that his eyes were closed tightly.

I pressed my lips together, as I made a decision.

I pushed into Fred, arching my back and grinding my lower body into his.

He gasped lightly at my sudden movement.

I did it again, biting my lip this time.

I could feel his hardness, it seemed to swell.

"I want you..." I demanded in a breathless whisper.

Fred's reaction was instant. He let out an uncomfortable groan that rumbled gently from deep within his throat. It was a frustrated and hungry groan.

His head fell forward and his lips found the crook of my neck again but this time he bit down softly at my damp skin; a little release at his now evident sexual discomposure.

The bite felt good and sinfully I wished he'd bite me harder.

"Too soon" he groaned in frustration, "Don't... want to hurt...you" it seemed to take effort for him to formulate words all of a sudden.

It wasn't too soon. I wanted him so badly right now.

"I'm ready...you won't hurt me" I assured him. "I need it, need you" I pushed artfully.

I knew calculatingly, that emphasising my desperation and _need_ that he would not be able to constrain himself.

Fred's short fast breaths were very audible now. His control was slipping.

"Please" I begged with impatience.

He growled quietly.

"Don't beg...never beg love, I'll give you anything you want" his voice was dark rush.

I turned my head around as far as I could and instantly his mouth descended greedily onto mine, his tongue seeking out my own with hungry messy kisses.

I moaned in delight.

"More..." I panted into his mouth, demanding it from him.

He pushed me away from him only to encourage me to turn and twist my body around so that I was kneeling between his parted legs and facing him.

My hands immediately wrapped around his neck, my wet fingers tangling up in his hair as I suddenly attacked his mouth with starving need.

In turn Fred's large hands grasped at my bare skin, kneading my back, caressing my breasts.

This was different from last night. I wasn't terrified of the unknown, I knew what would happen, and I knew what was coming and what if felt like to have him inside me. This time there would be no shock value, I wouldn't be distracted by that or initial pain. I'd lost that last night.

Excitement bubbled up inside my lower abdomen, a pressure building and burning and I recognised it as 'want'. My body wanted Fred's, desired it with greed.

Fred moaned into my mouth harshly when he realised that one of my hands had left his hair only to slip between us as I wrapped it around his hard length under the warm water and stroked him back and forth.

It felt so different under water, smooth and easy. I wasn't distracted with my eyes; I could only feel his want. Fred's whole pelvis buckled upwards into my hand, he needed this as much as I did.

He suddenly wrapped his hands around my ass lifting me upwards to sit in his lap as he crushed me into him. I could feel his erection pressed hard against my tummy and his. I wanted to move, wanted to adjust us. Fred's fingers dipped between my thighs, long fingers caressing just where I needed it. A frustrated and drawn whimper escaped my lips. I so desperately craved him inside me now. My thighs were on either side of his as I tried to kneel, all the while our mouths clashed as we moaned into each other with sloppy hungry kissing.

I didn't know what I was doing; I'd never done it this way before _obviously. _I needed his help; I needed him to guide me.

"Show me" I panted pulling my lips from his and looking into his dark fervent eyes. His mouth was hanging open, Fred's face flushed and he looked back at me with dazed awe. It thrilled me and a rush of electricity shot right down my body like a current and burned between my legs.

He understood exactly what I meant.

"Up" he encouraged, all volume gone from his strained voice.

Fred's fingers gripped my hips, raising me higher. My hands reached up and clasped around his neck for support. Then I felt him grab a hold of his ridged large length, trying to align him and me into the right position. His other hand gripped tighter at my hip guiding me until I could feel him at my opening underneath the water.

I gasped startled by it. I'd not expected to be startled, because it's what I so fiercely yearned for. Perhaps it was anticipation that had my stomach now in noughts, a thrilling carnal longing.

We both froze, both on the threshold. Fred's gaze was intense as he stared into my now wide eyes.

"Lower yourself on to me...slowly" he instructed softly, his voice controlled and unexpectedly calm.

I remained still for a beat before doing as he asked.

My eyes remained wide and fixed on to his, needing that connection and encouragement.

We both inhaled with sharp high breaths as I felt him slide inside me, as my body lowered on to his carefully. He stretched me again to capacity, so very large my virile enticing lover was.

I pressed my lips together as he filled me, expecting sharp pain but when he was fully sheathed and I was sitting I realised there would be no pain. He broke any barriers I had the night before and therefore this time there would only be pleasure.

"Oh Claudia...Claud" he gasped beguiled, our foreheads touching.

_I know my love_

It felt so good to be joined like this again.

I breathed in and out through my nose concentrating on the feel of him inside me at this angle. It felt so different because it was going to be me who decided the tempo, who had the control. I allowed myself a moment to get familiar with his vast size again. Fred was quiet, his eyes locked with mine as he patiently waited.

I gave him another look, needed that reassurance again.

His eyes smiled at me, knowing what I was thinking.

"Do what feels natural, this is about you. I'm going to follow your lead little one..." he breathed.

Could I do that? Take the lead?

This was so new to me. What if I did it wrong. Fred's patient eyes were like melted chocolate, he was so beautiful to look at. I didn't want to disappoint him so I absorbed his words and I decided to lead.

And that is exactly what I did, it was like my body knew instinctively what it wanted to do...it seemed to move of its own accord as if it were detached from my mind and I had no conscious control over it. My mind was locked on to Fred and his intense eyes penetrating mine.

I moved up and down gently rocking my pelvis into his, the water sloshed in protest. Instant pleasure seemed to hum like a current where Fred's body ground against mine, sliding in and out; meeting my movements, anticipating them as if he could read my thoughts.

I made an audible 'Ugh', taken aback by the grasping feelings.

Fred's breaths were loud, his lips still parted as he stared at me in transfixed awe, his hands grabbing tightly to my hips and ass.

The warm water seemed to have eased any discomfort from earlier, my body was relaxed and it felt so easy and familiar. Fred was so large, I knew I should be more mindful of my movements but the ache of pleasure that was building and the thrill of being like this again with him made me feel reckless.

My fingers clutched at his hair tightly, tilting his head back, he hissed as he thrust up into me sharply in response. I gasped loudly in surprise because I liked it...a lot.

The tempo suddenly increased and at the same time our mouths suddenly sought each other's out, I kissed him with a fierce possessiveness I didn't know I was capable of. Moaning into his mouth as his tongue fought for control.

_What was happening to me? Where was this coming from?_

The ache began to build with each one of Fred's strong thrusts, like a pulse beating faster and faster. Fred was making the most incredible sounds, desperate starving sighs and whines into my mouth as we kissed.

It was indescribable. It was so much better than last night because now I was feeling everything that he had felt. We were sharing the pleasure together.

I didn't care whether I was doing it right or not anymore, I wasn't embarrassed by the noises we were making or from inexperience. My senses were overloaded with being joined with Fred and our pelvis's grinding together.

I moved faster, I could hear the water pouring over the sides of the large tub and I couldn't care less. I was so near, my rocking becoming more erratic. Fred pulled his lips from mine to let out a loud guttural groan, closing his eyes tightly as I felt him pulse and twitch inside me. The look on his face brought on my own orgasm and my body jerked, my finger nails digging into the back of Fred's neck as I whined with intense waves of pleasure.

Next thing I knew my head was resting on Fred's shoulder, my arms clutching him so tightly. I was gasping for air, trying to find my breath again and I was utterly spent.

The sounds of Fred's uneven breaths and the current of water moving unhappily around the bath were the only sounds apart from my own.

After an immeasurable amount of time Fred's fingers began to stroke my back, gently caressing me.

He said nothing; I guess he was still coming down from the intense high we'd both just shared.

If this is what it was like from now on between us I envisioned a future where we would do nothing but make love at every available waking moment? How could we live normal lives? How would we not get caught when we eventually returned to Hogwarts?

It was like suddenly my eyes were open and I realised the indescribable gratification this stallion of a boy could give me. My boy...my man, my Fred!

_Oh!_

I get it. This is selfish controlling jealousy. This is desirous and obsessive greed. My feelings for Fred were now both physical and emotional and I suddenly realised that being possessive, being excessively blinded by that is what came with finding someone you could share your body and soul with.

I'd never had that before with anyone. The idea of another girl being with Fred, feeling him the way I had just done suddenly made my blood seem to boil. It was like my body had abruptly claimed him as mine and no one else's.

It was an epiphany.

If I felt this way about him then this is how he felt about me.

He'd been with many girls but he'd told me I'd been the one he'd always wanted, the one he secretly loved.

He understood the possessive hunger.

Is that why he behaved the way he did the last few months? His temper, his rough handedness, the raw passion trying to force me to see him the way he saw me. And there was me with another and all the while Fred's own blood was boiling with jealousy.

And now perhaps I understood better his reasoning behind it.

I'd been naive as to how intensely you can desire another because I hadn't fully understood true desire and the pleasure and intimacy that come from it.

"Are you all right little one...you are very quiet?" Fred's voice suddenly interrupted my deep discerning.

I realised that his breath was steady and normal, the water had stopped sloshing. How long had I been locked inside my thoughts with my body wrapped around Fred's impossibly tightly and still joined.

I pulled my head from his shoulder and sought out his eyes, he looked concerned when we finally made contact.

"I'm just recovering" I smiled coyly. "I love you"

Fred's eyes warmed immediately to my words and his face relaxed.

"You have no idea how much I love you little Claud" and he squeezed my waist gently.

"That" he kissed me chastely, "was" and again "incredible my love"

I laughed lightly before biting my lip bashfully.

"It really was Claudia..." he said seriously. "I'm trying to be careful with you little one and you _do that..._you're remarkable, you're amazing" he whispered in awe.

My confidence soared.

"Maybe I just have a good teacher" I grinned before kissing his full lips lightly.

"Oh little one...the things I want to teach you" he shuddered dangerously, his eyes darkening.

My insides danced with the frenzy of trepidation because I loved that dark foreboding look in his hungry stare.

I was becoming addicted to it.

* * *

The day was warm with lazy summer sun, a light breeze making the long grass ripple.

After we recovered from this morning's prurient liaison, Fred had insisted on rest and relaxation. He fussed around me lovingly, ensuring all my needs were met. I was well fed with an extravagant breakfast that he wouldn't allow me to help him with.

He reminded me repeatedly that I was his guest and he would cater for my every need. I hoped he was describing more of what we shared in the bath tub this morning and not just adequately fed and watered.

I got the tour of his large oddly shaped home with all its crooked shaped rooms and passageways. Wondering briefly as he led me, my hand tightly within his from room to room what the sleeping arrangements would be when his family returned home from their trip to France. I decided not to ask and just enjoy the here and now.

We went for a walk in the countryside surrounding his home. I'd worn a yellow sun dress; it felt very appropriate for the mood I was in. Happy, warm, bright from the company I was keeping. Fred was in his denims and a loose white t-shirt that had a deep v-neck, giving me a peek of his wide muscular chest.

We'd eventually stopped for a rest where the long grass was littered with wild flowers, Fred pulling me down with him; rolling around in the soft green, kissing and laughing and enjoying the heat from the sun.

It was perfect. It was the perfect day with just Fred and I and we were so happy. I'd never seen Fred so natural and carefree.

We lay there on our backs staring up at the sky watching the odd cloud float by when Fred got up to rest on one of his elbows and look down at me.

I glanced up at him using my hand to shield the sun from my eyes so I could see his face clearly.

He was staring at me with that crooked grin of his and I smiled in response wondering what he was thinking.

"What?" I giggled curiously.

"Nothing..." he grinned wider. "Just admiring what's mine" he declared lightly.

"_Oh is that right_?" I asked in mock shock.

"Yes" he said resolutely, bringing a finger to the base of my throat and dragging it teasingly along my shoulder blade.

"Well if I'm yours..." I began.

"Oh you most definitely are my love" he interrupted.

I pulled a face and pushed my palm at his chest in playful protest at his interruption and Fred rolled backwards not expecting it.

I siezed the opportunity to take advantage of the situation.

Jumping to my feet I looked down at him, he was flat on his back staring up at me in surprised amusement.

"Well if I'm yours..." I tried again, pointing my finger at him "then you better catch me or I'll get away..." I winked mischievously.

Before Fred could even digest my words I bolted, running through the long grass as fast as my legs could carry me. I was laughing so hard, breathless with excitement and excretion.

"Oh you shouldn't have done that little one..." I heard Fred yell from a distance behind me.

Now on his feet I assumed.

"When I catch you they'll be a price to pay" he hollered.

I ran faster, laughing and squealing in elation to his hot pursuit.

In the distance I could see the trees that were scattered around the edge of the nearby woods, aiming for my destination I ran faster than I'd run in a long time, adrenaline pumping through my body, my heart thudding loudly in response.

It felt good, I felt so alive.

I could hear Fred's footfalls on the grass gaining on me. He was far faster, his long powerful legs making his pursuit all the easier. His strides much larger than my tiny 5'2 frame could compete with.

"You'll never catch me" I taunted him.

He could so easily catch me.

"When I do you won't know what's hit you" he hailed; his voice breathless yet delighted.

"Never" I shrieked, almost squealing.

He was gaining on me fast.

I sought out the trees ahead of me, deciding on running around them in order to prolong this game we were playing. I was having too much fun with it.

I whipped around them trying to throw him off with zigzagged patterns; Fred's heavy breaths were now at my back.

"Too late" he grunted and two large arms suddenly encircled around my middle lifting me right off the ground and holding me to him.

I shrieked and screamed, laughing the whole time.

He brought his lips to my ear, his hard fast breaths panting into me.

"Mine" he reaffirmed.

Then ducked his head into the crook of my neck which seemed to be his favourite place and planted a hungry wet kiss there.

We both gasped trying to catch our breaths and eventually Fred lowered me to the ground again, my feet safely back where they belonged.

Then he turned me around quickly and before I knew what he was doing he'd backed me up against a nearby tree.

Holding me gently against it, his large palms were on my shoulders.

_Oh..._

Fred's luscious long red hair hung over his face as he leaned over me, the breath still panting from his full lips. His expression satisfied that he'd caught me but his eyes...those were daunting. His chocolate eyes were very dark now, very hungry.

I knew that look. I'd not seen that look for a long time. In fact the last time I'd seen that look in his eyes was that time back in Weasley HQ at Hogwarts and it had resulted in an overturned table and some rough foreplay.

_Oh...my_

"Fred?" I asked, all volume gone from my voice. My body almost trembled with anticipation and astonishment because I was thrilled by this.

"You shouldn't have run little one..." his voice was deep now, simmering with heat.

I wanted to respond, wanted to taunt him a little further but I was suddenly unable to formulate a sentence.

I squeezed my thighs together as the sudden burning and dampness that was building between them was making me uncomfortable.

Fred's fingers kneaded my shoulders torturously slowly.

"You make me think things I shouldn't be thinking right now..." he muttered under his breath.

That piqued my interest suddenly.

"What things?" I whispered.

He leaned closer into me, lips brushing against my jaw then my ear, his hot breath tickling.

"Oh the things I want to do to you_...you have no idea Claudia" _his tone sinfully lewd with a feral rawness.

"No idea what I'm capable of...what I need" he pulled his lips back his teeth brushing against the delicate skin below my ear, sending a jolt of electricity right down my body.

I was suddenly back at Hogwarts, back to my hasty departure and last words from Sophie.

'_You'll find this summer is going to be your education, if rumours of Fred are to be believed" _

'_I should have told you this a long time ago but I didn't want to scare you'_

'_Let's just say he has assertive tastes...'_

Sophie was so cryptic. Why did I have the feeling I was going to be finding out exactly what she meant?

"What do you need Fred?" I asked, my voice trembling with eagerness yet timidity.

"You're not ready yet, but soon you will be" he breathed with a craving hunger that made my knees weak and my insides ache.

And then he bit down gently, slowly.

I let out a long groan, not from distress but from relief and satisfaction because I liked it.

"Until then, I will just have to do this..." his voice shuddered.

He released me and stepped back, his eyes burning.

Then he kneeled before me and I could only watch him in awe, unable to predict what he would do next.

He clasped his hand around my ankle then dragged his fingers up the back of my calf, leaving a burning trail in their wake. His fingers got higher and higher, dancing along my skin.

I realised my breathing had become unsteady, and then Fred lifted the edge of my skirt and pulled my thighs apart.

It was then that my hands reached out and gripped his shoulders for support.

His expression acutely focused, his eyes burned with coarse want, he licked his lips.

I gulped down at him, knowing what was coming next.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Oh yes...I did just do that. I got to leave you guys wanting more, it's what Fred would do. Don't blame me! He's a bad influence.

Okay, I know I'm a total absconder and slacker. Wish I had a decent enough excuse but it's just a hectic real life and I've not had the time to write sordid rude things about my favourite prurient red head. Oh my, he is awfully naughty isn't he?

Thank you for all the reviews and alerts. It is all so much appreciated. Salacious Fred thanks you, and if you keep them coming I'm sure he'll show you his um (cough) assertive tastes in the next chapter.

Thanks to those who messaged me. I love hearing from you. And in future if I'm taking ages to update, just get in touch. It usually gives me a kick up the ass to update faster.

Pixie


	41. Eyes Wide Open

**CHAPTER 40 – EYES WIDE OPEN**

**Claudia's POV**

"_Until then, I will just have to do this..." his voice shuddered._

_He released me and stepped back, his eyes on fire._

_Then he kneeled before me and I could only watch him in awe, unable to predict what he would do next._

_He clasped his hand around my ankle then dragged his fingers up the back of my calf, leaving a burning trail in their wake. His fingers got higher and higher, dancing along my skin. I realised my breathing had become unsteady, and then he lifted the hem of my dress, fabric moving and pulled my thighs apart._

_It was then that my hands reached out and gripped his shoulders for support._

_His expression acutely focused, his eyes simmered with coarse want, he licked his lips. _

_I gulped down at him, knowing what was coming next_.

He wasn't...

He wouldn't...

_Here... _

Now?

Fred's mouth turned up at one side; wickedly and I got my answer.

It was a resounding 'oh hell yes he was!'

I wondered infinitesimally how the expression on my face looked to him right about now; the thought flickered to the surface so briefly.

With his lips parted Fred lowered them to my inner thigh and I gasped the second I felt his tongue lick upwards and dangerously close to the thin cotton of my panties.

I inhaled sharply.

My core felt like it was on fire.

Fred's eyes blazed before closing them briefly as he dragged his nose along the sensitive skin below the edge of my underwear.

I was then acutely conscious of the fact I'd bitten my bottom lip dangerously hard when I felt a sting of pain.

My heart was still racing hard from the chase only moments before and now it was suddenly thudding dangerously strong against my chest at Fred's bold actions. My fingers gripped his shoulders so tightly I must have pinched the skin through his t-shirt hard enough to leave marks and yet he'd barely touched me.

I heard him as he inhaled deeply against the thin cotton that separated that torturous mouth of his from my aching centre and my cheeks flooded red, I could feel the guilty flush creep across them like a fiery rash.

He pushed his face closer and I shuddered when he pressed an open mouthed kiss against the now damp cotton.

Large hands crept around bottom, grasping tightly then holding me to him.

"Fred" I gasped.

His touch sending a current of pleasure through my body and I squirmed as he began to lick me through my panties. My head fell back against the rough bark of the tree and I squeezed my eyes shut before opening them wide and staring up at the canopy of leaves that fluttered in the soft summer breeze.

We were outside in the open air so exposed. Anyone could wander past at any moment; this was too risky, too dangerous. My pulse quickened and my thighs trembled. Fred began to nip at me and I could feel his teeth gently and torturously graze against my centre.

Fred liked danger, it appealed to his reckless and audacious side. He was fearless, daunting and rash all at once. I was so cautious and meek. Fred was the opposite.

When I felt his fingers climbing upwards and pulling down my panties, desperate to get rid of the thing that kept his wet mouth from my exposed skin, I panicked.

I dug my fingers into him harder than I had before. Part of me wanted him to continue to embrace this reckless act but the old me was nervous.

"Fred...someone will see...we, we can't..." I began.

He growled against me, I don't know if it was impatience or frustration.

His now black eyes shot upwards and I could see them focus on me over the hem of my dress. I felt his breath as he spoke but I could not see his mouth.

"Yes we can. No one will see. I want you Claudia" he almost demanded in a rough whispering tone.

I was breathing through my nose fast and hard, biting my lip in uncertainty but my body begged for his touch as I tried not to lift my hips towards his mouth that was barely an inch from my core.

"I want you...right here, right now" he growled and begged all at once.

His voice was full of possession yet beseeching altogether.

It awakened something wanton inside of me, the part of me that wanted to embrace his desires and abandon my own careful preservation. Fred knew how to always take me somewhere I'd never dream of going, he was the leader and I would always willingly follow.

I eased the biting grip of my fingers into his shoulders to signal for him to continue on his course and he did so without a moment's hesitation. I felt my underwear being pulled over my bottom and hips in an excruciatingly slow calculated action.

Now bare he paused briefly then exhaled between my thighs with a long hot breath, before his lips descended and his tongue sought me ought with firm indomitable assurance. I gasped with the pleasure his mouth brought, his tongue relentless lapped between very wet tense and tender folds of skin.

I moaned loudly when his tongued delved deeper working me from the inside.

"Oh fuck" I groaned coarsely as he began to work away making pleasure thud at my core, it ached in gratification, and it yearned for more as my legs dangerously trembled.

A large strong hand lifted one of my legs up and over his shoulder giving him even more access to push his lips, tongue, teeth, further into me.

I was whining and moaning. I was pressing my lips together and gasping for air. I was squeezing my eyes shut tightly and opening them wide in amazement at the waves of pleasure my red haired lover was greedily lapping inside me.

Fred was far too fucking good at this.

I began to get carried away by the feelings he was inflicting upon me, it was bliss palatable heat growing stronger with each lap of Fred's gluttonous tongue.

It was too much to bear, I couldn't take much more. It had to reach its fruition before my insides combusted.

I began to wonder if you could die from physical pleasure when I let out a loud guttural moan.

My fingers began to fist in his soft red hair, grabbing handfuls of it between my fingers. I tugged and pulled then pushed him further into me. My hips began to jerk upwards erratically, needing more. I scratched my fingernails into his scalp knowingly hurting him but I could not resist.

The heat and enticing ache was building harder, higher. I was panting loud, whining even louder. I would have called out his name but I couldn't remember how to speak.

All I knew was that my soul mate, my sensual Fred was the most skilled and rapturous lover and I was the most fortunate recently ex virgin who ever walked the earth.

Everything exploded. I squeezed my eyes shut when I saw white and gasped for air, gulping for it like I was drowning.

My legs must have given up. The next thing I could consciously grasp was that I was in Fred's arms with him on the soft forest floor. I was gasping into the crook of his neck and he was gasping too as his damp lips brushed against my hairline.

Did I actually lose a minute? Did Fred make me pass out from an orgasm?

All I could remember was the seeing white heat.

* * *

I was never going to walk again. My eyes were still closed, could I see?

Fred was laughing softly, still catching his breath; obviously enjoying the result of his successful endeavour.

The man was wickedly masterful at all things libidinous.

"I fucking love you so fucking much" I gasped weakly yet absolutely sincerely.

Fred laughed harder, a breathless throaty laugh.

His hand cupped my cheek stroking it tenderly as he pulled my face up towards his.

It took a lot of effort but my eyes flickered open.

Big warm eyes like melted chocolate gazed into mine.

His face was flushed and damp and he had the biggest shit eating grin on his face.

There's the Fred I knew all too well. I could see he was very pleased with himself and rightly so.

"I love you so much..." I breathed.

I felt so relaxed like I'd just walked out of a hot bath.

"I know" he acknowledged.

"Did you like that?" he eyed me with a possessive hunger still evident on his face.

"When can we do that again" I whispered tiredly.

He grinned wider.

"Greedy for more already, I'm not sure you can even stand yet. But don't worry love, there's plenty more I want to do to you. So much more pleasure I can show you..." his voice was low and he drifted off inside his own mind, his thoughts running away with him for a few moments before finding me once more.

I smiled.

"I'm ready for anything you want to show me" I demanded still drunk from the orgasm.

"All in good time, let me savour every little thing I do to you first".

Fred brought his wet lips to mine and kissed me long and slow, his tongue swirled around my mouth always in control. I could taste myself on his mouth as he kissed me but I didn't care, even though my cheeks flushed red again at the thought of it.

We broke apart breathing hard. I'd never felt so alive.

Was it possible to love another so much that you might explode?

I might explode like a million stars all at once.

I think that is love for you. You see everything and more.

Every second of your life feels so heightened it tingles your skin.

"Fred" I groaned, pulling my mouth from his sopping wet lips.

"You want me..." I acknowledged, feeling his hardness against my hip.

"I'll never tire of wanting you little one" he growled quietly in response.

"Then take what you want" I begged, my tone frivolous, "please" I added for effect.

I knew he hated when I begged.

"Don't beg love...never beg" he shuddered.

I was pushed to the forest floor a heart beat later, I heard him unzip his jeans, that rough sound of denim moving.

He made quick work of the material that kept him from me.

Fred was over me a breath later, panting into my mouth, he was so ready for me.

"To think just yesterday you were so innocent" he whispered in such a melancholy tone it made me hunger to please him.

"Show me what you want" I begged again, pushing his invisible buttons.

His eyes nearly rolled back into his skull and he growled lowly.

My breath caught in the back of my throat sharply when he thrust into me without any warning, hard and thick.

He was so big, so overwhelming. Would it be like this every single time?

I hoped so.

Our pelvis' ground together in a hard sharp motion.

Yes, yes, yes...

This is what I wanted and more.

Please more...

Fred was heaven, he was delicious, and he hit every corner of my body that I wanted to openly ache for him.

He was hungry for his release; he relentlessly thrust hard into me, almost digging me into the earth of the forest floor. My flesh ground against soft leaves and soil, I could smell it all around me mixed with the scent of his soft luscious hair floating against my face with his damp whining breaths.

This was heaven, as close to it as I would ever come. The fresh forest air was sharp against our damp bodies and I realised that I loved this moment; I loved the rawness of it.

We were outside in the open air, giving into each other. Not holding back and I knew I wanted more, so much more.

Fred was incredible the most passionate man and he was mine? I had to repeat that over and over in my mind. How the hell did I get this man to want me? I could not comprehend it.

To have someone want you that much... it was overwhelming. It was utterly gratifying.

Fred gasped into my mouth.

"You're mine, mine" he growled.

"Yes "I panted as a wave of pleasure shuddered through my exhausted body.

"You'll never be another's..." he reiterated.

"You're mine" I growled possessively as he thrust harder, almost hurting me. It felt good.

"Yes..." his voice soft, almost begging.

That was it, he tipped me over the edge and I came hard looking up at soft fluttering leaves in the breeze.

It was perfect.

Fred followed, growling and groaning into my throat, erratic thrusts working themselves to their end. I felt him come inside me and it was all I ever wanted to feel.

Being with him like this was all I would ever crave.

* * *

A week passed.

A lot happened in a week.

We ate, we drank, and we made love.

I learned the rhythm of his body. I learned how his flesh moved with mine, what he wanted, what I wanted.

It was perfect.

And then one hot humid day, the sky was black. The clouds rolled overhead in tempestuous anger and something was brewing, something unsettling.

The wind whipped up and the trees swayed viciously. Were we in for a summer storm?

No we were not.

Something was coming and neither of us expected it in the slightest.

Our honeymoon was coming to an end.

It was late afternoon. I wore a thin white cotton vest top and beige cotton shorts. I ran along the floorboards barefoot in the old house, rushing towards the awkward shaped windows in a half hazard attempt to close them due to the erratic winds beating against the strange shaped building.

"I don't like this" Fred growled quietly as he rushed to close the window next to me"

"What are you talking about?" I asked breathlessly, the wind catching my breath before I closed the glass over and caught the latch.

"Something is coming, something to take our privacy away from us" he complained.

"It's just the wind..." I beseeched, "nothing more, you are over reacting Fred" I tried to reassure.

"We are not in muggle world here, this is my home and magic is all around us...believe me little one, something is coming to disturb our peace and I am not happy about it" he groaned in a defeated tone.

I shrugged my shoulders and chuckled not willing to accept his words.

Fred was being paranoid. He'd grown used to possessing my body in every corner of this house over the last week. I'd learned how our bodies moved with each other all too well in the last few days. I'd become accustomed to him all too quickly.

"You're being silly" I laughed.

"No I'm not" he growled moodily and slammed the window shut.

"It's just the wind..." I reassured, catching his wrist with my hand and squeezing him until he paused.

"What's the matter with you...you are acting as if someone is going to turn up and pull us apart from each other" I sighed.

But Fred's gaze fell upon mine and his eyes burned black.

"Someone is..." he groaned.

And then we both flinched when we heard the knock.

_Thud...thud...thud..._

"Is that the door?" I asked disbelievingly.

Fred said nothing, his face fell.

He paused a second before stepping towards me and then wrapping his fingers around my throat caressing the skin there.

"Nothing and no one will keep me from you. I love you. We belong with each other, always know this. They won't understand at first but we'll make them understand..."

I scrunched my face up at his words, not comprehending them.

"What are you talking about Fred? You aren't making any sense."

He wasn't. His posture was in a defensive manner all of a sudden like he was expecting some kind of confrontation. Who could possibly confront us?

_Thud...thud ...thud..._

The front door pounded again angrily in impatience.

"Who is that?" I gasped.

Fred's chocolate eyes fell upon me and he let out a low exhausting breath.

He looked sorry, he looked almost guilty.

"It's my family...get ready to receive the Weasley's my love" he groaned empathically.

My mouth fell open, the surprise catching me off guard.

"Your...family? But they are supposed to be in France?" I stuttered.

"They were...someone's let the cat out of the bag" he growled, rolling his eyes. Fred grabbed me by the wrist and whipped me down the stairs a second later.

"What bag...what cat...?" I mumbled as he pushed me towards the door.

He turned, leaned forward and brushed his lips against mine.

"Forgive me love" he breathed.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For this..." he groaned and opened the front door.

Chaos and noise...

That is all there was!

Weasleys...Weasleys everywhere!

* * *

"FRED WEASLEY...; EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT YOU'VE DONE...OH FRED, YOU'VE NOT...YOU'VE NOT DONE WHAT I THINK YOU'VE DONE..."

An older woman's voice screeched as I was suddenly jostled about by the arrival of several bodies pushing through the door.

"Yes mother...that's exactly what I've done" I heard him say calmly.

The next thing I heard was dramatic shrieking.

A lot can happen in five minutes. I mean 'a lot'.

Wars can begin, enemies can be made, battles lost and won.

But in five minutes within the cosy crooked confines of Weasley Central...a small truth was uncovered. Maybe even a big truth..., hell it was huge.

Fred's parents had him practically pinned against the large bulky fridge of the kitchen, he was under interrogation.

Ron Weasley had rolled his eyes and stomped upstairs mumbling something about 'dramatics and being embarrassed'.

Ginny Weasley was leaning against the sink, her hand rammed up against her mouth trying to stifle the loud amusing guffaws pouring from her lips.

Mr Arthur Weasley was shuffling about on his feet next to Mrs Weasley looking thoroughly awkward and giving me even more thoroughly awkward glances.

Mrs Molly Weasley had Fred, my love and soul mate pinned against the white square fridge in some kind of lethal death grip that I thought until this point in my life only skilled ninjas were capable of.

I was huddled in the doorway of the small crammed kitchen, my mouth hanging open in sheer horror at what was unfolding while a familiar and oh so appeasing presence of George Weasley stood next to me. His strong protective arm wrapped around my shoulder rubbing my upper arm in quiet calming confidence.

_This is not happening right now..._

_It just can't..this is not how I was supposed to swap pleasantries with Fred's parents. _

_Please earth, open up and swallow me whole._

"Fred, tell me what is happening here? I finally pry the truth out of your brother through your other brother through your sister through her friend through another friend to find out that you have taken a girl, the innocent sweet girl from your school to our home and had her here all by yourself up to all sorts, all this time?"

It was like an explosion of words.

"_Oh this is not happening_, her family; her parents...what will they say? What will I tell them? What have you done?" she wailed at Fred.

To Fred's credit he appeared outwardly surprisingly calm.

I however felt like I was about to throw up in my mouth despite the influence of my favourite confident George.

"Fred Weasley you have some explaining to do..?" Mr Weasley piped in but gave me a sympathetic 'I'm not mad at you' look in my direction.

Slight sigh of relief was had on my part, emphasis on the 'slight'. I still had Mrs Weasley to contend with.

There was much heart thudage and sweating of the extremities as a result.

"I love her, I brought her here, she doesn't know the circumstances, nothing you could have done would have prevented this, I'm not sorry, I would do it again, her parents think you're here, it's not a big deal" the words almost vomited from his throat.

Wait...what?

"FRED!" Mrs Weasley squealed. "How could you?"

"Mum, you are over reacting just a little. Let's take a wee breather eh?" the ever diplomatic George interrupted.

"Breather_...breather..."_ she was almost hyperventilating; I thought she may pass out.

"Molly, let's all sit down and have a cup of tea, all this is scaring the girl..." Mr Weasley attempted in order to reign in his wife's hysterics.

She glanced once more in my direction.

She looked heartbroken.

For the first time since she barged into her delightfully crooked odd-shaped home she came towards me.

I flinched towards the safety of George expecting the worst but the next thing I knew I was squashed in the bosom of her protective hold.

"Oh my poor dear, my poor, poor dear" she wailed.

I was stunned but found my adamant yet timid voice.

"I'm quite alright I assure you, would everyone just please calm down, what is all the fuss?" I tried to sound non chalont but my insides were bouncing all over the place.

"What has my wicked naughty boy done to you poor sweet innocent girl?" Mrs Weasley wailed.

Well, hell! _I was not going to be telling her that!_

* * *

**Authors Note**

_I know you have waited shockingly long for an update. I apologise profusely. Again, real life is very hectic for me and I had to let my writing lie for a while. I'm very sorry about that. I know leaving you hanging must have been beyond frustrating._

_I know this chapter is shorter than what I'm used to but I was eager to update. The next chapter will be longer I promise._

_Please review. And thank you for all the alerts and reviews. I adore you guys._

_Pixie x_


	42. Mending & Making Up

**Chapter 41 – Mending & Making Up**

I flinched towards the safety of George expecting the worst but the next thing I knew I was squashed, in the bosom of her protective hold.

"Oh my poor dear, my poor, poor dear" she wailed.

I was stunned but found my adamant yet timid voice.

"I'm quite alright I assure you, would everyone just please calm down, what is all the fuss?" I tried to sound non nonchalant but my insides were bouncing all over the place.

"What has my wicked naughty boy done to you poor sweet innocent girl?" Mrs Weasley wailed.

_Well, hell! I was not going to be telling her that!_

* * *

"Mum, give it a rest before you give yourself a heart attack" I heard Fred sigh.

But Molly Weasley was intent on rushing the life out of me, like if she let me go for a mere second I would be exposed to uncertain peril.

"Mum you do realise you are suffocating our guest, how are you going to tell her parents she died from asphyxiation?" George chuckled sarcastically.

The words seemed to penetrate the frantic behaviour of Fred's mother and she finally yet begrudgingly loosened her grip of me and took a tentative step back. Worried eyes gave me the once over, scanning my whole frame looking for damage. I don't know what damage she had expected me to receive at the hands of her son?

Then she leaned forward, her hand outstretched and she cupped my cheek.

"Oh Claudia, I'm so very sorry. I don't know what my boy had been up to but I assure you I brought him up better than this. Kidnapping and lying were not the lessons we taught our children. I can't imagine what you must think of us, of my family. I assure you I'll contact your parents as soon as possible and explain to them that I had no part in this...awful business.."

"The bloody hell you won't" Fred snapped furiously.

I felt my blood run cold.

"Language!" Mr Weasley barked.

"Mum...Dad, lets just be calm here for a moment. The fact of the matter is that Claudia's parents have given their consent for their daughter to spend the summer at the Burrow. She's here now, she may have arrived earlier than the rest of the family but it doesn't change anything. Its done now. As you can see she's still in one piece, so is Fred and so is the house. Crisis averted, disaster avoided" George attempted to reason.

_The guy ought to be a counsellor._

"That doesn't change the fact your brother has lied to Claudia's parents and to us. His behaviour has been disrespectful and irresponsible" explained Mr Weasley.

Thankfully his tone sounded more relaxed and much calmer than Mrs Weasley, who was still cupping my face and staring at me with worried eyes.

It was time for me to speak up again.

"Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley" I began, anxious but determined to continue.

"I know you are upset and shocked but I can assure you that I am quite alright and Fred has been nothing but a respectful and honourable host. He's a good person and has treated me very well during my stay here. I'm very sorry that you don't approve of me being here and if you want me to leave then I understand completely."

"You aren't going anywhere" Fred growled possessively his eyes burned.

"Fred..." George warned again.

"She's not!" he hissed.

George glared at his brother and his brother glared back. They seemed to be having another one of their silent conversations. Then Fred closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again he glanced at both his parents, appearing much more in control of his emotions.

"Mum, Dad... don't you dare ask her to leave, you know how I feel about her and you know what I've been through these last months. Look...I'm sorry okay, I'm sorry I lied but it meant so much to me to have her here and for us to be able to spend some time alone together. I know you think it was irresponsible of me but I wasn't really thinking of anything else. I needed this..."

Then he gestured toward me.

"She needed this. I would do anything for this girl. Claudia's the best, she's good for me and if you just give us a chance you'll see that too. Mum I'm 17 years old, Claudia is turning 17 in a matter of days. We are not kids any more. I love her. I'm not messing around here with anyone's feelings, this is the real deal. The fact I've brought her here is proof enough of that. When have I ever introduced a girl to the family let alone brought her home? Please accept what I've done and forgive me for it but I have to tell you I'm not sorry for what I've done. I really am not. I'd do it again in a heartbeat. And if you make her leave and go home, then I'm leaving with her because I intend to spend every day of this summer with her"

Everyone in the small cosy kitchen was silent, even Ginny who'd been struggling with sporadic giggles throughout the performance since their arrival was now stony faced and wide-eyed.

I glanced around the room, it was clear in everyone's expressions that Fred had never spoken like this before to anyone in his family. They all looked surprised and almost...fascinated?

George however did not look surprised. He looked satisfied. His mouth turned up ever so slightly at one side as he tried to suppress a smile.

The silence seemed to stretch out for an age.

Fred moved towards me and took my hand and then carefully pulled me towards him and away from Mrs Weasley and his brother.

"Mum please..." Fred beseeched once more.

Then he pulled me backwards so I was flush against him, my back to his front and he wrapped his arms around me protectively then leaned his chin tenderly on the top of my head. A final display of his sincerity over his relationship with me.

"Well Molly...?" Mr Weasley asked, raising a brow at her then smiling.

She studied us carefully before sighing, flinging her hands up in the air dramatically.

"I guess there's nothing more I can say or do is there? She's here now and what's done... is done"

Then Mrs Weasley smiled brightly and announced "Welcome to The Burrow Claudia, its lovely to finally meet you at last"

I was tugged from Fred's arms like a rag doll and back into hers as she hugged me tightly.

"I'm starving" George announced.

"I'm going to unpack" a now bored Ginny mumbled as she departed the kitchen.

"You and I will be having words outside son!" stated Mr Weasley to Fred.

"I know Dad, I know..." Fred conceded.

I cuddled Mrs Weasley back and for the first time finally felt at home at The Burrow.

* * *

It was late, I was in my room. I mean, I was in Fred and George's room and I was packing my belongings into my trunk in preparation for a move. Thankfully not a move that would take me home but I assumed to another bedroom within the Weasley family home.

After all the theatrics and the family's homecoming we'd settled into a quick dinner which consisted of Mrs Weasley's delicious home made vegetable soup, which was so stuffed with chunky vegetables and accompanied by crusty bread generously smothered in rich creamy butter.

Most of the family were exhausted and suitably knackered after their abrupt trip home from France, where Fred's older brother had indeed just become engaged. At some point during dinner Fred had departed with his father and the two had gone for 'a walk'. I guessed Fred was going to get a stern talking to by this Mr Weasley and god knows what else. I'm sure my virtue would play some part in the conversation.

Ron and Ginny had went to bed, yawning all the way up the long winding stairs.

I'd helped Mrs Weasley clean up after the meal, trying my best to be polite and helpful while utterly terrified that I was not going to be liked by the family. But I need not have worried. Mrs Weasley insisted I'd call her Molly and it made it clear that despite her initial over reaction she was over the moon I'd finally visited The Burrow. She explained she was only worried for my welfare, that she was responsible for me in my parents absence and that she didn't want anything improper to happen to me while living under her roof.

"You are very welcome here Claudia, it's just I know my Fred and he's such a strong-willed boy. I just worried that he was pushing you into a situation you did not want to be in. You must understand my predicament. George has told me what a bright, well-behaved and quiet young woman you are. I know my Fred, and he's...well he's a little on the wild side at times. I do not know where he gets it from, I just don't want my boy overwhelming you..."

That would be an understatement. I'd been overwhelmed a long time ago.

"Fred overwhelms me all the time but it's always in a good way" I'd explained.

"You are good for him, I do see that. He has calmed down a lot. And of course, he is just crazy head over heels for you. I'm glad you are here but I want you to remember that while you are living under my roof, you follow my rules. Don't let Fred lead you around too much, you put him in his place. Gosh does that boy need it and I'm sure if all George has told me is true you are the girl to do that!"

Bleary eyed, Mrs Weasley, I mean Molly wished me good night and like her children had made her way to bed.

Expecting eviction from Fred's room, even though the subject had not been broached yet I'd assumed there was no way in hell that I'd be permitted to share a bedroom with my 17 year old boyfriend in his parents home. And then there was the fact it was Georges room also.

So I began to pack, expecting Fred to instruct me of the new living arrangements on return from his walk with Mr Weasley.

I heard a low creek as the door opened. The warm glow of the fire was the only light in the room as it crackled in the corner.

"Leaving so soon, and I thought we'd smoothed everything out" chuckled my favourite guardians warm deep voice.

I turned to see George leaning against the now closed-door.

"Like your parents are going to let Fred and I share a bedroom..." I retorted with light sarcasm.

"Ah...I see you think the honeymoon is over" he surmised and then grinned.

I gave him a quizzical look.

"Well things have obviously changed" I shrugged confused by his words.

"Perhaps not, Fred is a very persuasive person as you well know. He usually gets what he wants" his dark brown eyes danced.

I stopped what I was doing and approached him.

"Stop talking in riddles old man" I teased.

George pulled himself from the door and slowly approached me, I gasped surprised when he wrapped his arms around me and gave me a chaste squeeze before letting me go and smiling warmly.

"What was that for?" I couldn't help grinning back.

"Just thought you needed it after all the dramatics and the fact I kind of missed you while I was away" he shrugged.

That made me feel nice inside, a warm fuzzy feeling came over me.

"I missed you too George, I feel like its been a month and not just over a week since I last saw you"

"So you're alright, everything is okay?" he asked cryptically, his tone changed ever so slightly.

He was checking up on me.

"I'm good, everything is good. Fred's been amazing...though, after today, I'm kinda mad at him lying to your parents. It could have gone completely the other way and I could be on a train now heading home" I complained.

"That would never have happened" George assured me.

He sat down on what was obviously his bed and I patted the space next to him for me to join. I did so not hesitating.

"Today was pretty embarrassing though, I mean your parents must realise what we...me and Fred have been up to, I mean, being alone together _all_ _this time_..." I mumbled, as I played with my fingers and stared at my lap.

"Its cool Knight, you need to chill out more. It's not the end of the world. Mum will get used to the idea and Dad is having his man to man chat with Fred just now, laying down some ground rules. It will alright"

"What kind of ground rules?" I turned looking at him biting my lip.

He smirked, brought his fingers up to my mouth and untugged it from my teeth.

"You look so worried. My parents really aren't that scary. They will probably just tell Fred to behave himself in front of others by not manhandling you in front of the family, to be respectful towards your feelings and lastly not get you pregnant" he chuckled.

"George!" I smacked his arm.

"That's not funny...manhandle me in front of the family and getting me pregnant..." I chastised,my face turning crimson.

George playfully nudged me with his shoulder.

"I'm being serious, that's what Dad's most likely saying now!"

I moaned and hid my face in my hands.

"And on that note I leave you to mull over things.." his voice full of light affection.

I glared up at him telling him I was not amused.

"Where are you going, this is your room?" I asked confused.

"Three's a crowd Knight, there a spare room in the attic. That's to be my crash pad for the summer. I rather like it up there, nice and quiet. Word of advice though, you better stop packing your things because you aren't going anywhere and if Fred's sees you...well he'll be Fred.." he grinned.

Then with a wink, he was gone.

I shook my head, perplexed.

Those twins would be the death of me.

I ignored Georges advice and carried on with my packing. Not much time had passed, I was just organising some of my tops when the bedroom door swung open. I was crouched on the floor folding clothes when I tilted my head back to look up.

Fred leaned against the door frame, arms crossed as he glared down at me with furrowed brows clearly annoyed.

"What exactly do you think you are doing?" he asked, his voice low.

I stared back with wide cautious eyes.

"Packing my things" I explained carefully.

Fred just stared, but I saw his jaw clench.

Is he mad at me?

"No!" he growled low.

For a second I wondered if I'd said my thought aloud. But then he continued.

"You are not going anywhere, so you can quit with the packing right now" he ordered, his voice a little too bossy for my liking.

That kind of annoyed me.

I uncurled myself from the floor and stood up to face him.

"Excuse me?" I asked sharply, not hiding my tone.

"I said...you are not going anywhere!" he reiterated very slowly.

It was my turn to fold my arms across my chest.

"I can't stay in this room after what we just put your parents through, its disrespectful Fred" I huffed.

He said nothing, just approached my trunk and began lifting my belongings out of it and placing them on Georges bed a little too forcefully.

"Do you mind?" I moaned.

"I do mind Claudia, I'm not in a good mood right now so don't test me"

Don't test him? Is he for real? Seriously?

"Do you have any idea what you just put me through this evening, how embarrassing that was for me? That is not how I wanted my first meeting with your family to go down Fred and now you come up here and give me...give me attitude?" I puffed in irritation.

"I'm pretty sure your mother and father do not want us in a room together, especially now that they know...I mean its obvious...that we...you and I …..that we..." I was stuttering, my emotions beginning to unravel.

"That you and I are having sex. You can say it Claudia, having sex, making love...fucking?" he challenged, raising his brow at me.

I just glared at him.

Then I shook my head.

"You are just...you're, you're...grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" I threw my hands up in the air.

Then I stomped right past him, taking him off guard, escaped the room and flew down the twisting never-ending stairs of the Weasley home until I was outside. When far enough away from the house to let out a frustrated growl.

I gulped down the mild night air, taking deep breaths to calm my temper.

I'd barely gotten myself together when I heard him approach behind me.

"What the hell has gotten into you Claud?" he snapped.

"Me? Gotten into me?" I asked in disbelief.

"You are the one that marched into our room with the attitude, bossing me around, have you any idea how I feel right now?"

"Any idea how you feel?" he asked sarcastically.

I whipped my head back around and my eyes cutting to his furiously at his tone. He held my eyes and I could see that he was equally as wound up as I was. His chocolate gaze sliced through mine, searing me until I burned under his intense stare.

"Claudia, I had two weeks! Two fucking weeks to have you to myself and its been snatched away from me just like that. I had plans for us. I'd given you a week to settle in and _I had fucking plans._ Them returning, being here and probably trying to take up some of your time is not what I wanted.

_I __am_ _pissed__ off_.

I do not want to share you with anyone. I don't like trying to explain myself to my father when it comes to you and especially when it comes to our sex life. I've just had to spend the last hour making promises to him over you. Having to bargain with him to get what I want. I shouldn't have to do that because they are not supposed to be here for another damn week!" he roared with utter frustration.

Plans? Given me a week to settle in? Fucking plans?

More riddles, more secrets...I'd had enough.

"Why don't you just fucking get over yourself for five minutes and stop making plans about me and actually bloody well tell me or do to me what you and everyone else keeps damn well warning me about" I threatened, my tone biting.

All the patience I'd had left in me I'd used up a long time ago. We were both pent-up, both annoyed, both frustrated, both on edge.

It almost crackled in the air around us.

"I'm sick of you keeping me out of the loop in everything, sick of knowing nothing. You. Are. So. Damn. Bossy!" I snapped, pointing my finger at him.

I huffed, dragged my fingers through my curls turning my back on him.

Yes, I'd actually made the stupid mistake of turning my back on him!

One second my bare feet were on the soft grass the next I was flung in the air and I was over his shoulder.

I gasped, he almost knocked the wind right out of me and when I senses returned I realised he was marching me even further away from the Burrow and into the dark night, stomping through the long grass and wild flowers of the surrounding meadow. Stomping with utter determination.

"Put me down!" I demanded. "What on earth do you think you are doing?"

Then to my utter shock and disbelief he gave me a quick hard slap right across my ass.

I squealed in shock.

"You...you..._did you just smack me_?" I accused, uncomprehending of his actions.

"You better believe it little one" he growled, but his voice no longer held annoyance, his tone strained in a different manner all together.

The inside of my belly exploded and I clenched my thighs tight together as a dark and dangerous thrill rushed down my body making me shudder from head to toe.

"Where are we going...what are we doing?" I whispered now, all volume gone from my trembling voice.

I couldn't hide my nervous excitement. I was terrified yet exhilarated by his commanding and controlling masculine display. He was completely manhandling me and I was actually loving it.

"I need peace and quiet for what I have in store for you baby. Its time to change the game, you are about to discover exactly what I need and what we are both capable of. You want to know what I had planned for us? I'm not keeping you in the dark any longer little one" he growled possessively.

And just like that he carried on into the darkness with me thrown over his shoulder.

He was mad, bossy, provoked, excited, eager, aroused, hungry and I was in for it.

Oh.

My.

God.


	43. Inferno

**Authors note**

Warning – this is going to be steamy. Do not read if you are easily offended or under-age. Everyone else enjoy and thanks for the reviews. Pixie

**CHAPTER 42 - INFERNO**

"I need peace and quiet for what I have in store for you baby. Its time to change the game, you are about to discover exactly what I need and what we are both capable of. You want to know what I had planned for us? I'm not keeping you in the dark any longer little one" he growled possessively.

And just like that he carried on into the darkness with me thrown over his shoulder.

He was mad, bossy, provoked, excited, eager, aroused, hungry and I was in for it.

Oh.

My.

God.

* * *

He advanced, each stride large and resolute. Steady and unfaltering Fred was assured both physically and emotionally on where exactly he was heading and where he wanted to be. It was me, the small young woman thrown over his strong, powerful muscled back who was wide eyed and trembling in anticipation.

I dared not utter a word, fearful of another swift smack across my now burning backside. It scared me a little, not because the burn was painful but because I'd liked it in a way that was all together taboo. My heart was beating frantically a mile a minute, my brain was desperately trying to play catch up.

Where were we going? What was he going to do to me? Why did it feel like there was a flood at my nether regions? My body was going into some kind of twisted delirium. I felt hysterical and fevered all at once.

How much time had passed? I had no idea, I couldn't gauge a thing. All I could see was the ground passing before my eyes as Fred's long strides progressed in certainty.

Was it seconds? Minutes? How far were we from the Burrow now?

I could still see long grass and wild flowers, but there was a lot of ground to cover that surrounded Fred's family home. At least we were not heading to the woods, I did not like the woods at night.

Abruptly he stopped.

My body shuddered.

"Far enough..." I heard him growl quietly.

Then once again I was flying through the air and before I knew it I been gently placed back upon the soft meadow floor. I wobbled a little as he released my waist from the strong grip of his large hands and I glanced around a little disorientated trying to grasp my bearings.

My bare feet sunk into the cool and soft grass as Fred took a couple of steps back.

We were far from the Burrow yet I could still see it, little lights twinkled in the distance from windows. I could just make out the dark shape of Fred's crooked home amongst the night sky. Around us was nothing but more meadow, the long grass danced in the night breeze and I realised that was the only sound I could hear apart from our own breaths.

I stared up at Fred.

His chest was rising and falling rapidly, his eyes seemed hooded in the darkness as his long hair fell around his face.

"Far enough for what?" I managed to whisper, surprised at myself for being able to find my voice at all.

He didn't reply immediately. He waited a beat.

"Far enough away that no one will hear" his voice low and gravelly.

My stomach clenched hard and so did down below.

I bit my lip, I felt a little unsteady on my legs like they might give way at any moment.

He looked different, still Fred but not quite. His whole posture had changed, and he seemed almost dangerous. Not in a scary way, but in a primal, fervid, I'm going to eat you alive kind of way.

_Holy shit!_

I felt like my heart was beating so hard that it would burst right out of my chest.

I gulped.

"Hear what?" I dared to ask, my voice was barely audible but when his mouth turned up at one side in an all too familiar way I knew he'd heard me clearly.

"Hear you moan, whimper and scream as loud as I can make you. Far enough away that no one will hear me when I fuck you exactly the way I want to. No interruptions Claudia. None. You're all mine now baby".

My bones melted. I actually swayed a little from side to side as I tried to take in his words. I felt my blood rush through my body so fast like it was on fire.

I had no words. What do you say? So I just stared, breathing hard, my lips slightly parted.

Fred waited, watching me with hungry starved dark eyes. He looked so alive, I could see the excitement in his face. He was energised, he was infatuated.

"Are you scared?" his voice soft but strained.

Hell yes.

I tried to shake my head from side to side but I barely moved.

He eyed me carefully.

"Words Claudia" he urged.

I licked my lips.

I tried again.

"No" I whispered, shaking my head.

"I won't hurt you love"

I believed him.

"I know that" my voice still quiet.

"Do you trust me Claudia?" his eyes warmed.

I nodded still a little dazed.

"Words little one, I need to hear them"

"I trust you Fred" I assured him.

I did. With my life. But Fuck this was intense.

"I love you little one"

I closed my eyes. I felt like my whole body trembled in anticipation. What was he going to do to me? Why was I so terrified and thrilled at the same time. Fred was like nothing I had ever encountered. The feelings he could conjure up inside of me were indescribable.

"Now take off your clothes" he commanded softly.

My eyes snapped open.

"Every. Last. Thing" he added, his chocolate eyes burned black in the night.

My eyes were most likely saucers.

I stared at him in awe.

He stared back, waiting.

I was frozen.

"Claudia...baby. I want you to do what I ask you to do" he was gentle but assertive.

Okay. I could do this. I could.

My fingers reached for the waist and I pulled down my shorts, kicking them to the side when they reached my ankles. Then I grabbed the hem of my t-shirt, fingers trembling and pulled it up and over my head. It joined the shorts on the soft grass.

I paused. My cheeks burning. Then swallowed deep before reached behind me as I unclasped my bra.

I decided to treat it like a band aid, maybe faster was better. Get it over with and just strip. But as I began to speed my movements up...

"Slowly" Fred grunted.

I dared to look into his eyes.

He was on fire.

My heart thudded harder, my insides danced, my tummy grew tighter and spot between my thighs burned and tingled.

I slowed.

My bra joined the rest of my clothes and finally just left me with my panties.

Careful not to rush, I peeled them down my thighs slow. I couldn't hold Fred's eyes any longer. It was just too concentrated. The things he was making me feel were overwhelming.

Now naked I stood before him.

My hands naturally clasped in front of my groin, trying to hide myself. Everything else was in full view of Fred's hungry gaze.

"Look at me Claud"

I did.

Chewing the inside of my cheek.

"How do you feel?" he asked, he sounded calm and confident.

Freaking out...very, very, very naked. Intimidated. Alive. Terrified. Never so fucking turned on in my life.

"Very naked" I tried to laugh timidly.

When was he going to be naked or was this part of whatever game...thing he had planned?

"Vulnerable?" he asked.

Hell yes.

"Yes.." I whispered.

"Good" he muttered, more to himself than to me.

That's when I think I started to get it. He liked to be in control. This was all about control. It turned him on, its what fed him, made him the man he was. He wanted me to submit to his command. To allow him to control me, especially when it came to sex.

What was I in for?

"Watch me" he ordered gently but firmly.

Fred began to undress now. Taking his time, seemingly enjoying my eyes as they danced across his young, strong, powerful body.

He was bare apart from his denims now, the sound of his belt unbuckling seemed so loud and then he pulled them down along with his boxer briefs, kicking them away. I inhaled sharply when his swollen hardness bobbed free, so stiff it strained up towards his navel.

He was as naked as me now. He stood proud, every inch on display. He was letting me know it was all for me. Just like I was showing him I was his only.

A hot surged throbbed down my body and between my thighs. My eyes followed his hands of their own accord when his fingers wrapped themselves around the rigid flesh and he gripped and squeezed. Fred pulled his fist down, working himself he began to pump slow and teasing.

Oh. My. God.

I wanted to lift my hands to cover my mouth. I bit my lips so hard I though I might draw blood.

This was so fucking hot.

My pulse throbbed in the place I wanted him inside me.

I dared a glance at his face. Our eyes met and connected. He was so turned on, his eager stare seared me.

What to do? Did I approach? Did I dare take a step forward?

As if reading my thoughts his arm flexed and he abruptly stopped his hand, I almost heard him moan at the interruption to his self pleasure. His chest was rising and falling. Short, fast breaths escaped from his lips.

He advanced quickly, I shuddered not expecting it.

In less than a second he was an inch from me, his hardness pressed against my belly. His hands cupped my faced before his mouth lowered and connected with mine hard fast and deep.

This was the kiss to end all kisses. He moaned inside my mouth, his tongue thrusting inside utterly possessing me. It was like he had a thirst that could not be sated and he drank me up greedily.

I whined loudly as I could with his mouth on mine when I felt his hand lower, caressing my body as it went and then swiftly reach between my thighs, fingers sinking inside.

"Fuck" he growled.

His mouth broke from mine panting hard.

"You're soaked, you're ready for me and I've barely touched you" he ground out his lips brushing mine as he gasped against my lips.

I whimpered as he stared down at me with hooded dark eyes, his fingers inside making me feel an achy throb in my core, his touch was electric. I felt hypnotised by his chocolate stare. I'd do anything he'd tell me to do.

I moaned in protest when his touch was gone and he took a sharp step back away from me. I wobbled on my feet, not expecting it.

A rough dark hunger crossed his features, then he spoke.

"I want you to turn around. On your hands and knees. Now." his coarse voice commanded.

On my hands and knees? Shit! Holy Shit!

I was on fire, my nerves crackled.

We'd never done it like this before, he'd never taken me from behind. It was so, so, so raw and almost animalistic.

On my hands and knees, outside, in the dark with the night all around us.

Vulnerable.

Just the way he wanted me.

"Baby, if I have to tell you twice I'll colour that delightful ass of yours again with my palm" Fred warned.

My jaw dropped.

He wouldn't. Would he?

I wasn't going to wait to find out. I turned from him, taking a couple of steps forward. We were going to do this, we were really going to do it.

And I wanted it so fucking badly.

I lowered and got on my hands and knees just like he'd ordered and I waited. I'd never been so aroused in my life.

I heard him approach, then lower behind me. My body jolted in surprise when I felt his palm softly caress the cheek of my ass. Then I inhaled deep when a hand reached between my thighs and he let his fingers explore. I hung my head down and fisted the long grass between my fingers, trying not to squirm or push to much into his touch.

Another hand stroked my inner thighs making me whimper in anticipation. Then Fred pushed a knee between them encouraging me to spread them further apart.

"Going to take you the way I want to little one, not going to be gentle. I'm going to do this hard and fast the way I've always wanted. Going to fuck you deep until I hear you moan and cry louder than you ever have before. Knowing that its all for me. That I'm making you feel like that"

Fred's voice was an unfamiliar deep growl, full of promises of lustful libidinous fornication. His hand gripped my hip tightly, kneading the soft skin. The fingers that had been exploring my soaking core found his hardness and he pushed forward. My whole body trembling, waiting for him to breach my opening. He pushed in trying to drive himself inside but my body resisted.

I whimpered and a groan tore from his throat.

He used his knees to encourage my legs wider apart. A hand caressed my bare back.

Fred gently pushed my shoulders.

"Lower love, down baby" he grunted.

For once I was glad he was in control because I had no idea what I was doing.

I did as he instructed, he gripped my hips pulling them up high. His damp fingers digging into my flesh.

I let out a loud whine when Fred abruptly thrust forward again but my body held no resistance this time. The position and angle was perfect for him to take me as he wished. I gasped. He moaned low and lingering, almost growling. Fred pumped his hardness into my soaking core, he thrust deep, so deep it left me instantly breathless.

My arms crossed in front of me as my face fell forward and my head rested on them, my fists clenching. Whimpering, moaning, whining as he swivelled his hips and smacked them fiercely against my damp body. His thrusts were forceful and fast, he wasn't going to go easy on me. He was hungry.

He slammed into me over and over again, slick and wet slapping into mine, driving in frantically with relentless determination.

He was fucking me. This was fucking, It was hard, desperate, hungry, callous, sensual, crude, hot, dark and so pleasurable I was moaning louder and louder with every single smack of his flesh against mine.

Both hands clinging to my hips gripping me so tightly, nipping at my wet flesh. One released its hold to reach around my belly and then lower until he ran his thumb along my swollen tender flesh, still continuing his hard and fast thrusts from behind. Grunting savagely Fred began to tease me as he fucked me.

I writhed under him. It was so intense. My thighs shuddered and trembled.

Fred breaths were loud and laboured. He was moaning and grunting, swearing under his breath. He sounded so caught up in his actions, in utter ecstasy. He was fevered, but never tired, his movements repetitive, relentless, brutal thrusts making my whole body burn with white hot heat.

I clawed at the grass and moaned low between shocked gasps.

He leaned over me, both his palms slammed down on the ground on either side of my shoulders. I could feel his hot breath on my neck. His chest to my back.

He continued to pump his strong, young, muscled body into mine. He was so powerful.

I was close, the pleasure had built rapidly from inside. My whole body tingling, I felt alive.

Fred reached up and grabbed a fistful of my hair, I thought he was going to tug it hard but he swept it out the way as his lips found the back of my damp neck and he nipped and licked through moaning before biting down hard.

The surge started deep within my belly suddenly rushed down deep inside and my body began to convulse erratically as the most intense orgasm I'd ever had began to overwhelm me.

I wailed, actually wailed loud, almost crying as extreme ravishing pleasure exploded in a hard rush and every single fibre of me tingled before floating away into the wind.

My convulsing body took Fred with me and the loudest darkest growl tore from his lips as he released his teeth from my neck only bite down hard again on my shoulder.

I gasped beneath him as he rode out his own orgasm and I lay there panting, limp and covered in sweat.

We stayed like that for a while. Breathless in the dark night.

Eventually Fred pulled himself from my body and when he was gone I felt empty.

I collapsed on to the soft grass, my bones like jelly. He turned me gently and lay down next to me, cradling me against him, kissing my damp skin.

I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I couldn't even open my eyes. All I could do was breathe against him.

If that was fucking then I was in trouble.

"You okay baby?" his tone was rough, tried but soft.

I nodded, it was all I could do.

"Good" he muttered. "Because I'm just getting started!"

WHAT!?


	44. A Dangerous Game

**Chapter 43**

**A DANGEROUS GAME**

I was awake.

I knew that much.

I had a hard time opening my eyes, my lips felt swollen and it was such an effort to wake. I rolled to my side and felt the soft mattress beneath me, my cheek cushioned against a pillow. There was silence all around me. I finally managed to blink open my weary eyes and when the haze cleared I was surprised at the realisation of where I was.

Back at the Burrow, in _his_ room, in Fred's bed and I was alone.

Being here was not the last thing I remembered. No, it _most definitely was not_. I wondered for a moment had all that happened the night before been a dream? I didn't recall being carried back...

_Oh please don't let it have been a dream._

I shuffled under the too warm covers, the sunlight of another bright summers day shone through the glass of the windows. I shuffled again pulling the covers back slightly to feel the air against my skin and the breeze from a nearby open window.

That's when I determined two things.

One, I was very naked under the covers. And two, I hurt down there. No, not just down there, everywhere below my waist ached. It was like a burn, too many muscles that had never been used before had been overly used in so many different ways. My back ached, my hips, my thighs outside and in, my calf's.

I moved again, no wait, there was more. My shoulders ached, my neck, my upper arms, my forearms, my wrists for gods sake.

What the hell did we do last night, or should that be what the hell did _he do to me_ last night?

Then I grinned a wicked grin as I remembered the things we did.

That was intense. It was raw and I knew I'd had a good ravaging as Sophie would put it. Oh yes, I had most definitely been ravaged. Memories permeated my brain, flashes of the night before. Fred's rough dominating voice, his gentle yet controlled instructions, me on all fours...and that was just the start.

He'd had me another three times after that. Once with his greedy mouth between my thighs as I'd recovered from the aftermath of being on all fours!

That was a warm up for round two or would that be three?

What followed on from there was me in his lap our limbs wrapped tightly around each other while he uttered wicked and sordid things in my ear before throwing me down on to the soft grass where he took me fast and hard. So orgasm three and four came together one right after the other as he ground me into the earth with his hips, that never ending stamina of his unrelenting and only then did he growl out his own animalistic release. Everything after that was a haze of blackness because I'm pretty sure Fred Weasley fucked me into unconsciousness.

Oh what a deliciously devious memory.

It was wonderful, it was sinful, it was a little painful but in the best possible way.

Yet still I knew this was just the start of things to come because I knew Fred Weasley was still 'breaking me in' so to speak.

How many layers did my complicated lover have? I couldn't wait to find out.

And where exactly was my love?

I sat up slowly, still carefully assessing the damage and glanced over to the bedside table.

"1.23pm" I shouted a little too loudly.

You have got to be shitting me. What the hell comatose state did Fred put me in to have me sleep this late while a guest at his parents home. They would think me the rudest young muggle witch they'd ever encountered. Not only had I turned up uninvited by the family but now I was acting like a lady of leisure sleeping in until noon.

I scrambled from the covers, ran to the sink in the corner of the room. Quickly I brushed my teeth, ran a warm soapy cloth over my body; no time for a shower. Pulled on a clean white bra and panties then rooted through my clothes and found a pretty white cotton skirt and paired it with a white cotton vest. I ran a brush through my way ward curls before giving up and tying my hair up in a messy bun.

I burst from the room into the upstairs hall, my destination to get downstairs and find Mrs Weasley and make my apologies as soon as muggley possible.

No sooner had I crossed the threshold of Fred's bedroom and aimed for the winding stairs when someone caught me by the wrist and yanked me back so abruptly that I almost smacked into them if they hadn't wrapped an arm around my middle to steady me.

"Wow...Claudia! Hold up there a minute. Jeez, you'll either kill yourself on those stairs or trample someone to death" he admonished.

I caught my shocked breath and glanced up into the warm kind eyes of George who was grinning down at me with the most amused expression on his face.

"Hey" I squeaked.

He let me go, ensuring I wouldn't topple over first. Then he smirked as his eyes did a brief up and down of me.

"Hey yourself trouble! Now care to explain why you are flying out that room like a bat out of hell?"

"Slept in...just trying to make an appearance downstairs as quickly as possible in order to do damage control" I panted.

George shook his head in amused perplexity.

"You know this isn't Hogwarts right? There is no wrong or right time to get up in the morning...or afternoon as it would appear" he teased lightly.

I scowled.

"Its not funny George, I'm a guest here and I'm being totally rude".

"No you're not but you would be rude if you went down those stairs to greet my parents with the massive bite mark on your shoulder" he jerked his chin at me, still delighted and entertained at my behaviour.

My hand shot out and slapped against the area of skin where I suddenly recalled exactly where Fred had indeed bitten me during the throes of passion.

My skin flared red as I direct result.

I could not meet Georges eyes either.

I heard him sigh.

"Knight, what am I going to do with you eh?" he laughed softly.

I dared a glance up.

"Come here" he urged and I reluctantly took a step toward him.

George whipped out his wand, whispered a short spell and just like that I knew the bite mark no longer existed.

"You can remove your hand now, there's nothing to hide" George reassured.

Only for me to immediately bite my lip awkwardly.

"Dear Claudia, if my brother insists on marking you at every possible opportunity I'd wish he's hide his handy work before the light of day!"

I continued to chew my lips a little flustered.

George winked and shook his head again clearly exasperated.

"You're good to go Claudia, and quit looking at me like you want the earth to open up and swallow you whole. Its just me..._George_"

I nodded, still mute. Then turned towards the stairs. But just as my foot was about to decend the first step down, I abruptly turned. Walking to George I wrapped my arms around his middle, gave him a quick squeeze and muttered "Thanks George...appreciate it".

I felt him chuckling against me before patting my head. Then I let him go, turned and raced down the stairs without a backward glance.

…...

When I entered the kitchen a little too hastily I was greeted by a grinning Mrs Weasley who was seated at the table sipping a warm cup of coffee. And not far from her side, casually leaning against the counter was non other than my cannibalistic lover; Fred.

"There she is...there's my lovely Claudia:" welcomed Mrs Weasley offering me the warmed smile that made my nerves soften and my insides melt.

"I'm so so sorry for sleeping in, I don't normally, its just, I ..well, I just..." stuttering

"Hush, hush child. I'll have none of that. Its summer, its the holidays. That's what they are for! Enjoying the weather, having fun, sleeping in late. Now what can I get you to eat. I kept you some leftovers from breakfast, its warming in the oven. You like bacon, eggs, sausages, muffins, toast, grilled mushrooms, tomatoes right? There's also porridge, some muesli, fruit juice, tea or coffee..."

I stared at her dumbfounded my mouth hanging open, yet it was salivating at the sound of all that delicious food.

Then soft laughter dragged my attention from Mrs Weasley.

Fred pursed his lips in amusement and gave me a warm dark stare with his eyes. He looked hungry too but not for Mrs Weasley's breakfast, no there were wicked thoughts...knowing thoughts swirling around that corrupt mind of his.

I scowled at him, it was all his fault I'd slept in anyway!

He scoffed under his breath. Loving ever minute of my awkwardness.

I focused on his mother.

"It all sounds so yummy, I'm not sure what I'd like...thank you so much Mrs Weasley" I began.

She grinned, pleased at my words. But Fred cut in.

"Mum give her the bacon, eggs, sausages, toast and grilled mushrooms, and some coffee. My girl needs a good hearty breakfast, gotta keep the energy levels up!"

I scoffed but didn't glance his way. Already knew my cheeks were aflame once more.

"Fred Weasley, you let your lovely girlfriend make her own decisions! Now dear, what will it be?" she asked gently.

I smiled enjoying her authority over Fred.

"The fry up and the coffee sound great, thank you" and it did, and I was bloody starving.

"Excellent..." she clapped her hands happily.

"Now shoo Fred and let our guest enjoy her food without you hovering over her, besides, I like some time with the young lady. Off you go I won't tell you twice young man!" she ordered.

I bit back a grin.

"_Muuuum_" he groaned in frustration.

I looked his way and my Fred was not a happy bunny, brows down, scowling at his mother.

"Don't _Mum_ me! You'll do as your told, now shoo!" she waved her hand at him.

Fred's chocolate eyes focused on me as he pulled himself up from the counter, standing tall and proud. I was still grinning.

"I will be seeing you shortly little one" he muttered quietly, a warning.

I shuddered at his tone.

His fingers reached out and brushed lightly against the skin of my arm and shoulder as he passed by making me shiver. Fred paused, it was infinitesimal when I realised he'd noticed the missing bite mark. His jaw clenched but he carried on walking out the door and headed outside into the hot summer sun.

My insides clenched. I hoped he wasn't mad at George for trying to spare me the embarrassment of his libidinous love making. And if he was then I'd be giving him a piece of my mind.

"Now my dear...how do you take your coffee?" Mrs Weasley smiled.

…...

I had the most delicious late breakfast/lunch with Fred's mum. She sat me down and fussed around me in the most motherly way. She did most of the talking while I devoured her food. We talked about Hogwarts and my special 'friendship' with Fred. She told me that me being with her son meant a lot to her that she could tell that I'd made a massive impact on his life. She whole heartedly was team Claudia/Fred. Which was a immense relief to me. She didn't really go into the whole Fred being attacked by my ex boyfriend thing. Thank god...

She did say one thing though that I didn't know how to take.

"_I want you to know Claudia that I really do think you are good for my boy, I want you to feel part of this family and no matter what happens you should always remember that this thing even though you are both very young, I think its feels right. _

_Fred gets very carried away sometimes, don't think bad of him if he lets that fire inside of him take over. Its your job to slow him down and control those flames. Don't let my boy rush you into anything. This thing, you're relationship is still very new. I just want you to remember there's no need to hurry"._

Her words were kind of cryptic, she could have meant a number of different things. Did she mean progressing our relationship into something physical too quickly? If that's what it was she was too late for that. But something made me feel uneasy, like she was referring to something else. Now I knew for a fact she knew nothing of her sons controlling ways when it came to situations like last night. There's no way she meant that. So what else could she possibly mean. Whatever it was she meant it as a warning, and ultimately she was trying to tell me to stand by his actions...what actions?

I made my way outside into the gorgeous weather. It was early afternoon, the sky was blue and the hot sun beat down. I glanced at my skin and noticed I'd developed a nice light tan and I'm sure more than a few new freckles too. It was quiet outside, just the sound of the birds singing and the light breeze.

I wondered where Fred might be.

I took my time, having a leisurely stroll around the Burrow. I hadn't taken much time for myself since arriving here so enjoyed the peace and quiet. Taking the time to let things sink in and be alone.

After a while I decided to go for a walk into the long grass of the meadow, perhaps retrace Fred's steps from the night before.

I walked a short while, feeling the heat on my skin enjoying the peace and quiet when I saw him, he was lying down on the grass a short distance from me.

He was wearing khaki shorts, no shoes, his long toned body stretched out. His t-shirt long discarded was rolled up in a ball and he was using it as make shift pillow, arms crossed behind his head. His red hair had lightened slightly in the sun and looked like spun gold, long and luscious.

I smiled staring at him. He looked amazing, like a god or something. All muscle and taught flesh, and like me he'd developed a nice golden light tan across his fair skin.

I decided not to disturb him, his eyes were closed and he must have been sleeping so I slowly approached, trying to be as silent as possible.

When I was only a foot from him I paused to admire my beautiful man. My eyes travelled from his broad shoulders and chest down his sculpted abs, along the happy trail of golden bronze hair that led from his navel to the waist of his low hung shorts. The first button was undone and all I could do was stare wantonly at the chiselled muscle of his pelvis.

How could this handsome man be mine?

"How long do you plan on standing there staring little one?"

My eyes jerked from his hips to his face. He blinked slowly, lazily as he stared up at me. Bringing his hand up he cupped it above his eyes to block out the sun. Then he grinned.

"You look like an angel...all in white" he murmured, his voice sleepy.

My heart pooled instantly and seeped down inside my body.

"An angel?" I asked light heartedly, trying to hide the affect his loving words could have on my body.

"Or a virgin" he grinned darkly.

"You look so innocent and untouched standing there in all that white. Perhaps I should remedy the situation..." he threatened with hunger in his voice.

I gulped. And tried to calm my rushing pulse.

I think you remedied the situation a 100 times over last night in this very meadow Fred Weasley..I'm still trying to recover" I warned him.

He leaned up on his elbow suddenly, his face falling.

I read his emotions before he opened his mouth.

"You didn't hurt me love, I enjoyed every second of your unchaste ways" I smiled softly, trying to reassure.

He visibly relaxed, then smiled crookedly.

"I'm glad. That's why I let you sleep in, I thought you'd need it" his eyes darkened slightly.

I knelt next to him, wanting to get closer.

"Last night was...it was...intense" I whispered shyly.

Fred leaned closer.

"Is that bad?" he asked, his head tilting.

"No" I shuddered. "Opposite of bad"

He grinned widely, it reached his eyes and the sparkled with mischief.

Then he grabbed me so fast and had me flat on my back, his large body hovering over me, his golden red main of hair framing my face and his chocolate eyes staring into mine.

"I love you so much. Do you have any idea of the things you make me feel Claudia Knight?" he asked sincerely.

I sunk into the soft grass, wanting to sigh at his words.

"I do...because you make me feel the same way Fred" I whispered.

His lips descended a second later and he kissed me deep, and long. When he finally pulled back to let us both breathe his eyes danced with pure happiness.

My body tingled and my heart grew heavy because I knew I was the one who did this to him. I made him feel at peace and that came with a lot of responsibility. I never wanted to let my beautiful Fred down. I never wanted him to feel anything but my love. Forever.

"You look deep in thought baby?" he smiled as he studied me carefully.

"I'm just so happy. You make me happy." my words coming out like a breath.

He tilted his head again, taking me in. Then his gaze drifted downwards and it changed, it became tense.

"So...my brother saw you this morning before I did?" he rumbled, clearly remembering the missing bite mark that he was now staring at.

My blood immediately boiled.

Just like that my lovely Fred could switch moods. In just one heart beat.

"Before you start and before you start criticising your brother may I remind you of the fact you marked me again. Which I don't mind to be honest. But I do mind Fred Weasley is that you marked me knowing fine well that I was going to walk down those stairs for your mother of all people to witness your fucking handy work! I mean seriously. What is wrong with you? Thank god for George and his quick thinking, if he hadn't have caught me on the stairs I would have been mortified when I set foot into that kitchen. I can't even begin to think how she would have reacted."

"You want to pause for a breath there Claud?" Fred asked, inquiring a brow at me.

Was he amused...now?

"Oh don't you dare laugh at me, I'm mad at you so I am. Mad! Stop being a cannibal!"

"Can't help it you taste so good" he grinned fighting back the laughter.

I turned my head to the side refusing to look at him.

"Baby..." he whispered, trying to get my attention.

"Little one" his voice even softer now...I hated it when he used that soft voice, it made my pulse race and my nether regions flood.

"I'm not happy with you.." I tried to sound mad but so did not sound mad.

"I know you are" there was that soft voice again. "Just look at me baby, give me those beautiful eyes"

Fuck! I caved. And fuck, when I met his eyes did he not look good enough to eat himself.

"Don't be mad at George for watching my back" I warned him.

"I wont be mad at George as long its just your back he's watching"

I was about to go full on mad at him again when I saw his mouth turn up at the side.

"Stop fucking teasing me, its not funny" I ground out but his stupid smile was making me smile too.

Then he full on grinned, with his perfect white teeth and everything. That was a pant dropping grin.

"Did you just swear at me?" he asked highly amused.

"Yes I fucking did!" I pouted like a three year old.

_Great response Claudia. _

He shook his head ominously.

"You know I'll have to punish you for such filthy language little Claud, I'll spank you if you do that again"

A lewd and quite frankly sordid look crossed his face.

I became very flustered all of a sudden as I was brought back to this meadow and what he'd done to me just last night, and how I felt when I received a quick sharp slap across my behind. I felt very, very wet.

"You'd like that wouldn't you Fred?" I challenged.

"Oh baby, you know me too well" he winked, the grin returning.

"Well, you will need to take a rain cheque because I'm still recovering from last night, my lady bits are worn out" I huffed, trying not to be utterly turned on like I felt right in that moment.

Fred bellowed out a hearty joyful laugh.

I stared up at him bewildered.

"Oh honey, I can make your lady bits feel very good, with just my mouth" he murmured, brushing his lips against my own making me gasp.

Then he kissed me, catching my breath and stealing it away. He kissed deep and slow, taking his time exploring my mouth, licking and biting at my lips.

And I melted into the grass and into his arms.

His lips latched onto my throat and he sucked before he feathered kisses over my collarbone. My breaths were coming heavy and fast with every minute that passed and I knew that it was only a matter of time before his lips and very talented mouth headed south.

"CLAUDIA...FRED...CAN YOU COME BACK TO THE BURROW...DINNER'S READY"

We both jerked apart and stared at each other, surprised by the sudden interruption.

Fred groaned in disappointment at his mothers distant voice and sunk his face into my neck.

"_Not now..._" he mumbled.

All I could do was laugh.

…...

It was after dinner. I'd tried to do the dishes but Mrs Weasley had practically hit me with a dish towel in order to get me to leave the kitchen. Apparently Fred was on washing up duty part of his punishment for keeping things from his parents.

Fred stuck his tongue out at me as I left grinning and made my way up the long winding stairs to my room.

At the first landing I met Ginny, she was leaning against the door frame of her bedroom.

"Hey Claudia" she smiled.

We'd not said much to each other since the family had come home. Apart from polite small talk during dinner.

"Hey Ginny, how's things?"

"I'm good, just wanted to let you know that I'm glad you're here. I know how much Fred likes you...I...well, I just like seeing my brother happy"

That was really sweet.

"Thanks, that means a lot coming from you"

"I was thinking that it would be fun if we could hang out tomorrow or something, you know, get to know each other a little better"

I grinned.

"You know that sounds really good Ginny, I'd love that. What do you have in mind?"

She shuffled about on her feet.

"Well it's kind of boring here sometimes during the summer being the only girl, I was thinking we could go out for a walk past the pond and have a picnic, I could show you around and stuff".

"Sounds brilliant, I can't wait Ginny"

She nodded back, smiling.

"Cool...well, we could head out around noon or something. I hope Fred doesn't mind"

"Don't worry about Fred Ginny"

She nodded again and then gave me a wave before heading back into her bedroom.

I carried on up the stairs and on to Fred's/my room. I closed the door over and lay down on the bed with a book, knowing that as soon as he was done with the dishes he'd sneak up to see me.

A little while later Fred strolled in, closing the door over but leaving it slightly ajar.

I leaned up on my elbow and raised a brow at him.

"Dad" he complained, gesturing towards the door.

"He's on my case, door's to remain open while mum's still up. So until my parents head for bed I can't do what I want to do..." he groaned while eyeing me with longing.

"You are insatiable" I teased.

"I can't help the way my girlfriend makes me feel!" he shrugged while smirking.

Fred flopped down on to the other bed; Georges abandoned bed as he was delegated to the attic.

"So, where exactly are your parents?" I asked curiously.

"Don't give me that look Claudia, you know how badly I want you right now. They are just downstairs and I have no idea when the plan on making an impromptu appearance" he complained dramatically.

"Its not like you to obey orders Fred" I baited.

Slightly enjoying his predicament.

He glanced at the door again. Huffed and sunk back down against the bed.

"I know what you are doing Claudia" he warned. "My dad agreed to turn a blind eye as long as mum was in bed. So I'm going to patiently wait. Shouldn't be too long now. I give her an hour before she needs sleep" he chuckled.

"You know I still don't think its very fair the way you keep marking me Fred, I'm still mad about that, I fully intend on seeking my revenge" I grinned.

He eyed me from the other bed but made no move toward me.

"Stop trying to bait me little one, and for the record, you can mark me any time so bite away" Fred winked.

I sat up and stared at the door myself.

I could hear no sign of either of his parents or any of his siblings on this floor of the crooked house.

I climbed off the bed and slowly walked to foot of Fred's.

He eyed me carefully with those melted chocolate eyes. He knew I was up to something.

"What is going on in that head of yours Claudia?" there was an edge to his tone,

"_Nothing..._" I beamed, then began to crawl slowly up the bed towards him.

Fred suddenly appeared to stop breathing, his lips parted.

"Don't play coy with me little one" Fred warned, but his voice seemed strained.

He was still in those shorts and the t-shirt was back on. I wanted to see some skin.

"Take off your top" I asked softy, sweetly.

Fred's eyes widened.

He smirked but did as I asked. Sitting up to remove the t-shirt only to lie back down on the pillow and study me.

I knelt between his legs that were slightly ajar.

I let my fingers brush lightly up the skin of thigh dipping under the material.

Fred inhaled sharply.

"Claudia..." he cautioned.

I put pressure on both his thighs and began to massage through the material, with every movement I was getting closer to my destination.

Fred watched silently. His chest rising and falling, more and more rapidly. I could hear his breathing getting louder through his nose. I knew what I was doing was torture. I enjoyed it.

I could see him growing between his thighs, the material of his shorts becoming tight and taught as he strained.

I let one of my hands drift over his length and then I pressed down. Fred hissed loudly, his eyes hooded.

"I've created a monster" he shuddered.

I licked my lips.

"Do you want me to stop?" I whispered.

He closed his eyes slowly before opening again.

"You know I don't, fuck" he hissed. "But you have to baby...and I tell you. As soon as my parents are in bed I'm going to punish you myself for torturing me like this..." he grinned but his voice was incredibly strained just like the muscle under my palm.

"I've barely touched you, I don't think that its fair for you to punish me if I didn't earn it."

Fred tilted his head, not understanding my intention but then I unbuttoned his shorts and pulled out his straining erection too quickly for him to react and as soon as it was in my hand and I stroked him slowly up and down he was lost to the feeling.

He groaned low and deep, a hungry whining groan.

"Baby.." he breathed. I loved the sound of his voice when I made him feel good like this.

"Its your fault that I want you, that I can't stop wanting you" I murmured while stroking up and down over and over.

His breaths became more shallow as they sped up. But I wasn't done. I wanted more. I leaned down.

Fred watched with half closed eyes as I took him into my mouth.

He glanced towards the door, knowing someone might walk in, that we could be caught at any moment.

"What are you doing you little vixen?" he moaned, a mixture of pure pleasure and a dangerous warning.

But I ignored him, even though my stomach dropped and my heart pounded hard.

I knew I was taking a risk, but I couldn't hear anyone and those creaky stairs outside the room were loud.

I took him as far back into my mouth as I could without choking...that was not very far. There was a lot of my dark and dangerous Fred. I worked him slow with my lips and tongue, wrapping my little fist tight around the base of his impossible hard length that seemed to pulse.

His stare was fixed on my mouth, his own lips slightly parted, panting softly. His cheeks began to flush, his brow moisten with a light sheen of sweet sweat.

And then I added more pressure and began to suck.

Fred's lips peeled back across his teeth, he hissed again. Louder this time.

"We can't Claudia..." he panted.

His eyes were torn between my activities and the door.

I was playing with fire but I didn't care, the look on his face, the things I was making him feel made it all worth it. So I sucked harder, doubling my efforts.

I swear his eyes rolled back in his head as I felt fingers sink into my curls as he fisted my hair tightly. I closed my eyes to concentrate on my exploits and to listen the delicious sounds and groans escaping his lips.

"Mum could walk in" I heard him groan softly.

Then I realised his vulnerability was turning me on, and I suddenly understood him better.

I ignored him and moaned gently with him in my mouth the vibrations making him thrust his pelvis upwards sharply nearly choking me.

Fred sucked back some air and I opened my eyes to meet his.

They were black and they were angry but in a way that terrified and excited me all at once.

"I'll punish you for this little stunt baby" he whispered hoarsely, eyes searing into mine.

I tripled my efforts just to prove that I didn't care because in this moment I owned him. I controlled him and I had the power.

Fred moaned loudly, he thrust harder, faster as he began to lose what little control he had and come undone.

My mouth made loud slurping sounds as Fred pumped between my lips, he groaned and whined no longer caring. He could no longer hold my eyes and the rolled back inside his skull then closed tightly. His face contorting in pleasure, his lips parted as he gasped and his hand pulling hard at my hair making my scalp prickle.

He was twitching inside my mouth and he barked out my name, it was a yelp and I knew he was coming and I was ready and I swallowed everything he gave me and he gave me a lot.

A moment later I was panting staring up at him, catching me breath. So was Fred, his eyes closed still.

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand but there was nothing to wipe. I swallowed all of him. I listened carefully outside the room and still there was no sign of anyone, I turned just to check and I felt relief seeing I was correct.

While still staring at the slightly ajar door, my hands resting on Fred thighs I heard his soft, dangerous tone.

"You have no idea what you've let yourself in for" he sounded dark and covetous.

I glanced back at him, eyes wide.

That look!

That look on his face stole my breath.

It was unhealthily perilous. I was in so much fucking trouble.

**Authors Note**

So so sorry for the really late update.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I want to thank everyone for all the reviews, PMs and alerts. I appreciate every single one of them.

Pixie x


End file.
